Standing Bare
by Rated-R-For-Randomness
Summary: Finally Completed! Follow the Ducks and a few fresh faces through their senior year at Eden Hall! Multiple pairings... central Ducks are Portman and Fulton, yet they are all present. Please Read and Review!
1. Epiphany

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

_Chapter 1: Epiphany  
_"_Think your actions through.  
__What's wrong with you?  
__So mistaken, lost, and forsaken!"_

_

* * *

_

"Okay girls, let's organize."

"I don't even know why we are bothering with this."

"For once, I actually agree with you. We're screwed."

The three girls sighed in defeat and fell back onto the bench behind them. They had tried so hard, but it looked like it was just no use. Budget cuts had cost Eden Hall some of its extra-curricular activities. Drama club, Visual Arts club, and Chorus were all disbanded, yet all of the sports remained. At one time, Eden Hall's arts department was just as prestigious as its athletic counterpart. Yet in recent years, all eyes were on the sport teams, namely the hockey team.

Ever since the girls' freshman year, sports were totally dominant. Eden Hall always had a strong athletic background, but they also excelled in all other forms of education. Yet the budget was slowly rising, starting with acquisition of Team USA from the Goodwill Games. Not only did this spark a hatred between the Ducks and varsity team, but it also started the downward spiral which was to become the school's budget. Since the whole team was given scholarships, it cut back on scholarships that were awarded in years to come. Yet most of these cutbacks weren't in the athletic department. Less students were given academic or art scholarships to the school.

Yet that is not what the girls were protesting. The three of them had art scholarships, but their activities had been cut. The school said that they would still honor the scholarships of all the students who were affected by the budget cuts, but the girls decided to take action. Today was move in day at Eden Hall. The three girls set up a table of the Eden Hall lawn with signs protesting the budget cuts. They also had a petition for students, teachers, and even parents to sign so they could try to rectify this situation.

So far they had three signatures: theirs. No one wanted to stand up against the school board, however Isabelle knew that it was more than that. They didn't want to go against the sports teams, specifically the hockey team. They were Eden Hall's poster children now, even though just a few years ago they were outsiders. Isabelle remembered standing up for them, when they were about to have their scholarships revoked. The Ducks hadn't changed all that much in the three years that they had been Eden Hall. It was just that Eden Hall got accustomed to them.

"Ellie, let's go. This is hopeless."

Isabelle turned and looked at her two friends. Tara and Gwen had stuck by her when she said that she wanted to try and fight the system. Yet now here friends looked defeated, as they knew that it was hopeless. Nothing would change. Isabelle slowly nodded and helped the others clean up. They threw the signs and petition in a nearby trashcan and made their way back to the school. The girls had yet to move in yet, for they felt it was more important to protest. Now that the day was almost over, they realized that they would have to rush to be checked in on time.

The three friends rushed inside and got in line. After they were all checked in, they went to Gwen's SUV and unloaded some of their belongings. All three girls were staying in the "Campbell" dorm. It was a residence hall that was reserved for scholarship females. Gwen and Tara were roommates and Isabelle had yet to look at who her roommate was. She just wanted to go to her room and lie down.

"We're right across the hall from each other!" Tara exclaimed. "Isn't that great Ellie?"

"Yeah, great." Isabelle had been a little upset that they hadn't been able to get one of the coveted three person dorms like they had been able to do last year. Isabelle got along with almost everyone at Eden Hall so she knew who ever her roommate was it wouldn't really matter, but she would miss rooming with her best friends. She turned toward Gwen and Tara and said, "I'm going to go lie down. I'll talk to you later." And with that, she stuck the key card in the door and entered her room.

_

* * *

_

"What was that about?" Tara said, a little dejected at her friend's departure.

"She's just upset. Understandable." Gwen reasoned as she unlocked their dorm and stepped inside. "Home sweet home," she muttered gloomily.

"Come on. It can't get any worse, can it?" Tara mused as she followed Gwen into the room.

_

* * *

_

Isabelle sighed as she noticed that her roommate had already moved in, though she was not present. The walls were still bare yet various belongings were already strewn around the room. As she sat down on the bed, Isabelle realized that this year was just beginning. She had gone to Eden Hall because, at the time, it was one of the most renowned schools for vocal training. Many art schools just concentrated on the arts, while Eden Hall would still give her a good education. Yet if Isabelle knew that this would've happened, she would have chosen differently.

She moved her bag off the bed and stretched out, relaxing for the first time today. "Life sucks," Isabelle reflected as she closed her eyes. Yet her relaxation was short lived as she heard the door open and people enter.

"Where do you want this Cat Lady?"

_Life really sucks._

_

* * *

_

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 2: You and I  
__"You and I,  
__You take my hand, leaving me breathless,  
__Feel the beat of my racing heart so you'll understand."_


	2. You and I

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

_Chapter 2: You and I  
_"_You and I,  
__You take my hand, leaving me breathless.  
__Feel the beat of my racing heart so you'll understand."_

_

* * *

_

"Just put it on the desk," Julie answered as she entered behind Portman.

Neither Portman or Julie had yet to notice Isabelle's presence, nor had Isabelle opened her eyes. She thought that nothing could have made this year worse. Well, she found it. Not that Julie was a bad person or anything; they had a few classes together over the years. But her presence was a constant reminder of everything that was wrong with this school. Sports are everything! That should be Eden Hall's motto. Isabelle thought about suggesting that to the admissions department.

"Oh… hi. I didn't notice that you checked in."

Isabelle sat up and looked at Julie. Portman had put the box on the desk and was looking at Isabelle as well. Isabelle couldn't talk right at the moment. Too much was swimming around in her brain to compute and left her temporarily mute. Dean Portman was in her room; well not her room, Julie's room, but still. She had always felt something for the big enforcer, since sophomore year when she had to tutor him in Shakespeare for English class. Those sessions were long and frustrating, yet they marked the beginning of Isabelle's crush on Portman. She knew that almost every girl in the school had feelings for Portman, and that a lot of them had actually dated him. He was a total ladies man and Isabelle knew she would never actually act on her feelings. She could never live with herself if she knew she was just another number on a long list.

"Yeah, I just got in," Isabelle said.

"I'm goin' go help Fulton move in. See you later Jules."

And with that, Portman was gone and Isabelle's brain slowed its pace once again. After their tutoring sessions ended, Portman ignored just like he had always done before. She went back to being just another face in the crowd.

"So, how was your summer?" Julie asked, drawing Isabelle from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Your summer? How was it?"

"Okay," Isabelle answered softly, not really in mood to talk.

Julie just nodded her head and went over to the box on the desk. Isabelle fell back down on her bed, not wanting to think about singing, or her new roommate, or anything else. She just needed rest, yet Portman's image would not leave her mind, leaving her in a restless state for much of the time.

_

* * *

_

"So Julie all moved in?" Fulton asked as Portman entered their dorm room.

"Yeah… all moved in," Portman said a little sadly.

"And?" Fulton asked.

"And what?" Portman asked back in the same querying tone.

"Did you see her?"

Portman smiled slightly. Yeah, he saw her. When he found out that Julie would be rooming with Isabelle, he didn't object when Julie asked if he wouldn't mind helping her move in. Yet up until the last trip, he had yet to see her. So on the last trip to Julie's room, he didn't expect that she would've been there; yet, she was.

Isabelle wasn't the prettiest girl at Eden Hall, but she was the most beautiful in Portman's mind because of her heart. She was the only one who ever inspired him to be more than just a hockey player. She showed him that with a little work, anything is possible. She made him want to be better. Portman had been out with many girls, but none affected him the way that Isabelle did. During their tutoring sessions, they talked to each other about personal things... some things Portman had never even told Fulton. Isabelle was so easy to talk for she didn't offer dumb advice or judge. She just listened. That was why after their tutoring sessions ended, he ignored her. Sounds pretty paradoxical, but he knew it was for the best. He liked her a lot, yet knew that nothing could come of it. He was a Bash Brother; she was a straight-A art student. They had no friends in common; no shared activities. Yet she meant something to him. Sometimes in the hallway when he knew she wasn't looking, he would glance her way and wonder what could've been.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" Fulton said as he finished taping his Led Zeppelin poster to the wall.

Portman had told Fulton about his feelings toward Isabelle. He hadn't really wanted to, but Fulton caught Portman staring at Isabelle during a hockey game when they both were on the bench. Isabelle was in the crowd taking pictures for the school yearbook and Portman couldn't take his eyes off of her. It was obvious she really didn't know anything about hockey, nor did she want to. Yet she showed some interest in the game, and that brought a smile to Portman's face.

"So did you say anything to her?" Fulton asked, sitting down on his bed looking at Portman, who hadn't left the doorframe.

That was when Portman's smile disappeared. He had his chance; he had been waiting for a chance to talk to her all summer, and he had it. Yet, he let it slip past. He didn't even say good-bye to her. He treated her like she wasn't even there. He wished that he could go back in time and do it over. But he knew even if he did talk to her, he would never say what he wanted to say.

"You can come in you know. It is your room, too."

"Huh? Sorry, I was just… thinking," Portman said as he walked into the room and sat down on his own bed.

"Well, I guess there is a first time for everything," Fulton said, chuckling.

"Small joke. About that big," Portman said holding his thumb and pointer finger up, slightly part.

"Yeah, I know. It was horrible. So, come on. Lie down and tell Dr. Reed all about it," Fulton said.

"There is nothing to tell. Nothing happened."

"And when you say nothing happened, you mean…"

"Nothing happened. I went in, put a box down, looked at her, told Julie I had to leave, and left," Portman said as he looked at his friend exasperated.

"Ah, I see, so you chickened out?"

"Hey, I'm not a chicken!" Portman said standing up to stare down at his friend.

Fulton started to make chicken noises, which cause Portman to lose it. He knew that deep down his friend was right and so he made up his mind. He grabbed his key card from the end table and left the room again with a slam of the door. _I am NOT a chicken._

_

* * *

_

Julie had left the room again; said she was going to see Connie. Isabelle gave up on trying to rest. She started unpacking the one bag that she brought in from Gwen's car. It had all the necessary things that she would need for tonight. She would be able to get her other belongings tomorrow. When Isabelle was finished unpacking, she decided to go see her friends across the hall. She really wasn't in the mood to be alone. She got her key and opened the door. Before she knew it, Isabelle was sprawled out on the floor with Portman's full weight on top. Obviously, he had been leaning against the door and when it opened, he fell inside. Yet, Isabelle had a hard time comprehending why he was here. _Probably to see Julie._

"Sorry. So sorry," Portman said as he jumped up and off of Isabelle. Portman extended his hand to Isabelle to help her up. She accepted it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Julie's not here so…" Isabelle said softly, but she never got to finish. Portman closed the gap between them and softly kissed her. This wasn't like the passionate make-out sessions that he was notorious for; this was sweet and tender, but it only lasted a few seconds as Portman pulled away just as quickly as he kissed her. He looked at her and noticed her eyes were still shut and an unreadable expression was on her face. He was such an idiot! Why did he have to do that? It was obvious that she had no feelings for him and now… The only thing he knew for certain was he needed to leave.

"Gotta go." And with that, Portman was gone: again. Isabelle opened her eyes just in time to see him leave. She had her eyes closed savoring the sensation, praying that it was really happening. Yet just when she grasped that it did happen, he was gone. _What happened?_

_

* * *

_

Portman raced out of Campbell. Once outside, he fell on the nearby grass, emotionally drained. What did he do? Fulton's goading had caused him to seek her out again, yet he had only planned on talking with her. He went to her dorm room, yet didn't have the courage to knock on the door and go in. So he leaned against the door, and waited for himself to work up some courage. Yet it never came.

Fate wanted them to meet though for the door opened from behind him. And what did he do when he finally was in front of her: face to face? He kissed her. And he didn't even explain himself; he just kissed her and left. How could he ever face her now?

"Hey Portman, what'cha doing?"

"Go away Cowboy. I need to be alone." He hadn't meant to be indifferent towards Dwayne, yet he needed to think things through.

"Aw, come on. We're all going to the movies to celebrate the beginning of our senior year."

"No thanks," Portman said as he sat up and looked at his fellow Duck.

"Hey, Cowboy! You found him!" Charlie said as he came over to where they were.

"Look guys, I really don't want to…"

"Sure you do," Dwayne said as both he and Charlie pulled Portman to his feet. Not an easy task, but Portman really wasn't resisting that hard.

"Alright, alright. I'll go," Portman said as he walked with Dwayne and Charlie. They were both discussing the upcoming hockey season, but Portman didn't feel much like talking. He felt like going back to his room, lying down, and never leaving. _How will I ever be able to face her? What will she think? _

_

* * *

_

**Next Chapter:  
**Chapter 3: Role of a Lifetime  
"_So we drive ourselves insane,  
__Spinning circles in our souls,  
__As we dance around and play pretend.  
__Then once again, reprise our roles."_


	3. Role of a Lifetime

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Shakespeare owns "Romeo and Juliet." Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : ) **

Chapter 3: Role of a Lifetime  
"_So we drive ourselves insane,  
__Spinning circles in our souls,  
__As we dance around and play pretend.  
__Then once again, reprise our roles."_

_

* * *

_

November 15, 1997

"Why do we need to read this stuff anyway?"

"This 'stuff' just happens to be some of the greatest literature ever written. These stories are timeless."

"'Timeless?' How can they be timeless if the average person can't read them?"

Portman was growing very frustrated. He needed a "B" in English to play and the only way that was happening is if he got an "A" on his Shakespeare paper. Yet the way things looked, it seemed like he would be riding the pine pony for a while. He just couldn't grasp the old yet still modern English dialect. It was like it was a different language altogether. Isabelle was trying her best, yet he couldn't understand it.

"Well, why don't we take a break? The paper is due on the first and I am sure by then you'll understand it."

Isabelle had tried everything to get Portman to be able to read a passage and be able to comprehend what it means. This type of English was hard for most teenagers and she knew that he would be able to get it. Eventually it would click; at least she hoped it would. Isabelle shut her English book and put it back in her bag. They had been studying in the library most days after he had practice or when he didn't have a game.

"Wanna get out of here?" Portman asked.

"Get out of here?" Isabelle asked, confused by his proposition. Usually they studied and then parted ways.

"Yeah, I've never been one for libraries if you couldn't tell already."

"You're getting better Dean," Isabelle said as she stood up and started walking with him out of the library. Isabelle was one of the only people that called him Dean. It wasn't that he didn't like his first name or anything; it was just that everyone here had always called him Portman. He was Portman, the Bash Brother. First impressions stick, and considering his first impression was throwing Cole threw the glass in the hockey rink, it was no wonder everyone saw him that way. She didn't see him that way though; maybe because she never went to see any of the hockey games. Whatever it was, Portman was happy to find someone that he could talk to as a person, not a jock.

"Yeah, I'm getting a little better. Thanks to you," Portman said as they walked out of the school and across the campus.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm here to help."

It was true. She was the class tutor, meaning the school was giving her extra credit to spend time helping students in need. Yet lately she had spent most of her time just helping Portman. They walked in silence for a while until Portman grabbed her arm and said, "Wanna sit?" He gestured to the nearby bench. She nodded and they both sat down.

"So, how the singing thing going?"

"Alright, I guess"

"You don't sound like everything's going well," Portman commented. He actually sounded interested and concerned so Isabelle opened up.

"It's just… I don't know. I guess it's that things have changed this year. And it seems that this is only the beginning."

"I'm not sure that I am following you."

"I really don't want to discuss it with you, if that is alright."

"Oh, I understand," Portman said a little bothered by her comment. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before Portman got up and continued, "I take that back. I don't understand. You've been tutoring me for almost a month now and I have opened up to you. Believe it or not, sometimes I look forward to our talks because you don't judge me. I mean I know I am not the smartest person in the world…"

"That's not what I meant!" Isabelle yelled, defending herself.

"Oh really? Well, it sure sounded like it. You don't wanna talk to me? Fine! I don't want to talk to you either. I thought you were different, but I see I was wrong." Portman turned away from her and headed back to his dorm.

"Dean, wait!" Isabelle yelled after him.

"Stay away from me Isabelle!" He called back, still walking away from her.

Isabelle thought about going after him, but thought better of it. She might have never witnessed an Eden Hall hockey game in person, but she had heard about Portman's temper. When he got mad, it was best to let him cool off for a while. She had been so stupid to say something like that. She didn't want to talk to him about it because she thought that it might offend him, yet she seemed to do a fine job of doing that already. Isabelle decided to talk to him about the whole situation tomorrow. That is if Portman would let her.

_

* * *

_

"Damn it. What is with people at this fucking school?" Portman said as he threw his English book across the room, nearly knocking over Fulton's stereo in the process.

"Bro, what's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be with Isa…"

"Uh-uh. Don't say her name please? We aren't on speaking terms right now." Portman said, flopping down on his bed. He was trying the best to control his temper and trying to push Isabelle from his mind.

"What did you do?" Fulton asked.

"What did I do? I did nothing to her! I was nice to her! I even thought of her as a friend, but she…" Portman yelled. He stopped trying to control his emotions. "She is just like all the rest of them. They see the stereotypical dumb jock; nothing else. I thought she was different. I mean I… I told her stuff, ya know. I trusted her. But when I want her to open up to me… hell no! She tells me, um… let me see if I can remember it correctly, 'I really don't want to discuss it with you.' What a hypocrite! What a fuc…"

"Portman, calm down." Fulton said. "Look, I don't know the whole story. I don't know her all that well and I don't know what your um… relationship is like. I…"

"We do NOT nor ever will have any sort of relationship. Friendship or otherwise," Portman rebuffed, interrupting Fulton in the process.

"Not really what I meant. I meant your tutoring relation…" Portman gave Fulton a glare when he started to say 'relationship,' so Fulton changed his word choice. "Tutoring thing. Is that better?" Portman didn't respond. "But I do know that your grades are getting better. You don't listen to teachers, but you listen to her. She must be doing something."

"Yeah; driving me insane," Portman said as he slammed his fist against the wall.

"Why is this bugging you so much? So, she treats you like a dumb jock? So does everyone else and you don't go crazy!" Fulton said. He was confused about what their relationship really was based on. Portman never cared when people saw him as all muscle, no brains. Yet, maybe he did care. "Is that it?"

"Is what it? Dude, you aren't making any sense?"

"Does it bug you that people see you that way?"

Portman looked into his best friend's eyes. He knew that he should tell Fulton that it did bother him. Five years from now, no one would give a shit that he could slam people through glass in the hockey rink. He loved hockey sure, but it wasn't like he wanted to play hockey forever like Charlie or Adam. Just as he was about to talk, someone knocked at the door.

"Don't answer it! It's probably Isabelle." Yet Fulton got up to answer it anyway, so Portman threw a pillow over his head to block his vision.

"Nice hiding spot. She'll never see you there," Fulton mocked as he walked toward the door. Portman's obscene reply was muffled by the pillow. Fulton opened the door to find Adam standing at the door in his pajamas.

"What happened? Is everything all right?" Adam asked.

"Cake-eater? What are you doing here?" Portman asked, taking the pillow off of his head and sitting up, thinking that talking might get his mind off off other things.

"There was a loud bang while I was trying to get some sleep and…" Adam stopped talking when Portman and Fulton started to laugh.

"Dude, you know that it is only nine right?" Portman said.

"Yeah and we have school and a game tomorrow. Need to be well rested," Adam replied.

"Uh-huh. So is Captain Duck sleeping as well?" Fulton asked.

"Nah. He's out with Linda tonight," Adam said with a yawn.

"Go back to bed. Portman won't pound on the walls anymore," Fulton answered.

"Alright," Adam said as he turned to leave again. He turned back around and asked, "May I ask why you are banging on walls?"

"Well, you see…" Portman began.

"No, you may not. Good-night Banksie," Fulton said as he pushed him out the door and shut it.

"What did you do that for?" Portman asked.

"I didn't want to get you started. So… did you get any studying done?"

"A little. Still don't get this shit," Portman said as he picked up his fallen textbook.

"Yeah. Shakespeare sucks," Fulton replied as he laid down on his bed.

"Yeah," Portman said. Yet Portman kept thinking about what Isabelle had said about how his works were 'timeless.' He opened to a random page in his book and began reading aloud. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth the rough touch with a gentle kiss."

"Sorry, dude. I don't swing that way," Fulton said from his bed.

"Shut up," Portman said as he chucked his pillow at him. Fulton threw the pillow back at him, which resulted in an all out pillow fight. After a few minutes of beating each other senseless with pillows, the two friends collapsed on their respective beds.

"You understand any of that," Portman asked, pointing to his open book.

"Yeah, but did you?" Fulton answered. Portman thought for a moment. He remembered Isabelle reading the same passage once. She had told him that that particular scene was her favorite romance scene in any work of literature. He couldn't understand at the time what pilgrims had to do with romance, but he now realized that the pilgrims Romeo were referring to weren't pilgrims at all. _They were his lips! That's what he meant! He wants to kiss her!_

"Yeah, I guess I do," Portman answered.

_

* * *

_

Next Chapter:  
_Chapter 4: Auditions  
_"_Hear my voice.  
__Did you really hear me?  
__Hear my voice.  
__I don't think you see me.  
__And you think you know me.  
__Did you really hear me?  
__And you think you see me?  
__Hear my voice?  
__And you think you know me,  
__But you didn't hear me.  
__And you think you know me.  
__See me!  
__And you think you know me…"_


	4. Auditions

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Shakespeare owns "Romeo and Juliet." Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : ) **

_Chapter 4: Auditions  
__"Hear my voice.  
__Did you really hear me?  
__Hear my voice.  
__I don't think you see me.  
__And you think you know me.  
__Did you really hear me?  
__And you think you see me?  
__Hear my voice?  
__And you think you know me,  
__But you didn't hear me.  
__And you think you know me.  
__See me!  
__And you think you know me…"_

* * *

November 16, 1997

"Have you two talked yet?"

"No. Haven't seen her all day."

"Seen who?"

Fulton looked at Portman, wondering if he wanted to answer Connie's question. All of the Ducks at the lunch table looked at Portman waiting for an answer.

"No one," Portman answered, looking down at his food.

"Are you talking about Tori? I thought things were over between you two," Julie asked.

"No and they are," Portman said. "It's nothing; just forget it."

"Does this have anything to do with last night?" Adam inquired. Portman glared at Adam as he knew that that question would arise even more questions from the table and really didn't want to talk about it.

"What happened last night?" Charlie asked Adam. Adam noticed the pained look on Portman's face and knew that it would be best to drop the whole thing. It was not like he had any idea of why Portman was angry last night anyway.

"Nothing. So, everyone ready for the game?"

Portman was thankful for Adam's silence and diversion. He knew that any mention of the hockey game would get Charlie going and his personal matters would be set aside. And just as predicted, Charlie started up a new conversation solely focused on hockey. Portman let out a sigh of relief and excused himself from the table.

"You want some company?" Fulton asked.

"Nah. I'll be alright," Portman replied as he left the table with his lunch tray. After dumping his excess lunch in the garbage, he left the cafeteria and headed outside. It was pretty cold outside; Minnesota is known for its cold climates in fall and winter. Yet Portman needed to be alone and think some more. Last night, he came to the conclusion that he should hear Isabelle out. He had been pretty harsh to her, but that was just how his temper worked. But her not having ever witnessed it probably made it wound a little more than it should have.

Portman walked over and sat down on the same bench that he and Isabelle shared last night. He knew that he shouldn't even have fought with her. She didn't know that he truly did care about how he was viewed by others. I guess he figured that they had talked enough and that fact would have come across by the way he talked. Yet last night proved that it hadn't. Portman wanted to talk to her before English class, which was the first period of the day. So he went to class early, a first for him. Yet she wasn't there. She didn't even come in late. He hadn't seen her all day.

Portman heard people come out of the school. He looked up and saw that it was Isabelle and a few of her friends. He got up off the bench and briskly went over to where the girls were walking. He came up behind Isabelle and said, "Can we talk?"

Isabelle, Gwen, and Tara all jumped a little at the sudden intrusion of their conversation. They all turned around and saw that Portman was standing behind them looking intently at Isabelle.

"We're busy right now," Isabelle said curtly. With that, she turned around and said, "Let's finish this." Both Gwen and Tara followed Isabelle into another wing of the school. Portman couldn't believe it. He had spent all day wanting to talk to her and now when he finally could, she wanted no part in it. Portman heard the bell ring and knew that he needed to get to class if he wanted to play today.

Putting his emotions back in check, he went back into the school and headed to his next class. He knew that he would find a way to talk to Isabelle somehow. On the way to class, he saw Isabelle finishing hanging up a poster in the hallway. Once she had left, Portman went over to the poster and noticed it was auditions for the Drama Club's spring production. Isabelle wasn't in the Drama Club, but her friend Tara was. He also knew that Isabelle helped Tara with everything so there was a great chance that she would be at these auditions. He made a point to stop by after the game. He really needed to talk to her. If not for his grades sake, then for his mental health.

* * *

"Ellie, why does Portman want to talk to you? Don't you guys study together almost every night? Can't he just ask you then?"

"I have no clue, yes, and I don't think we will be studying together again so no, he can't," Isabelle answered as she furiously scribbled doodles on a blank sheet in her notebook. Study hall was boring when you didn't have any work to do and when you wanted to avoid having conversations with your friends. They would all lead to talking about Portman, the one thing she was trying to push to the back of her mind.

"Can you say that one again? I think I forgot the order of my questions," Tara asked lightly.

"It looks like there is trouble in paradise," Gwen added, as she continued flipping through her magazine that she was pretending to read.

"There never was a paradise to begin with. I tutor him. Well… tutored him. That is all," Isabelle answered, still not looking up at either of her friends. Gwen and Tara both shared a knowing glace. "Uh-huh. So you have no feelings for him whatsoever?"

Now, Isabelle looked up. "I really don't know what ideas are swimming around in both of your heads, but there is nothing going on between me and Dean. We…"

"Dean? You call him Dean? He must like you. I thought he only went by Portman?" Tara answered with a little giggle. Gwen put down her magazine, as she actually found this conversation interesting.

"Yes. I call him Dean, okay. But that means nothing. He never had a problem with me calling him Dean. Actually I think he li…" Then all of a sudden, it clicked in Isabelle's mind. _That is why he was so mad last night! He likes when I call him Dean because then I don't think about his hockey side. He is a real person, not just a name. So he thought that I didn't want to talk to him because I thought he wouldn't understand my problem. I am so stupid._

"Ellie? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine, or at least it will be."

* * *

"Great game everyone," Coach Orion said after the game. "Everyone go get some rest, and I will see you tomorrow." And with that, he left his team to celebrate their victory.

"Great shot Cowboy," Fulton said as he shook his teammate's hand.

"Thanks. I sure thought I was going to clobbered by that guy," Dwayne remarked.

"Well you would've if Portman and Fulton didn't push him out of the way," Guy said, patting Portman on the back. Little did he know that that remark made Portman's insides clench. He was sick of being seen only as a goon. That is all he was, even to his friends.

"Yeah, good thing," Portman replied weakly. He got showered and changed, for he needed to get out of there. Also, he wanted to head over to the auditions before they ended. On his way out of the locker room, Julie stopped him.

"Are you okay?"

"Hanging in there," he replied as he stopped to talk with Julie.

"It's just… you've been acting a little off all day and… you can talk to me, you know." Portman slightly smiled and nodded his head. Julie and Portman had always had an interesting relationship. They used to flirt constantly, and people thought that they would get together. Yet both of them only saw each other as friends, almost in a sibling manner. And that was the way in was going to stay. "I have to go."

"Alright, but remember I am here if you need me." She turned back around and started to head back into the locker room until Portman spoke, "Hey Jules?" She looked back at Portman and he said, "Thanks." Julie smiled and went back in the locker room.

Portman headed to the school's auditorium, where the auditions were being held. He opened the doors and went inside while Tara was on stage auditioning. He scanned the room looking for Isabelle and spotted her near the stage. He decided that he would wait up here for the auditions to end and talk with her afterward. He put his gear bag down and took a seat in the back row. He was amazed at how well Tara acted, for to him she always came off as just another ditzy blonde. But he would be the first one to say that looks can be deceiving.

* * *

"Do we have any other people auditioning?" Mrs. Johnson called out, when Tara was finished. "Ms. Edwards, are you going to be auditioning this year?" Isabelle shook her head and replied, "No, I don't think so Mrs. Johnson."

"Are you sure? You have such a lovely voice, I am sure you would do just fine."

"Yes, Mrs. Johnson, I am sure."

"Splendid, so who wants to audition with Ms. Edwards as…"

"No, I didn't mean that I wanted to audition. I meant that I was sure I didn't and…"

"Oh come now. It is not that hard. Just read the lines and let's just see how you do huh?" Mrs. Johnson grabbed a script and handed it to Isabelle. She really didn't want to and was about to refuse again when Tara said, "Please Ellie. Just try." Isabelle nodded her head and walked up the stairs onto the stage. She knew this passage well. It was a passage from "Romeo and Juliet" that she had been studying with Portman. She smiled slightly at the memory, yet remembered that she was supposed to be auditioning.

"Umm Mrs. Johnson. This passage starts with Romeo's lines. Do you want me to skip them?" Yet right as she had uttered that sentence, she heard the lines being spoken.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Isabelle looked over to the side of the stage and saw Portman standing there. He didn't have a book or paper in his hand. He memorized it? She then again remembered that she was on stage and that she should continue.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Portman came over by her and took her hand in his as he continued, "Have not saints lips and holy palmers too?" Isabelle's eyes never left Portman's as she spoke, "Ay, pilgrim, lips are things to use in prayer." Portman entwined his fingers with hers as he continued, "Oh then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Isabelle couldn't believe that Portman was standing in front of her reciting Shakespeare. She didn't know how but it pleased her to seem him do so well. A gentle squeeze of her hand broke her thoughts. She continued the scene, "Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake." Portman brought his other hand to her face and traced her cheek with his thumb as he spoke, "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips by thine, my sin is purged." With that, he leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

Thunderous applause made Portman and Isabelle part. They both turned and faced the audience of other people who had auditioned. "That was wonderful! You two would make the perfect Romeo and Juliet!" Mrs. Johnson exclaimed. "Mrs. Johnson, I can't. I have commitments to other things and drama would take up too much time," Isabelle tried to explain. "Yeah, and I play hockey. The regular season doesn't end until February and we are looking to make the playoffs so…"

"But you two are so perfect together. What wonderful chemistry!" Both of them looked at each other and noticed that they had yet to release each other's hand. They let go quickly and stepped a few steps away from each other. "Sorry, but we can't," and with that Portman took the script from Isabelle's hand, gave it to Mrs. Johnson, and said "Come on" to Isabelle. He started to walk off the stage and Isabelle had no qualms in following him. She didn't want to be the lead in the school play. That was Tara's department.

Isabelle followed Portman as he picked up his bag and left the auditorium. Once out of there, he turned around to look at Isabelle. "You were great up there." Flabbergasted by his comment she replied, "Me? I think you were the one who was amazing up there! But I do have one question?"

"Just one?" Portman said laughing.

"Yeah, just one. How did you know the lines?"

"Last night after we… yeah anyway, I went back to my dorm and just read that first line you know 'If I profane blah blah blah and it just snapped. I knew what Romeo meant, well mostly. But it was much better than my understanding before when I thought that he was talking about pilgrims praying in front of a shrine."

"Yeah, that was a pretty funny interpretation," Isabelle said as she laughed at the memory. She looked at Portman and no longer felt any anger toward him. She really had no right to be. The only reason she was angry in the first place was mainly anger toward herself. Yet somehow it got directed toward him. She knew that she needed to apologize. "Dean? I'm sorry about being sort of… well…"

"Bitchy?" Dean offered.

"Yeah, that. I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated at myself for what I said last night. I didn't mean it like it sounded. It was just I thought that because you are part of the athletic department, you might take offense to what I had to say. I meant no offense to you personally though."

"And I am sorry I sort of went off on you. You didn't deserve it. So are we friends again?" Portman asked as he held out his hand. Isabelle smiled and shook it and replied, "Friends." They both laughed as they picked up walking to their dorms.

"So did you hear Mrs. Johnson? We have great chemistry," Portman said.

"Yeah. We did really get into the acting though, you know with the hand holding and all."

"Yeah and the kiss."

With that, they both turned and looked at each other. Smiles came to their faces as they broke out in laughter. Yet even as they both laughed and totally put off that the kiss ever happened, it lingered in both of their minds. They both felt something; whether they would admit it to themselves or not.

_

* * *

_

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 5: Love, Dad  
__"Could we have been raised by two warmer people?  
__Eskimos, maybe."_


	5. Love, Dad

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

_Chapter 5: Love, Dad  
_"_Could we have been raised by two warmer people?  
__Eskimos, maybe."_

_

* * *

_

"So the petition thing didn't work. Any other ideas?"

"Not a one."

"What about you, Ellie?" Tara waited for a response, yet never got one. "Ellie? Are listening to me?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm listening. Just thinking," Isabelle said as she returned to her thoughts. _What had happened last night? How am I going to be able to explain any of this? Why did he kiss me? I thought we were just…_ "Ellie? You've been like this all morning? Did something happen last night between you and Julie?"

"No. She went out last night. I haven't actually talked to her much," Isabelle responded, still not fully out of her thoughts.

"So, what is it?" Tara pried.

"Leave her alone Tar. It's obvious that she's still upset over the budget cuts. We all are," Gwen said.

"It's too bad your father couldn't help. I bet he could've done a lot," Tara said. Gwen rolled her eyes and sighed. Her father was a pretty prestigious judge in New York and the girls thought that he would be willing to help. It worked for the Ducks a few years ago when Coach Bombay came in and demanded that their scholarships be reinstated. The girls thought that Gwen's dad could do the same thing for the arts department. He could demand that it was unfair that only the arts were sacrificed and that other departments should've had cuts as well.

"Yeah, well. I'm really not surprised. He doesn't like how I spend so much time painting and not any time studying. Not very supportive of my career choice," Gwen replied. Her father was very strict and believed that a career in art would lead his daughter nowhere and she would end up a starving artist living on the street. Gwen had always wanted to have a career in painting and wasn't going to let her father's views stop her dream. She knew that he would never agree to fight for the arts department, when he thought that his daughter was wasting her time by being a part of it.

"So, I guess we have no more ideas then?" Tara noticed dejectedly. "Stupid budget cuts! Stupid board members! Stupid school!" Tara continued to rant about everything about Eden Hall that bugged her. Isabelle was still trying to piece together what happened last. She hadn't talked to Portman in over a year and the first time they do talk, he kisses her? Lost in thought, she didn't hear Tara start ranting about the sports teams and pointing specifically to a group of Ducks that had made their outside on the campus grounds.

"Tara, shut up!" Gwen said. "If not for the sake of our mental health, do it for yourself. You do realize that you are insulting the school's most popular sports team? We want the school's support, not hatred." And with that Isabelle looked around and noticed that the group of Ducks was looking this way. _They must have heard Tara!_ She noticed Portman was in the group and he was the first to look away from them. Isabelle couldn't believe the bad luck she was having.

"I'm going to go," Isabelle said as she got up off of the ground and started walking away.

"Ellie! Where are you going?" Tara called after. Yet Isabelle didn't turn around. She needed to be alone and sort things through. If Portman had kissed her anytime last year, she would have been floating on Cloud Nine. But things had changed over the summer. Sure, she was still attracted to Portman and whenever she saw him, she would almost melt, but it was different now that she was dating someone else. And she knew that she would have to tell him about the kiss. Isabelle decided to head back to her room and call him right away, before these feelings of guilt totally consumed her.

_

* * *

_

Portman wasn't feeling well this morning. All throughout the movie last night, he couldn't get Isabelle off his mind. He knew that he had screwed up big time. He hadn't spoken to her since the beginning of junior year and the first thing he does when he approaches her to talk is kiss her. He couldn't help himself. Too many days of hiding his feelings just needed to be let go. Yet, he highly doubted that Isabelle herself got the message he was trying to convey.

"Man, are you sure you are alright?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Just missing summer I guess," Portman lied.

"Yeah. But we are seniors this year! We rule the school," Adam put in.

"We ruled the school last year Banksie. Everyone loves us. We are the heroes of Eden Hall," Charlie praised.

"Cocky much?" Julie piped in.

"Well we are," Charlie added defensively.

The group of six ducks walked outside as Fulton talked, "So we have three days before school starts. Any plans on how to spend our last days of freedom?"

"We could play some hockey?" Adam offered.

"We are going to be playing enough hockey this year," Charlie said. "I can't believe I actually said 'no' to playing hockey. Man, this is a first."

"Yeah, but you are right. We should do something else. It is our last summer as high schoolers. Next year, we are out in the real world," Goldberg said. "Well, more real than Eden Hall anyway."

"So, any other suggestions?" Adam posed. As they were thinking, their attention was drawn to Tara across the quad. She was speaking loudly, yet not loud enough to make out what she was saying, but she was pointing right at them. They were able to hear Gwen tell her to be quiet, and saw all three girls look over their way. Portman looked away as to avoid eye contact with Isabelle. He turned back just in time to see her retreating back walking away from her two friends.

"What was that about?" Goldberg asked.

"I don't know," Portman answered. He hoped that Isabelle hadn't told Gwen and Tara about last night. It wasn't that he didn't want people to know; it was just that he wanted to know where he stood with Isabelle before others knew. He hadn't even told Fulton, even though he had a suspicion that he knew something was up, by the way that Portman had acted last night.

"They probably are upset about the new budget," Julie added. The rest of the group turned to look at her and she continued. "What you guys didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?" Portman asked, now having a personal interest in the conversation.

"The board had to make budget cuts. They cut most of the art department. I think the only thing they kept was band, mostly because they didn't want to get rid of the marching band."

"Holy shit. So that means that all of their activities got cut?" Fulton responded, pretty astounded that the school could do something of that magnitude and him not know about it.

"Yeah. Their scholarships are still being honored though. But they cut visual arts, drama club, choir, photography, and dance."

"I bet a lot of people are upset," Adam said, trying to think of how he would feel if he wasn't allowed to play hockey.

"Not as many as you would think," Julie said. "Most people are just happy that no sports got cut."

"I'm not feeling so great. I'm gonna go lie down," Portman said, trying to come up with some excuse to leave this gathering.

"Alright. We'll let you know if we come up with anything to do," Charlie said. Portman nodded and left the group. He needed to see Isabelle. He wanted to talk to her, sort things out, and then see if there was anything he could do to help her. He knew what type of person Isabelle was and knew that she would not take this budget cut thing lying down.

So Portman quickly hustled over to Campbell and went inside. Once he made it to her dorm, he stood outside a few moments trying to think of something to say to her that didn't sound stupid. He heard her muffled voice coming from the inside and curiosity got the better of him. He leaned against the door, pressing his ear up against the wood trying to hear her better. She sounded upset. Without another thought, he knocked on the door, stepping back far enough that he wouldn't topple inside when she opened the door. A few moments later, Isabelle opened the door and Portman's suspicions were confirmed: she had been crying.

_

* * *

_

"Hello?"

Just hearing his voice on the other end made Isabelle sick. She was gone for less than a day and already she had been unfaithful. Not like it was her fault, but she didn't push Portman away. And she also enjoyed the kiss more than she would ever admit to anyone.

"Anybody there?"

"Hi Nick," Isabelle said, mustering up the best cheerful voice she could.

"I was wondering when you were going to call me. How was the move-in?"

"It went well," Isabelle responded as she tried to think of how she was going to tell him about Portman.

"Are you sure everything is okay? You don't sound very happy." Isabelle knew she could never put anything by Nick. In the three months that they had been dating, she found out that he sometimes knew her better than she knew herself.

"I guess it's just that I miss you," Isabelle said. She couldn't believe that she had lied to him again, even though the statement wasn't totally false.

"I miss you too. I wish you weren't so far away. You should've gone to a school closer to home." Isabelle met Nick when she went home to New Jersey for the summer. He was starting his sophomore year at NYU this year. She was tempted to go to a school closer. Not just for Nick, but also because she then would be able to still sing. Yet she knew that deep in her heart, she wanted to graduate at the high school she started at. Also, her friends were here and she knew that they had to find a way to get some of the art department back.

"You still there, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I was just thinking."

"About?" She knew that she had to tell him now.

"There is something I have to tell you and I am not sure how to do it."

"Are you alright? You're not hurt or anything, cause if you are, I'll be on the first plane…"

"No! No Nick. It's nothing like that," Isabelle said as tears started falling from her eyes. He cared about her so much. She cared for him as well, yet she had a horrible way of showing it. "Nick, last night… something happened. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did and right after it happened, I hated myself for it."

"Isabelle, please just tell me what happened."

"Yesterday… someone kissed me." Isabelle waited for what seemed like forever before Nick spoke.

"Did you kiss him?"

"Well, technically, but it wasn't like I wanted to. He just… did it."

"And you did nothing to provoke it?" Nick's voice was getting louder, which just made Isabelle's tears fall faster.

"No. I was going to go see Gwen and Tara. When I opened my door, he was there. I didn't get a chance to really say anything before he… kissed me." It was still hard to admit the truth to Nick, especially when it seemed that Nick was pretty upset. Not that Isabelle truly blamed him. "Are you upset?"

"Your smart, what do you think!"

"I'm sorry, Nick. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want this to happen."

"How can I believe you?" Isabelle was shocked. She thought that he would be mad and maybe yell a little bit. But he actually doubted her feelings for him. That wounded her more than any yelling ever could have done. A knock on the door stirred Isabelle from her thoughts.

"I guess you will just have to try. Nick, I am so sorry, but someone is at the door. I think we both need time to ourselves right now anyway. I'll call you later."

"Stay away from lover boy alright?"

"Bye Nick." Isabelle hung up the phone. Nick's tone by the end of their conversation had grown a little venomous. She knew that he would be upset, but it is not like she sought Portman out. And it was only one, short, but oh so wonderful, kiss. Isabelle remembered why she had gotten off the phone in the first place: the door. She opened the door and standing there was the last person she wanted to see: Portman.

_

* * *

_

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 6: Wonderland  
_"_Come to wonderland where never never finds you.  
__Your one enchanted night of dreams disguised in swirling lights."_


	6. Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

_Chapter 6: Wonderland  
_"_Come to wonderland where never never finds you.  
__Your one enchanted night of dreams disguised in swirling lights."_

_

* * *

_

"So should we go over and talk with them? Maybe see if we can help?" Julie asked her friends as they continued to look at Tara and Gwen.

"I really don't know what we can do to help, and they probably aren't too fond of us right now considering the arts department was the only thing cut," Adam reasoned.

"I still think we should say something. Besides, we have been staring at them for quite sometime," Julie answered.

After a few more arguments, the Ducks decided to go and talk to the two girls. So, Julie led the way and the four guys reluctantly followed.

"What do you think they are staring at?" Tara asked when she noticed that the Ducks still hadn't averted their attention elsewhere.

"Beats me. I hope they don't come over here though," Gwen said as she turned her head away from them, not wanting to look upon the Ducks any longer.

"Why not? We don't even really know them." It was true. Neither Tara nor Gwen knew any of the hockey players personally. The closest they got to an actual conversation with one of the Ducks was when Portman came by their dorm sophomore year to study with Isabelle.

"Still, they think that they own this school. And if I remember correctly, they weren't even welcome their first year. Yet now..."

"Come on, Gwen. They can't be so bad. And I don't think all of them are like that. Like Dwayne, he seems nice." Tara's face contorted into a goofy grin and Gwen just rolled her eyes.

"That's just because you like him."

"Look! It looks like they are coming over here."

"Too bad 'lover boy' isn't with them, huh Tara?"

"Shut up!"

_

* * *

_

"Dean! What are you doing here?" Isabelle said as she wiped some tears from her eyes, trying to look respectable.

"I came to talk to you about… things. But… are you alright?" Portman asked, genuinely concerned and hoping that he wasn't the cause for the tears that were still falling.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Isabelle said as she tried to calm down. She couldn't believe that the one person she should stay away from was here with her. Yet she knew that they needed to sort things out and maybe it would be better to do that now before she called Nick again. "Come in."

Portman entered her room. Neither Julie nor Isabelle had unpacked fully yet as bags were strewn all over. Isabelle walked over and sat down on her bed as Portman opted for the desk chair next to her. After all the preparing of what he was going to say to her, Portman was drawing a total blank. Seeing her so upset made him want to go over and hold her, console her, yet he knew that that wouldn't be the best idea. He didn't even know why she was crying.

"We need to talk," Isabelle said, trying to come up with a way of telling him about Nick.

"Yeah. About yesterday, I…" Portman started. He looked over at Isabelle and saw that she was trying to avoid his stare. _Why is she avoiding me?_ "Are you sure everything is alright?"

With that, Isabelle looked into Portman's eyes. She knew she needed to tell him, yet couldn't bring herself to do it. Her feelings for Portman wouldn't let her. Still, if she wasn't ready to tell him about Nick, she at least needed to know why he had kissed her. "Why?"

"Why what?" Portman asked, confusion showing in his handsome features.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" Portman was thrown by Isabelle's bluntness. He would never have expected her to just come out and say it. In all the time he had known her, Isabelle would always skate around things and make someone else be the first to say it. The fact that Isabelle was so upset, on top of her attitude toward what happened yesterday forced Portman to do the one thing he said he wouldn't do: lie.

_

* * *

_

"Hi," Julie said once the group had made it over to where Tara and Gwen were sitting. Gwen just nodded and went back to avoiding them altogether. Tara noticing Gwen's unwelcoming nature stood up and held her hand out to Julie to shake.

"Hi. Name's Tara," she greeted as both her and Julie shook hands. Even though Tara figured that the Ducks knew her name for Eden Hall wasn't that large of a school, she felt it would be polite if she introduced herself.

"Yeah, we know," Goldberg commented causing Julie to elbow him in the stomach. Tara's cheery attitude didn't falter as she went around and introduced herself to the other four Ducks in the group, including Goldberg.

"And that's Gwen. She's pretty anti-social," Tara said with a giggle, as Gwen responded by flicking off her friend.

"So what is the all-mighty Eden Hall hockey team doing here talking with the art rejects? Need some one to bow down to your greatness cause you won't find it here!" Gwen spat out. Deep down, she knew she was being very cold, yet she was too upset over the budget cuts to try and make nice. In her eyes, they were the reasons that the budget cuts needed to be made.

"Lay off, Gwen. It's not their fault," Tara said, knowing the reason for her friend's outburst.

"Why should I?" Gwen argued as she stood up and faced Tara.

"Whoa, cat fight," Goldberg said. Gwen send a glare his way which caused him to sheepishly step behind Fulton.

"I really think you should listen to your friend. What did we ever do to you?" Fulton said as he stepped closer to where Tara and Gwen were standing.

"You really don't want to go there," Gwen said turning her attention toward Fulton so they were standing only a few inches apart.

"Try me," Fulton said. They both stared at each other, anger flashing in their eyes. The onlookers of the scene didn't know what else to do but watch. Tara knew Gwen's temper just as the Ducks knew that Fulton had strong loyalty to the Ducks. If anyone ever insulted them, he was there, fists raised, to defend them.

"Fulton. Calm down," Charlie said, knowing that if anyone could get through to him, besides his fellow Bash Brother, it was him.

"It's not our fault that the board made budget cuts. Why don't you fight it? We did and we won," Fulton said, remembering how the Ducks were victorious over the board when they wanted to revoke their scholarships.

"Oh yeah you fought the board! More like your old coach fought the board for you! Without him, your scholarships never would have been reinstated. And anyway, since your team came, all this school cares about is hockey, hockey, hockey!" Gwen yelled.

"Now, listen…" Fulton started, but was quickly interrupted by Gwen.

"No you listen! When I came to this school, sure athletics were a huge part of Eden Hall, but not the only part. The board still cared that Eden Hall also had a history in the arts. Yet now everything is about you! The rink had to be refurbished for your team. New uniforms because you guys are the Ducks, not the Warriors. So many changes just because of one team! No wonder they had nothing left for the other departments. And just because besides the athletic department, the art department is the most expensive, we are the first to go! So while you and all your friends get to go out and do the thing that you love, just think about what you cost us!"

And with that, Gwen turned on her heel and left. Fulton stood stunned; no one had ever talked to him like that. But he wasn't about to hit a girl. He came pretty close though. Frustrated, Fulton pushed past his friends and headed back to his dorm room. He needed to be alone to cool off.

"Wow," Adam said. "Is that really how you guys view us?" Tara laughed sheepishly. They had bashed the hockey team many times, yet always in private. They would never say anything like that in front of them, but I guess Tara was wrong.

"Gwen is not taking it too well. I think one reason is because her father might have been able to help us, like your coach did for you. But he doesn't like how Gwen's sole passion in life is art. So needless to say, that didn't work out," Tara explained.

"Hey, we understand," Julie said. "Maybe we can help you guys?"

"I really don't think there is anything that can be done. Isabelle thinks that there has to be some way that we can change the board's mind, but… she's been acting a little weird since we've gotten here."

"She seemed okay yesterday, granted we didn't talk much," Julie said.

"I don't know what it is but…" Tara stopped knowing that they probably really didn't want to hear all about her problems. So again she just laughed a little and said, "Forget it. It really isn't that big of a deal."

"So…" Charlie said, trying to think of something to say.

"Maybe she knows something to do around here," Goldberg said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"We have been trying to think of something to do to kick off our senior year," Adam said.

"Besides hockey," Charlie added.

"Well... tomorrow is teens night at First Avenue," Tara offered.

"First Avenue?" Goldberg asked.

"It's a nightclub downtown," Tara clarified. "I've gone a few times. It's sometimes good to meet other people besides the Eden Hall crowd."

"So, is that a good plan?" Julie asked her fellow Ducks. They all looked unsure, but soon agreed to go.

"You should come with us," Julie offered.

"I don't think so."

"Oh come on. You could invite Isabelle and Gwen too," Julie said.

"Yeah... Fulton and Gwen in the same room together? I don't think that is a good idea," Tara said. She really did want to go though. The Ducks really weren't that bad and actually wanted to get them better.

"Hey I don't know. It could be pretty entertaining," Goldberg offered.

"Well, think about it," Julie said. Tara nodded.

"I really should go and find Gwen. I think she has had enough time to cool off," Tara said.

"So, see you later?" Julie asked.

"Yeah. See you guys later."

_

* * *

_

"Dean? You haven't answered my question." _Here it goes. I hope she buys it._

"Oh that? I didn't mean anything by it. I was just stopping by to see… Julie. And I was embarrassed by the way that I sort of... well, fell on you. So one thing led to another and… I kissed you. But I didn't mean anything by it." _Please buy it! Please!_

"Oh. Okay. I thought that… never mind," Isabelle said hastily. _I guess I was wrong. He doesn't like me. Why does that bother me so much?_

"I just wanted to come by and clear everything up. I figured that maybe you got the wrong impression and all so… yeah," Portman said nervously. He couldn't believe that he was lying to her like this. He just feared being rejected by her.

"Well, thanks for doing that," Isabelle said. "So are you and Julie..."

"No!" Portman said quickly. "I mean, nah. She's more like a sister to me." Silence followed. They really didn't have anything to talk about. They hadn't talked in so long that any normal conversation topic might seem awkward, but the silence was killing them both. So Portman decided that it was time to leave.

"Great, so… I'll be seeing you?" Portman asked as he got up.

"Yeah. See you," Isabelle added softly. With that, Portman left the room. Isabelle started to cry fresh tears, but these were no longer over Nick. _He doesn't like me. Why do I care so much?_

_

* * *

_

Portman slowly made his way out of Campbell. He couldn't believe that he had lied to Isabelle. He was usually not afraid of anything, but now he found something: Isabelle's rejection. All yesterday when he pictured his conversation with Isabelle, he always thought of her smile and bright green eyes staring directly into his soul. But seeing her in the state she was in killed any chance of him getting the reaction he wanted.

So, he lied and hated himself for it. Walking back to his dorm room, he couldn't stop thinking about looking into her eyes. He saw something in them, when he told her his lies. He didn't know what it was yet, but he wanted to believe that it was some sign of affection toward him. _Maybe I should have just told her the truth. I can't go back and tell her I lied. What am I going to do now?_

_

* * *

_

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 7: A Quiet Night At Home  
_"_A quiet night at home.  
__All my friends are gone,  
__And once again, I find myself alone."_


	7. A Quiet Night At Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

_Chapter 7: A Quiet Night At Home  
_"_A quiet night at home.  
__All my friends are gone,  
__And once again, I find myself alone."_

_

* * *

_

"NO!"

"Aww… come on. It's going to be fun."

"There is no way in hell that I am going if he is going to be there."

Gwen and Tara had been arguing all day. Tara wanted Gwen to go with her tonight to First Avenue, yet she adamantly refused. Gwen had cooled off a little, yet still the thought of spending time in Fulton's presence made her temper rise again.

"Why don't you just go alone? Or ask Isabelle?"

"I haven't seen her," Tara said. "Julie said she was very quiet yesterday and went to sleep really early. I wonder why she isn't talking to us about what is wrong. It can't just be the budget cuts, can it?"

"Don't know. But that doesn't change the fact that I am not going!"

_

* * *

_

"No way dude. Count me out."

"Come on. You have to come. We're celebrating senior year, remember?"

"I am not going if she's going!"

Charlie was having just as hard of a time getting Fulton to agree to go as Tara was having with Gwen.

"Julie doesn't think that she is going to go. Tara told her that Gwen refuses to go if you are going."

"Hey, what did I do? I am the one who should be mad at her! She is the one who went off on me for no reason."

"Okay… But if she doesn't go, will you come?" Charlie bargained.

"Yeah, but if and only if she doesn't come." Charlie laughed at his friend. Fulton threw his pillow at Charlie yet instead of hitting his laughing friend, it hit Portman, who was just entering the dorm room.

"What was that for?"

"Sorry bro. It was meant for Spazway."

"Oh well then, here." And with that Portman hit Charlie in the face with the pillow.

"Thanks. If you weren't so big and… well, big I would get revenge."

"Wise choice," Portman said as he sat down on his bed. He had been trying to keep Isabelle out of his mind, yet that was proving impossible. And it didn't help that Fulton was ranting and raving about some girl and thus he had no time to hear about his problem. So Portman went on as if nothing was bothering him even though inside, his mind was spinning in circles.

"We're going to First Avenue tonight. Come with us?" Charlie asked Portman.

"First Avenue… isn't that a nightclub? I didn't think you guys had fake i.d.s?" Portman said.

"Teen night," Charlie added. "So, you in?" Portman didn't really feel like going, but he didn't want to spend the night just thinking about Isabelle like he had done last night. And he thought that going out might be just what he needed to move on. Besides, he hadn't spent much time with the team since they arrived at school.

"Sure. You going?" He looked over at Fulton, who just sighed.

"Are you sure she's not going?" Fulton asked Charlie. Portman was quite confused.

"I'll tell you later man," Charlie said to Portman. Then redirecting his attention to Fulton answered, "That's what Julie said."

"Fine, I'll go."

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure he's not going?"

"That's what Julie said!"

"Alright. I'll come."

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun," Tara exclaimed.

"Have you asked Isabelle yet?"

"I knew I forgot something," Tara said. "I'll go across the hall right now and ask." Gwen just rolled her eyes at her friend as she continued painting. She couldn't believe that she had agreed to go out tonight with the Ducks. As long as Fulton wasn't there, Gwen thought that she would be at least able to tolerate them. Just thinking of Fulton made Isabelle angry and she started to paint madly. _Why can't I stop thinking about that no good, stupid, jock?_ Gwen put for palette and brush down and lied down on her bed. _This night is gonna suck._

_

* * *

_

"Ellie! We haven't seen you all day. Are you alright?" Tara asked Isabelle.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired I guess," Isabelle said. She had felt bad about ditching her friends yesterday, but she needed to be alone. And after talking with both Nick and Portman, she just needed sleep. Her mind was overworked. She kept thinking about her situation and where her feelings truly lied. She cared deeply for Nick, but she couldn't hide the fact that she had feelings for Portman. _Yet he made it pretty clear that he doesn't have feelings for you Isabelle! Just forget about him!_

"So…. Gwen and I are going to First Avenue tonight. You should come."

"I don't think so. I'm not in the mood."

"The Ducks are coming with us!"

"What? Since when are you friends with them?" Isabelle was actually shocked. She didn't know that Tara and Gwen knew them personally. What was even more surprising was that Gwen was going. From the way that she always talked about them and all the athletes at Eden Hall for that matter, she never would have expected her to go.

"Yesterday. After you left, they came over and started talking to us. They're really nice. I sort of feel bad for some of things I've said about them in the past"

"And Gwen is going?"

"Yeah," Tara said while giggling. "Her and Fulton got in this huge fight. Well, not really a fight. More like, her yelling at him, him yelling at her… no, fight is definitely the word to describe it. It was pretty funny the way they both stormed off afterward."

"But she is going? That doesn't make sense."

"She's going because he's not."

"Oh. Makes some sense"

"So, are you going?" Just the thought of having to spend the night with Portman made Isabelle's answer easy.

"No. I'm going to stay. I have to call Nick anyway. Long overdue."

"Have you talked to him since you left?"

"Yeah. Just for a little bit though." Tara and Gwen had both met Nick when they had spent a week at her house during the summer. Gwen didn't like him very much, but she never really liked anyone she doesn't know at first.

"Alright then. I better go get ready. Are you sure?" Tara asked one last time.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow and you can tell me all about it, alright?"

"Sure! Night Ellie!"

"Night. And don't flirt with Dwayne too much!" Isabelle called out.

"Shut up!"

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Gwen mumbled to Tara as they entered the club.

"What's wrong? Scared to have a little fun, Gwenie?" Tara said.

"I thought I told you never to call me that. Especially in public."

"Ellie let's me call her… Ellie. And what's wrong with Gwenie. I like it."

"Whatever. Are we going to go in further or actually wait for them?"

"Be nice. We are trying to make friends here. And they said they might help us. If they are being friendly, I see no reason why we shouldn't be friendly back." Gwen just laughed lightly at her friend. The two girls waited in the foyer of the club for the Ducks to arrive. Tara walked over to a full-length mirror.

"Do I look alright? Do you think Dwayne will notice me?" Tara asked as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Tara, anyone who isn't blind is going to notice you," Gwen said as she glanced over at her friend.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Tara said as she turned to face her friend.

"Do you want the short list or the long?"

"Short."

"I think I can sum it up in one word: yellow." Tara was wearing a bright yellow dress that was just as short as it was tight. The neckline left nothing to the imagination and her blonde hair was pulled back leaving everything in full view. She was also wearing an obscene amount of makeup, perfume, and glitter, but that effect was dulled by the brightness of her outfit.

"What's wrong with yellow? I like it! It's cheery!"

"And bright!"

"So? It's better than what you're wearing! Black is so dull and plain and… death-like." Gwen was wearing black pants, a black shirt that hung off her shoulders, and black combat boots. Her hair, which was naturally black, was pulled away from her eyes by a red headband: the only color in her whole ensemble. She never wore much make-up and tonight was no exception.

"I still think you would have looked better in the dress I picked out."

"First thing: I don't do dresses. Next thing, it was pink."

"It wasn't pink… it was magenta."

"Fancy name for pink."

Gwen looked at the clock. They were late. They were supposed to meet up at nine and it was already nine thirty. "I'm going to go see if they are already here." Gwen went into the main dance hall. There were so many people it was hard to locate anyone, so she went back into the foyer.

"They're here!"

_

* * *

_

"Hello?"

"Hey Nick, it's me."

"Hey baby. I was waiting for you to call me. What's new?" Isabelle was surprised that he seemed in a very good mood. When she last heard from him, he was ready to kill. Maybe he had calmed down.

"Nothing much. Still haven't totally unpacked yet. And school hasn't started yet so things here have been pretty uneventful."

"So… that guy… he hasn't tried anything else has he?" _Very nice way of being blunt about things._

"No. We talked about it. The whole thing was a total misunderstanding." Isabelle really didn't feel like talking to Nick about Portman. She didn't want a Freudian slip to occur and him realize that there may be something a little more than she was letting on.

"Care to explain to me how a guy kissing you was just a misunderstanding?"

"Not really," Isabelle said lightly as she let out a nervous laugh.

"Look, I am usually not the jealous type, but if I know that something of mine is…"

"Wait a second. Something of yours?" Isabelle couldn't believe that he was treating her like a possession.

"I didn't mean it like that. But you are my girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"So, I don't want my girlfriend around someone who might try and make a move on her in my absence."

"Look, Nick. Nothing happened. He apologized and it's over. So can we just move on from this or are you going to never let me live this down?"

"Consider it forgotten." Yet even as he said that, Isabelle knew that that was the furthest thing from the truth. He would remember, and remember for the length of their relationship, however long that may be. Which likely wasn't going to be long the way things were heading. He would remember and use this one incident against her, if ever a time arises when he needs her forgiveness. This fact made Isabelle uneasy. It was like he had a 'Get Out of Jail Free' card for anything he might do wrong in the future.

"So when do classes start?"

"Tomorrow, only one class tomorrow though and it is at six at night. Not that bad for a first day."

"Yeah, that's good."

"What's wrong now? You sound upset." Isabelle was upset. She wanted to be near him. She wanted someone to hold her. She wanted someone to hug and kiss. But he was so far away.

"I just miss you so much."

"I miss you too. I promise that I will visit you as soon as I can."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish you were here."

"Well, that is your fault; not mine. You just had to go back there when you could have gone to a school here in the city."

"Sorry that I wanted to be near my friends," Isabelle retorted. She couldn't believe he was being like this.

"So your friends are more important than me?"

"How dare you say something like that?" Isabelle couldn't believe her ears. What happened to the guy she had spent the whole summer with? The supportive boyfriend who encouraged her to come back to Eden Hall and make a difference for all the art students who were wronged? He now was a totally different person and she found it hard to believe that it was just Portman's kiss that was the cause.

"I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow, okay? I love you, sweetie." And before she could reply, Nick hung up the phone. Isabelle couldn't believe him. He was a total different person than the one she knew this summer. This fact made her pine for Portman even more. Tears fell from her eyes as she lied down on her bed. _I'm truly alone._

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Bro, what is wrong? Julie said that chick that you have problems with isn't coming," Portman reasoned as they walked along First Avenue heading toward the club.

"Yeah, so lighten up," Julie said as she patted her friend on the shoulder.

"So Tara came alone?" Adam asked.

"I think she was going to ask Isabelle to come," Julie answered.

Portman let out an unconscious yet loud, "What!"

"What's wrong with Isabelle? Didn't she used to tutor you a few years back?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. Just surprised. I didn't think she was the type who went to nightclubs," Portman said. He was getting really good at lying. He noticed Fulton giving him a look, for he knew that Portman's excuse was total bullshit. Portman just shrugged and turned away from his friend. He now had more important things on his mind, like what was he going to do when he saw Isabelle.

"So anything we should know about these girls before we meet them?" Luis asked.

"Tara is really... spirited," Julie said. "I don't think I have ever seen her not smile. And Isabelle… she's my roommate, but to tell you the truth, I don't really know much about her."

"Well, we can all judge for our selves cause we're here," Connie said. The large group stopped in front of the nightclub.

"We're late," Dwayne said, as he looked at his watch.

"Do you think they waited for us?" Julie asked.

"Only one way to find out," Fulton said as he held open the door for his friends.

_

* * *

_

Gwen rejoined Tara as they waited for all the Ducks to enter the club. There were a lot more of them than they had met on the lawn yesterday, but Tara was only focused on one in particular. Yet soon her attention was drawn away from Dwayne and toward the last Duck to enter. _Oh shit, I'm in trouble._

_

* * *

_

As all the Ducks piled into the club, Charlie looked around and immediately spotted Tara. It would be impossible not to; the yellow just stood out too much. And it contrasted perfectly with what Gwen was wearing. Charlie did a double take. He couldn't believe it: Gwen came. _I'm dead._

_

* * *

_

They locked eyes immediately. Both of them were seeing red. Gwen turned to Tara just as Fulton turned to Charlie. Simultaneously they said:

"I thought you said he wasn't coming!"

"I thought you said she wasn't coming!"

Charlie and Tara looked at Julie who meekly replied, "Don't look at me!"

Goldberg started to laugh. _This is going to be an interesting night indeed._

_

* * *

_

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 8: Rolling  
_"_You're amazing!  
__Why?  
__I don't know, you just are!  
__This whole thing is!"_


	8. Rolling

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : ) **

_Chapter 8: Rolling  
_"_You're amazing!  
__Why?  
__I don't know, you just are!  
__This whole thing is!"_

* * *

"No, you can't leave!"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't!"

"Well… um… I don't know! Please! I don't want to stay here alone. Just stay away from him."

Gwen just stared at Tara. Right after she knew that Fulton came with the Ducks, Gwen left the club and went outside. Shortly after Tara followed her outside for she felt awkward being there by herself.

"I'm sorry Tara, I just…"

"What is your problem with Fulton anyway? I mean, I know you and him didn't hit it off so well at first but maybe he isn't as bad as you think. He was just sticking up for his team, just like you were sticking up for the art kids."

"Is there a point to this speech Tara?"

"I just think that everyone deserves a second chance."

Gwen knew how much Tara really wanted to go back into the club. She had been planning what she was going to wear and what she was going to say to Dwayne all day. And she also knew that Tara hated to do anything alone. She was more comfortable around people she knew. _I can't believe I am going to do this! I know I will regret it later._

"All right. Let's go back." Tara launched herself at Gwen and pulled her into a huge hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Tara grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her back into the club.

* * *

"What did you two say to each other that has you both… like this?" Portman asked, confused as to why Fulton and Gwen couldn't even stay in the same room.

"Can we not talk about it?" Fulton said.

The Ducks had found their way into the club and were able to get a nice little corner section all to their selves. Most of the Ducks went out of the dance floor though, leaving Portman and Fulton at the table alone.

"Come on. I tell you about my personal shit."

"That's different!"

"How so?"

"Because… it is! And anyway, I don't ask for you to talk to me about Isabelle. You just do."

"Ugh… why did you have to bring her up?"

"Something happen between you two? Or are you just upset cause you chickened out of talking to her?" Fulton started laughing. Portman was about to tell Fulton what happened when he saw both Tara and Gwen enter. _Payback's a bitch bro!_

"I'll tell you when I get back. Gonna get a drink, want anything?"

"No thanks."

Portman walked over to the two girls grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey! Look who decided to come back."

"Hi Portman. I'm Tara!" She stuck out her hand, introducing herself just like she had done yesterday on the quad. Portman just stared at her extended hand and started to laugh.

"What's with the formal introduction? It's not like I don't know who you are," Portman said, still laughing. Tara put her hand down, looking a little offended and hurt. Catching on to her attitude change, Portman gave Tara a quick hug and said, "Nice to meet you." Tara's radiant smile returned and Portman gave a sigh of relief.

"Are you two finished?" Both Portman and Tara turned to look Gwen. "Why don't you ask him where you can find…" But before she could finish, Tara clamped her hand over Gwen's mouth. Tara looked toward Portman and laughed sheepishly.

"Everyone is dancing so whoever you are looking for you'll find there." Tara dropped her hand from Gwen's mouth. Tara mouthed her thanks to Portman and scampered off toward the dance floor to look for Dwayne. Portman watched her go and had to chuckle.

"Who's she crushing on?"

"Dwayne." Portman was shocked at how upfront Gwen was. That was probably what made Fulton and Gwen clash: they were too alike. Remembering his plan, Portman turned his attention back to Gwen.

"So are you going to dance?"

Gwen looked directly into Portman's eyes and said, "You're not my type."

"I just meant… forget it. Want to come back to the table then?" Gwen nodded and Portman led her back to the table.

"I thought you said you were going to get a…" Fulton stopped mid-sentence, as he noticed Gwen was behind him. Fulton turned his attention back to his best friend who was grinning and trying to hold back his laughter.

"So I take it you two know each other?" That comment earned glares from both Gwen and Fulton.

"Why don't you just go mope about your relationship or lack there of with Isabelle and…"

"Wait a second… you like Isabelle?" Now, Fulton was the one who was grinning. _Payback's a bitch!_

* * *

Tara searched the mob of dancing people looking for Dwayne. To her, it seemed that she was just walking in circles and that she would never be able to find him. Yet right when she was about to give up, she spotted him. He wasn't dancing. He was talking with Russ, Averman, and Goldberg. _Come on, Tara. You can do this! Just walk up and start talking!_

"Tara?"

Tara quickly turned around and looked at Adam. "Hey Adam! What's up?"

"Nothing. So… you decided to come back?"

"Yeah. So did Gwen! She's… somewhere" An awkward silence came over the two of them. Tara glanced back to look at Dwayne, yet realized that he was gone. _Great! As soon as I found him, I lost him!_ "Adam, I have to go." And with that, she left.

"Sure… nice talking with you." _Smooth Banksie. Real smooth._

* * *

"So he likes Isabelle?"

"You are actually talking to me? Or do you want to yell at me some more on how I condemned you to a year without art."

"A little over dramatic…"

"Actually, I think it was accurate. You know nothing about me; nothing about the team. And don't assume that you do."

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Gwen got up to go, but Fulton's next words halted her, "Is it too hard to have an actual conversation?" Gwen looked at Fulton and decided that maybe she had judged too harshly. So against her better judgment, she sat back down yet refused to say anything. Fulton waited for her to talk but soon realized that that wasn't happening.

"So… do you like hockey?" Gwen just rolled her eyes: _this is going to be a long night._ Fulton watched her response and inwardly groaned. "I'll take that as a 'no.'"

"And they say all jocks are dumb."

* * *

Tara had begun her search for Dwayne again, yet still he eluded her. He was nowhere to be seen out on the dance floor, so Tara left and went back into the foyer of the club. She looked for him there yet still she could find no sign of him. _This is going to take all night._

"Hey babe! Still looking for cowboy?" Tara gave Portman a shocked expression but soon figured that Gwen told him after she had left.

"Maybe. Have you seen him?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Where's Gwen?"

"Talking with Fulton I think." For the second time during this conversation, Tara was shocked.

"Fulton and Gwen are talking? I think the correct word is 'yelling' or 'fighting.' Not 'talking.'"

"Not that I saw." Portman kept contemplating in his head whether or not he should talk to Tara about Isabelle. He wanted to know how she was doing considering the last time he had seen her she was a wreck. Yet he didn't want to let on about his feelings for her, even though Gwen would probably tell her as soon as they were alone.

"So how is Isabelle doing?"

"Huh? I don't think I understand what you mean?"

"She seemed pretty upset yesterday. I was just wondering if she was okay?"

"You saw her? Oh yeah, I think she's better. Gwen and I think she is just upset over the budget cuts. She has been acting a little off though. Probably missing Nick, but that is understandable. Yet she seemed okay not that I…" Portman didn't hear the rest of Tara's babbling. _Nick? Who the hell is Nick?_ He knew that he couldn't ask Tara who Nick was that would be way too suspicious. He needed to think of what to do, yet Tara was still talking. _How am I ever going to get her to shut up. I know!_

"Hey Tara? Sorry to interrupt, but I think I just saw Dwayne head that way." Right when the words left his mouth, Tara was already excusing herself. She ran in the direction he pointed, leaving Portman alone. _Man, she has it bad._

* * *

"And that's how we got to Eden Hall." Fulton had just finished telling Gwen the history of the Ducks: starting from D-5 all the way up to when they got their scholarships. Gwen was trying to pay attention, yet couldn't help zoning out now and then. She didn't even like to watch hockey, nevertheless hear about the history of his team. Yet now, it seemed that he had finished.

"Wow. Interesting," Gwen said, trying to hold the sarcasm back.

"Thanks for the sincerity," Fulton said defensively.

"At least I listened."

"Sure you did. I bet in your head you were thinking of a million ways to get out of this conversation, or another snappy comeback to use."

"Now, I am leaving."

"Why? Afraid to admit I am right?"

"Go to Hell!"

"I'll save you a spot."

Gwen stormed away from the table, yet instantly returned.

"Your father didn't want you to play hockey cause he thought you would be a better football player. You didn't know how to skate at first so Coach Bombay and the Ducks taught you. The Ducks, originally known as D-5, went on to win the championship. So the Ducks were chosen to compete in the Goodwill Games. You met Portman as he was an added player to the Ducks roster for the Goodwill Games. You both hated each other at first yet soon became best friends and were known as the Bash Brothers because of your enforcing skills. You won the Goodwill Games in an overtime shootout against Iceland and thus got your scholarships to come here. Was there anything I missed?" Fulton sat in his seat stunned. _She actually listened._

"Didn't think so." Gwen turned back around and walked away. Fulton quickly got up and followed her. _God, I am such an asshole sometimes._

* * *

"Hey partner, why do you look so blue?"

"It's nothing; I'm fine."

"You sure? Alright." Dwayne went to walk away, yet Portman grabbed his arm as he got up to go.

"Maybe you can help."

"I'll try." Portman took a deep breath and contemplated if he really wanted to tell Dwayne about his troubles.

"There's this girl I like. Yet I don't know how she feels about me. And I think she may have a boyfriend or at least, someone else who likes her. And it's not like I know her all that well yet when I am around her, I feel… I feel happy and… whole."

"Does she go to Eden Hall?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then there is a good chance she likes you. Just about every girl does."

"I don't think she is that type of girl. She doesn't even like hockey."

"Oh… well still. Have you ever been turned down by a girl yet?"

"Well, no, but still she is different. And I think… I think that is what I am afraid of you know. I am afraid that she will turn me down."

"I say if you really like her and respect her, you should tell her. Lay it all out there and let her decide the next move." Portman rarely got advice from anyone except Fulton, yet what Dwayne was saying made sense to him. He also wanted to believe that if he was honest with Isabelle, she would be honest with him about everything, mostly about Nick.

"Thanks cowboy. I think I am going to go talk to her." Portman got up to go, yet as he was leaving saw Tara walk by. She looked pretty dejected and he realized that it must be cause she had yet to see Dwayne.

"Hey Dwayne? What do you think about Tara?"

"I don't really know her. We actually haven't been introduced."

"Stay right here." Portman got up and went over to where Tara was. "You ready to meet Prince Charming?"

"If you are talking about yourself…"

"No! Why is that always happening tonight? First with Gwen, now with you! Ugh… I meant Dwayne."

"It's no use! I have looked everywhere. He must have left."

"Actually, he is right over there." Tara looked and saw him sitting on a bench right outside the dance hall. She gave Portman a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and ran over to finally talk to Dwayne. Yet when she got in front of him, she froze.

"Hello?" Tara just stared at him as he spoke to her and stood up. "Name is Dwayne." Tara just smiled; she had gone numb. She couldn't talk; couldn't function.

"Are you okay?" Tara just meekly nodded.

"So… enjoying yourself?" Tara couldn't take it anymore. She needed to leave. _This was a mistake. I am so not ready._ So, she turned around and just left. Dwayne was speechless. He couldn't understand what went wrong. _Was it something I said?_

* * *

"Gwen! Wait!" Fulton was trailing her as she left the club and headed in the direction of Eden Hall.

"Leave me alone Fulton!"

"Wait… Gwen! I just wanted to that I am sorry!" With that, Gwen turned around. Fulton was actually apologizing to her. He took this reprieve from her walking to catch up with her. "I'm sorry for everything I said."

"Well… you should be." He had to laugh. She was still not admitting that she had done anything wrong. "Yet, since you'll admit it, I'm sorry too. Not as sorry as you, yet still sorry."

"So should we start over?"

"No." Fulton stared at Gwen confused. "We don't need to,"

* * *

"So, do we have everyone?" Charlie asked as the group decided to finally head back to Eden Hall.

"I saw Tara leave about an hour ago," Averman said.

"Yeah and Portman left right after her," Julie added.

Dwayne couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Tara. Yet then what Portman said clicked in his mind. _Portman comes to me for girl advice. Asks me what I think of Tara. She acts all weird around me and leaves. Portman leaves right after her. It's her! Tara's the girl that he was talking about! Why does he get all the luck?_

"Well where is Fulton?" Adam asked. "Did anyone see him leave?" That question was soon answered.

"I knew this night would be interesting!" Goldberg exclaimed.

"What are you… oh my God!" Connie said

"I don't believe it," Russ added.

They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Gwen and Fulton couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other a few hours ago. Yet now they were pressed up against each other, leaning against a wall near the club passionately kissing. Detecting that they were being watched, Gwen and Fulton broke apart and turned their attention toward the group that was watching them.

"Hey," Fulton said.

"Hey," Charlie replied.

"So… see you guys tomorrow?"

"Sure." The Ducks quickly left the couple to themselves.

After they were out of Fulton and Gwen's hearing range Russ asked, "So who had that they would be together in one day?" as he pulled out the prize money for the winner of the 'Gwen and Fulton Make-Out' pool.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 9: Best Kept Secret  
_"_Beneath a million stars, there's no need to pretend.  
__I want to be with you, I think it's time that we end  
__The best kept secret…  
__It's best kept secret"_


	9. Best Kept Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : ) **

**A.N. : A huge thank you to my reviewers - sphinx005, tudilovesyou, and tweakytree: ) Thanks for the support: ) **

_Chapter 9: Best Kept Secret  
_"_Beneath a million stars, there's no need to pretend.  
__I want to be with you, I think it's time that we end  
__The best kept secret…  
__It's best kept secret"_

* * *

"So, are you happy that I'm here?"

"Yes, of course! I missed you… I missed you so much!"

Isabelle couldn't believe that Nick had flown in from New York to see her. She now felt guilty that she questioned Nick's feelings for her earlier.

"You sounded so upset on the phone. I had to come and make sure you were alright."

Just as Nick was about to kiss Isabelle, there was a knock on Isabelle's door. She smiled at Nick and went to answer the door. The smile quickly turned into a frown.

"This really isn't a good time."

"I need to talk to you."

"Sweetie, who's at the door?"

Portman pushed past Isabelle and entered the room. Isabelle couldn't believe that this was happening. Nick and Portman stared at each other, glaring daggers. They both turned to Isabelle and asked: "Who's he?"

"Nick, this is my… friend Dean. Dean, this is Nick, my… my…"

"Boyfriend," Nick finished.

"Yeah, boyfriend," Isabelle said. _Why did I have such a hard time telling Dean that Nick is my boyfriend?_

"Boyfriend?" Portman asked.

"What are you deaf? Yes, I am her boyfriend!" Nick possessively wrapped his arms around Isabelle's waist. "So, Dean. Why don't you leave us alone so we can catch up?"

"The name's Portman to you," Portman said. Turning his attention back to Isabelle, he asked, "You have a boyfriend? Is that why you were so upset when… you know?" Yet before Isabelle could respond, Nick pulled away from Isabelle and lunged toward Portman.

"So you were the bastard who kissed my girlfriend?" Portman pushed Nick backwards and looked between him and Isabelle.

"What happened between me and Isabelle is our business, not yours! She isn't some possession of yours; she's a person. A great person. Someone who deserves to be with someone much better than you."

"Oh, really? And you think you could be that guy don't you?"

"Yeah maybe I do!" Isabelle stepped into between the two bickering men. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Guys! Stop! Why don't we just talk and…"

"Talk! I have nothing to say to him! And I don't think you should have anything to do with him either!" Nick said. Isabelle couldn't believe that Nick was acting this way toward Portman. She thought that it would have been awkward and knew that they probably wouldn't get along, but Nick was totally out of line.

"How dare you! What happened between Dean and I was a mistake, yet telling me that I can't even see or talk with him? Do you not trust me?"

"Of course he doesn't! If he did, he wouldn't be asking you to choose between…"

"Wait, Dean! I really don't think that he is saying…"

"No! He isn't as dumb as he looks. That is exactly what I am saying!"

Isabelle went over to her bed and sat down. "This cannot be happening. Why is this happening?"

"Because you didn't tell me about Nick." Isabelle looked up and stared into Portman's eyes.

"You told me that the kiss meant nothing to you! That it was an accident!"

"Still… you didn't tell me. You didn't trust me, just like your asshole of a boyfriend doesn't trust you. You lied to me."

"Dean, I wanted to tell you, but…"

"What's wrong baby? Can't you just admit it to yourself and us that you have feelings for him? Just say it!"

"Alright, I have feelings for Dean, okay are you both happy?"

"I'm leaving," Nick said as he headed toward the door.

"Wait, Nick! You told me just to admit it! Fine, I have feelings for him, but I also care about you. You are my boyfr…"

"Past tense baby. I was your boyfriend." With that, Nick was gone. Isabelle couldn't believe that any of this was happening.

"I'm going to go." Portman headed toward the door as well.

"Dean! Wait, I told you the truth! I like you all right! Please, don't leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry." Portman left the dorm room and shut the door. Isabelle sank to the floor and couldn't hold back the sobs that racked her body. _This cannot be happening! _Knocking broke the sounds of Isabelle's sobbing, yet it wasn't coming from Isabelle's dorm room. She stood up and looked around. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

Isabelle bolted upright. She looked around and noticed she was in bed. _It was all a dream. A really bad dream. _The noise that pierced through Isabelle's veil of unconsciousness continued and she realized that someone was really knocking at her door. She looked over at the clock and noticed that it was a little after midnight. _Maybe Julie forgot her key._ Isabelle went over to the door and opened it. Tears formed in Isabelle's eyes.

"Hey! I'm sorry I came by so late. I just really needed to talk with you."

Isabelle lunged at Portman and threw her arms around him. She was so happy that Portman was here and that she was not alone any longer. Portman just stood there surprised. He wrapped him arms around her and returned her embrace, even though he was still very confused.

"I'm so happy you're here. Please, don't leave me!" Isabelle said while she choked back her sobs. Portman felt her start to shake, as she was crying too hard. He pulled back and Isabelle started to ramble. "Please! Don't leave! I don't want to be alone! Please!"

"Shhh… I'm not going to leave you all right. I'm never going to leave you. I just wanted to come in. If that's alright?" Isabelle let go of Portman and laughed a little.

"Yes. Of course." She went back and sat on her bed, as Portman came in the room and shut the door. "I'm sorry about… that. I've been having a rough night."

"Bad dream?" Portman asked as he sat down next to her on the bed. He was going to sit in the chair next to the bed, yet wanted to be closer to her.

"That is the understatement of the year," Isabelle said with a little laugh.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Portman asked.

"Not really… but could you do something for me?" Isabelle asked, turning to look into Portman's eyes. He looked right back at her and said, "Anything." She smiled slightly. _It was all only a dream._

"Hold me?" Portman moved back further on the bed and maneuvered himself so he was leaning against the headboard. He motioned her over and didn't have to wait long before she snuggled up to his side. Portman then draped his arm over her back, holding her closer to him. He also took his free hand and intertwined it with one of hers. Looking down at the girl in his arms, Portman felt complete and content, something he hadn't felt in awhile.

"What did you want to talk about?" Isabelle's question startled Portman, yet he remembered that he had come over here to talk. Even though, he would be happy if they just stayed like this and never talked. But then he remembered his conversation with Tara.

"Who's Nick?"

Isabelle stiffened in Portman's embrace. Portman felt it and sensed that it was something he would not want to hear and could make a guess on what it was. _How does he know about Nick? I didn't say anything and the only other ones here that know are… TARA!_ Yet, Isabelle also knew that Portman deserved to know the truth. And just as she was about to answer, Portman answered for her.

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

Isabelle was surprised that Portman made no sign that he was going to move. He just stayed still, holding her; holding her hand and tracing circles on her palm. It felt so perfect that she didn't want it to end. It was the total opposite of what happened in her dream. Yet, she knew that just being here with Portman was in a way being unfaithful to Nick. If not physically unfaithful, her feelings certainly were. Still, Isabelle refused to be the one to pull away.

"Why are you still here?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

"Then I'm not leaving."

"But…"

"What do you want me to do? Leave? You want me to stay, I'll stay. You want to go, I'll go," Portman exclaimed frustrated. _I should have known! That is why she was so upset. She has a boyfriend and I kissed her. My stupid feelings just screwed up her relationship._

"I want you to stay, but I don't understand why you are. You shouldn't want to be near me. I lied to you yesterday! I…"

"When did you lie to me? Sure, you never told me about him, but you never lied. And it's not like I was truthful with you either." Right after the words came out of his mouth, Portman knew he had made a mistake.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not important anymore. You have Nick and you're happy, so…" Isabelle couldn't take it anymore. After the nightmare she had and having Portman comforting her, she lost her head. She pulled her hand out of Portman's grasp and before he could respond, she placed it on the back of his neck. Pushing herself up, she kissed Portman. Portman wanted to push away. He knew that she had a boyfriend, yet he couldn't. He took his free hand and pulled her closer to him. Portman deepened the kiss, and as much as he wanted her to respond, he also would understand if she pulled away. Isabelle accepted the kiss fully and the next few moments were spent in the thralls of passion.

They both broke away, not because either wanted to, but because they needed air. Portman and Isabelle caught their breath, yet still refused to pull away from each other. They just looked into the other's eyes, trying to understand what had just happened. Isabelle leaned back in, but not to kiss Portman. She rested her head on his shoulder and tried to think of what was happening.

Neither of them spoke for a while, just enjoying the other's presence. Yet, Portman knew that this couldn't last forever. She did have a boyfriend. Even though Isabelle had initiated the kiss, Portman knew that she was very vulnerable right now. Also, their time was very limited. The Ducks would not stay at First Avenue forever, which meant Julie would be returning very soon.

"I don't want this to end," Isabelle whispered. She was having serious doubts about her relationship with Nick, and being with Portman just felt so right. She wanted to believe that he had feelings for her, even though he said he hadn't. Her feelings for Portman were growing and she didn't know if they could be suppressed.

"Neither do I," Portman said and he kissed the side of her head. "But, Julie's going be back soon. Do you really want her to find us like this?"

"I don't care. I just… I don't want you to leave me."

"I promised you I never would. And I'm not going to break that promise."

"Good." Isabelle settled back into a comfortable position in Portman's embrace. She didn't care what anybody else thought. Yet she couldn't help but think about Nick. _What am I going to do about Nick?_ Almost mirroring her thoughts, Portman asked:

"I don't want to ruin this moment or anything, but what about your boyfriend? I mean… what's going to happen?" Isabelle moved away from Portman and sat up on the edge of her bed. She didn't want to deal with any of this tonight, but knew that they should talk. She just had hoped that it could have waited until tomorrow.

"Things between Nick and I… we were happy. I met him this summer and we started to date. He wanted me to go somewhere closer to him at NYU, but I didn't want to leave Eden Hall. We argued about it, but he finally understood. I… told him about… what happened between us and he was understandably upset. I don't know if I can… tell him again that I…"

"Then don't," Portman said matter-a-factly. He got up and sat next to her. "I don't know anything about Nick, but I know if you are having doubts about your relationship that maybe he isn't the guy for you. I'm not saying that I am, I just… I want you to be happy. Seeing you upset these last few days has been…" Isabelle reached up and put a finger on Portman's lips.

"Stop. I don't deserve the kind things that you are saying. I admit… I have feelings for you, but I am still with Nick. I don't want to just give up on my relationship because… something I've always wanted comes along. Nick doesn't deserve that and you don't deserve that either." Portman reached up and took Isabelle's hand away from his lips. He didn't let go of her hand though, opting to entwine their fingers and kiss the top of her knuckles.

"I meant everything I said. I don't know what it is about you, but whatever it is… remember when I said that I lied to you before? Well, when I came here and kissed you… it wasn't a mistake. The mistake was my leaving and lying to you about it. Now, I'm not going to promise you that I will wait forever for you or something sappy like that, cause I don't know if I can promise you that I will. But what I can promise you is that whenever you need me, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks Dean. That… means a lot."

"So… I'm gonna let you get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow, we'll talk some more? Try and sort some of this out?" Portman asked, as he got up off her bed yet still refusing to drop her hand.

"Yeah. I'd like that," Isabelle said as she lightly squeezed Portman's hand before dropping it. Isabelle stood up and kissed Portman on the cheek. She blushed and turned the other way, overcome with embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she had finally admitted her feelings to Portman and that he liked her as well. Yet she was going to try and make her relationship with Nick work, even though the mutual attraction between her and Portman was likely to grow.

Portman saw her blush and had to suppress a laugh. He was so used to dating girls with more experience in dating and other aspects of an intimate relationship. Yet as far as he knew Nick was Isabelle's first official boyfriend and from her actions tonight he knew that they certainly hadn't gone far. With his hand, Portman lightly took a hold of Isabelle's chin and turned her gaze back to him. He leaned down and lightly kissed her. Portman pulled back slightly and whispered, "Sweet dreams." Portman walked over to the door and started to leave. He turned around and took one last look at Isabelle before he shut and the door and headed back to his own room.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 10: Confession  
_"_We're doing time in confession.  
__It's a poor man's therapy session.  
__We have no need for forgiveness,  
__Because our shit's none of His business."_


	10. Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

_Chapter 10: Confession  
_"_We're doing time in confession.  
__It's a poor man's therapy session.  
__We have no need for forgiveness,  
__Because our shit's none of His business."_

* * *

"Okay, let me get this straight. You were standing right in front of him, ready to talk, and you just froze up?"

"It was horrible, Ellie! I wonder what he thought when I just left him standing there?"

"Maybe you should sort things out?"

"If I couldn't talk to him last night, what makes you think I will be able to now?"

Isabelle just shook her head. She was lost in her own thoughts. She had decided last night not to tell Nick about what happened with Portman, yet her conscience was starting to reveal itself. She wanted to have an honest relationship with Nick, but knew that if she were honest, there wouldn't be a relationship.

"So, what did you do last night?"

"Nothing much… just caught up on some sleep. Tar, where's Gwen?" Tara just shrugged her shoulders. Tara hadn't seen Gwen since last night. Tara came back to the dorm room earlier than Gwen and fell right asleep. She knew that Gwen had come back to the room last night, cause this morning her bed wasn't made. But Gwen was not present when she woke up.

Isabelle and Tara just went back to relaxing on the quad grass. Ever since freshman year, this had been the girls' spot where they came to talk or just relax. It was in the center of the quad between the school and dorms, right underneath a large oak tree. Sure, it was out in the open and sometimes full of people, but to them, it was their sanctuary.

"Heads up!"

The girls tried to react, but were too late. A Frisbee hit Tara in the head before landing on the ground beside them. "Owie!" Isabelle had to laugh; sometimes Tara acted and sounded like a child. But that was what made Tara unique. She had a great balance between her grown-up instincts and childlike characteristics. Tara continued to rub her head as the person who threw the Frisbee came over to retrieve it.

"I'm so sorry about that! Does it hurt?"

Tara looked up at him and turned into a pool of nerves all over again. She smiled shyly and laughed a little as she stopped rubbing her sore spot and started to wring her hands in a nervous gesture. She continued to laugh nervously, all the while staring into his eyes. _Come on Tara! You've got a second chance! Talk to him! Talk!_

"Sorry." Tara got up and briskly walked away leaving a stunned Dwayne and a giggling Isabelle in her wake.

* * *

"So we said that we would talk about what happened last night."

"Yeah… but to tell you the truth, I really can't put into words what happened."

"Ditto… but I do know something… It felt… nice."

"Yeah. It was much better than the way things were before."

"So… what are we going to do about it? Pretend it never happened?"

"I don't think we can do that, and I don't think I want to do that either." Saying that, he leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips before she could respond. Not hesitating, she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss, much to his satisfaction. Moments later, they pulled away panting.

"This is so weird." Both of them pulled away from each other, laughing a little at her comment.

"So, what exactly are we? A couple? Friends? Bitter rivals that just like to make out with each other?" Gwen had to laugh at Fulton's question. She really hadn't thought about it. She really didn't know anything about Fulton, except that he was a hockey player, that he sometimes could be an ass, and that he was a very good kisser.

"Maybe… we should just start out as friends. Get to know each other a little better before we decide if we should start a relationship."

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. But, I have just one question?"

"What?"

"Can we still make-out?" Gwen started laughing anew and whacked Fulton with the pillow lying next to her on his bed.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then."

* * *

"I'm sorry about Tara. She's just… shy around people she doesn't know," Isabelle explained, trying to make things right with Dwayne. He seemed like a really nice guy; someone that Tara would be happy with. Yet the way Tara was acting, that didn't seem to be likely in the near future.

"Oh… well, she didn't seem so shy around Portman last night. I guess it's just she…"

"What? She was with Portman?" Isabelle couldn't hold back her outburst.

"Yeah. It was weird. At first, Portman came over to me and was asking advice about this girl. And I had no idea who he was talking about. Yet it all soon fell into place. He said how she was different from the other girls he's dated. That he didn't know her that well and she doesn't even like hockey, but he feels happy with her. And right after that, I see him talking with Tara. So when I try and talk with her, she's all distant and… not talking. I mean, what's wrong with me? Why can't I get the girl sometime?"

Isabelle at first was upset, but it soon turned to happiness. He really did have feelings for her. Yet she put those thoughts away. She had a boyfriend and also, she had a more pressing situation at hand right now.

"Dwayne, I don't know you that well. But I think that you could be the perfect guy for Tara. And if you want my help, I'll try and get her to see it too."

"Well, thanks a lot, but I don't want to spoil anything between her and Portman."

"Between me and who?"

* * *

"I am so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Well, I won't disagree with you."

Tara turned around to see Gwen following her.

"Where were you last night?"

"Around," Gwen said nonchalantly. She knew that the news of what really happened between Gwen and Fulton would circulate quickly since all of the Ducks saw them. Yet Gwen didn't know if she wanted to discuss it with her friend yet. Especially since Tara seemed to be occupied with troubles of her own.

"Trying to avoid Fulton all night?"

"Something like that… so, what's bothering you?"

"I had two… not, one but TWO, perfect opportunities to talk to Dwayne and… I couldn't. I just froze up and… left. He must think I am the biggest loser in the world."

"Well, if the shoe fits," Gwen remarked. Tara turned to glare at her friend. Yet decided to get back at her in another way. Tara saw Fulton walking by. _This is so perfect! I could use some entertainment anyway!_

"Hey Fulton!" Tara called as she waved him over. Tara expected Gwen to leave or argue with her. Yet Gwen stayed silent. Tara frowned that her plan was not working.

"Hey Tara. You talk to Dwayne last night?" Tara looked incredulously at Gwen.

"You told him?"

"Needed something else to talk about besides painting and hockey."

"So… did you?"

"She chickened out," Gwen answered for her. Fulton started to laugh a little and Tara started to get upset.

"I'm sorry. It's just you remind of Portman."

"Portman?" Tara asked confused.

"He likes Isabelle," Gwen answered.

"Really? Portman likes Ellie? That's… weird. That would be like you two liking each other." Fulton and Gwen looked at each other and had to laugh.

"Yeah. Well, speaking of Portman, I've been looking all over for him. Have you guys seen him?"

"No, sorry. If we do see him, we'll tell him you're looking for him," Gwen said. Tara still couldn't believe that the two of them were acting actually nice to each other.

"Thanks. See you guys later." Fulton left the girls and continued his search for Portman.

"Okay, I want answers. What happened last night?" Tara asked.

"I'm not sure I understand what you are asking Tar," Gwen answered, even though she knew full well what her friend was talking about.

"You are so frustrating sometimes," Tara replied as she stomped past her friend.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to lie down. Isabelle is out on the quad if you want to talk to her," Tara said as she continued to walk away and head back to her dorm room.

"See you later," Gwen said as she headed in the direction of the quad. She couldn't wait to tell Isabelle about Portman and his crush on her. _She is going to be so surprised._

* * *

"Hey Portman."

"Me and who?"

"Dwayne was just telling me about last night at the club," Isabelle answered refusing to look Portman in the eye. She was scared to look at him; scared of the feelings that might come out.

"And what did you tell her cowboy?" Portman asked as he took a seat next to Isabelle on the grass. He wished he could sit closer to her, but knew that that would pose too many questions. And he really didn't know where he stood with her. He wasn't even sure she knew what she wanted.

"I just told her about your crush on Tara, but I'm sure she won't…"

"My what!" Portman exclaimed. His mouth dropped open and he was actually totally shocked, something that doesn't happen that much.

"You know," Isabelle said. "Your crush on Tara: the girl you talked to Dwayne about. Isabelle had a knowing smile on her face, which calmed Portman's uneasiness. He had to smile himself because now she knew that his sentiments were genuine.

"I think you're confused. It wasn't Tara that I was talking about."

"Really? Then who was it?"

A new voice answered for Portman, "Isabelle."

* * *

"Hey Tara. Where are you going?"

"Back to my room. I need to lie down."

"Still tired from last night?"

"Yeah." Tara stopped and turned to face Julie and Connie.

"Well, we have some good news," Julie said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We all, well most of us, talked about it last night and decided that we want to help you in your fight against the school board. Charlie figures with us on your side, you guys might get a fair chance," Connie explained.

"You guys would really do that?"

"Of course! We all believe that the school board is wrong. A whole department shouldn't be wiped out just because they don't know how to balance their budget. Smaller cuts should have been made," Julie responded.

"Yeah and besides, now that Fulton and Gwen are together…"

"They're what?"

* * *

"How did you know about that?" Portman asked.

"Fulton told me. By the way, he's looking for you," Gwen answered as she sat down and swiped an apple out of Isabelle's bag.

"Fulton? I thought you two didn't get along," Isabelle asked, trying to get off the subject of Portman's crush.

"So did I," Portman answered, following Isabelle's lead of trying to change the topic of conversation.

"You mean you guys don't know?" Dwayne asked surprised that the news hadn't reached the two best friends. Both Isabelle and Portman looked at each other and then shook their heads.

"Neither of them were there last night," Gwen added.

"Oh yeah. So you haven't told them?" Dwayne asked.

"I haven't seen Isabelle until… well, now. And I don't talk to Portman, no offense."

"Oh, well I figured Fulton…"

"Would one of you just tell us what's going on?" Portman asked frustrated.

"We kissed," Gwen said.

"What!" Isabelle and Portman answered simultaneously.

"We knew that you two would hook up. We even had a pool going: Guy won."

"No one has a pool going for me and Dean do they?" Isabelle asked jokingly.

"Well, considering a few minutes ago I thought he had a crush on Tara, I don't think so," Dwayne answered.

"Man, that's really screwed up considering she has a crush on you," Gwen answered.

"What?" Dwayne asked.

"Gwen… It really isn't our place to meddle in their business," Isabelle said.

"Yeah. But if I hadn't said anything, do you think he would have ever found out? Tara gets all psycho and frozen when she tries to talk to him."

"So, she really likes me?" Dwayne asks a little unbelievingly.

"Yeah. She told me, too. That is why we were talking last night," Portman answered.

"Okay. Let's get all of this straight. You," Dwayne said while pointing at Portman, "like her." Dwayne then pointed at Isabelle. She couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks, causing Portman to smile and Gwen to roll her eyes. "Fulton likes Gwen. And Tara likes me."

"Thanks for updating us all cowboy, but I think we already knew all of that," Portman said dryly.

"Hey, aren't we going to finish the game?"

All eyes turned to Adam and the other Ducks that had come over.

"Oh, right. I was supposed to come over and get you," Portman said to Dwayne.

"So… game?" Charlie asked holding up the retrieved Frisbee.

"Do you girls want to join us?" Portman asked as he and Dwayne both rose.

"No, thanks. Not much of an athlete," Isabelle answered. Gwen just shook her head.

"Alright," Portman responded.

As the group was leaving, Portman bent down next to Isabelle. He whispered right into her ear, "Meet me by Campbell in a few minutes." Isabelle just nodded her head as Portman retreated. _I guess it's time to talk._

"What was that about?" Gwen asked.

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"You know what? What does lover boy want?"

"Don't call him that. And you know I am still with Nick right?" Isabelle answered as she got up off the grass.

"Right. I still think you should have dumped that bastard before you left New Jersey."

"Just because you don't like him is no reason for me to dump him," Isabelle said defensively.

"First off, I don't like him because he is a bastard. The way he treats you like you are his… I don't know why you are still with him. And secondly, you have a perfect reason to dump him. And it comes in the form of an Adonis-like Bash Brother named Dean Portman."

"Look, Gwen… I like Nick okay? He's my first boyfriend and I don't want to just give up on the relationship because Portman has a crush on me. It isn't fair to Nick."

"He doesn't deserve fairness. And besides, you should be with whoever will make you happier. And I have to believe that that would be Portman."

"I have to go," Isabelle said as she picked up her things and turned to leave.

"Tell Portman I said 'hi,'" Gwen said as Isabelle turned to leave.

Just as Isabelle left, Tara ran over and whacked Gwen in the arm, "Why didn't you tell me you and Fulton are together?"

* * *

"So, what got you guys so distracted?" Adam asked as they returned to their Frisbee game.

"Tara likes me," Dwayne said openly.

"Oh," Adam said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Well, Gwen said that Fulton was looking for me so I am going to go see if I can find him," Portman said, knowing that that is not where he would be headed.

"Alright. See you later," Charlie responded. The rest of the Ducks said their goodbyes and Portman headed over to Campbell.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Fulton?"

"There really is nothing to tell."

"So, you two didn't kiss?"

"No, we kissed. And talked. And kissed some more. And then talked and realized that maybe we should try being friends before we jump into a relationship."

"So, you two aren't a couple?"

"No."

"Well, Connie and Julie said you were."

"That is probably because they saw us making out last night and jumped to their own conclusions."

"Probably… oh yeah! Great news! The Ducks are going to help us get the arts department back!" Gwen spun her pointer finger around in a circle while muttering, "Whoopie!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that nothing is going to change the board's mind. The budget cuts have to come from somewhere and they made it quite clear that the arts department is expendable."

"Well, every little bit of help… helps," Tara said with a laugh.

"Whatever," Gwen replied.

"So, did you see Dwayne?"

"Yeah."

"And? Did you guys talk?"

"Yeah."

"About? What did you say to him?" Tara said frustrated.

"Nothing much. Just that you have a huge crush on him."

"What?"

* * *

"Hey. You came."

"Yeah."

"So… about last night… I meant what I said. And I guess what Dwayne told you just reinforced it." Isabelle and Dean both laughed lightly. The two of them were sitting on bench outside of Campbell. It was a little awkward now that his secret feelings were out in the open.

"Dean, I meant what I said too. I like you and have for sometime. But that doesn't change the fact that I still have a boyfriend. I don't want to just dump him on a whim. I realize that you think your feelings are true, but… I don't know if they are… And before you get upset, I don't know if mine are either. We hardly know each other. Sure, I tutored you for a semester, but that doesn't mean we were friends. I mean, you practically forgot I existed afterward and…"

"Yeah, really sorry about that by the way," Dean interjected.

"Why did you do that anyway?"

"Because… I liked you and… couldn't bear your rejection," Dean answered honestly.

"Oh. You really didn't need to worry about that… well, back to what I was saying... where was I? Um… last year, you acted like I didn't exist. We haven't had the time to get to know each other. So before we could even consider dating, I think we would need to be friends first."

"So… after we get to know each other better, do you think there is a chance for us?" Dean asked hopefully. Isabelle turned and looked directly into his eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw and heard your disappointment when Dwayne told us about Tara."

"You noticed?"

"Nothing slips by me Banksie."

"That's for sure. Not only hockey pucks but also feelings." Julie laughed slightly at Adam's joke.

"But seriously, are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's not like I know her at all, but she seemed so nice and non-judgemental… why can't I ever meet someone who doesn't see me as Adam Banks, star hockey player?"

"First off, stop sounding like Charlie with the hockey talk. And second, there are plenty of girls that see more than just the jersey."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Me."

* * *

"So… have you decided whether to tell Nick or not?"

"I… I don't think I am going to tell him."

"Yeah. Maybe that would be for the best. I don't want some jealous boyfriend coming and attacking me or something. Would ruin my hockey season," Portman joked.

"You could probably take him," Isabelle said.

"Really? So since we are on the subject of him, what does he look like?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah. Have to check out the competition," Portman said with a smirk on his face. Isabelle couldn't believe Portman was taking everything in stride. He was truly everything that she had imagined he would be and more. Isabelle pulled a picture of her and Nick out of her pocketbook. She handed the picture to Portman.

"No competition," Dean responded. Yet on the inside, he knew that that was far from the truth. Nick was a very handsome man. His clothing style reminded him a lot of Adam. In one word, preppie. He had spiked blonde hair and blue eyes. The guy was also built; not as much as Portman but very close. Portman also saw how happy Isabelle was in the picture with him. _I hope he knows how lucky he is to have you._

"So… what do you really think?"

"No competition," Dean repeated as he handed Isabelle the picture. She looked at it and asked, "Am I doing the right thing? My conscience is telling me… that I need to tell Nick. But I know if I do, we're finished."

"Do you really like this guy?"

"Yeah… I do."

"Well, then I promise you that I will make no more advances. We can be… friends. And maybe, if you realize this guy isn't right for you, and I am still available, we can… you know… date." Isabelle smiled.

"I doubt you will be available that much longer. Hockey season starts and you will have girls all over you."

"Yeah, but you have something they will never have."

"What?"

"My heart."

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 11: Portrait of a Girl  
_"_Paint her in, watching one color end and one begin.  
__Brush away what's stray.  
__There's disguise in her eyes.  
__Add shadows that dance across her skin.  
__Hide the doubt that cries out within her.  
__Stripped bare beneath all the layers,  
__Would you recognize the girl lying there?  
__Sought after trapped like a pearl,  
__Now the portrait has captured the girl."_


	11. Portrait of a Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

_Chapter 11: Portrait of a Girl  
_"_Paint her in, watching one color end and one begin.  
__Brush away what's stray.  
__There's disguise in her eyes.  
__Add shadows that dance across her skin.  
__Hide the doubt that cries out within her.  
__Stripped bare beneath all the layers,  
__Would you recognize the girl lying there?  
__Sought after trapped like a pearl,  
__Now the portrait has captured the girl."_

* * *

The end of the semester was winding down. The hockey season was on recess until winter break was over, and all that was really left to do at Eden Hall before break was exams. Study groups formed and the students tried to be prepared for anything that their teachers would throw at them. Yet when the students got to their Writing and Composition class, they were thrown a curve ball. All week they were studying the texts that they had read throughout the semester. Yet their prompt wasn't based off anything they read.

* * *

_Write a composition about your most memorable moment at Eden Hall this year._ Dwayne looked over the prompt one more time to make sure he read it right. After spending the last few nights in the library studying Poe and Hawthorne, he found it astonishing that the assignment was about his experiences. Dwayne thought about what one moment this semester he would want to write about. He knew that the teacher didn't care what the moment was; she was more interested in how the students wrote. But Dwayne wanted to write about his most memorable moment. Dwayne smiled as he picked up his pen and began writing. _My most memorable moment happened the first day of school this year. I had found out that I had a secret crush; well it wasn't that secret. Yet she would never talk to me. So I sought her out; well sort of…_

"Ellie! Why did Gwenie tell him? Why? Now everything is going to be so awkward."

"Things were already awkward before she said anything."

"Yeah, I guess. But, what if we have a class together and he tries to talk to me?"

"You could try talking to him?"

Isabelle and Tara walked into their first period class: European History. They took seats next to each other and continued to talk lightly. Yet soon Tara's focus switched toward the door.

"This is so unfair! He is in this class!"

"I thought you would be happy about that."

"You knew!" Isabelle nodded. Her and Dwayne had talked about Tara a little bit yesterday, and they exchanged schedules. Dwayne had two classes with Tara besides lunch.

"Good morning girls."

"Morning Dwayne," Isabelle answered. Both turned to look at Tara. She smiled and nodded.

"M…morning."

"So… all ready for senior year?" Tara looked up and saw that Dwayne was looking at her. Isabelle kicked Tara underneath the desks.

"Owie… what was that for?"

"Maybe I should go," Dwayne said as he started backing away from the two quarreling girls.

"No Dwayne. Stay. I'm going to leave," Isabelle said as she got up and took another desk a little further away. Isabelle knew that it was for Tara's own good. Dwayne seemed to be interested in her too and if she would just get over her nervousness, maybe something could actually come about. Dwayne sat down in Isabelle's vacated seat.

"So… you like me huh?" Tara gaped at Dwayne's unrestrained comment. Dwayne had to laugh at her. _She's certainly an interesting girl._

"What?" Tara asked trying to get her brain to function so she could form a sentence around him.

"Forget it. So, you ready for senior year?" He posed the same question that he had earlier. Tara knew that it was now or never. Tara turned to look at Isabelle who gave her a quick thumbs up.

"Well…" Tara started as she turned her attention back to Dwayne. "I guess. I… wish there was still a drama club."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. But we're all gonna fight it together. And you'll be on that stage in no time," Dwayne answered.

"You really think so?" Tara asked hopefully, forgetting all about her shyness toward him.

"I know so. By the way, you were a wonderful Sandy last year." Tara couldn't believe it.

"You saw the show?" Dwayne just nodded his head, for their teacher had come in and was preparing to start class. Tara was utterly shocked that he had seen her in "Grease" last year. A big smile was plastered on her face for the whole period.

_I really didn't pay attention to Mr. Tucker's first day lecture. I was thinking about Tara and how she finally was able to talk to me. Now, we are great friends and… maybe something more. As much as I like her and I think she likes me, neither of us are ready to commit. I've never had a real serious girlfriend before and neither has she… I mean, she hasn't had a serious boyfriend… not girlfriend. I wish I had some whiteout. Please excuse my ramblings. Back to the topic. That day sticks in my mind as the most memorable because it was the start of something that I hope continues to grow in the future. The End… for now!_

* * *

_…your most memorable moment at Eden Hall this year._ Julie laughed at the prompt that was in front of her. She knew she should have expected this from Ms. Bellinger. She always liked to surprise her students. And this was surely a surprise. _I have known Adam Banks for almost five years. He is a great hockey player, exceptional student, and a wonderful friend. Yet I had always looked at him as maybe something more. Yet I never told him, until a few days before the school year started, when he was feeling upset. He thought I was kidding and we both just laughed it off. We never spoke of it again until…_

"Homecoming!" Charlie yelled.

"Thanks Spazway, but I think we already knew that," Portman answered.

The Ducks had just finished their last practice before their Homecoming game tomorrow. It was a very big game for the Ducks, not only because it was their last Homecoming game, but also because it was against the team that eliminated them from the playoffs last year.

"So, everyone have dates for the dance?" Dwayne asked.

"I'm going with Gwen, even though she says that she isn't the 'dance type.' I didn't know there was a type of person who actually liked these things," Fulton responded. Gwen and Fulton were still "just friends" even though everyone knew it was just a matter of time before they wised up. The Ducks even had another pool going as to when they would finally become a couple.

"I'm going with Connie," Guy said, which just earned scoffs from the others.

"Of course you're going with Connie. Aren't you guys married by now?" Portman asked earning a slap on the arm from Connie.

"And who are you going with Portman? Convinced Isabelle to dump her boyfriend for you yet?" Guy asked.

"No. She's still with the bastard. And I promised her I wouldn't try anything with her. Or bring up the fact that Nick is a bastard and that she belongs with me."

"So, who are you taking to the dance?" Charlie asked.

"Isabelle," Portman said with a smirk on his face. Connie just rolled her eyes at him.

"And you talk about how me and Guy are married? What about you two? For two people who say that they aren't dating, you sure do spend a lot of time together."

"What can I say? She can't resist me," Portman said. As the Ducks continued to pack up their gear after practice, individual conversations started. Yet as they were leaving the locker room, the attention was turned back to Homecoming.

"What about you Cat Lady?" Goldberg asked.

"What about me?" Julie asked pretending to not know what Goldberg was asking.

"Who are you taking to the dance?"

"I… I don't think I'm going." Everyone turned to her with shocked expressions.

"Why not? It's our senior Home…" Charlie started.

"Thanks Mr. Obvious; I realize that! I just don't want to go okay," Julie yelled as she quickly left the group and headed back to her dorm. There were sometimes she was happy that she didn't dorm with Connie and this was one of them. She needed to be away from all things hockey cause they just reminded her of the one thing she couldn't have: Adam Banks.

Julie entered her dorm room and noticed that Isabelle was there studying. Isabelle looked up at Julie and asked, "How was practice? All ready for the big game?"

"Ugh. No hockey talk please?" Julie asked as she threw her bag near the corner of the room and flopped down on her bed.

"Alright… do you want to talk?" Isabelle asked as she set her Calculus book down and turned to face her friend.

"It's just… how does it feel to have a guy drooling over you, just waiting for you to come to your senses and decide to date him?"

"I don't think Dean is drooling over me. And I have a…"

"Boyfriend, I know. I just… envy you."

"Do you like Dean? Because if…"

"No! No, that's not it. But I like someone and… I don't think they know I exist. I once even told him how I feel. And he just thought it was a joke and…" Tears started to form in Julie's eyes. Isabelle left her bed and went over to her crying friend.

"I know how you feel… thinking that the guy you like doesn't even see you. I went through it with Dean and found out that he actually likes me. Maybe you just need to tell him how you feel."

"Yeah… I'm just scared you know? Scared of…"

"Rejection. Dean told me the same thing." Julie laughed slightly. Dean and her were alike in so many ways, yet she knew in her heart that they didn't belong together. She believed that Dean and Isabelle should be together, even though Isabelle is quite committed to Nick.

"I think… I will tell him."

"You could always do what Dean did. Go to the guy you like and kiss him… well in his case it was a girl, but… you understand. Yet unlike Dean, don't lie about your feelings. Makes things difficult."

"That isn't a bad idea," Julie said happily. Maybe if I show Adam I care instead of just saying it, he'll actually believe me. "I'm going to do it… right now." With that, Julie got up and left the dorm. She briskly ran over to Adam's room and feverishly knocked on the door. _Please answer the door! Please answer the door!_ And just Julie's luck, Adam did answer the door… shirtless.

Julie had seen Adam shirtless before, yet that was usually in the locker room after a game or practice. During those times, Julie was too exhausted to think about looking at the object of her affection. Yet now, it was a different story. Julie started to blush.

"Sorry," Julie said as she turned away from Adam.

"What's the big deal, Jules? You have seen me without a shirt before," Adam commented.

"Yeah, but…" Julie was sick of talking. She came over here to kiss Adam and kiss Adam is what she was going to do. Julie turned back around to face Adam._ It's now or never._ Julie reached up and grabbed Adam behind his neck pulling him closer to her. Before he had any time to react, Julie kissed him. She quickly pulled back and let go of Adam, backing up a few feet.

"Wow," Adam said. He looked at Julie yet she refused to look at him. Adam walked forward and said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay… I understand if you don't see me that way…"

"No. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Adam bent down and reclaimed Julie's lips again and she was all too happy to respond.

_He invited me into his room and we decided to start dating. We went to Homecoming together and we're crowned King and Queen. I heard rumors that our fellow Ducks stuffed the ballot boxes, but it was amazing nevertheless. And as much as I would have loved to pick that dance as my most memorable moment, I couldn't because it would never have happened if I didn't decide that I was sick and tired of waiting. Sometimes people are blind and can't see what they have right in front of them. I learned that sometimes you just need to go after the thing you want. And who knows, you might just get the happy ending you were looking for._

* * *

…_memorable moment at Eden Hall this year._ Fulton took a deep breath and sighed. This was the type of prompt he liked. No text to refer to. No right or wrong answer. You just write and try to write well enough that the teacher can understand what you're writing about. _Memorable moment? I think everyday at Eden Hall has its memorable moments. Trying to pick one moment that is more memorable than the rest is a very hard task. Yet, I think I can narrow it down to two moments. And since I am positive that my girlfriend will write about my first choice, I will write about my second. I wouldn't want you to have to read two papers about the same moment. Especially when hers will probably be better than mine. So, let me set the scene. It is the night of the sports banquet. All of the fall and winter sport teams get honored at this big dinner…banquet… thing at the Grand Hotel in downtown Minneapolis. And you are allowed to bring dates… so of course I asked Gwen to go, even though we weren't a couple at the time. And to my shock…_

"What do you mean you have a date?"

"Just what I said… I. Have. A. Date!"

Fulton had stopped by Gwen's room to see if she would go to the banquet with him tonight, yet to his surprise she was already going… with someone else.

"How?"

"What do you mean 'how?' It's not like other guys aren't interested in me. And it's not like you are my boyfriend or anything," Gwen rationalized as she continued painting her nails.

"Yeah, but… we went to Homecoming together?"

"Yes… but you asked me to go with you. You didn't ask me to go with you tonight so I figured you had a date."

"With who?"

"Didn't really think about the details Fult," Gwen said as she screwed the cap back on her black nail polish bottle.

"So… who are you going with?" Fulton asked dejectedly.

"Jeremy." Jeremy Porter was on Eden Hall's football team. The football and hockey teams usually never saw eye to eye because of their battle to be the number one sports team at Eden Hall. Usually, the Ducks overshadowed the other team, yet this year was a little different. The football team was undefeated so far and only had two games left. The hockey season had just begun, but usually all eyes were on the Ducks. This year, most people were still talking about the football team.

"That's betrayal."

"How is it betrayal? This stupid feud you and the others have against the football team is just that… stupid! You should be happy that the whole school isn't pressuring your team yet."

"Still…"

"Look, Fulton. I'm sorry you don't have a date now, but that really isn't my fault. Maybe if you had asked me, I would have gone with you. But you didn't. You just assumed that I was your safety date. Going alone won't be so bad…"

"Who said I would be going alone?" And with that Fulton slammed the door to Gwen's room and walked down the hallway.

"Fulton! What's going on! I heard a loud…"

"Isabelle! Are you going to the banquet tonight?"

"No. Why?" Portman actually decided to take someone else to the banquet instead of Isabelle. Most of the Ducks thought that he was just trying to make Isabelle jealous. Yet he claimed that he really liked Danielle and wasn't using her. _Yeah right!_ Isabelle was unfazed by Portman's snub, which irritated Portman- even though he would never admit it.

"Go with me?"

"So you found out about Jeremy?"

"You knew?"

"Only since this afternoon… like you."

"So will you?"

"Um…okay."

"Thank you so much!" Fulton ran over to where Isabelle was standing by her room and gave her a huge hug. "Be ready by six… I'll pick you up here."

"See you then."

_So Isabelle agreed to go with me. I knew that me taking Isabelle wouldn't make Gwen jealous, because she knew that Isabelle would never make advances on me. Yet having Isabelle there gave me someone to talk to and would make Portman antsy all night. He is such an idiot sometimes; I say he should fight for Isabelle yet instead he thinks that dating other girls will make her jealous. What an idiot! Anyway, when we got to the banquet a lot of people had already arrived… including Gwen and Jeremy. Just using both of their names in the same sentence is enough for me to want to break this pencil right now. Okay so I went over to talk to Gwen when Jeremy was not around and…_

"Having a nice time?"

"Yeah. And you? I see you found a date?"

"Yeah... Portman is dying over there because Danielle and Isabelle are getting along great. I think they have been talking with each other for almost an hour now."

"So… do you want to dance?" Fulton was surprised by the question but didn't hesitate in taking Gwen's hand and going out on the dance floor.

"I'm surprised you are dancing with me. Won't Jeremy be jealous?"

"We are just friends… nothing more."

"And what are we?"

"I don't know what we are."

"I guess the real question is, do you want to be more than friends?"

"Do you?"

"I asked you first."

"You sound like Tara…"

"Well?"

"Yeah. I guess I do." Fulton smiled at Gwen. He wanted to kiss her, but knew that they both had other dates. Even though he knew for a fact that Isabelle wouldn't mind, she would actually be happy. But Jeremy was another story, and Fulton didn't want to complicate things between the two teams anymore than they already were.

"Hey bro! You do realize there is no music right?"

Fulton and Gwen looked over at the Ducks table to see smiling, laughing faces. And then he realized that he and Gwen had been dancing for a few minutes without any music. Fulton just shrugged.

"So… who won the pool this time?" Fulton asked, signifying to their friends that they were in fact going to start to date.

_And that is when Gwen and I decided to start dating. Portman won the pool this time and he gave the money to me to spend on a nice dinner with Gwen. He is such a romantic on the inside. I just hope that he and Isabelle get together soon… they both belong together. So Gwen and I have been together for a little over a month now. We still argue a lot, but our arguments are so much better now. Cause no matter how big the argument is, we always makeup. And I LOVE making up!_

* * *

_…memorable moment at Eden Hall this year._ Tara turned the paper over; just to make sure that this was truly the prompt that they were given. She couldn't believe that this was what they would be graded on. Also, she didn't know if she wanted to reveal any of her real experiences to the teacher. Tara looked around the room and saw all of her friends writing hurriedly on their papers. So Tara just decided to write whatever came to her and hoped that it made sense. _My name is Tara Flynn. I am a senior at Eden Hall. I love to act and dream of acting on Broadway someday._ Tara looked back at the prompt and realized that nothing of what she wrote was what was assigned. _I don't know if I really want to write about my most memorable moment. I don't who is going to read this and I don't know if I even want you to read this; no offense. My memories are my own and I feel weird about writing them on paper. So… instead of talking about a personal memorable moment, I will talk about how we fought the board to get the arts department back. As you know, budget cuts forced the school to cut certain programs. Well, namely the arts department. So with the help of our new friends, the Ducks, Ellie, Gwenie, and I went and spoke with the board…_

"I don't see why the arts department was the only thing that was cut. Are you seriously telling me that no other departments could have been downsized, that you needed to cut a whole department?" Gwen raved as the group of friends stood before the board at one of the board's open meetings.

"Ms. Strong, please calm down," Dean Buckley said. Fulton put a protective arm around Gwen's waist. They had just begun actually dating a few days ago and Fulton was very protective of her.

"Dean Buckley… sir. We just want to see if there is anything that might be able to save the department," Isabelle asked.

"I am sorry. But as you know, the art instructors have all been…"

"Laid off, we know. But don't you think there is anyway that some art can be put back into the budget?" Charlie asked.

"Young man, I don't understand what you and your team are doing here, but the board made the decision because we thought that the arts department was the most expendable," Tom Riley said. Portman pushed his way to the front of the group.

"Expendable? I think maybe you should change your wording! No department is expendable!" Portman yelled.

"Dean, please," Isabelle said as she grabbed Portman's arm and tried to calm him down. He's even more upset then Gwen, Tara, and I are.

"You best listen to your girlfriend, Mr. Portman," Tom Riley answered. Isabelle started to blush, yet didn't let go of Portman's arm. Portman settled back down.

"We just wish there was a way that all of the art students could showcase their talents and…"

"That's it! Ellie, you are a genius!" All eyes turned to Tara. Isabelle was confused at to what she said that was so intelligent.

"Well, Ms. Flynn?" Dean Buckley asked.

"We could have an arts showcase! You know, one night where we could display our talents. The visual arts department could make all of the sets and scenery. Also, they could hang some work in the foyer of the auditorium. And the drama club can act and the choir and band could perform. We could… raise money and maybe next year, the arts department could be reinstated."

"Ms. Flynn… that is an interesting idea. We would need to discuss it in private and…"

"No, Dean Buckley! I'm sorry for the disrespect but… these girls along with the other art students came to Eden Hall to show off their skills. And now, they can't. This showcase is… a great idea. It could be solely student run so you wouldn't have to worry about faculty participation. They deserve to be able to have an artistic outlet. I mean… if I couldn't play hockey this year, I would want some way to do the thing I love," Dwayne said.

"Very well put, Mr. Robertson," Dean Buckley offered. "But, we will need to discuss this in private. So, if you would excuse us."

The students all left the boardroom and waited outside. Tara approached Dwayne.

"You were amazing!"

"Nah… it was nothing. It was your idea."

"No. It was Ellie's."

"No Tara. It was yours," Isabelle said.

"But you said 'showcase?'"

"Not the same context, Tar," Isabelle responded.

"But…"

"Tara!" everyone yelled, tired of hearing the back and forth of praise.

_So, the board decided that we would be allowed to have our showcase. It took a lot of convincing, but Dean Buckley was for the idea and was able to get the board to see our way. Ellie, Gwenie, and I are in charge and the Ducks have all decided to help one way or another. The date of the showcase has yet to be decided, but we are thinking of making it the week before final exams. What a great way to end our senior year. So, if our final exam prompt is the same as this, I will be sure to let you know how everything goes._

* * *

_Write a composition about your most memorable moment at Eden Hall this year._ Gwen scoffed at the prompt that lay in front of her. All that time of actual studying was wasted. Gwen looked over at her boyfriend and watched him writing. She wondered what he was writing about, yet figured that he was writing about when they got together officially. _So, I guess that Fulton has written about how we got together officially. We had always been together in my mind; just made it official that night at the banquet. I guess that leaves me to write about our first official date. Portman gave Fulton the money that he won in the pool that the Ducks had made about when we would actually start to date. So, he decided to use that money all in one night…_

"So where is Fulton taking you?"

"I don't know. It is supposed to be a surprise."

"Sounds romantic."

Tara was helping Gwen get ready for her big date tonight. Tara had suggested Gwen wear something of hers, yet one look at the brightly colored outfits made Gwen refuse outright. Gwen wore a black dress that touched the floor. It was a huge change for Gwen; the first time she wore a dress since… she couldn't even remember. A knock at the door startled both girls. Tara greeted Fulton at the door.

"So… is my girlfriend ready? I love saying that," Fulton asked Tara.

"Almost. She is actually wearing a dress. She must want to make a good impression," Tara said.

"Ready to go?" Gwen asked as she stepped into Fulton's view. His jaw dropped open. He had never seen Gwen in a dress and makeup. She was always beautiful to him, yet tonight she was stunning.

"Wow. You are… wow!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" Gwen said as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door. "Don't wait up."

_Fulton had reservations at a really nice restaurant. It was at the restaurant at the Grand Hotel. He thought that it would be a great surprise to have dinner at the same place where we decided to become a couple. The restaurant was on top floor of the hotel overlooking the city. It would have been a beautiful dinner and view… if we ever got there. We got into the elevator and everything was going great until…_

"Why did the elevator stop?"

"Don't know."

"Well, how long are we going to be in here?"

"Don't know."

"How much oxygen is in…"

"Fulton, I don't know! I am sure that this is just a glitch and we will be out of here in no time."

_Famous last words. Fulton settled down and we stood there for over twenty minutes before we decided we should get more comfortable. We both sat down on the elevator floor. We wouldn't be going anywhere for a little while._

"So this whole night was a disaster."

"No, it wasn't. It wasn't your fault that we got stuck in here."

"This hotel is supposed to be one of the best in Minneapolis. Why aren't their elevators working?"

"Something must have happened."

"Obviously."

"Hey, don't take that tone with me…"

"What are you my mother?"

"Don't start with me now Fulton."

Both Fulton and Gwen sat silent for a few minutes. Both were angry that their night was ruined and wished that the elevator would just start.

"I'm sorry… I wanted this night to be special. I wanted you to… see how much I care about you and…" Fulton didn't get a chance to finish as Gwen scooted closer to him and kissed him. The rest of their time in the elevator was blissful. Neither of them noticed when the elevator started.

"Excuse me?"

Fulton and Gwen separated and looked up at the hotel employee that had just entered the elevator. They both rose to their feet.

"How long have you two been in here?"

"Dunno. What time is it?" Fulton asked.

"Three in the morning."

"Holy shit!"

_Needless to say, we broke curfew that night. But since we were late because of a reason beyond our control, we weren't punished. Fulton and I grew a lot closer that night and not just physically. We were in close quarters with each other for over eight hours. And sure we had our arguments, but we didn't kill each other. The hotel gave us a voucher for one of their best suites for a weekend free of charge. Maybe next semester, I will have something more memorable to write about._

* * *

_…your most memorable moment at Eden Hall this year._ Dean looked down at the prompt and back up at his teacher. He couldn't believe that after all the studying and worrying he and the others went through that she would pull something like this. He was grateful cause at least he didn't have to rely on his knowledge of the texts, which wasn't very good. _You got us good this time Ms. Bellinger! We were studying all week for your infamous impossible essay topics and here we are… having to write about our most memorable moment from this year. This year has been full of memorable moments for me. I finally told my crush that I liked her, and as fate would have it, she had a boyfriend. Still does… I keep hoping that that will change, but it doesn't look like it will. I know she likes me… Man, this is so off topic. But I guess it does apply a little since my favorite memory of this year so far is about her._ Portman looked up from his paper to stare at Isabelle. She was busy writing her response so she didn't notice her onlooker. _I wonder what she is writing about right now. I hope it is about me… yet it is probably about Nick. Nick is her boyfriend, yet he goes to college in New York so he is never around. If it were any other girl, I would have tried something with her, but I respect her too much to ever do that. I bet you are wondering who I am writing about? Well here is my story. It was the day of the blood drive and to tell the truth…_

"I'm scared of needles."

"What? I can't hear you Dean. Talk a little louder."

"I'm scared of needles."

Isabelle was signing up students for the blood drive this afternoon. They had a pretty big quota to fill and you can only ask people that are seventeen or older. So Isabelle asked all of her friends and everyone had agreed so far, except Portman.

"There is nothing to be scared of. It doesn't even hurt. And how can you be scared of needles? You have a tattoo! That must have hurt."

"Nah. That was nothing. But you see, they just put ink on my skin. You want to take something out of me. The needle actually goes in me." Isabelle had to laugh a little at Portman's behavior. Sure, she knew people were scared of giving blood. But this was Portman, a hockey player who bashes into people and sends them flying. Those bruises hurt much more than the little pinprick of a needle.

"You laughing at me?"

"No. I just find your reasoning a little backward. You had a needle drilling on your skin for hours. This is one needle and yes it goes underneath your skin but it is there for less than ten minutes. And you don't even feel it. Maybe a little pinch at first but that is it."

"Point?"

"Fulton's giving blood."

"I don't do everything that Fulton does. If Fulton jumped off a bridge, I wouldn't follow."

"That is so childish."

"But it's true… Are you giving blood?"

"Of course. What type of organizer would I be if I didn't give blood myself?"

"When are you signed up for?"

"I'm going last because I am going to be helping the Red Cross workers the rest of the time. Why?"

"If you promise that no other students will be around… just you and me… I'll do it." Isabelle nodded her head and handed the clipboard to Portman.

"Fill out the top sheet. Sign at the bottom." Portman filled out the whole sheet and reluctantly signed his name.

"Do you need any help running the thing?" Portman asked as he handed Isabelle the clipboard back.

"I can always use an extra hand. You can hand out the juice and cookies."

"Juice and cookies?"

"Yeah. After a person gives blood, they have to eat and stay hydrated. If they don't, there is always a chance they could black out."

"Black out? Can I see that clipboard again?"

"Why?" Isabelle asked cautiously.

"Cause I am going to tear my form up!" Portman tried to grab the clipboard from Isabelle, but she was too fast for him. She ran down the hallway as fast as she could, but Portman was right on her heels.

_I eventually caught up to her. Yet she convinced me into giving blood. I think Isabelle could convince me to do anything, even jump off a bridge. Sorry, Fult. So before I gave blood, I helped her run the drive. I saw all of my friends give blood and even witnessed Luis blackout after he refused to drink the apple juice. It was sort of scary he was just sitting there talking and all of a sudden his eyes, rolled back a little and he fell over. This occurrence made me even more frightful of the needle. Yet before I knew it, Isabelle and I were the only two left to get our blood taken. They had stations set up so a maximum of three people could be serviced at a time, so we decided to go together._

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course, it's safe. This is the Red Cross, Dean. Not some underground organization that shares needles."

"Yeah but you saw what happened to Luis?"

"That was his own fault for not drinking the juice and thinking that he was well enough to run around right after he had blood taken. When we are finished, you and I will sit down and have some juice and the leftover cookies and nothing like that will happen."

Isabelle and Portman were both lying on stretchers adjacent to each other. Portman turned his head to look directly into Isabelle's eyes.

"Hold my hand?" Isabelle grasped Portman's outstretched hand and smiled.

"Mr. Portman. Ms. Edwards. I know you have watched people get blood taken all day so you are probably pros at this by now. Just squeeze the stress ball and everything will be over in a few minutes," the Red Cross worker said as she placed a stress ball in Portman's free hand. Another worker gave one to Isabelle and both she and Portman started squeezing. They had yet to stick the needles in yet, so Isabelle decided to distract Portman by talking with him.

"May I ask when this phobia of yours began?"

"It really isn't a phobia. Okay... maybe a little one. It started when I was younger; I think I was seven or eight. I had a really bad cold and the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with me. So they said that they would need to do a blood test to find out."

Isabelle looked over and noticed that the needle was already inserted in Portman's arm and he didn't notice. He continued to talk like nothing was bothering him.

"So, they took me to the medical lab and the technician brought over a needle and a few vials that they said they would need to fill with blood. He told me to roll up my sleeve so he could get to the vein in my elbow joint. So I did. And when he stabbed that needle in me… it hurt worse than anything I ever felt. I didn't cry or anything, but it burned and stung. I swore that no matter how sick I got, I would never let a doctor take blood from me ever again."

"What changed your mind?"

"You did."

"Well... if it makes you feel any better, I think we made the quota."

"That's good."

"Okay. You two," the worker said.

"Are you going to stick the needle in me already?"

"We are already finished."

Portman looked over at his arm and noticed the gauze and tape that was encircling it.

"I'm done?"

"Yes, sir," she said as she held up the bag of blood that just recently belonged to him. "You did very well. Both of you."

"So, that wasn't so bad? Was it?"

"No. Wasn't bad at all. Why did it hurt so much when I was younger?" Portman asked as he and Isabelle settled onto the gym mats laid out on the floor which served as the recovery area.

"You said that you rolled up your sleeve?" Isabelle asked as she grabbed the plate of cookies and put it in between the two of them.

"Yeah, so?" Portman asked as he grabbed the juice boxes and handed one to Isabelle.

"I think that the pressure from the cloth of your sleeve caused excess pressure on the needle. It hurt so much because not only were your veins blocked by the plastic that they tie your arm with but also with your own clothing."

"No wonder I hate to wear sweaters!"

_I wonder sometimes why this moment sticks out in my mind the most. Maybe it's because she helped me overcome one of my fears. Maybe it was because I helped her accomplish something by helping her with the drive. Yet I truly believe that this moment sticks out because we were so comfortable around each other. I wasn't trying to make an advance on her… not like I have done that… recently. And she wasn't talking about Nick… that bastard. We were there for each other; we supported each other. She made me see that sometimes things aren't as bad as they seem. Maybe this time that she is still with Nick is to test my feelings for her. Well, they have been tested. But they haven't changed… No that is a lie. They have changed. They've grown stronger. Oh… and one last thing. Please don't tell anyone about my old fear of needles. I have a reputation to uphold._

* * *

_Write a composition about your most memorable moment at Eden Hall this year._ Isabelle smiled down at the paper and immediately began to write. _When I found out that the budget had cut out the arts department, I was devastated. Some of my favorite childhood memories were of singing or performing. I had a chance to go to a few other schools where I could do just that, yet I decided to come back to Eden Hall. And I am happy I made that decision. This year has been pretty eventful. I made a lot of new friends; namely the Ducks. They helped get some art put back into Eden Hall and for that I will always be grateful. But this paper is about a memorable moment: the most memorable moment at that. Well, in my mind there is only one moment that that can be. This just happened a week ago. I had just gotten off the phone with my boyfriend Nick. He goes to NYU and he just told me that he wouldn't be able to make it for the Mistletoe Ball. I was upset, because he had promised me that he would be able to make it. But he used the old "something suddenly came up" line. Who wrote that line? Whoever did should be ashamed of himself… or herself; not trying to be sexist or anything. I just think it sounds more like a line that a guy would write. Well anyway, I was upset because the dance was in two days and there was no way I was going to be able to find a date…_

"Ellie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Tara. It's nothing."

"It must be something cause you're crying."

"Nick called and he can't make it on Friday for the dance."

"That guy is such a douchebag. Why are you still with him?"

Isabelle had heard Gwen say that many times before. Yet right now, she was in no mood to defend him. Tara got a few tissues and handed them to Isabelle.

"I don't think I'm gonna go."

"No Ellie! You have to come!"

"Tara's right. Don't let that ass spoil a good time."

"It just wouldn't feel the same without him there." Isabelle said as she wiped her eyes with the tissues, even as more tears threatened to fall.

"You went to the Homecoming dance without him and had a great time," Tara said.

"Yeah, but I was with Dean…"

"So, ask Portman to take you," Gwen said.

"I'm not sure if you are aware of this or anything but today is Wednesday. The dance is on Friday!"

"Yeah so?" Gwen asked.

"He probably has a date by now. He knew I was taking Nick and I am sure he wanted to make sure he got a hot date to flaunt in front of me… just like he always does."

"He is pretty blatant about that, isn't he?" Tara said.

"Yeah."

"How about you let me and Gwenie find you a date?"

"I really don't think that is such a good…"

"Oh come on! You have to come… please?" Tara begged.

"It's not like you have to hang out with the guy all night. Just come with him, dance a dance or two with him, and leave. You don't even have to leave with him," Gwen offered.

"You guys make it sound so easy to find me a date this late. I bet it is impossible."

"No it isn't. We will find you a date. So you better be ready on Friday for him to pick you up."

_And I was ready. I was wearing a beautiful light rose gown that reminded me a lot of Cinderella's gown… if it was pink. I had my hair pulled back with crystals adorning it and just the right amount of makeup to accentuate my features, but not be overdoing it. I bought it thinking that I would be wearing it for Nick. Too bad! Gwen and Tara said that my date would pick me up at my dorm at seven. Julie had already left to meet Adam at his room so I was left alone waiting. It was ten minutes after seven when I heard the knock at my door. I rose from my bed and walked over to the door. Before I opened it, I prayed that tonight would go all right. And the second I opened the door, I knew it would…_

"Dean! What are you doing here?"

"I've come to pick up my date. Damn, you look so beautiful. Nick doesn't know what he is missing." Isabelle blushed at Portman's comments.

"Please. Can we not talk about Nick tonight?"

"Your wish is my command." Portman pulled out a cardboard box from behind his back and opened it revealing a beautiful white and pink rose wrist corsage.

"It's beautiful." Portman slipped it on Isabelle's wrist and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. He threw the cardboard box back in her room and offered her his arm.

"Shall we?"

"We shall," Isabelle answered as they both walked down the hallway toward the dorm's elevator.

"How did Tara and Gwen get you to dump your date and come with me? I hope she wasn't too upset, cause I sort of feel horrible that…"

"She wasn't upset… cause there never was another girl."

"What?" Isabelle asked as they both stepped onto the elevator.

"I wasn't going to go."

"Why not? I thought it would be your prefect opportunity to flaunt your date in front of me and my boyfriend."

"You knew that that's what I have been doing?"

"I'm not dumb." Portman had to laugh.

"No, you're not. But no, that wasn't the reason. I just… couldn't bear to see you in the arms of another man… and especially knowing that he was your boyfriend and I… wasn't."

"You weren't going to go because of me?" Portman just nodded. Isabelle leaned over and gave Portman a quick kiss on the lips. After her recent conversations with Nick, Isabelle felt good knowing that someone cared about her so deeply. The elevator doors opened and the couple headed off to the ball.

_The ball was wonderful. I was happy that Gwen and Tara convinced me to go and even happier that my date was with Dean. I can still remember everything about that night… and yes; I know it was only a week ago. But, that night changed my mind about a lot of things. I've yet to tell Dean or anyone else for that matter, but Nick and I decided to see other people. This long distance relationship just wasn't working and we both knew that I wasn't totally committed. Tomorrow, there is this huge party. It is a big end of the first semester bash as well as a birthday party for Tara, Luis, and Julie. I think I'm going to tell Dean there. I still am trying to figure out, if I am ready to start dating again. Not like a day is that much time, but it is better than rushing into anything. Wow! This is really off topic. So, to conclude, the Mistletoe Ball was truly something out of a fairy tale. I found my true Prince Charming._

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 12: Birthday, Bitch!  
_"_She's loaded, what happened to her?  
__You told me to 'keep her busy.'"_


	12. Birthday, Bitch!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. I also don't own any song lyrics used in this chapter! Credit is given in the chapter text. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

_Chapter 12: Birthday, Bitch!  
_"_She's loaded, what happened to her?  
__You told me to 'keep her busy.'"_

* * *

"So, what are your plans for winter break?"

"Don't really have any."

"So, you and Nick aren't doing anything?"

"Please Tara. Don't encourage her to spend time with him!"

Isabelle, Gwen, and Tara were getting ready for the party tonight in Gwen and Tara's dorm room. Isabelle had yet to tell anyone about her breakup. She knew that she wanted to tell Portman first. She felt that she owed it to him. He had been so patient with her and always stuck by her as a friend, even though they both knew that he wanted to be more. And now, she could finally say that she wanted to be more too.

"So, what do you think this party is going to be like?" Isabelle asked, trying to get off the topic of her ex-boyfriend.

"I don't know. I've never been to a 'Duck' party before. I've heard about them though. Umm… a lot of people and loud is pretty much what I know," Tara replied.

The party was being held at Adam's house, because even though he roomed at Eden Hall, he did live in Minneapolis. Several of the other Ducks did as well, yet Adam's house was the biggest by far. Everyone was already at the party, since it started an hour ago. But the girls needed to pack tonight because they all had early flights home tomorrow morning. They had decided to go right to the airport from the party.

"So, all ready to go?" Gwen asked as she grabbed her keys and suitcase.

"Yeah, let's head out! I'm missing my party!" Tara exclaimed.

"It's not only your party, Tar. It's Luis and Julie's too," Gwen said.

"And it's an end of semester, holiday party as well," Isabelle added.

"You two are no fun!"

* * *

"So, when do you think they'll get here?"

"Dude, you do know how long girls take to get ready? Especially when they think they have to look extra special for their boyfriends."

"Isabelle's boyfriend isn't here."

"Yeah, but I am."

"Do you really think Gwen is one of those girls that you just described?"

"No. Not really."

Portman and Fulton were helping set up for the party, which pretty much consisted of getting all of the expensive furniture out of the rooms where the party would be held. So Portman and Fulton were in charge of lugging all the heavy furniture into the Banks' spare bedroom. While they accomplished this task, the rest of the Ducks were setting up folding chairs and tray tables along with other furniture that Adam saved just for these occasions.

"Fult, can we stay here for a minute? I really need to talk to you," Portman asked as they lugged the last piece of furniture, the Banks' enormous and expensive sofa, into the spare room.

"Sure."

Both of them sat down on the sofa and caught their breath before Portman started to talk.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about Isabelle lately. Especially after that essay yesterday…"

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt bro, but wasn't that prompt like… amazing? I wrote about the sports banquet cause I knew that Gwen would write about the elevator incident and I wanted to write something about her. So… what did you write about?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Oh come on, I told you! Was it about Isabelle?"

"Of course it was about her and could we please get back to what I wanted to talk about?" Fulton nodded his head, sensing that something was really bothering his friend.

"You know how I feel about Isabelle? You know that I think about her all the time and how I wish that we could be together?"

"Yeah bro, I know."

"Well… I can't do it anymore."

"Can't do what?"

"I can't keep waiting. I told her that I would never leave her, but… after I wrote that essay, everything fell into place. She isn't my girlfriend; we're just friends. I don't want to be just friends with her… that was the whole reason I stopped talking to her after our tutoring ended. She does something to me… something that makes me feel whole. But… I can't keep watching her and waiting for my turn."

"So… what are you saying?"

"I… I don't know! I just… I'm so confused!"

There was a knock on the door. Adam stuck his head in the room and said, "I see you guys got everything in here. I'm surprised it all fit this time with that new coffee table."

"It was a tight squeeze Cake-Eater, but everything's safe," Fulton replied as he got up off the sofa. He looked over at his best friend and saw that he was still lost in his confused thoughts.

"People are starting to show up… ready to party?" Adam asked as he opened the door fully.

Fulton turned his attention back to Portman. He just glanced up at Fulton and got up off of the sofa uttering, "I need a drink."

* * *

"We have the worst luck ever!"

"We are late already. What is an extra few minutes?"

"Do you even know how to change a tire?"

The three girls piled out of Gwen's SUV. They were on a pretty desolate side road only a mile away from the housing development where the Banks' resided. The girls walked around to the back of the vehicle and looked at the flat right rear tire.

"I never paid attention during driver's ed," Tara said.

"Yeah, that's why you failed the written test four times!" Gwen remarked, earning a shove from Tara.

"Guys, stop! Arguing isn't going to get this tire fixed," Isabelle said.

"Man, someone is in a bad mood tonight. Come to think of it you have been in a weird mood all day. What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing. I… it's freezing out here. We need to get this tire fixed fast before we all get sick."

Gwen got the spare tire and car jack out of the back and brought them to the side of the car. The three girls continued to stare at the tire, wishing that it could be magically fixed.

"Where's the nearest pay phone?" Tara asked.

"Don't know. But I know that Adam's house is a good mile walk from here. And we are not suitably dressed to walk in this weather," Isabelle reasoned. Minnesota was one of the coldest states in the winter and the girls' clothes consisted of their winter jackets overtop their skirts and halter-tops; ideal clothes for partying, not so ideal for a mile walk.

"We could always get changed into some of our clothes in our suitcases and then walk to Adam's house," Gwen proposed.

"Ew, Gwenie! You know that almost all the clothes we packed to take home are dirty. At least, mine are… I hate doing laundry!"

"Yeah, I know. You make me do yours for you," Isabelle said.

"I have a novel idea. Why don't we change the tire? Anyone ever thought of that?" Gwen said sarcastically. Both Isabelle and Tara turned to Gwen and gave her annoyed looks, yet they all agreed that that was their only option.

"So," Tara said as she picked up the car jack. "What does this thingy do?"

* * *

"I'm getting worried."

"About?"

"The girls… they should be here by now."

"They might still be packing."

"Nah. I just called their dorm room… no answer."

"Then they are on their way… they'll be here soon. Don't worry!"

Julie left and Dwayne was left alone again on the porch of the Banks' house pacing. Dwayne couldn't help but feel that something had happened yet he tried to convince himself otherwise. _They are just running late. Probably had to stop off to get some gas or something. And then when they stopped off for gas, Tara had to go into the store and buy some Skittles because she buys them whenever she can. And then… the store gets mugged. And she's being held hostage and…_

"Hey cowboy! Are you seriously going to wait out here all night? It's freezing!" Russ asked as he came out on the porch to check on his friend.

"I'm just worried about Tara… well, I'm worried about all the girls… but especially Tara," Dwayne said as he continued to watch the Banks' driveway waiting for their car to pull up.

"They are going to get here soon. They are just running a little late. They are girls; this happens," Russ reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess… Do you think they could be in any trouble?"

"Trouble? What trouble could they get into? The drive is only fifteen minutes."

"Well, I have this theory. They need to stop for gas and Tara goes to buy Skittles and the store gets mugged and…"

"And you have an overactive imagination. Nothing is wrong! They are late… they told us they were going to be a little late because they had to pack. Jeez, and you aren't even dating Tara yet. Fulton is fine and he is dating Gwen."

"Really? He doesn't think anything happened to them?"

"No way. He's cool and not worried… acting perfectly normal. So come back inside and they will be here in no time."

Russ and Dwayne re-entered the Banks' house and searched for Fulton. Russ wanted to show Dwayne that there was nothing to worry about and hoped that Fulton would be able to convince him of that.

"Heartbreaker… you got the best of me! But I just keep on coming back incessantly… Take it Fult!"

"Oh, why did you have to run your game on me? I should have known right from the start you'd go and break my heart!"

"So, define 'normal' for me Russ," Dwayne asked as he continued to watch both of the now drunken Bash Brothers sing along to the Mariah Carey song playing on the radio.

"Shove it cowboy."

* * *

"I'm cold and I want to be at my party!"

"I think we are all cold Tara. We just need to figure out how to get this tire off."

"Yeah. It's bad enough that it took us almost an hour to figure out how to jack up the car."

"Oh! So we used the 'jack' to jack up the car! Isn't that funny?"

"Are you really that dumb?"

"Hey, shut up! I…"

"Guys! Look, I think another car is coming!"

Gwen and Tara went over to where Isabelle was standing, forgetting about their insignificant argument, and helped her try to get the driver's attention. There had been sixteen other cars that had driven down the road, yet none of them had stopped. When one of the cars drove by, Gwen flashed her bright lights on and off and the driver just drove right by. They knew their luck needed to change soon.

"Do you think the car will stop? Someone has to be in the Christmas spirit right?" Tara asked expectantly.

"We can only hope. Because the three of us suck at changing a tire," Isabelle answered.

"Oh, is that what we were doing? I wouldn't have known by the lack of work either of you two put into it!"

"Shut up, Gwen! We both said that we knew nothing about changing a tire!" Tara yelled back.

"I don't know how to change one either, but I at least tried."

The three girls continued to argue with each other that they didn't see the car pull over to the side of the road. The driver got out of the car and headed over to the girls.

"Do you girls need some help?"

The three girls turned to face the stranger. They could barely see the person, yet knew it was a man because of the voice.

"Okay… I am a little scared now. What should we do? He could be a…" Tara whispered to her friends.

"Flat tire?" the stranger asked as he walked around the car to look at the tire.

"Umm… yeah. We tried to fix it, but… couldn't," Isabelle said nervously, still not knowing if they should fully trust the stranger.

"I have some tools in my car. I'll go get them and have you girls ready to go in a few minutes." The stranger walked back to the car and the girls all huddled together to conference.

"Okay… this guy seems trustworthy," Tara said.

"Yeah. And he did stop. He was the only one to do that," Isabelle added.

"True. Yet… why was he the only one to stop?" Gwen asked.

The stranger walked back over to the car with his toolbox and flashlight. He walked over to the group of girls and they all took a step backward. He walked closer again and they matched his steps in the other direction.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. We… are just… being cautious," Isabelle answered.

"Huh? Oh… I'm not here to hurt you or…"

"How do we know that!" Tara exclaimed.

"I guess… you don't."

"How about… you… tell us your name and then we might feel more comfortable," Tara offered.

"How is that going to make us feel more comfortable?" Isabelle asked.

"Well… if we know his name and he does anything, we can tell the police!" Tara explained.

"Yeah… can dead people really talk to the police?" Gwen asked.

"You do know that I can hear you guys right?" the stranger asked making the three girls stop their arguing.

"If it will make you feel better, my name is Bombay… Gordon Bombay."

* * *

"As fun as this is, don't you think someone should stop them?"

"Yeah… stop…"

"She will wear you out…"

"Livin' la vida loca!"

A big group of partygoers were still watching the Bash Brothers, as they belted out every song that came on the radio. Even if they didn't know the words, they would make up lyrics and just continue. And they would occasionally stop to take a drink from the bottles that were clasped in their hands.

"So… Ricky Martin is finally over… what do you think is going to be next?" Connie asked Goldberg who was standing next to her.

"I have no clue."

"We should really stop this… they could get hurt," Julie said.

"How, Jules?" Adam asked.

"Well, they are pretty… drunk and all. They could fall over and… do you really think Gwen and Isabelle are going to be happy when they see them like this!"

"Good point. But who is going to stop them?" Adam asked.

"I vote for Spazway to do it," Russ said.

"Agreed!" most of the Ducks responded.

"Hey! Do you want me to be killed! I don't think there is anything that could make me go and try to break that up!" Charlie yelled as a new song came on the radio.

"Baby... I'm so into you…"

"You got that something, what can I do?"

"Okay, I take that back… There is one thing that could make me break that up and this is that," Charlie said as he walked over to the stereo and turned off the music before he went insane from listening to the Bash Brothers, two of the most feared high school hockey players, sing Britney Spears.

* * *

"Gordon Bombay? That sounds so familiar."

"Yeah… I remember that name too."

"I don't!"

Isabelle and Gwen tried to remember where they had heard that name before while Bombay started to change their tire.

"Ellie… we are so late! I hope they aren't worried," Tara said, trying to get off the subject of the man that was changing their tire.

"Why would they be worried? They knew that we would be a little late." Gwen said.

"Yeah I guess. I just… want to get there."

"We all do," Gwen said.

"So... which was worse, being stuck in an elevator or this?" Isabelle asked as she tried to pass time and not focus on how cold she was.

"This… no offense but being stuck for hours in a warm area, even though enclosed is so much better than this… and besides, Fulton and I found other things to keep us occupied."

"Fulton? As in Fulton Reed?"

The girls turned their attention back to Bombay.

"Yes?" Isabelle answered warily.

"So, you must be Gwen then?"

"How did you… oh my! I am so sorry we were acting like this!" Gwen said as she finally realized who they were talking to.

"Huh?" Tara asked.

"This is Coach Bombay," Gwen said.

"Oh… OH, my God! I am so sorry!" Isabelle said.

"Who is Coach Bombay?" Tara asked.

"He was the Ducks first coach… before Eden Hall," Gwen said.

"Oh… OH! I feel horrible now!"

"There is no reason for you to feel horrible. You guys practiced safe behavior; you can't be faulted for that."

"So… how did you know who Gwenie was?" Tara asked as Bombay went back to working on the car.

"I still keep in touch with all of them. He talks about her a lot," Bombay answered. "And that must mean that you are Tara."

"You know me? I feel so loved!" Tara yelled as she bounced up and down in place.

"And that means that you are Isabelle," Bombay said. "Portman talks a lot about you."

"Yeah?" Isabelle asked. Those feelings of guilt started to creep back into her mind. _He was always there for me and I always pushed him away… or led him on. Told him that I needed him, yet stayed with Nick. _Isabelle's mood just soured even more.

"Yeah. It's nice to finally meet you all, even though the circumstances aren't the best."

"Well, if it wasn't for you stopping, we would still be out here!" Tara said.

"All finished!" Bombay said as he put his tools away and stood up. "I think you car is good to go."

"Thank you so much!" Tara said excitedly as she ran over and gave Bombay a huge hug, not just out of appreciation but also for a little warmth.

"Well… we better get going. We are late enough already," Isabelle said.

"Yeah. Tell them all I say 'hi' and that we have to get together sometime this break," Bombay said and Tara let of him and walked toward the passenger side door.

"Will do. And thanks again! You really are the Minnesota Miracle Man," Gwen said.

"They told you that?"

"Fulton talks a lot about the Ducks, both past and present," Gwen answered as she opened the driver side door. Both Isabelle and Tara were already in the car. "Thanks again and hopefully we'll get to meet more suitably some other time."

"Yeah… and it was my pleasure to help. Merry Christmas!" Bombay said as he grabbed his tools and walked back to his car.

"Merry Christmas," Gwen answered as she got in her car and started up the engine.

* * *

"I'm sorry bro… but you… you've been replaced!"

"Huh? Wha?"

"Meet my new… bestest friend… Jack Daniels!" And with that, Portman chugged the little alcohol that was left in the bottle.

"Oh… dat's funny…"

"You okay dude? You seem… upset… dere's no reason to be upset… dis is a party!"

"Miss Gwen," Fulton said as he took a drink from his bottle.

The two Bash Brothers were again alone in the Banks' spare room. Charlie had practically thrown them in there after they started to sing a Britney Spears song. He could stand Mariah Carey, The Offspring, and Ricky Martin… but Britney Spears was a little too much. Portman and Fulton were both sprawled out on the Banks' sofa, rambling drunkenly when they started to try and have a real conversation.

"Hey… can I hav' some?" Portman asked as he pointed to Fulton's still half full bottle.

"Dis is serious," Fulton whined at his friend as Portman snatched the bottle from his hand.

"Right…"

"Am I goin' soft… I'se actually startin' to worry… Bash Bros… shouldn't worry," Fulton slurred.

"You ain't soft bro… you jus'… care… let's go see if Gwenie's here, kay?" Portman and Fulton stumbled to their feet and opened the door.

"Don't you care 'bout Isa… Isab… Isa-whatever?"

"Course I care… but dere is a difference."

"Splain."

"You 'ave Gwen… I don't 'ave Isa…belle. An' I dunno if I want 'er," Portman said as the two of them stopped walking and he took another swig from the bottle.

"Huh?"

"'Member when I said dat I'd been tinking?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Well… I tink dis ting 'tween me and her is done… not dat dere is even a ting to end."

"Uh-huh?"

"I'se sick an' tired of hearin' her talk 'bout Nick an' den she's all cozy wit' me! It ain't fair!"

"Uh-huh?"

"She's… she's such a bitch ya kno? It's like she has me on a leash an' she knows it. Like she is jus' leadin' me along an'… I don' wanna do it no more. I'se done wit her…. GOD, why won't she get out of my head!" Portman yelled drawing a bigger crowd than was already gathered.

"Uh… bro…. maybe you should…"

"Why won't she leave dude? She's always dere… I want it gone… Why don' you listen to me brain! She's a bitch… a no-good, teasing bit…"

"Well don't worry about it anymore Dean! Because I'm gone!"

Portman turned around just in time to see Isabelle's tear stained face, as she quickly turned around and left the crowd. Gwen and Tara stood motionless, not knowing what to do. Even though what Portman said hurt, they knew that there was some truth in it. They just never thought it would end like this.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 13: One Kiss  
__"A minute can crawl by when you have  
__Something you want real bad.  
__I spent the whole party,  
__Just waiting for us to be alone.  
__But then you must've known."_


	13. One Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

_Chapter 13: One Kiss  
__"A minute can crawl by when you have  
__Something you want real bad.  
__I spent the whole party  
__Just waiting for us to be alone,  
__But then you must've known."_

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me she was standin' dere!"

"I'se tried, bro…" Fulton started but turned his attention to the approaching Gwen. "Hey baby. I'se was worried 'bout you." Fulton went to give Gwen a kiss, but she just shoved him away.

"What have you two been doing!" Gwen asked.

"Drinking. Isn't that obvious?" Tara answered. Gwen gave Tara a stare yet quickly turned back to her drunken boyfriend.

"I'se sorry baby, but we'se…"

"Drunk. I realize that."

"Where's Isa…" Portman started.

"You made it pretty clear you don't care so… why do you?" Gwen asked accusatorially.

"I… I'se do care… it's just… you know she was… you know…"

"No, I don't know Portman! What I do know though is that she cares about you! And yes, I know that she didn't treat your feelings in the best way, but I think… no I know that that was only because she was confused. She has been confused for sometime and the more her feelings grew for you…" Gwen looked around and noticed that most of people at the party were watching the scene that Portman and her had created. "Forget it. I'm going to go talk to her."

"But, what 'bout me…" Fulton started. Gwen looked at him and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Gwen looked at Tara and both girls left in search of their friend. Portman looked at the bottle in his hand. His emotions were running wild. His rage won out and he took the bottle and threw it against the wall of the Banks' living room. It shattered on contact and the amber liquid dripped down the wall.

"Jesus, Portman! What did you do that for?" Adam yelled as he went over to the wall to see if cleaning would make it unnoticeable.

Portman looked around and decided to leave. He walked out of the Banks' house and slammed the door behind him.

"Sure knows how to make an exit," Russ said.

"He won't try and drive will he?" Julie asked concerned for her friend.

"I'se have his keys," Fulton said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the car keys. He tried putting them back in his pocket but Connie grabbed them from him.

"I'll take these. Just in case." Fulton just nodded and found a chair to sit in. Gwen said to wait so he was going to wait right there. He was in enough trouble with her already. Gwen had told Fulton about her mother and how she was a raging alcoholic and thus, she never drank. He promised himself that he would never drink around her and already one month into his relationship he had broken that promise.

"Maybe we should just… end the party?" Julie asked. Adam just nodded his head, still fussing over the wallpaper.

"Yeah. I think we've celebrated enough," Luis added.

* * *

Isabelle ran out the back door crying. She couldn't believe the things Portman had said. Of course he was drunk, but that loosens inhibitions so she knew that it was most likely true. She didn't really blame him for the way he felt, yet the way he said it shattered her heart. She looked around and saw that the Banks' had a loveseat swing near their huge in-ground pool. She walked over to the swing and sat down with her head in her hands. Tears continued to fall; yet Isabelle did hear the screen door open and close.

"Ellie are you…" Tara stopped talking as she saw the state that Isabelle was in.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gwen asked.

"Not really," Isabelle said as she tried to stop more tears from falling.

"What he said was wrong…" Gwen started.

"No… it wasn't far from the truth," Isabelle said.

"Then why are you so…" Tara started and realized that that might not be the best thing to say.

"Why am I so upset? Maybe because when I finally realize that I want to be with him, he… he says we're over. But you know what… that's fine with me."

"No, it's not," Gwen said knowingly.

"You're right. It's not," Isabelle said. The two girls flanked Isabelle on the swing and Isabelle continued to cry. But she had two shoulders to cry on.

* * *

"Well… this has surely been an interesting night," Charlie said as the Ducks were packing up the party furniture.

"Yeah… where's Fulton?" Connie asked as she looked around and saw no sign of the Bash Brother.

"I took him upstairs to my room to lay down. He didn't look so good," Adam answered.

"And Portman?" Goldberg asked.

The group just shrugged. Everyone saw and heard him leave, yet didn't follow him. They figured he needed to be alone and let off some steam. And since he didn't have any keys so he couldn't drive, they felt he was safe.

"So, were you able to clean the wallpaper?" Charlie asked.

"Most of it. If the sun reflects on it, you might be able to see the remnant of an outline, but that's pretty much it."

They continued cleaning and furniture exchanging in silence. No one really had anything to say.

* * *

"I think I need to be alone for awhile. Just to think," Isabelle said standing up and getting off the swing.

"Alright. I need to check on Fulton anyway," Gwen said as she too got up.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Tara asked.

"Yeah… I guess. I'm just going to walk around a little bit. Try and calm myself."

"Well, don't stay out here too long! We've been out in the cold enough tonight; don't want you getting sick," Gwen said.

"Thanks mom."

* * *

Fulton laid on Adam's bed trying to relax. Yet his head was beginning to hurt and he still had no idea of what Gwen was going to say when he had to face her. He had no idea what he was going to say her.

"I brought you some water."

Fulton lifted his head and looked to the doorway where Gwen stood with a glass of water in hand.

"You're actually talking to me?"

"Just because you and your best friend decided to be stupid and get drunk… do you think that is a reason not to talk to you?" Gwen asked as she sat down on the bed, looking directly into his eyes.

"Portman said he needed a drink 'cause his mind was running in circles. He was upset about Isabelle and all…"

"If he was so upset, he should have thought better than to bash her in front of her friends and classmates," Gwen said angrily.

"Well he is a 'Bash' brother… sorry, bad joke," Fulton said.

"Look, even Isabelle feels horrible about the way she has treated Portman and I think that she recently just realized that it hurt Portman too."

"How couldn't she think that it would hurt him?" Fulton asked as he finally took the glass of water from Gwen and began to drink.

"I really don't want to argue about this with you. First off, your drunk…"

"Tipsy… not drunk…"

"Drunk. Secondly, your best friend is Portman and one of my best friends is Isabelle. We have our loyalties and won't compromise that."

"Hey, I'm friends with Isabelle too…"

"And Portman is my friend as well, but in any argument I think we know who we would side with."

"I guess…"

"And third…"

"There is even a third thing," Fulton said as he put the glass down on Adam's end table and stretched out on his bed once more.

"And third, I don't want their problems to wreck our relationship." Fulton looked up at his girlfriend and smiled.

"It won't." Fulton leaned up to kiss her, but Gwen got up off the bed. They both started to laugh and Fulton fell back on the bed.

"So… how is Isabelle doing?"

"I thought we weren't going to discuss it anymore?"

"I just want to know how my friend is doing." Gwen smiled and sat back down on the bed. She took Fulton's hand and kissed it.

"She's doing okay. She knows that what Portman said was pretty accurate. It was just a little harsh the way that he said it."

"Understandable, but he was drunk you know?"

"Yeah… I know. So does she, but that really doesn't make it any better."

"I know." Gwen got up off of the bed again. "I'm going to let you get some rest." Fulton grabbed Gwen's hand.

"Stay with me." Gwen nodded and lied down next to Fulton on Adam's bed.

"I'm sorry about this," Fulton said as he adjusted himself so he was holding his girlfriend.

"I know."

* * *

"Fuck!"

Portman leaned against a large tree next to the Banks' house trying to get a hold of himself. He had been battling nausea and had been losing miserably. He never was a big drinker; sure he usually had a few beers at a party here and there. But he never drank so much hard liquor in his life and he was certainly paying for it. He had gotten over the stupor of being drunk and had moved on to the pain and uneasiness. And now, he truly realized what he had done. Just thinking about what he said to her made him gag again.

"Are you alright?"

Portman turned around and looked directly into Isabelle's eyes. It had been obvious that she had cried a lot tonight and he hated himself knowing he was the cause.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Isabelle nodded her head and looked away from him. She looked up at the night sky and stared at the stars, wishing for some guidance. She wasn't getting any.

"I'm sorry… about what I said."

"I know you are. It still hurts though." Isabelle's voice cracked and Portman felt his heart crack as well. He didn't mean for it to be like this. He just wanted to convince himself to let her go, not hurt her in the process. He went to walk over to where she was; yet another wave of nausea hit him. Against Isabelle's better judgment, she went over to him and put a reassuring hand on his back.

Portman stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You really don't have to stay here."

"I have no where else to be." Portman chuckled lightly. He went to hold her hand, yet she pulled back and walked a few steps away from him. She sat down on the lawn with her knees pulled up in front of her chest. Portman didn't know if he should follow her, but soon decided that they needed to talk. He sat down a few feet away from her and turned to look at her.

"Can we talk?"

"I think you've already said enough."

"Please?" Isabelle turned her head so she looked directly into his eyes.

"Alright. Talk."

* * *

"Happy Birthday."

"It's not really my birthday yet."

"Yeah, but this was sort of a birthday party so…"

"I wasn't really around for most of it… and the parts I was here for…"

"Yeah; not so happy."

Dwayne and Tara were sitting in the Banks' spare room where all the furniture still remained. No one was really in the mood to move anything and the two people who usually did all the work were incapacitated.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Bombay says 'hi.'"

"Bombay? You mean Coach Bombay? How do you know him?"

"He changed our flat tire. That is why we were so late. He was driving by and stopped to help us."

"And you knew who he was?"

"We really couldn't see him… it was too dark. But when we started to talk about you guys, he knew who we were. Supposedly, he has heard about us."

"Yeah…" Dwayne answered. He had talked a little bit about Tara to Bombay. And he knew for a fact that both Bash Brothers had talked about their respective girlfriends… or should be girlfriend.

"So, what are you doing over break?"

"Visiting family. You?"

"Same."

"So… since I'm not going to be seeing you on your birthday, I'll give this to you now." Dwayne pulled out an envelope from his pocket and handed it to Tara.

"You didn't have to get me anything!"

"I know, but I wanted to." Tara smiled at him and opened up the envelope. Inside, there were two front row seats at the Orpheum Theater to see "RENT," Tara's favorite musical.

"How did you get these! They have been sold out for months!"

"I have connections," Dwayne replied. It just so happened that the box office manager was a huge hockey fan and also a big Duck fan.

"Thank you so much!" Tara threw her arms around Dwayne and gave him a huge hug. She pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes before she leaned in and kissed him. Dwayne was a little shocked at first and by the time he realized what was happening it was over.

"Will you go with me?" Tara asked excitedly, not even reacting to the fact that they had just shared their first kiss.

"Like on a date?" Dwayne asked.

"If… you want it to be," Tara asked a little more hesitantly. He figured that it just registered to her that they now were deciding if they were going to date or continue on just being friends.

"Yeah… I think I would like that."

"Me too."

* * *

"I'm sorry for the way I said those things… but in a way I'm not sorry I said them." Isabelle just nodded her head and looked away from him.

"And you have every right to be upset at me. But… if you were feeling that way, why didn't you talk to me?" She turned back to look at him and it was his turn to avoid her gaze.

"I… I didn't know if I could say them to you… When I'm around you, it's hard for me to… talk."

"So all those times we've talked in the past, they were hard for you?"

"Not all our talks… talks about us; our relationship or whatever you want to call it."

"And why are they so hard?"

"Because… the type of relationship I have with you, isn't the type I want. Don't get me wrong, I love being your friend and all, but… deep inside me, I know it's not what I want. I want more than that."

"Well, I'm…"

"With Nick, I know! Can we get through a conversation without having to bring him up!" Portman turned back to look at Isabelle and saw something flash in her eyes. He didn't know what it was, but knew it must've been from something he said.

"Dean, I have something I need to tell you."

"About?"

"The person you don't want me to bring up?"

"What about him? Did he tell you that he loves you and how he wants you to leave Eden Hall and go to school in New York? Or better yet, did he propose to you or something?"

"I'll just pretend that these questions are just because you are drunk and you're not thinking straight."

"I may be a lil drunk, but I…"

"We broke up!" Isabelle got up off the grass and walked a little bit.

"What?"

"Nick and I… we decided to see other people," Isabelle said, keeping her back to Portman. He rose from the lawn as well and closed a little of the distance.

"When? Did he do something to hurt…"

"No, he didn't do anything. We broke up a few days ago." Portman was getting frustrated since he was talking to her back so he walked around to face her.

"Why?"

"Long distance relationships suck. And as much as I thought I wanted to be with him, my heart wasn't fully in it. And I think… he knew it too." Portman nodded. He was speechless. He had never expected Isabelle to actually break up with Nick.

"Does anyone else know?" Isabelle shook her head.

"I wanted you to be the first to know." Isabelle looked into his eyes and even though she wanted to be held in his arms, part of her was still hurting from the things he said.

"Well… I feel like an ass," Portman said. Isabelle had nothing else to say to him so she just looked away. Portman watched her and knew that he might have screwed up any chance of having a real relationship with her. They stood in silence for a while, yet soon Portman's head began to pound more than it had ever before. He groaned and put a hand to his head, trying to get it to stop.

"Head hurt?"

"Yeah… worst pain I've felt in a long time."

"Anything I can do?"

"The only thing that will heal this is time."

"Touché," Isabelle commented. Portman realized what she meant by her comment. Their relationship would also need time to heal.

"Do you… do you think there is any chance that we could have a real relationship?" Isabelle looked at him.

"How can we have a real relationship, if you can't even talk to me about what is bothering you? Communication can make or break a relationship. I should know… I think it was the main reason Nick and I broke up." Portman began to feel lightheaded so he sat down on the grass again.

"I thought the reason you guys broke up was because of your feelings for me?"

"You don't get it do you?" Portman shrugged.

"Get what?"

"By the end of our relationship, Nick and I… we didn't talk."

"That is total bullshit and you know it. You called him almost every night to…"

"Okay, yes we talked… but we weren't saying anything."

"I may be drunk… but I know that you are making no sense at all right now." Isabelle sighed and sat down across from Portman on the lawn.

"By the end of our relationship, our conversations consisted of 'how's school' and 'how's the weather where you are?' You know your relationship is doomed when the weather is the topic of interest."

"Let me get this straight… you spent all that time talking to him about the weather?" Portman started to laugh.

"I don't even know why I am bothering to talk to you!"

"Hey, I'm drunk remember? Not my fault I…"

"It's not your fault? Who forced the alcohol down your throat then?"

"That's not what I meant… can you just continue with your point about talking, if there is even one."

"There is a point and it is this… Nick and I didn't talk anymore. We physically talked, but it was all empty. We really never said anything. I didn't talk to him because the things that I would like to talk about all had to do with you or my other friends… and every time I would talk about them, I would feel guilty for the way I felt. I was dating him, yet having feelings for you."

"And now you aren't dating him so… we can be together!" Isabelle couldn't believe that he had actually said that to her. She felt like slapping him, yet tried to control herself.

"After what you said to me tonight?"

"You said yourself that I wasn't too out of line…"

"I never said that! You were so out of line! Instead of coming to me and talking to me about these things, you told everyone! And that doesn't bother me as much as the fact that in all the time we have talked, you never once told me about these feeling you were having. I always confided in you that I felt awkward about my relationship with Nick, and your advice was 'what he doesn't know won't hurt him.' I always thought that the way I was treating you was not right, but you never said anything!"

"And maybe I should have."

"No. You should have… not maybe! Dean, I like you. I really do, but I can't have a relationship with someone who I can't talk freely with."

"I spoke freely tonight."

"You're drunk." Portman nodded. Both of them spent the next few moments just looking into the other's eyes. The cold was starting to get to Isabelle yet she knew that she couldn't leave things with Portman this way. They weren't going to be seeing each other for a few weeks and she didn't want to have to pick up this argument where they left it.

"So where does that leave us?" Portman asked.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Isabelle nodded.

"Why don't we take the winter break to think about things and then… when we come back to Eden Hall, we'll decide what to do."

"Do you really think this should wait?"

"Do you really want to make this decision now?" Isabelle saw Portman's point. They both had said a lot of things tonight and they needed time apart to decide where to go from here.

"No." Portman grasped her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. He looked down at their hands and noticed how great they looked together and how much he wanted to be able to stay like this. He was waiting for Isabelle to pull away, but she never did. The two of them just continued to sit out in the cold holding hands. Because even though it wasn't where either of them wanted to be in their relationship, it was a start.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 14: Are You There?  
__"Are you there? Are you there?  
__Do you watch me when I cry?  
__And if it's in your power,  
__How can you sit idly by?  
__I try so hard to please you  
__But you never seem to see.  
__Is it my fate to sit and wait?  
__Wonder what my struggle means,  
__I wish I knew that someone out there cared,  
__Are you there?  
__Cared for me."_


	14. Are You There?

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

_Chapter 14: Are You There?  
_"_Are you there? Are you there?  
__Do you watch me when I cry?  
__And if it's in your power,  
__How can you sit idly by?  
__I try so hard to please you  
__But you never seem to see.  
__Is it my fate to sit and wait?  
__Wonder what my struggle means,  
__I wish I knew that someone out there cared,  
__Are you there?  
__Cared for me."_

* * *

"So how was your Christmas?"

"Pretty uneventful and yours?"

"I met my father's fiancée."

"How did that go?"

"Not so good. I don't like her."

"Surprise, surprise… you've never liked anyone that your father has dated."

"Well… no one can replace my mother…"

"And they aren't trying to."

Isabelle and Gwen were sitting at a coffee shop in the Village in New York. Considering where Isabelle lived in central New Jersey, she was only an hour away from visiting Gwen. They both had been having pretty lackluster weeks so they decided to meet up. Isabelle still hadn't told anyone about Nick except for Portman, and she wasn't even sure if he would remember their conversation. Portman was so out of it that he actually fell asleep outside on Adam's lawn. It took the combined efforts of Adam, Charlie, Dwayne, Russ, and Goldberg to get him inside because when Portman fell asleep, he stayed asleep.

"Let's change the subject," Isabelle said, not wanting to talk about her soon to be stepmother any longer. "Have you talked to Fulton since you've been home?"

"Yeah. He calls everyday."

"Aw. Such a sweet boyfriend," Isabelle said as she sipped on her coffee. She was happy that Gwen found someone that cared about her so much.

"Speaking of boyfriends, what did Nick get you for Christmas?" Isabelle almost spit the coffee she had in her mouth out. She hadn't heard from Nick since their falling out and she was trying her best to forget him. "He did get you something, didn't he?"

"Gwen… there's something I have to tell you."

"He didn't get you anything? What a bastard! Why are you still with him?"

"I'm not." It was Gwen's turn to almost lose her drink.

"When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago an…"

"And you didn't tell anyone!"

"No, that's not true," Isabelle started. She then took a sip of her coffee and looked back at Gwen. "I told Dean."

"Portman? Was this before or after his drunken outburst?"

"What do you think?"

"I would guess after… Oh… now everything makes sense!" Gwen said as she finished off her coffee.

"What are you talking about?"

"That's why you and Portman were all snuggly-wuggly out on Adam's lawn." Isabelle looked at her friend incredulously.

"We were not all snuggly-wuggly! And what are you five… or Tara?" Isabelle asked, talking about Gwen's choice of words. They both started to laugh; something that Isabelle had not done in a while.

"I'll have to tell her you said that."

"Yeah and when she hears that you actually said 'snuggly-wuggly' in a sentence, she will probably jump up and down and give you a hug," Isabelle commented. Gwen nodded her head in agreement.

"She sure is unique."

"Yeah… so how are things going with her and Dwayne? I haven't got a chance to talk to her. I got her answering machine on Christmas."

"They've decided to date… Dwayne got her tickets to see 'RENT' for her birthday."

"Tickets?" Isabelle asked suggestively.

"Yeah… two tickets… and guess who she asked to go see the show?" Gwen asked in mock seriousness.

"I wonder… could it be Dwayne?" Isabelle replied in the same joking manner. Gwen just nodded her head as the girls broke out in laughter again.

"And now that that is over, don't think you can avoid what we were talking about," Gwen said, returning to her normal tone. Isabelle just rolled her eyes and finished her drink.

"There is nothing to tell… Dean and I talked… just talked."

"And what did you talk about?"

"Things… personal things."

"So… are you going to take his name and be Mrs. Isabelle Portman or hyphenate it and combine them both so it is Mrs. Isabelle Edwards-Portman?"

"You do know that you are insane right? I hope Fulton knows what he is getting himself into," Isabelle said as they both rose from the table.

"He does and is quite happy. So is Portman just as happy as him?" Gwen asked as they both threw away their empty cups and left the café.

"If you are trying to get me to talk about Dean, it's not going to work. We still have things that we need to work out… and when I say we, I mean me and him only."

"So are you telling me that he isn't telling Fulton about what you two talked about?"

"He better not."

* * *

"So is that it?"

"Yeah… do you think there is a chance?"

"There is more than a chance. I think it is a definite."

"How can you be so sure?"

"See if you can follow my logic. You like her. She likes you. The only thing that was keeping you out of the picture was her boyfriend…"

"Ex-boyfriend."

"I know, you told me. As I was saying, he is gone. So you can slide right in there… and poof, you're a couple."

Portman sighed into the receiver as he picked up his rolled up socks and started tossing them up in the air. He was lying on his bed in Chicago discussing his Isabelle problems with Fulton. He needed Fulton's advice because he was lost on what to do. He remembered a lot of what happened that night at Adam's house. Yet some of it was still blurry. He hoped that he remembered everything she said correctly and that he hadn't heard things that were not said.

"You talk to Gwen?"

"I talk to Gwen everyday… she is my girlfriend you know."

"She say anything about Isabelle?"

"Just that she was going to see her today."

"Do you want to talk to me about…"

"Sorry, bro. I don't like talking about my relationships as openly as you."

"Guess not," Portman said with a laugh. He threw his socks up in the air again.

"Dean!"

Portman's socks hit him right in the face as he was startled by his mother's yell.

"I got to go. Mom's home."

"Alright. I'll see you in a few days."

"See you bro."

Portman hung up the phone and left his room to seek his mother out. He found her in the living room.

"Yeah Mom?"

"You ready for dinner?"

"Does it look like I am ready?" Portman asked in a sarcastic tone as he pointed to the pajamas that he was still wearing.

"Guess not," his mother said with a laugh. "We leave in thirty minutes." Portman nodded to his mother and walked back down the hallway to the bathroom.

Tonight was his mother's annual company gala. He hated going to these things, yet he didn't want his mom to go alone. And she liked to go with him; he was all she had left of her beloved husband. He passed away when Portman was ten and she had never gotten over the loss. Yet everyday she saw more of her husband in her son everyday and she was very happy about the type of man he was becoming. Yet Portman's memories of his father were not as loving as his mothers. He never wanted to be anything like his father, yet saw more and more of his father in himself everyday. And that scared him.

Portman quickly showered and got changed into his suit. His mother always wanted him to wear a tuxedo, yet he refused… too uncomfortable. His mother worked as an assistant at a large financial company in Chicago. She didn't always like her job, but they paid her too much for her to seek employment elsewhere.

"My, don't you look handsome," his mother said as Portman stepped back into the living room ready to go.

"Yeah, yeah. Why do they always have these dinners at the dumbest times? It's New Years Eve! Don't people have other parties they would much rather attend than this one?"

"Of course. But, we all want to keep our jobs."

"And they would fire you if you didn't…"

"Let's not discuss the ins and outs of the corporate world right now, Dean. We're late enough as is." Portman just nodded his head in acknowledgement and they both left the apartment and headed to the gala.

* * *

"I can't believe he talked to you!"

"What's wrong with that? We are best friends!"

"She didn't want anyone one to know about anything until they knew themselves."

"Huh?"

"Just promise me you won't tell anyone?"

Fulton laughed nervously. He was happy that he and Gwen were talking over the phone. He didn't know that Isabelle told Portman not to discuss what they talked about and could understand why. They still didn't know where they stood and she knew that Portman could and probably would exaggerate things.

"Fulton? You didn't…"

"Uhh… I didn't exactly know that…"

"Who did you tell!"

"Just Charlie."

"Which means that Charlie will tell Adam, who will tell Julie, who will tell Connie, who will tell Guy, who will…"

"I get the point! Everyone will know!"

"Isabelle is going to kill you…"

"Don't think so. Portman will beat her to it."

* * *

"These things get more hoity-toity every time we come."

"Dean, please."

"Fine, fine."

Portman walked into the hall where the gala was being held and had to laugh. _All these rich bastards just trying to one-up each other._ That was all that these galas really were. People would flaunt their money in front of everyone and brag about how well off they are. It made him sick just thinking about having to spend a night in all these blowhards attendance.

"I think Rebecca said that she was bringing someone for you to meet."

"What?"

"Olivia!"

Both Portman and his mother turned to face the newcomer.

"Rebecca! How are you?"

"Fine. Merry Christmas to you both."

"Don't you mean Happy New Year?" Dean asked.

"You were always such a smart and witty boy! And I think I found the perfect person for you."

"I'm sorry Ms. Barra, but I am sort of dating someone."

"You are?" both of the women asked simultaneously.

"Sort of," Portman said shyly.

"That is too bad. She is such a…" Rebecca stopped talking when a man came up from behind her and embraced her.

"Dance with me?"

"Of course. Chris, this is a friend of mine Olivia Portman and her son Dean."

"A pleasure to meet you both."

"And this is my fiancée…"

"Can I go back to the hotel now?"

The attention switched to the newest member to join the group. Portman and her locked eyes in utter shock.

"Dean?"

"Isabelle?"

* * *

"So… I'm in deep shit aren't I?"

"Yeah… I'm glad you told me though. At least I won't be the last to know… per usual."

"You aren't always the last to know babe. It's just… Portman needs to talk about things. If he leaves them bottled up, he… he can go crazy."

"You sound as if you have experienced this?"

"Yeah… Portman has anger issues…"

"Well, no duh? Bash Brother who likes to… well, bash people around as a hobby and…"

"That's on the ice Gwen. Someone has to do it, and that isn't what I am talking about. Hockey helps him deal with it. He can take his emotions and use them to do something useful. But… he has other issues."

"What 'other issues?' He wouldn't hurt anyone would he?"

"Not intentionally. But… look, all I can say is, he needs to talk about things. Sort them out that way… if he doesn't…"

"I get it… like at the party, with the bottle."

"Yeah… but to more of an extreme."

"How did this start?"

"It's Portman's business… but it all started with his father."

* * *

"You two know each other?"

Portman looked at his mother and nodded his head. He still had a hard time believing that Isabelle was really there. Isabelle was going though the same shock.

"We go to school together."

"See? I knew you two would be perfect. Too bad that you are dating someone," Rebecca said. Portman just shut his eyes. _Shit! No one was supposed to know._

"What?" Isabelle asked. _He's dating someone, but I thought…_

"It's not what it sounds like," Portman said looking directly at Isabelle.

"But I thought you said…" Rebecca started.

"Want to talk now?" Portman asked as he stepped forward and grasped her hand. Isabelle just nodded and three adults stared at the two teens. Portman and Isabelle looked at the three of smiled sheepishly.

"Mom, this is my friend from Eden Hall, Isabelle Edwards." Isabelle smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Oh right, Dad this is my friend Dean Portman." Portman stepped forward and extended his hand to Isabelle's father. They shook and Isabelle had to smile. _This feels so right._

"So… talk?" Portman asked. Isabelle nodded and the two teens excused themselves from their parents.

"So… Rebecca is going to be your stepmom?"

"Looks that way."

"So… how was your break?"

"Okay, I guess."

Neither of them talked for a while. They just walked around.

"Looking forward to going back to Eden Hall?"

"I guess."

"Okay… what is up with you!" Portman asked frustrated at Isabelle for her lack of conversation.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Isabelle answered defensively.

"Why are you not talking to me? That was what we supposed to do remember? Take time and think before we rushed into anything?"

They both walked into the foyer of the hall so they could have some privacy. Also, the noise in the hall made it hard for either of them to hear each other. Isabelle sat down on a bench and Portman quickly followed suit.

"That is all meaningless now."

"How so? You dating Nick again?"

"No, but aren't you?"

"Dating Nick? Don't think he is my type," Portman said with a smirk. Isabelle looked at him incredulously.

"No… you told Rebecca that you were dating someone."

"Yeah… she said that she had someone that was perfect for me. So I said I was dating someone…"

"So you aren't?"

"No… I sort of meant… you." Isabelle had to smile at that.

"Have you thought about what we talked about?" Portman asked, as he grasped her hand, trying to recapture their moment on Adam's lawn, except now they weren't freezing their asses off outside.

"A little… well, okay… a lot," Isabelle admitted as she looked down at her hands and was happy that one of hers was encased in Portman's.

"Me too… and?"

"Hey, why do I need to be the one to start the discussion? It was your idea to take time," Isabelle said with humor in her voice.

"I asked first," Portman answered as he smiled at her.

"How juvenile."

"I know… but seriously, what do you want to…"

Portman didn't get to finish. Isabelle leaned over and captured Portman's lips in a kiss. She pulled away after a few moments.

"So… what is your answer?" Isabelle asked suggestively.

Portman smirked at her and leaned back in for another kiss and Isabelle was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 15: 911 Emergency!  
_"_Seems the love that dare not speak its name done gone ahead and spoke.  
__Now the secret's out.  
__You tell one person – that's it – cat's out of the bag.  
__Will he keep it?"_


	15. 911 Emergency!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

_Chapter 15: 911 Emergency!  
_"_Seems the love that dare not speak its name done gone ahead and spoke.  
__Now the secret's out.  
__You tell one person – that's it – cat's out of the bag.  
__Will he keep it?"_

* * *

"I don't believe it!"

"Look, it's not my fault!"

"'Not your fault?' How can you honestly say that it is not your fault?"

"Because… it's… not?"

Isabelle sent a glare Portman's way as she stopped walking. Portman was on his way to history when Isabelle stopped him and she proceeded to yell and scream at him.

"Aww… a lover's spat. Isn't it so cute?"

Isabelle ignored the comment from a random schoolmate and still concentrated her attention on Portman.

"We agreed in Chicago that we were going to take things slow. That we weren't even going to define ourselves as couple until we both felt ready and comfortable in our relationship…"

"We both like each other! I say we just date now!"

"And what Dean? Break up after a month? Is that really what you want? I want to have a real relationship… a relationship that might last past Eden Hall."

"Hey, you came on to me at that gala?"

"I know… but I then realized that you mean a lot to me… and I don't want to screw this up like I screwed up my relationship with Nick."

"You didn't screw that up. That bastard had it coming…"

"'That bastard' did nothing wrong in our relationship."

"That you know of."

The bell rang and Isabelle could only sigh. Everyone at Eden Hall thought that her and Portman were a couple. Gwen told her that Portman had told Fulton and that he only told one other person. Yet that is all it took for everyone in the school to know. Even Dean Buckley had come up to her and congratulated her on her relationship.

"I better go," Isabelle said softly as she walked around Portman and headed to her biology class. She was stopped when Portman grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. He leaned down and lightly kissed Isabelle. He pulled back and whispered in her ear, "Miss me."

With that, Portman let go of his 'girlfriend' and quickly scampered down the hallway toward his class. Isabelle watched him leave. She was still angry with him, because she didn't want anyone to know about their relationship yet. They both decided not to date right when they got back to Eden Hall. They were going to take a week, maybe two and get back into the routine of school and hockey and then decide they were ready.

As Isabelle slowly walked to her next class, she continued to think about her problems. _I wish you could just understand Dean… I want to have a real relationship with you. You are the first person I have ever felt about this way and I don't want to rush it. I want to make this go the distance and I doubt it will if we start dating right now. We both still need to heal a little bit more. I wish I could make you understand… I wish you could just see that… that I'm falling in love with you._

* * *

"So why are you late? Talking with the missus?"

"I'm not speaking to you."

"Huh?"

"Isn't it obvious? Isabelle found out that he talked to you and… well…"

Portman looked at his best friend and his girlfriend. They looked so happy. Fulton never talked to him about his relationship; _maybe that is why it is going so well._ The three of them were supposed to be doing their history worksheet as part of a group exercise, yet they would much rather talk.

"Is she mad?" Fulton asked.

"Yeah… I guess. She wouldn't yell and scream at me in the hallway if she wasn't would she?"

"Guess not," Fulton answered. He looked at the work that they were supposed to be doing. _Napoleon and the Reign of Terror… boring!_

"So, you guys ready for the big game tomorrow?" Gwen asked, trying to get off the subject of Isabelle.

"I guess," Portman said as he started to doodle on his history paper. He kept thinking how he could make things better with her yet kept coming back to the fact that he never did anything wrong. _Why is she so fucking pissed at me anyway? So I told Fulton about us, and he told Charlie, and it ended up around the whole school. I really don't see anything wrong with people knowing that we both are together, even if we truly aren't. Which is another thing… why aren't we together? Everyone can see that I like her and that she likes me… why can't she just get over what happened between her and Nick and just… well get over it? She is being really idiotic about this whole thing and it is really starting to get on my fucking nerves!_

"Mr. Portman?"

"Huh?" Portman looked up from his doodle and saw Mr. Tucker standing over him. He picked up Portman's worksheet.

"Mr. Portman, I highly doubt that the answer to _"what is the Napoleonic Code and its enduring influence?"_ is _"D.P and I.E."_

"I think that that is open to interpretation sir," Portman answered with a grin.

"Oh really?" Portman just nodded his head. "Well, I would be more than happy to hear your interpretation after school. I will see you in detention Mr. Portman."

"What else is new?"

* * *

"Don't you think you are being a little harsh?"

"About?"

"You know what I mean?"

"Is this about Dean?"

"What else would it be about?"

"Gwenie! Ellie! What are you two taking about?"

Tara stood into between her two bickering friends as she waited to be clued in on to what was going on. The school day had just ended and the three friends were on their way back to their dorm rooms when Gwen started to defend Portman.

"Isabelle and Portman got together over break and now she is going back on it," Gwen explained.

"I am not going back on it! I just… I need more time," Isabelle said as she started to walk through the dorm hallway again.

"You are not getting out of this that easy," Gwen said as she pulled Isabelle back to where they were conversing.

"What happened? Dwayne told me that you two were together and…"

"They are together! Isabelle just has a problem with commitment!"

"I don't have a problem! I just… I don't know if I am ready," Isabelle said as she again tried to get away from her friends.

"Stop avoiding this! He likes you! And you are just teasing him! Do you want to be with him or not?" Gwen said, growing very angry and frustrated at her friend for her blindness. She was hurting Portman and it needed to stop.

"Maybe we should bring this to our room?" Tara suggested as she saw that they had drawn a small audience of other female dormers. Both girls nodded and they continued to Tara and Gwen's dorm room. Isabelle reluctantly followed her friends inside, as she really didn't want to discuss anything with them.

"What is wrong with you? Portman wants to be with you! And you keep advancing yet pulling back and it is starting to take its toll!" Gwen exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"Isabelle! Open your eyes! You have the chance to be with a great guy; a guy who likes you for who you are. He doesn't want you to change in any way and is happy just being near you. He likes to talk to you and he thinks that you are the most beautiful woman he has ever met. Yet the way you are acting… I don't think you deserve him."

Isabelle gaped at her friend. She couldn't believe all the things that she had said.

"Look, Gwen… you don't know everything alright?" Isabelle said as tears started to fall.

"Ellie, don't cry. It's alright," Tara said as she got up off of her bed and gave her friend a hug. Yet Isabelle just shrugged her off.

"I… I have to go," Isabelle said as turned and opened the door.

"Yeah, go ahead! Go ahead and hide from the truth!" Gwen yelled as Isabelle left and slammed the door. Isabelle spent the next few moments calming herself and thinking of what she needed to do next. Isabelle opened her door and walked inside. Julie wasn't around and the dorm room felt so bleak that she knew she couldn't stay here. Putting her books down, Isabelle decided that she knew what she had to do. With that, Isabelle left her room and quickly headed for Portman's dorm room.

* * *

"Gwenie, why are you so mad at…"

"She has no right to treat him that way!"

"What are you talking about?"

Gwen realized that Tara knew nothing of Isabelle and Portman's time in Chicago, nor did she know anything about today's events. Gwen sat down on her bed and faced Tara.

"Isabelle and Portman saw each other in Chicago and she sort of led him to believe that they were more than she is ready to admit. Then today when she found out that everyone thought that they were truly a couple, she flipped on him. He tries not to show it, but I know he is hurting. And… what really burns me is that she has no reason to be mad at him. Is it wrong for him to want to be with her?"

"What did she mean that you don't know everything? Do you think that she is hiding something from everyone?"

"I don't know. And to tell the truth, I don't really care."

"Gwen!" Tara said shocked.

"It's the truth Tar! Usually I would always take her side, but… she is just wrong! She can't keep doing this to him. He…"

"It sounds like you know more about the subject than you are letting on," Tara said insightfully. Gwen just looked away and nodded her a head. Fulton had told Gwen a little bit about Portman's past; something that she had promised him she wouldn't tell anyone. She was going to keep that promise. Yet she saw how maybe her harshness toward Isabelle about Portman stemmed a little from the new information she had learned.

"I can't discuss it. I'm sorry," Gwen answered.

"I know. So… Dwayne and I are seeing 'RENT' tonight," Tara exclaimed, trying to make the conversation take a happy turn.

"Excited?"

"Yes! It is our first date! I wonder what I am going to wear?" Tara said, as she got up and went to her closet. "How about… this!" Gwen looked over at Tara and saw her holding the dress that Tara had offered her when they went to the club at the beginning of the school year.

"Ugh… it's pink!"

"Magenta!"

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah… hanging in there."

"Well, Portman's not here…"

"Good. I came… to talk to you."

Fulton looked at Isabelle in confusion, yet moved aside to let her in the room. She looked around at the mess that Fulton and Portman called their room. Fulton shut the door and quickly cleared off some stuff so she could sit on his bed. She silently thanked him and sat down as he opted for the desk chair next to the bed.

"You've been crying," Fulton said as he observed her tear-stained cheeks and pink eyes.

"It's nothing," Isabelle said as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"Did Portman say something to you or…"

"No! Gwen and I had a little argument," Isabelle said still refusing to meet Fulton's gaze.

"About Portman," Fulton said knowingly. He was starting to regret telling Gwen anything about Portman, for he knew she was taking that information and making judgments and treating him differently. That is the one thing that Portman didn't want.

"I know that he talked to you about us… and I am not going to ask you what he said and all… I just… If you are so good at advising him, maybe you can help me," Isabelle said as she continued to keep her gaze downward.

"What do you need advice on?"

"What do you think?" Isabelle answered with a little nervous laugh.

"He really likes you Isabelle."

"And I like him. I just don't want to jump into anything."

"Understandable. But you are giving him all these messages like you want to be together. He is just frustrated and confused." Isabelle nodded.

"The more I look back on my relationship with Nick, it doesn't really seem like a relationship. We were together, but my feelings for Dean are so much stronger than they ever were for Nick. It is like… Dean is going to be my first boyfriend in my heart and I don't know what I am doing. It's all so different. I guess I'm a little scared."

"Scared about what?" Isabelle looked up at Fulton. It was getting harder for her to talk about things. She really didn't want to reveal too much about her feelings for Portman.

"I feel… like I am moving too quickly."

"You and Portman haven't done anything yet… I mean, were you and Nick intimate?"

"Huh? No! No… that isn't really what I was talking about. But no, Nick and I never… did it," Isabelle said as she blushed slightly. Fulton had to hold back a chuckle as he saw the side of her that Portman called naïve and innocent.

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying… that I think… I think I am falling for him."

"Well, no duh! You broke up with your boyfriend for him. It is obvious that you like him." Isabelle just shook her head and avoided Fulton's gaze again.

"Not like… love."

"Oh," Fulton commented.

"I'm only seventeen! Should I really be having these feelings?" Isabelle asked as she turned back to look at Fulton.

"Well… Romeo and Juliet…"

"Fulton, this is serious! They are just characters in a play! They aren't real! It's not like any of those television shows or movies where people use the word love so loosely. It is not like that at all!" Isabelle exclaimed. "This is real," she said as she put her hand over her heart. "And every time I see him, I feel like everything is better just because he is there. That I am better just because he is around me… because he is with me."

"You sound like Portman when he talks about you," Fulton said. Isabelle looked at him hopefully and he just nodded his head and got up to sit next to her on his bed.

"I want to be with him Fulton. I really do… and I am sorry if I have hurt him. I never meant to. I'm just scared of what will happen if we ever spilt. I don't think I would be able to take not having him with me."

"How can you take it now? I mean you two aren't really together?"

"Yeah, but at least I know that he cares. I don't want that to change…"

"And it never will. He sees something different in you then all of the others that he has dated. And yes, he has dated a lot of girls… but he never cared about them as much as he cares about you. And you say that you love him so…"

"Do you think I should tell him?"

"When you think it is the right time, then you should."

"I don't think I could date him if he didn't know. I would feel awkward if he didn't…"

"Then I think your mind is made up." Isabelle just nodded and looked at Fulton in appreciation.

"Yeah. I need to tell him. And… I hope he understands."

"He will. You told him you wanted an honest relationship."

"I did. And that is what I intend on having… if he still…" Isabelle's tears returned again.

Fulton wrapped Isabelle in a big hug that she returned readily. She whispered her thank you and got up from the bed. He waved to her as she exited the dorm room and headed back to her own room to think of how she was going to tell Portman that she was in love with him.

* * *

"Stupid Mr. Tucker! What a total waste of time!"

Portman was making his way back to his dorm room after his detention with Mr. Tucker. He just wanted to lie down and rest. Not only was his 'girlfriend' not talking to him, the Ducks had a big game tomorrow against the only undefeated team in the league; a game the Ducks wanted to win. When he got to his room, he heard voices beyond the door. He put his ear up to the door, not wanting to interrupt anything between Fulton and Gwen. Yet the voice he heard wasn't Gwen's.

"Do you think I should tell him?"

"When you think it is the right time, then you should."

_Isabelle?_ Quietly, Portman stuck the key card in the door and turned the handle. He only opened the door a centimeter, enough to hear better and see both Isabelle and Fulton sitting on Fulton's bed.

"I don't think I could date him if he didn't know. I would feel awkward if he didn't…"

"Then I think your mind is made up." _What are they talking about?_

"Yeah. I need to tell him. And… I hope he understands."

"He will. You told him you wanted an honest relationship."

"I did. And that is what I intend on having… if he still…"

When Fulton hugged Isabelle and she didn't resist, Portman felt rage flow through him._ What happened between them? What does she need to tell me? Is this like when she didn't tell Nick about me and her? Is it now that she and Fulton have done somethings and... But what about Gwen? Why doesn't Isabelle think I will want to be with her? _Portman saw her get up and he quickly but silently shut the door and hustled down the hallway and out of sight.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 16: Reputation Stained  
_"_Hey you two! Where do you think you are!  
__Public school!"_


	16. Reputation Stained

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

****

Author's Note: This story is far from completed, yet I am still trying to plan ahead as to what I am going to be writing. I thought that I had everything set, yet now as I am actually executing my plan, I see how I might want to change things to maybe make them a little, I don't know, happy? I promise that Portman and Isabelle will figure out their relationship eventually, but I don't want to rush it because unlike Gwen and Fulton, they still need to mature a lot more. They might eventually get their happy ending yet they will have to work for it. I have a pretty good idea of where this story is going to wind up yet if anyone has any suggestions, I would be more than happy to hear them. Thanks to everyone who has read and an even bigger thank you to those who have reviewed. Lots of Love! : )

_Chapter 16: Reputation Stained_

"_Hey you two! Where do you think you are!  
__Public school!"_

* * *

"Dean, wait up!"

"Can't; I'm going to be late for class."

"And when has that ever been an excuse before?"

Portman stopped and turned around to face Isabelle. She had been trying to find him all day, yet only now was able to spot him. Portman skipped lunch and took odd ways to get to his classes just to avoid her. He didn't want to hear what she told Fulton she had to tell him and reasoned that if he avoided her, she would forget about it.

"Fine, I stopped. What is it?" Portman asked a little harshly. Isabelle flinched at his tone.

"I… um… can we do this somewhere more… private?" Isabelle asked softly, looking around at all of her schoolmates in the hall. Portman rolled his eyes, as he tried to feign annoyance. He really wasn't annoyed; he was petrified of what she would say and wanted to prolong it as long as he could. Besides, he had to deal with Fulton before he talked to her. He had been staying clear of Fulton today as well. He needed to get things straight between them and didn't want to do it in front of his friends, especially Gwen. He didn't know what he truly saw between Isabelle and Fulton, but he didn't want to get anyone else involved until he truly knew what happened.

"I'm going to class." Portman turned away from Isabelle and continued down the hallway. This time, Isabelle didn't follow. She was too stunned. _What has gotten into him? Is he mad that I was upset with him yesterday? Damn, why won't he just talk to me? We were always able to talk before this 'relationship.'_

The bell rang and Isabelle quickly ran to her psychology class. Mrs. Barre gave her a warning glare, yet since Isabelle had never been late before gave her no punishment. Isabelle took her seat and halfheartedly listened to her teacher. She turned and looked out of the window, thinking of Portman. _Why is it so hard to admit my feelings? Maybe I am truly fooling myself into thinking that I am in love? Do I even know what love is? Maybe I should wait till I am sure… but if I do, what does that mean for Dean and me?_

* * *

"Are you comin' to the game today?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it!"

"Great… I… I had a great time last night!"

"Me too."

Dwayne and Tara walked through the hallway after school had ended. They had yet to talk about their date last night. They skated around the topic with all of their friends when it came up in conversation because there really wasn't anything to tell. They enjoyed being in the company of each other, yet they definitely knew they both weren't ready for a serious relationship. Both of them had dated in the past, yet never had a true relationship. And seeing how things were turning out between Portman and Isabelle only further cemented the idea of just dating casually. Nothing exclusive, yet still dating.

"I better hurry and get my stuff. Game starts in an hour."

"Yeah… good luck." Dwayne nodded. Tara looked around nervously. She didn't know how to say good-bye. Should she give him a kiss... a hug… a handshake? Dwayne saw she made no move to do anything and slowly continued walking. Tara was shaken from her confusion by his leaving and acted on impulse. She quickly turned him to her and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good luck... again!" With that, Tara scurried down the hallway and out of the school. Dwayne put a finger up to his lips and smiled.

* * *

"What's up with Portman today?"

"I don't know… he's been acting weird since last night."

"And you haven't asked him what is wrong?"

"Sorry that making sure Portman is happy is not my only care in life."

Gwen shot Fulton a warning glare. He too had been acting a little off all day and hadn't opened up to her as to what it was all about. Gwen assumed that it had to do with Portman's attitude, yet his apathy to Portman's feelings would have to make her think differently.

"So then what is bugging you?"

"Nothing… I guess I am just nervous about the game," Fulton lied as he got up off the bench that he and Gwen were sitting on. Fulton had cut his last period to get his gear from the dorm before Portman would be able to. He could tell his friend was angry or brooding about something and knew that it must have to do with Isabelle. What else would have Portman in such an emotional state? Fulton also knew that Isabelle had yet to talk to Portman. Before he would even consider talking to Portman about Isabelle, Fulton wanted to make sure that both Isabelle and Portman had shared their feelings: especially Isabelle. Fulton knew about her love for his friend and he didn't want that to accidentally slip out in conversation, which it likely could have if they talked. So avoiding him was the best solution.

"You know that I know that that is bullshit right?" Gwen answered. "There is no way you are nervous when your guys have been practicing non-stop for this game."

"Doesn't mean I'm not nervous," Fulton responded as he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He hated not being able to talk to Gwen about what was going on, yet he knew that he already screwed up by telling her too much about Portman. He didn't want to do the same thing again.

"Whatever," Gwen said as she stood up to face Fulton.

"I better go. Don't wanna be late." Fulton leaned in and captured Gwen's lips in a kiss. Gwen instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her right hand through his shaggy black locks. Fulton was in heaven yet knew that if he was late, Orion would flip out. So just as quickly as their semi-make out session began, it ended as he pulled away from his girlfriend.

"Do you think we will be able to pick this up again after the game?" Fulton asked as he brought one hand up to stroke Gwen's cheek in a loving gesture.

"I count on it."

* * *

"Where is Fulton?"

"Don't know coach. He wasn't in our room when I got my stuff."

All of the Ducks were assembled in the locker room. They had yet to get in their uniforms yet, but were waiting for the other Bash Brother to arrive before they went over the game plan for today's game.

"Portman, go find him."

Portman nodded at his coach as he got up and left the locker room in search of his friend. Orion also left the locker room to go to his office for he forgot some of the scouting reports for the other team on his desks.

"Is everything good between the Bashes?" Charlie asked.

"I guess… haven't really talked to either one of them today," Julie answered as she took the downtime as an opportunity to snuggle with Adam.

"Please, you two. Get a room," Goldberg complained. Adam just gave him a look and pulled Julie on top of his lap to annoy Goldberg further.

"Just because you don't have a girlfriend, doesn't mean…" Adam started.

"Guy and Connie date and they aren't always all over each other," Goldberg refuted.

"We are not always all over each other! And the reason that they aren't as… amorous as us is because they are like an old, married, couple," Julie responded.

"Hey, who you calling married?" Connie asked.

"Who you calling old?" Guy asked jokingly.

"I just meant that you two have been together so long, you don't need to always show your affection," Julie said.

"Okay, just one more question," Goldberg said. "What does 'amorous' mean?"

* * *

"Do you have a second?"

"I really have to…"

"I know. I just… I don't know what I am doing."

Fulton sighed and turned to look at Isabelle. He had been on his way to the locker room and was almost there when Isabelle had stopped him.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yeah… he blew me off. Said he had to go to class."

"Okay, that's a bullshit excuse if I've ever heard one," Fulton answered. Isabelle had to chuckle at Fulton's comment.

"Totally. So, I have been doing some more thinking and I've come to a conclusion that maybe I am not sure of what love is and that maybe I just think I love Dean but really…"

"Isabelle, stop!" Fulton exclaimed. He set his bag down and took a hold of both of her shoulders. "I think I have figured out your problem. You think way too much! Don't over analyze everything that happens. You know the saying 'everything happens for a reason?' You and Portman met and have thought about each other romantically since… and now you are trying to decide whether it is love or just infatuation or lust or whatever! You are seventeen and in high school. You don't need to find your one true love right now. Who knows, Portman may be that guy. But you won't know until you give him a chance."

Isabelle looked in Fulton's eyes and saw that there was truth and feelings of friendship in his words. She just nodded and looked away from his face.

"Why is everything so confusing?"

"Is there something that you aren't telling me?" Fulton asked, as he saw the despair that was in Isabelle's gaze.

"I am just wondering if my feelings are true."

"Jesus, Isabelle! What is the big fucking deal?" Fulton exclaimed as he let go of her shoulders and started to pace a little in the hallway. He couldn't understand why she was making a big ordeal over her feelings for Portman. "Like I told Portman… he likes you, you like him. Just date already and forget everything else."

"It's not that simple."

"Oh really? Care to explain? Because I can't figure you out at all," Fulton said frustrated.

"Fulton… my father…"

"What does you father have to do with Port…"

"My father wants me to move back home!" Isabelle exclaimed. She turned away from Fulton as tears came to her eyes and she didn't want him to see her in this state.

"What?"

"My father… he's getting remarried and he wants me to get to know his bride-to-be." Fulton came over to Isabelle and turned her to face him. He saw the tears running her cheeks and wiped them away.

"Can't you do that during summer… or break?" Fulton asked.

"They are getting married in March… he didn't want me to come back here this semester. Yet after he met Dean in Chicago," Isabelle started as more tears fell just thinking of how wonderful that night was. "He said he understood if… if I wanted to come back."

"So, he wants you to stay! It's nothing to cry over," Fulton said in a caring voice. He wrapped Isabelle in a hug and tried to get her to calm down.

"Does this look like he wants me to stay?" Isabelle said as she pulled back enough to reach in her pocket and pull out a card from her father. "I found it in my bag when I was unpacking."

Fulton read the card that Isabelle's father had written her. He asked her if she would consider coming home and going to school in New Jersey. He wanted Isabelle to get to know Rebecca, his fiancée. He wanted Isabelle to like Rebecca and not just think of her as her father's new wife. Fulton handed the card back to Isabelle and she put in back in her pocket.

"So is this why you have been trying to justify your relationship with Portman?"

"Yeah. I don't want to go back, but I don't want to upset my father. I keep telling myself that I am in love with Dean and that… I don't want to leave that. But I don't know if that is the reason I think I am in love. Maybe the thought of leaving is making me have these feelings."

"Well? Wouldn't that still point to love? Or at least like a lot?" Fulton asked chuckling. Isabelle just shook her head in uncertainty. Fulton sighed and tightened his hold on her.

"I guess there is only one thing for you to do."

"What?" Isabelle asked, as she held on to Fulton even tighter.

"Follow your heart."

* * *

"You ready to head out?"

"Yeah… where's Ellie? Isn't she coming?"

"She might already be there?"

Gwen and Tara knocked on Isabelle's door one last time before they decided to leave without her. The three girls hadn't spoken that much since they had been back from winter break. The only true conversation was more of a shouting match between Gwen and Isabelle.

"So… you and Dwayne a couple yet?" Gwen asked.

"No… after everything that is happening with Ellie, how could we even think of wanting that?"

"You and Dwayne aren't insane like Portman and Isabelle. I think you guys would be okay," Gwen said with a laugh.

"We just want to take it slow… not rush things."

Gwen and Tara continued their walk in silence. They saw a big group of people lining up to enter the stands.

"I like to support my boyfriend and all, but this is all too school spirity for my tastes," Gwen commented as they joined the mass of people.

"Everything is too spirity for your tastes! Your favorite color is black…"

"Actually black isn't a color; it's a neutral," Gwen pointed out.

"Whatever! As I was saying, for once I would like to see you show a little enthusiasm at these games."

"Whoopie!" Gwen said in fake fervor as she twirled her pointer finger in a circle. Tara crossed her arms over her chest in disappointment and both girls continued to wait in line in silence.

* * *

"I guess there is only one thing for you to do."

"What?"

"Follow your heart."

Portman watched Isabelle and Fulton from the shadows. He hadn't heard much of their conversation. Yet he saw how close they were and this being the second time that they were like this, made his blood boil even more. He couldn't make out their parting words, but saw him give her one last hug as he picked up his bag and continued down the hallway. When he looked at Isabelle, he noticed her wet cheeks and could tell that she had been crying. _That bastard better not have hurt her!_ Fulton continued to walk down the hallway and got closer to where Portman was standing, yet instead of confronting his friend, Portman leaned back against the wall and hoped he wasn't seen. The hallway was pretty dark and Fulton was rushing for he was late so he walked right by.

Portman looked back to where Isabelle was standing to notice that she was gone. He wanted to talk to her now. All the feelings of apprehension went away the second he saw the tears in her eyes. He left his hiding spot and walked back into the locker room not wanting to upset Orion. The Ducks got suited up and started to strategize as to how to win the game. Yet Portman couldn't concentrate. He kept on looking at his best friend, trying to sense what was going on. Yet he only could think of one thing: betrayal.

* * *

"Thanks for saving me a seat."

"No problem, Ellie! Where were you? We knocked on your door, but you weren't there."

"I was… around."

Isabelle sat down next to Tara and turned to face the ice below. The Ducks had yet to come out of the locker room yet, but it was still better to focus on the ice than her friends. She hadn't told them about her father's note yet either. Fulton was the only one who knew.

"Talking to Portman?" Tara inquired.

"No."

"Are you ever going to talk to him? Or are you just going to lead him on some more?" Gwen asked.

"Gwenie, I thought you said you wouldn't bring this up anymore," Tara pleaded.

"Sorry," Gwen said flatly.

All three girls silently watched the Ducks emerge from their locker room and get on the ice for a warm up skate. All around them people started to cheer. Tara stood up and started screaming, while jumping up and down. Gwen stayed quiet yet never took her gaze off her boyfriend. Just the sight of him brought a smile to her face. Isabelle sat silent as a few tears slipped from the corners of her eyes. She pulled out the card from her pocket again and read it one last time. _Please consider coming home as soon as possible. I want to become a family again and this can only happen if you are a part of it. I love you! Hope to see you soon!_ The words were soon illegible, as Isabelle's tears turned the writing into splotches of black ink.

* * *

"Fulton! Portman! Cover number two as if your lives depended on it!"

"Yes, coach."

It was nearing the end of the third period and this was the first time that both Bash Brothers were going to be on the ice at the same time. The team had the strategy of playing man-to-man defense, and alternating between Portman and Fulton covering their star player. Yet with only a few minutes left and Eden Hall clinging to a one to zero lead, they needed to up their defense.

Portman couldn't get the image of Fulton and Isabelle out of his mind. It was fueling him throughout the whole game, yet now that he and Fulton were both on the ice, it made him want to take action. And thus, he decided to do just that.

The number two player, Winters, got the puck and was speeding down the ice. Both Portman and Fulton collided into him at the same time, sending him flying onto the ice. Yet even though their target was down, Portman wasn't through. Portman leaned back and then slammed into Fulton, sending the Bash Brother down on the ice as well.

The referee blew the whistle, yet didn't know what to call the foul. How can you call a penalty when a teammate was both the victim and the perpetrator?

"What the fuck was that for, bro?" Fulton asked angrily as he got his feet.

"You know damn well what it is for!" Portman said as he shoved Fulton again, causing him Fulton to take a knee on the ice.

"Actually, I don't! Care to enlighten me or do you just want to beat the shit out of me?"

"The second one," Portman said as he pulled off both his gloves and launched himself on top of his friend. The chant "fight" was heard all around the rink. Charlie, Adam, and Guy skated over and tried to break the two Bashes apart yet to no avail.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, bro?" Fulton asked, as he finally was able to get away from Portman with help from his teammates. He put his hand up to his nose and noticed that it was bleeding.

"What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend?" Portman said as he tried to shake free of Charlie and Adam to get back to Fulton.

"What are you talking about?" Fulton asked.

"You know damn well what I am talking about!" Portman yelled.

Everyone in the stadium was silent now as they listened to the two friends. They couldn't believe what they were witnessing. The opposing team was even stunned and made no move to demand that play be restarted.

"Portman! Fulton! Get off the ice! NOW!" Orion yelled as he stepped out on the ice.

Portman shoved off Adam and Charlie and skated back to the side and proceeded to go to the locker room. After Portman was out of sight, Fulton followed him yet instead of going into the locker room, he walked to the men's restroom to wash the blood off his face. He didn't want to face Portman again anyway for he knew that it would result in another fight. And he would lose.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 17: Ever After  
_"_When did we lose ever after?  
__I thought the good guys would triumph.  
__I trusted a hero.  
__I didn't hear his good-bye."_


	17. Ever After

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

**A.N. - This chapter has major angst, but I promise it will get a little happier soon : )**

_Chapter 17: Ever After  
_"_When did we lose ever after?  
__I thought the good guys would triumph.  
__I trusted a hero.  
__I didn't hear his good-bye."_

* * *

"What were you thinking!"

"Coach, I…"

"Don't answer the question! You could have cost us the game! And not just that, you embarrassed the team with your antics! I have told you all a thousand times these past four years that you leave your personal feelings off the ice. Especially when they are about a fellow teammate!"

And as if on cue, Fulton took this time to burst into the locker room, holding a paper towel to his bloodied nose. Portman and Fulton both shared venomous looks as Orion continued to rant.

"You both are suspended from the team for a week."

"What? It isn't my fault! He is the one who started it!" Fulton said frustrated that he was being suspended for something that Portman had started.

"I didn't start it you jackass! You are the one who is always meeting secretly with my girlfriend."

"What girlfriend would that be Portman? Cause I don't think you actually have one!"

Portman started to move toward Fulton, but Orion jumped into his path.

"Take another step forward Portman and you are benched for the season." Portman stared at his coach before slinking backwards to lean up against the lockers.

"Whatever problems you two are having I want them solved before your next game got it? You've disgraced the school enough today. We don't need a repeat performance." With that, Orion stormed out of the locker room, disgusted at the behavior of his players. Once the door closed, Portman advanced on Fulton again. Yet Charlie and Dwayne were ready for him and stood up blocking his path.

"Portman, chill! I'm sure Fulton can explain and…" Charlie started.

"Why do I have to explain anything? I didn't do anything wrong! Yes, Isabelle and I have talked a few times, but it's not like there is anything between us. I'm dating Gwen remember?"

"So does Gwen know about your secret rendezvous in our room?" Portman asked as he tried to get to Fulton.

"Huh? What were you spying on us?" Fulton asked incredulously.

"It's my room too! And I guess I will take that as a 'no' then."

"Yes, Isabelle was in our dorm room when you weren't there! God forbid she wanted to talk to me about this so-called relationship that you two have," Fulton said defensively. He couldn't believe that his best friend was treating him this way.

"I didn't know that talking included touching," Portman spat.

"What? She was upset so I gave her a hug! What is the big deal?"

"She is my girlfriend that's what the big deal is!" Portman yelled, as he finally was able to get past his teammates to come face to face with Fulton.

"Then maybe you should go talk to her," Fulton suggested. Portman continued to glare at Fulton, yet saw sense in his words. He pushed past him and left the locker room. He was the only player that was actually out of uniform for he was in the locker room for the last minutes of the game. Both Fulton and Portman had been penalized and thrown out of the game for their actions on the ice. And while Fulton was nursing his wounds in the restroom, Portman was getting changed.

"What was that all about?" Charlie asked Fulton, who since Portman's departure had fully entered the locker room and was taking off his pads.

"He is fucking insane!" Fulton said as he threw the pads against the lockers in anger.

"Yeah and you have to live with him," Averman pointed out.

"Shit," Fulton said. "I never thought of that!"

"So, you and Isabelle were really alone in your dorm room?" Julie asked.

"We were just talking. She's… trying to figure out this relationship and she wanted my advice."

"And what advice did you give her that has made Portman so… scary?" Connie asked.

"I told her… to follow her heart and to give Portman a chance. I think I might want to take that back right now."

"But what would make him go…" Julie started to ask.

"Go nuts? I don't know. She was upset, so I gave her a hug. Just like anyone would do for a friend who was hurting. He's just so fucking paranoid. And now, because of that, I'm benched for a week," Fulton raged as he angrily got his stuff together.

"If you need to crash at my dorm tonight, I'll leave the door open for you," Charlie offered. Adam nodded confirming the invite.

"Thanks. I think I will be taking you up on that offer."

* * *

"I am going to kill that bastard!"

"I would like to see you take on Portman, Gwenie!"

"Well… I'll help Fulton kill him!"

Tara, Gwen, and Isabelle were outside of the rink. Gwen was fuming over how Portman attacked Fulton on the ice during the game and Tara was trying to calm her down. Isabelle stayed silent. She had yet to say anything since the fight occurred which was a surprise since she was pretty silent the whole game, lost in her own thoughts.

"And what did Portman mean when he asked Fulton about why he was with you?" Gwen asked as she turned to face Isabelle. Isabelle could only shrug and turn the other way. She couldn't believe that her going to Fulton for advice had caused all of this.

"Well?" Gwen asked impatiently as she walked around Isabelle to face her once again.

"I went to Fulton to talk about Portman. He must've gotten the wrong impression," Isabelle answered softly.

"That's it? All you did was talk?" Gwen asked unbelievingly. Isabelle nodded her head.

"Come on. I know that Portman isn't the brightest crayon in the box," Gwen started, earning a groan and look from Isabelle. "Yet he isn't that dense. He wouldn't beat on his best friend if he didn't think that more was going on than just talking. And I doubt that he would do it publicly unless he had proof that something more happened."

"Well, nothing else did," Isabelle answered defensively.

"Sure. Just keep your psycho boyfriend away from me okay?" Gwen asked as she turned away from Isabelle.

"Portman screwed up big time, but that doesn't mean that he isn't our friend," Tara said.

"Well, he sure has a weird way of showing his friendship since he just beat up his supposed best friend," Gwen said.

"Instead of ripping Dean to shreds, why don't you go check on Fulton?" Isabelle asked, for she was tired of hearing Gwen rant about Portman.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! I'll go with you if you want?" Tara said.

"Fine," Gwen answered. She began walking to the locker room without even glancing at or saying good-bye to Isabelle. Tara put a hand on Isabelle's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look before she ran to catch up with Gwen.

Isabelle didn't know what to do or where to go. So she just started to walk and let her heart guide her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she instinctively walked to the quad, near the bench where her and Portman had talked many times before. And she was even more shocked to find that she was not alone, for sitting on the bench was none other than Dean Portman.

* * *

"Are you alright? How is your nose?"

"I've been better, but one good thing is that my nose has finally stopped bleeding."

"Owie! It looks really swollen! And you are so going to have a black eye!"

The whole locker room turned to look at Tara. She sheepishly blushed and looked down at the floor. Fulton turned his attention back to his concerned girlfriend and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"You know I would let you sleep on the floor of our room tonight but…" Gwen began.

"It's alright. Charlie and Adam have already offered. Thanks for the offer though. I wouldn't want to make Dwayne jealous," Fulton joked. Tara, who had just turned her attention back to the conversation, turned bright red and avoided all eye contact in the room.

"Good to see that Portman didn't beat your humor out of you, buddy," Dwayne said as he patted his friend on the back.

"I could have taken him," Fulton remarked, earning a few scoffs and eye rolls from his teammates. "What? I was taken off guard!"

"Sure you were baby," Gwen said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to capture his lips in a kiss.

"And you tell me and Adam to get a room?" Julie posed.

"Yeah, that's discrimination!" Adam added jokingly.

"Yeah well, the day that I feel that my spleen is in bodily harm from you and the Cat-Lady, I'll quit ragging on you," Goldberg commented. The locker room broke into laughter and they all were finally able to get past the fight that had happened earlier. Even though they knew that much would need to be mended before they would be a whole team again. There was still the fact that two of the Ducks were not on the best of terms and as much as they hoped that things would work out soon, both Portman and Fulton were very stubborn. The Ducks didn't want to think about what would happen if the two best friends couldn't mend their friendship. Where would the Ducks loyalties lie?

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey… you're actually talking to me?"

"Surprised?"

"Yeah… pleasantly surprised though."

Isabelle walked the rest of the way to the bench and sat down next to Portman. She was angry with Portman for fighting with Fulton yet knew that they needed to talk. And this was as good a time as any. Portman shifted his position so he could look into Isabelle's eyes. He didn't like what he saw there, yet when did he in recent history?

"Are you willing to talk to me now?" Isabelle asked as she turned to look directly into Portman's eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about yesterday in the hallway. I didn't mean to be harsh or anything." Isabelle just nodded her head. She didn't know where to begin. She looked down at her pocket and even though she couldn't see the note inside, it felt like it was burning a hole through her jeans.

"Isabelle? Are you alright?" Isabelle turned her attention back to Portman and nodded slightly, yet quickly began shaking her head. She leaned into Portman and fell into his arms, grasping on to him and tears once again began to fall.

"This is all my fault! Everything is all my fault!" Isabelle sobbed.

"Shhh… baby, nothing is your fault," Portman said, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her lightly on her temple, while he rocked her softly back and forth.

"Yes… if I hadn't gone to talk to Fulton, you wouldn't have…" Isabelle said, but she couldn't get the rest of the words out. "I wrecked your friendship! I think it would be best if you and I just forgot about this relationship. I don't want to wreck anything else!"

"Don't ever say that! I never want to forget this and never will," Portman said as he looked directly into her eyes. He loosened his grip on her a little, as he reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"But… maybe it is best if you did," Isabelle said as calm as she could muster.

"What's going on?" Portman asked.

"I wish that everything could be perfect…"

"It can…" Portman began but he was shortly cut off by Isabelle's hand as she took it off his shoulder to place the tips of her fingers on his lips.

"Please, let me speak. It is hard enough already," Isabelle implored. Portman nodded his head and Isabelle dropped her hand from his lips. She also pulled out of his embrace and stood up.

"As I was saying, I wish that everything could be perfect. I wish… that we could be like Fulton and Gwen are… but," Isabelle's voice cracked and she didn't know if she could go on. She looked down and her gaze fell upon her pocket, where the edge of her father's card was sticking out. "But… I'm leaving Eden Hall," Isabelle mumbled softly as she turned away from Portman, not wanting to see his reaction.

"What did you say? I couldn't understand you," Portman asked as he edged a little bit off of the bench. Isabelle turned back around and looked directly into Portman's eyes. Her resolve was breaking and she knew that she needed to do this fast or she never would be able to.

"I'm leaving Eden Hall." This time Isabelle didn't turn away and Portman did hear her. His face took on many emotions: disbelief, denial, sadness, but finally anger.

"What!" Portman yelled as he got up off the bench.

"My father wants me to get to know Rebecca," Isabelle said.

"So he wants you to leave now? In the middle of your senior year? That is fucked up!" Portman ranted.

"I know," Isabelle agreed. She turned her gaze downward, not wanting to look at Portman any longer.

"So you are just going to leave? Not tell you father that you don't want to leave and that he is being unfair?" Isabelle turned her attention back to Portman.

"Is it unfair that he wants me to think of Rebecca as family? Is it unfair that he wants to try and make things comfortable for his fiancée a few months before they are married?" Isabelle asked.

"No, but it should be your choice. He shouldn't force you to leave!" Portman reasoned.

"He's not," Isabelle answered truthfully. Sure, her father asked her pretty candidly and strongly to consider returning home, yet he never said that she truly had to.

"But you are going? I don't understand why you would…"

"I went to talk to Fulton because I needed advice. You always told me that he was a very good listener and that he would always steer you in the right direction. Well, he told me to follow my heart… and that is what I am going to do. I have been trying to figure out my feelings for you and all it has done is cause even more… pain. I don't want to cause you any more pain Dean. You deserve someone who… who isn't me. Who won't cause all this to happen. And who will…"

"I don't want anyone else, you understand me? I want you! And only you!" Portman yelled as he advanced on her and pulled her into a searing, passionate kiss. Isabelle tried to protest, yet couldn't overpower Portman.

"Dean, stop!" Isabelle demanded as she tried to get away from Portman. He stepped back a little yet kept his arms around her waist.

"I have to go… I don't want to disappoint my father."

"Well, what about your feelings? You shouldn't feel like you have to please everyone. You should do what you want!" Portman said.

"And this is what I want," Isabelle answered.

"That's bullshit and you know it," Portman responded. Isabelle shook her head and looked away from Portman. Yet Portman reached up and took a hold of her chin and turned her to face him. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that that is really what you want; that you want to go back home and leave Eden Hall. Look in my eyes and tell me that you want to leave all of your friends, all the art students that you are fighting the board for… that you want to leave me."

"I'm sorry. But I have to go." Portman dropped his hand from her face and slowly nodded his head. He looked away from Isabelle and gradually let go of her altogether. He turned away from Isabelle and strode a little bit away.

"You know what Isabelle? Fine, go! Leave! I can't believe that I thought that I was in love with a teasing, selfish bitch!" Portman screamed as he felt tears start to form in his own eyes.

"Dean, I…"

"No… fuck you Isabelle!" Portman yelled as he tried to get a hold of himself. "Fuck you." He whispered it more to himself, yet he knew that Isabelle heard it. She gaped at him for a few moments before hurriedly leaving the quad and going to her dorm room to pack.

* * *

Isabelle had followed her heart. She felt that the feelings that she had for Portman were just that, feelings. She thought that they were only childish emotions of infatuation and that were controlling her feelings of love. Yet after hearing Portman's outburst and hearing him say that he too thought that he was in love, she realized just how wrong she was. Yet everything was ruined. Isabelle was heading back to New Jersey and Portman was a wreck. He had beat up his best friend and the girl whom he thought was his soul mate was leaving him.

Portman never cried. It was something that was ingrained in him by his father that it was not manly to cry. Yet, when he found out that Isabelle was leaving him, he lost control. He had been running in circles the past few months, trying to get her attention. And just when it seemed that they would be able to be together, something had to separate them. Maybe he should have never told Isabelle about his feelings for her at the beginning of the year. Then maybe he would be joking around with his best friend or going on a meaningless yet enjoyable date instead of lying alone in his dorm room crying and wishing that something in his life for once could have a happy ending.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 18: Spring  
_"_Spring, I hate the word,  
__As I hate Hell, all Juliets, and class,  
__Mother Nature is a turd.  
__She can shove her flowers right up her ass."_


	18. Spring

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

_Chapter 18: Spring  
_"_Spring, I hate the word,  
__As I hate Hell, all Juliets, and class,  
__Mother Nature is a turd.  
__She can shove her flowers right up her ass."_

* * *

"Has anyone tried talking to him?"

"No, I don't think so. Fulton is still living with Adam and Charlie. I don't think they have spoken since a week ago in the locker room... and Portman has been avoiding everyone else."

"I think someone should try. He took Ellie's leaving really hard."

"So? Are we not taking it hard?"

"Gwenie, that's different… I think he is in love with her."

Both Tara and Gwen turned their attention to Portman, who was slumped over on his desk during study hall. Portman was not his usual self. His usual charismatic personality was gone and left in its place was a shell of his former self. The shadows under his eyes were evidence that he had not been sleeping well the past week. And his eyes themselves looked empty.

"Who knows? Those two had such a fucked up relationship to begin with, I knew it would never last," Gwen said as she turned back to her sketchbook.

"Liar! You were pushing for Isabelle to dump Nick and date Portman for almost the whole fall! You just don't want to admit that you were wrong!" Tara exclaimed rather loudly and thus drew a few stares from some classmates. Gwen looked back and noticed that one of those stares came from Portman.

"Shut up, Tara. I think Portman heard you," Gwen whispered unpleasantly.

"Huh?" Tara said as she turned to look at Portman whose attention was focused on her.

"Oh… sorry," Tara muttered softly before turning away in embarrassment. Portman's response was to get up from his seat and leave the room. The teacher gave a look at the closing door yet didn't make a move to stop him. He was surprised that Portman had actually shown up today, since he had cut the previous five study hall classes.

"Gwenie? Do you think he is actually going to play today?" Tara asked, referring to the Ducks game today in which Portman and Fulton would be allowed to play, since their suspension would be over.

"I don't know. But if he does, it will certainly be interesting."

* * *

Portman entered his dorm room and went straight to his bed. He flopped down and closed his eyes, trying to rest. He tried to go to class today, but it was just too hard. When he heard Gwen and Tara talking about him, he knew that he needed to leave. He had tried to think of anything but Isabelle, yet everything reminded him of her or some memory that the two of them shared.

He still had not decided if he wanted to play today. He didn't think that he was physically or mentally ready, yet knew that maybe getting out there would help him get by and move on. The ice was always his sanctuary before, what made this time any different?

Portman knew. The difference was that this time, when he got off the ice, Isabelle wouldn't be there to greet him. She was gone; a fact that he was having a hard time coping with. And yes, he knew that Isabelle wasn't always there all the years that he had been playing hockey, but the last few months she was the first thing he looked for when he got on the ice and off.

He looked over at his clock and saw that school was almost ending, meaning that he needed to make a decision soon. Another reason for his apprehension about returning to hockey was the fact that he hadn't spoken to any of the Ducks since his last game. He was no longer mad at Fulton; he knew that Fulton was just being a good friend to Isabelle. Yet he also knew that their friendship would need some mending before it was like it used to be. He didn't know if they would ever be able to mend it fully, but he wanted to try.

Not only was his friendship with Fulton in jeopardy, but also his friendships with the other Ducks. He knew that the original Ducks would probably side with Fulton in any argument that the two Bash Brothers would have, for Fulton was an original as well. That didn't bother him. The fact that his only true friends in his life were the Ducks was what bothered him. If he was angry with one of them, it seemed to affect them all. The motto "Ducks fly together" applied to everything they did and Portman was afraid of what would happen if things couldn't be resolved.

With all these thoughts and concerns in his mind, Portman tried to concentrate on the matter at hand: should he rejoin the Ducks or continue alone in his isolation?

* * *

"Are you ready for the game today?"

"I've been wanting to play all week. I am overly ready!"

Charlie was satisfied with Fulton's answer and turned his attention back to his locker as he tried to find his history paper that was misplaced. Mr. Tucker told him that if he didn't hand the paper in today, he wouldn't be able to play in the game today. Charlie had searched all over his dorm room, yet couldn't find it anywhere. His locker was his last hope.

"Hey, Fulton! Charlie!"

Fulton turned to look at the group of Ducks walking over to them. Charlie waved, yet never turned his head from his locker.

"So… big game. You ready?" Luis asked.

"It's not really a big game, but yeah… I'm ready," Fulton replied.

"Has anyone talked to… um… you know?" Connie asked, not wanting to bring up Portman if Fulton was still angry.

"Portman?" Fulton answered. Connie just nodded and Fulton had to chuckle a little at her shyness on the subject. "No. I haven't talked to him since our last game."

"Are you still mad?" Julie asked.

"Not really. I mean, I know we have a lot of stuff that we are going to have to work out, but I don't think I can be mad at him anymore. I know how much Isabelle means to him and can't imagine what he's going through."

"Then, just out of curiosity, why aren't you talking to him?" Julie asked. She was really concerned about Portman, yet didn't want to talk to him if he and Fulton were still enemies. She didn't want to get stuck in the middle of an argument and since Portman wasn't trying to talk to anyone, she just stuck by Fulton's side.

"I could ask you the same question Cat-Lady. But to answer your question, I don't know why I haven't talked to him yet. Every time I look at him and see how depressed he looks, I… I just freeze up." Julie nodded her head. She knew that Portman was looking a little worse for wear these past few days. Not like anyone had seen him much, since he cut most of his classes.

"So, do you think he will show up today?" Adam asked.

"Don't know. Hockey has always helped him get over things before. Maybe it is what he needs," Fulton answered.

"I don't know guys. I think Portman is showing classic signs of the Kübler-Ross theory," Dwayne remarked. He looked around the group and noticed the blank stares. Charlie also stopped rummaging through his locker to look at him and gawk.

"What are y'all looking at?" Dwayne asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Fulton asked.

"The Kübler-Ross theory states that there are five stages of grief or loss. Usually it pertains to people that are dying or have lost a loved one. I think it might apply in Portman's case," Dwayne explained.

"So what does this theory say?" Adam asked.

"Well… if I remember my notes from psych class, there are five stages of grief. The first is denial or isolation, where the person can't believe that it is happening to them."

"Do you think Portman is going through that?" Connie asked. The group just shrugged and turned their attentions back to Dwayne. He took that as a sign to continue.

"The next is anger. It is sort of like denial, yet the feels are no longer of rejection, but of… well, anger."

"Okay, I hope Portman is past that… I definitely don't want to witness another outburst from angry Portman," Julie added.

"Yeah. I don't think my nose is up for another beating," Fulton joked.

"So we have isolated Portman and angry Portman… what's next?" Goldberg asked.

"The next stage is bargaining," Dwayne said.

"Bargaining? Like what he makes a deal with the devil to give up his soul if Isabelle comes back?" Averman asked. This comment earned some stares from his teammates along with some laughter.

"I doubt that is what Dwayne meant, right?" Fulton posed, turning his attention back to Dwayne.

"Well, in a way, I guess you could look at it like that. People who are dying usually pray that a higher power will spare them if they lead a good life for the rest of their time on Earth. But in Portman's case, it might be more along the lines of him bargaining with Isabelle."

"So he prays to Isabelle? I don't think that makes sense," Goldberg asked, as he was very confused with this whole theory.

"No. He would bargain with her. Like he would say if she came back to Eden Hall, he would take out every night to fancy restaurants and wait on her every need. Stuff like that," Dwayne clarified.

"Okay. I definitely can't picture Portman doing that!" Fulton scoffed.

"In times of crisis, we sometimes do things that are out of character," Julie added. Fulton nodded as he saw logic in her reasoning.

"Next is depression. This is when the person, in this case Portman, realizes that it has really happened. Portman will realize that Isabelle has really left and that nothing he does or says will make her come back."

"But how do you know that that is true? I bet that if he actually talked to her about the whole mess, they could work through it," Connie added. She had seen how bad Portman wanted Isabelle to dump Nick and date him earlier this year. She couldn't fathom that he would actually just give up on it.

"Hey, I didn't think it up. And I guess it has been proven or they wouldn't make us learn it. It's not like it applies to everyone and it is only a theory," Dwayne said. "Anyway, the last step is acceptance. Portman is finally going to realize that Isabelle is gone and she isn't coming back; at least it doesn't look like she is. And he will… eventually. At least according to this theory."

"Fat chance!" Fulton said with laughter in his voice. "I doubt he is going to give up on this. He has been hung up on her for too long."

"Okay, now that Dr. Robertson is done with his lecture, do you think you guys can help me look for my paper?" Charlie asked, as he turned his attention to the chaos he called his locker.

"What paper?" Adam asked.

"My history paper for Tucker's class. If I don't hand it in now, I can't play today!"

"Oh. Do you mean this paper?" Fulton asked as he took a paper out of his notebook. "I saw it lying on your desk this morning after you had already left and was going to give it to you. Guess I forgot." Charlie snatched the paper from Fulton's hand and saw that it was indeed his missing paper.

"I don't know whether to hit you or hug you," Charlie told his friend.

"Please, if any, do the later. I'm still a little bruised," Fulton remarked.

Charlie lightly whacked Fulton's shoulder before running down the hallway toward Mr. Tucker's room.

"I'll wait for Spazway. We'll be there in a few minutes," Fulton said. All the other Ducks said quick good-byes to Fulton and left for the locker room.

Fulton leaned against the lockers and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to get back out on the ice. It was senior year and he wanted to play every chance he got, but because of Portman being a jackass, he was forced to ride the pine pony for a whole week. He hoped that he and Portman would be able to settle everything that had come between them. Not talking this whole week put a definite strain on their already stressed friendship. Yet they had been able to get through everything that had come between them before, so Fulton didn't see how this time would be any different.

"Ready?" Charlie asked winded as he sped back down the hallway at record speed.

"Let's go."

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense! What does this mean, Gwenie?"

"_Five dollar admission._ I think that means that Isabelle was planning on charging five dollars per ticket."

"Isn't that a little high?"

"I actually think it is a little low. It is more of a donation than a fee."

Gwen and Tara sat in the stands waiting for the game to begin. Yet in the moments before the game, the girls were trying to work out some details about the arts showcase that they were supposed to be planning. Isabelle was doing most of the work and they just supervised. Yet now since Isabelle was no longer at Eden Hall, the fate of the arts department and showcase was on their shoulders.

"So should we stick with five dollars?" Tara asked.

"I guess."

Tara was rewriting Isabelle's plans for she planned on making some changes. Yet everything that Isabelle had planned seemed to be either perfect or logical.

"Do you think we will be able to do this by ourselves? Usually Ellie is the one who is the leader and organizes everything?"

"I guess that is what we get for following her all those years," Gwen answered. Gwen didn't want to admit it to anyone, but inside she was hurting deeply. Not only was Isabelle one of her closet friends, she was once Gwen's only friend. When Gwen first arrived at Eden Hall, she was an outcast. She just wasn't the stereotypical Eden Hall student, with her black attire and at the time, green highlighted hair. The first day at lunch, Gwen sat at a corner table alone until Isabelle came up and asked to join. Since then, Gwen viewed Isabelle more like a sister than a friend.

And now she was gone. What even bothered Gwen more was that she didn't get a chance to say good-bye. Isabelle knocked on her dorm room door to say good-bye to her two friends, yet Gwen was still mad at her because of everything that happened with Fulton that she didn't answer. She didn't know that when Isabelle yelled through the door that she was leaving she meant for good.

* * *

"Fulton, where's Portman?"

"Don't know. Haven't seen him all day."

"You're his roommate."

"Yeah… well…"

"Sorry I'm late coach."

The whole locker room turned around to look at Portman, who just entered the locker room. No one knew what to do, for they didn't know how Portman would react. And after Dwayne's lecture on the stages of grief, they were somewhat curious. A few moments passed in silence. Coach Orion looked around at his players and surmised that everything was not well between them all.

"Welcome back. Get suited up and then come out to the ice. Everyone else, go and warm up."

The other Ducks were suited up already so as Portman walked into the room to change into his gear, they left for the ice. Before Orion left, he turned to Portman.

"Hey. Are you sure you are ready to play today?"

"Yeah… I think I need to," Portman responded.

"Alright… five minutes."

Orion left and Portman was alone in the locker room. He slowly got changed into his pads and uniform. He told Orion that he was ready to play; yet he was still debating that himself. When he walked into the locker room and saw all the shocked and blank stares of his friends, he didn't know if they were happy he was there or angered. From that greeting, just the thought of them acting like a team was futile.

"Hey… how've you been?"

Portman turned around to see Fulton leaning against the doorframe to the locker room. Portman just shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the bench to lace up his skates.

"Shitty."

"Yeah, I figured," Fulton said. He looked away from his friend and tried to calm his nerves. He was never nervous talking to Portman; it usually came as second nature. Yet now he was finding some difficult, for he didn't know what to say to him or where they stood.

"How's your nose?"

Fulton turned his attention back to Portman who had finished with his skates and was now standing with his stick in hand.

"It's been better, and it will take some time to heal fully… but I'm sure it will." Portman picked up on the double meaning in Fulton's words, for he was not only speaking of his nose but their friendship.

"Yeah. It will," Portman confirmed as they both headed out of the locker room toward the ice.

"So… do you think I could move back in? Spazway snores too much." Portman laughed a little at his friend's comments.

"Yeah. You never were kicked out," Portman added.

"I know. I just… thought you needed some time alone," Fulton reasoned.

"I guess… Thanks," Portman said as they both made it to the ice and got ready to do a few practice laps.

"Hey, what are friends for!"

* * *

"So, you and Portman are alright?"

"Of course we are baby. Why wouldn't we be?"

"I can think of a few reasons."

Fulton looked up into his girlfriend's eyes. They were lying on his bed just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Both he and Portman had settled some of their hard feelings at the game earlier today. The Ducks were victorious and the Bash Brothers were back in top enforcing form. Yet Fulton didn't want to discuss Portman right now. He had a few other things in mind, so he ignored Gwen's comment and began suckling the soft skin on the side of Gwen's neck. Gwen moaned, as Fulton always knew what pleasured her. Fulton lifted his lips from her neck to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Yet just as Gwen accepted his kiss fully, the dorm room door open and Portman came in, oblivious to the kissing couple.

"Hey Portman," Fulton greeted, as Gwen shifted away from him a little in frustration.

"Hey. Did I interrupt something?" Portman asked as he just noticed that Fulton was not alone on his bed.

"No," Fulton lied, earning a glare from Gwen.

"Bastard," Gwen muttered as she got up and left the room, slamming the door on her way out.

"Umm… I'm guessing that I did interrupt you guys. Sorry," Portman said as he sat down on his bed.

"It's alright. She's been a little moody since… well, you know," Fulton said, not knowing if he should truly bring up Isabelle.

"Yeah, I know all too well," Portman said as he picked up his English book and began to flip through the pages.

"Not that I really want to bring up any bad feelings or… anything, but how are you doing?" Fulton asked concerned for his friend.

"To tell you the truth… I don't know. I have all these different feelings inside of me. Like right after she left, I wanted to lock myself in this room and never come out. I was totally fucked up man. I couldn't believe that Isabelle was actually gone, you know? I kept telling myself that when I opened up the door, she would be standing there."

"You over the whole isolation thing now?" Fulton asked as he picked up his notebook and scribbled down the words _"denial and isolation"_ on a piece of paper.

"Yeah… I guess. I mean you are here aren't you?" Portman joked. Fulton placed a check mark next to the words and then looked back at his friend, waiting for him to continue.

"Then, I… I went a little insane," Portman said as he got up and walked over to his Metallica poster. "Oh yeah, do you know how to spackle?"

"Huh? What's that?" Fulton asked as her wrote the word "_anger_" underneath the other words. Portman pulled the corner of the poster off the wall and revealed a fist size hole in the wall.

"Spackling is when you fix holes in walls… which I think will need to be done," Portman said as he looked at his handiwork.

"You can say that again," Fulton commented as he put a check mark next to "anger." Portman replaced the poster so it covered the wall again and went back to his bed.

"I was just so angry… I guess it all built up from the few days of being almost comatose in bed just wishing that I would wake up and none of this would be real."

"So is that it?" Fulton asked as he wrote the next stage, "_bargaining_," down on the paper.

"Well considering I just made that nice hole in the wall this morning, I think that is all," Portman answered.

"Oh," Fulton wrote the other two stages down of the page and then closed his notebook. According to Dwayne's theory, Portman still had to go through two more stages before he could accept that Isabelle was gone. He hoped that it wasn't true, yet knew that she affected him so much that he knew he needed time to get over her.

"Yeah… I'm a mess, I know," Portman said. Fulton set his notebook back down on his end table and turned to look at his friend.

"You've been through a lot bro… and not just with Isabelle. You deserve to be happy and I hope that you can find that soon," Fulton said.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you… but I don't know if I can be happy. I liked her for so long and now… I don't even see her anymore. It's like she is gone... well, she is gone, but you know... like gone for good," Portman said.

"I mean… fine, she didn't know if she wanted to date me, but… now, she's gone. And…" Portman's voice cracked as a few tears began to fall. He promised himself that he would never cry in front of any of his friends. Yet he couldn't help it. Fulton got up off his bed and went over to his friend. He sat on Portman's bed and gave him a shoulder to cry on. It reminded him a lot of when Isabelle came to talk to him.

"Everything is going to work out bro. She is just confused right now… she will come to her senses eventually."

"Do you really think that?" Portman asked.

"Yeah… I promised her I wouldn't tell you what we talked about, but… I've never seen you like this before. She came to me because she thought she was falling in love with you… and she didn't know how to tell you."

"She loves me?"

"That's what she said… but then, she found a note from her father…"

"Wanting her to move back. I know."

"She didn't really want to go, but… she wants her father to be happy. And she thinks that by her going back, he will finally be able to have some happiness."

"Yeah… she told me before about how her father was pretty torn up when her mother past away. I guess… I can see why she wanted to leave… It still doesn't take the pain away… or the emptiness."

"I know, and I don't know what will… other than maybe time."

"Why am I like this? I don't sound like myself anymore… I don't feel like my old self. I never have felt this way before… I mean… I wish that it would just stop and everything I feel would go away."

"That would mean that you would have to forget Isabelle," Fulton commented.

"I don't want to forget her! But I want her here! I want to be with her Fulton! I love her! I love Isabelle and I don't care who knows it!"

"Then maybe that is what you are feeling? You miss her so much and because you love her, you are in pain?" Portman just nodded his head and leaned away from Fulton. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and stretched out on his bed. Fulton got up and went back over to his bed. Portman closed his eyes and sighed.

"Love sucks."

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 19: One  
_"_And I'm not letting go,  
__Of what we had so you should know,  
__That I will find you, I will mind you.  
__You were once my one!"_

**Sung in "Bare: A Pop Opera" by Aaron Lohr : )**


	19. One

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

**A.N. - For anyone who has never heard of or seen "Bare: A Pop Opera," this part of the song "One" was sung by Aaron Lohr in the NYC cast. So amazing and everytime I hear it, I think of Portman for some reason. I don't know why because the characters are so different even though the actor is the same (probably the reason), but anyway... if you haven't heard it, he is amazing! He was also amazing in the movie version of "RENT," even though he was only on screen for like two minutes! Okay now that I am done with my ramblings, on with the story...**

_Chapter 19: One  
_"_And I'm not letting go,  
__Of what we had so you should know,  
__That I will find you, I will mind you.  
__You were once my one!"_

* * *

"I can't believe it's over."

"Sucks don't it."

"You can say that again Fult… I never wanted it to end."

Portman and Fulton were sitting in the stands overlooking the Eden Hall hockey rink. All the other Ducks were on the ice, goofing off trying to savor their final moments as a true team. It was now the end of February and the hockey season had just ended. The Ducks had managed to win their regional championships, yet were flattened at states. But they weren't disappointed; it had been one hell of a ride.

And even though there was still a few months left of their senior year, it already felt as if they were leaving a big part of their lives behind them. They would always be the Ducks in heart, yet the time of the Ducks as a hockey team had come and gone. It lasted much longer than any of them would have initially expected and that just made the ending even more bittersweet.

"Hey you two! Are you guys going to get off your asses anytime soon and join us?" Julie asked as she looked up at the two Bash Brothers in the stands.

"Aww, you hear that Fult? The Cat-Lady misses us," Portman said as he stood up trying to keep his balance on his skates.

"You are such an ass sometimes," Julie said jokingly.

Both Portman and Fulton made their way down to the ice. It took Fulton awhile to get down to the ice, since he wasn't the best skater to begin with and having to walk down metal stairs on ice skates, even with the rubber blade protectors on, was not very easy. Yet they eventually both made it to the ice and joined their teammates in their activities.

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. After spending a good part of their Sunday on the ice, the Ducks made their way to the locker room to get changed. None of them wanted to admit that it was truly over. They all wanted to cling to the idea that they would all play together again. Yet deep down, they knew that they played their last game yesterday.

"Well… that was fun," Connie remarked, breaking the silence that settled over the locker room after they were out of their skates.

"Yeah… fun," Adam said dejectedly.

"Cheer up Cake-Eater… we still have four months of school left… Not that that is a good thing, but it means four more months of being Ducks," Portman said.

"Actually bro, I think you are wrong about that," Fulton said as he turned his attention to his best friend. Portman gave him a questioning look so Fulton continued.

"We will always be Ducks."

* * *

"What's that?"

"Huh?"

"What'cha reading?"

"It's a letter… from Isabelle."

"Ellie wrote us a letter and you didn't say anything?"

Tara went to rip the letter from Gwen's hand, but she quickly shifted out of the way.

"It's not a letter to both of us… it's a letter to me."

"What? She didn't write me?" Tara said unhappily as she sat back down on her bed.

"What do you think?" Gwen said as she set down her letter and picked up another envelope off her bed. Tara jumped up and grabbed the envelope from her hand.

"It's for me!"

"Wow, you can read! I'm so proud of you! Let me go get the camera so we can capture this Kodak moment," Gwen said sarcastically, as she picked up her letter again and continued to read.

"Ugh… you are so mean sometimes," Tara said as she sat down on her bed once again while ripping the envelope open and retrieving her letter from inside.

Both girls sat in silence as they read their letters. It had been almost two months since Isabelle left and not a day went by that they didn't think of her. They had always meant to call or write, but never got around to it. Gwen was always with Fulton and Tara was getting ready to start a monogamous relationship with Dwayne. Yet Isabelle had found the time to write to both of them.

"So… it doesn't look like she is coming back?" Tara said, as she put her letter back in the envelope when she was finished.

"Did you actually think she would?"

"No… but I always hoped."

"Yeah… me too."

* * *

"Not hanging out with the missus tonight?"

"No. She and Tara are supposed to be working on the showcase tonight. The board wants to see their plans on Wednesday and they really don't have that much accomplished; just what Isabelle had done before she left."

Charlie nodded his head after Fulton answered his question; yet looked uneasily over at Portman. The Ducks knew that Isabelle's departure affected him profoundly. The first two weeks after she left, Portman was full of mixed emotions, yet now he acts as if everything is perfect. No one calls him on it, but they all believe that he is just suppressing his feelings, hoping that he can will the pain over the loss of Isabelle away.

"So… anyone have any plans for tonight?" Portman asked. The consensus was that everyone was free to hang out together. So they decided to have a night out on the town, something that they hadn't done in awhile.

"Tonight is just for the Ducks," Charlie said.

"Tonight is the end of an era… but the beginning of another," Adam added.

"Okay… this is just getting to overly sentimental for me. Anyone else?" Portman asked. Most of the Ducks agreed with the Bash Brother.

"Hey, what ever happened to 'Ducks fly together?'" Charlie joked.

* * *

"Okay, let's just pick one."

"There is no way I am sitting through an hour and a half of Britney Spears music!"

"It's not all music and this coming from the guy who knows all the words to…"

Fulton clamped a hand over Julie's mouth before she could continue. The group was standing in front of the movie theater trying to agree on a movie to see. Fulton and Julie were trying to decide on a movie that everyone would agree to see; yet it was becoming harder than it at first seemed.

"I thought everyone swore that they would never ever bring that up again. Portman and I were drunk and didn't know what we were doing," Fulton explained as he dropped his hand from Julie's mouth.

"Yeah, well… being drunk doesn't mean that you automatically learn the words to 'Baby One More Time,'" Julie reasoned.

"Okay… so no 'Drive Me Crazy.' Not that that was a big loss," Julie said as she looked back up at the marquee at the other movies.

"So have you two decided on a movie yet?" Dwayne asked impatiently.

"Keep your boots on cowboy. This is harder than it looks," Fulton responded.

"Oh come on dude! We are all icicles now!" Portman said as he walked over to where Fulton and Julie were standing.

"Alright hot shot! You pick one," Julie said as she left the Bash Brothers' sides and walked right into the warm embrace of her boyfriend.

"Fine," Portman said. He looked up at the choices. "Oh fuck this! Why doesn't everyone choose?"

"You know we really don't have to see a movie especially since we can't decide on one to see," Connie reasoned.

"Considering we have stood out here for ten minutes in the cold trying to decide on a movie, we are seeing a movie!" Fulton demanded as he walked up to the box office.

"Wow! He really wants to see a movie," Portman joked as he walked back to the group of friends.

"I think he misses Gwen," Connie said.

"Huh? Why would he miss her? He saw her like four hours ago," Goldberg asked.

"I think someone is falling in love," Julie said in a singsong voice. Her and Connie bounced up and down happily.

"You guys have definitely been hanging around Tara a little too much," Goldberg commented.

"Here are your tickets… let's go," Fulton said as he quickly passed out the tickets and walked back toward the theater. Portman looked down at the ticket in his hand.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

* * *

"This is all a mess!"

"That is why we have to organize it."

"How can you be so calm Gwenie? We have two days before we have to bring this to the board and it is not ready… and it won't be ready… and…"

"And we will be ready. We just have to get some work done instead of putting it off… like we have done for the past two months."

Tara sighed as she picked up her pen again and stared blankly at the forms in front of her.

"I never knew that there was so much work that went into planning a show," Tara said.

"Yeah… no wonder they cut the arts department," Gwen said sarcastically as she continued to stare at the papers in front of her as well.

"Gwenie?" Tara said as she set down her pen once more.

"Yeah?"

"We need Ellie!"

* * *

"I can't believe I spent an hour and a half of my life watching that!"

"Hey, you are the one who picked it! You have no one to blame but yourself!"

"Jules is right. You're to blame."

Charlie whacked Fulton on the arm, as the group of Ducks got out of their seats and was beginning to leave the theater.

"Hey… it was between that or waiting another hour for 'American Beauty' to start and I really didn't think you guys wanted to wait…"

"Yeah but 'Drive Me Crazy?' Come on," Adam said.

"There was nothing else showing at the time… and you all made it pretty clear you wanted to see a movie… Oh and you all owe me five bucks."

"Ha. That's funny! You expect us to pay for that?" Goldberg asked. Fulton charged Goldberg, who instinctively took off in the other direction. The others followed them out of the theater and watched as Fulton chased Goldberg around the lobby. When Goldberg almost knocked into an elderly couple, the two decided it would be best to stop.

"Okay, before we cause anymore trouble, maybe we should head out?" Adam asked.

"Great idea," Goldberg said as he stood on the opposite side of the group as Fulton.

"So… are we all here?" Charlie asked as he tried to take a head count.

"Not quite," Julie responded as she looked behind her. The rest of the group turned around to see what Julie was looking at.

"At least one of us had a good time at that movie," Goldberg said.

The group wanted to look away, but found that they couldn't. After six months of mooning over Isabelle and even more months crushing on her, Portman was finally trying to get over her.

"Wow," Connie said.

"You said it," Guy agreed.

Fulton watched his friend as he made out with some random girl in the doorway of the theater that they had just exited. Half of him was happy that his friend was finally getting over Isabelle and moving on with his life. Portman hadn't kissed a girl since the last time he kissed Isabelle. Yet the other half had to believe that this was all a charade. What Portman felt for Isabelle is the same thing that he feels for Gwen. It is something that no matter how much you try, you will never be able to let go of: love.

* * *

"Oh my God! We fell asleep!"

"So? What's the big deal?"

"Look at the clock! It's Monday morning!"

"Still, I don't see the big deal. There is no school today or tomorrow so…"

"Gwenie! We should have been working and…"

"And please tell me that that is not the real reason you are flipping out?"

"I was supposed to meet Dwayne in the cafeteria two hours ago!"

Tara quickly grabbed clothes and ran to the shower. Gwen had to laugh at her friend, yet was happy for her and how committed she was to Dwayne. Gwen wanted to go back to sleep yet she ended up getting up for she really wanted to see Fulton. She was so anxious to see him that she put on her shoes and coat and left to go to Fulton's room in her pajamas.

Gwen couldn't believe that she was acting this way. She was always the one telling either Isabelle or Tara that they were dumb when they acted all lovey-dovey towards their significant others. And now, she was doing the same type of stuff for Fulton. Just thinking of him brought a smile to Gwen's face and she picked up her pace.

By the time Gwen got to Fulton's room, she was pretty winded. That was mainly because she decided that she couldn't wait for the elevator and ran up the six flights of stairs to his floor. Gwen knocked hastily on the door, still trying to catch her breath. The door opened and Gwen was surprised to find Portman standing there, securing a blanket around his waist.

"Hey."

"Hey Portman, is Fult…"

"Nah. He's not here and…"

"Hey baby… is that your roommate?"

Portman grinned sheepishly at Gwen who was shocked at what she just heard.

"Who's…" Gwen started.

"I'll be back in a second," Portman said to his overnight guest as he stepped out in the hallway and shut the door.

"So? Who is she?"

"Her name is Jenna. And I met her last night at the movies and we hit it off and…"

"Yeah, I really don't want to know the details. I'm not blind," Gwen said, as she looked at the little red-crescent moon marks that adorned Portman's biceps. Portman followed her gaze and was a little shocked himself, even though he was fully aware of what he had done the night before.

"I better go back in," Portman said as he went to turn the door handle only to find that it was locked. He laughed nervously and knocked lightly on the door.

"Yeah. Have fun," Gwen said scornfully as she went to walk toward the elevator.

"What's with you? It's not like I hadn't done… that… before I was chasing after Isabelle. And I thought that it would help me get over her," Portman said as he walked a little further down the hallway to get Gwen's attention.

"I know. But… forget it. If you see Fulton, tell him I am looking for him," Gwen said as she continued down the hallway and back to the stairwell not wanting to wait for the elevator again. She quickly opened the door and went inside, not wanting to hear anymore Portman had to say.

She knew that he was right that he needed to try and get on without Isabelle. Yet after hearing Fulton talk about how much Portman really cared for her, it was hard to believe that he could move on that fast. Sure it had been a few months, yet it all felt like it was happening in mere moments.

Gwen made it back to her room and fell on her bed. She didn't even bother taking off her shoes and jacket; she just relaxed and before she knew it was falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Is Dwayne here?"

"Yeah… cowboy! Your girl is here!"

Tara smiled at Guy. _He called me Dwayne's girl. That is so cute!_

"I'm going to go over to Connie's room. See you two later."

Guy held the door open for Tara, which she readily accepted and entered the dorm room. Guy waved one last time before leaving the couple alone.

"I'm so sorry about this morning! Gwen and I were working on the showcase plans all night and we fell asleep while we were still working and…"

Dwayne got up from his desk chair and silenced Tara with a kiss. He pulled back quickly and looked at her. She had her eyes shut and a huge smile on her face. Tara slowly opened her eyes.

"What was that for?" Tara asked.

"To shut you up," Dwayne joked. Tara realized that he was just joking and joined in on his laughter.

"Is that the only reason?" Tara pried.

"Nope," Dwayne answered as he took her hand in his as they sat down on his bed. Tara giggled as Dwayne leaned in to recapture her lips. Yet Tara quickly pulled away.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure… did I do something wrong? Are you unhappy with…"

"No, no! It's nothing like that… I just want to know what you want to get out of this relationship?" Tara asked as she moved a little away from him.

"What do you mean?" Dwayne asked.

"I just want to know if this is what you want… to continue dating other people or…"

"Or?"

"Or… do you just want to date each other?" Tara asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth…" Dwayne started. He looked into Tara's eyes and saw some fear, for she didn't know what he was going to say. Dwayne smiled at her and grasped her hand lightly.

"To tell the truth… the whole time we have been together, I haven't dated anyone but you."

"Really?" Tara asked. Dwayne just nodded his head and Tara's face broke out into a smile. She leaned into Dwayne as he embraced her.

"Me either."

* * *

"So who was that?"

"My roommate's girlfriend."

"Oh… I thought that maybe she was your girlfriend and I would have to share you."

Jenna laughed as she curled up next to Portman on his bed. She went to turn his face to hers yet he turned his head in the opposite direction. Yet Jenna would not be halted. Since she couldn't kiss his lips, she settled for his neck, hoping it would stir in him some of the feelings that he had felt last night.

Portman was lost in his own thoughts. He was trying to piece together everything that happened last night, because even though he was completely sober, everything seemed to be hazy.

"_I'm going to get some more popcorn."_

"_You're going to miss some of the movie."_

"_Bro, I think I will survive."_

_Portman got up from his seat and left the movie theater. He wasn't paying attention to the movie at all, not like he thought anyone was. Adam and Julie were definitely not watching the movie…same went for Connie and Guy. Just watching them made Portman's heart ache, yet he just pushed it deeper inside him and continued on._

_When he went back into the theater, Portman took a seat near the back. He just wanted to be alone even though it was supposed to be 'Ducks Night Out.'_

"_Enjoying the movie?"_

_Portman looked over to his left side to look at the person who had spoke to him._

"_Not really."_

"_Me either… Names Jenna."_

"_Portman."_

"_I know."_

_Nothing more was said. Jenna leaned over the armrest and kissed Portman. He wanted to pull back. He wanted to tell her that this was wrong for he was in love with someone. Yet he didn't. He wanted something to dull the pain and thought that this might be it. One thing led to another and she wound up coming back with Portman to his dorm room at Eden Hall._

"_So… I take it you have a roommate?" Jenna asked as she gestured to the two beds in the room._

"_Yeah," Portman said awkwardly as he sat down on his bed._

"_So… should I go?"_

"_No." Jenna smiled slightly and looked around the room. She walked over to Portman's bed and sat down next to him. She looked over at his end table and noticed a picture frame. She picked it up._

"_Who's this?" Portman looked at the photo: it was of him and Isabelle. It was taken at the Mistletoe Ball, the night which Portman considered their first date. Yet Isabelle was in the past._

"_My past."_

"_So, what am I?" Jenna asked as she put the photo back in its original place._

"_I don't know."_

"_Then why am I here? What do you want to do?" Portman looked at Jenna. He leaned forward and kissed her. Wrapping his arms around her, Portman slowly laid Jenna down on his bed. He broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off. He went to kiss Jenna again, but she spoke before he had a chance._

"_What are we doing?" Jenna asked jokingly. Portman looked down at Jenna._

"_Moving on."_

Now as he looked back on all that happened, Portman saw that moving on was the last thing he wanted to do. In his heart, he knew that he was in love with Isabelle and nothing could or would ever change that.

"Jenna, I think I made a mistake," Portman said as he sat up on his bed ignoring Jenna's physical protests.

"What… what mistake?" Jenna asked as she too sat up and looked at Portman.

"This…us," Portman said as he grabbed his boxers and slipped them on.

"What… what do you mean?" Jenna asked as she was on the verge of tears. Portman turned back to look at her.

"Look, I wish… If I could, I would take back what happened last night. Not that it wasn't good or anything, it's just… I'm in love with someone," Portman said. He bent down and picked up his shirt and pulled in on.

"You… you bastard," Jenna said menacingly yet softly.

"I'm sorry. I…" Jenna grabbed her clothes and got dressed quickly. Portman didn't know anything else to say, so he just stayed quiet. Once Jenna was dressed, she pushed past Portman and headed to the door.

"I am…"

"Save it for someone who cares jackass," Jenna said as she left his room and slammed the door.

Portman slammed his fist against the wall. He couldn't believe that he used someone like that and he felt horrible. And on top of that, he was yearning even more for Isabelle. Portman needed to talk with someone and knew just the person. He quickly got fully dressed and dashed out of his room.

* * *

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Really? I feel so loved!"

"I went to pick up my mail and saw this for you and Gwen."

Tara took the large envelope from Julie. Tara and Dwayne were on their way to the cafeteria for lunch when Julie stopped them.

"It's from Ellie!"

Tara swiftly opened up the envelope and took out the contents.

"Oh my God! I don't believe it!" Tara exclaimed as she flipped through the papers in her hands.

"What is it? Is she coming back?" Dwayne asked and both him and Julie tried to look at the papers.

"Huh? No… no, but these are plans for the showcase. Everything is done! I can't believe how lucky we are!" Tara said. One paper fell from Tara's hands and Julie bent down and picked it up. She read it aloud.

"_Gwen and Tara, __I hope everything is going well with the showcase, but just in case I think these will come in handy! I miss you two terribly and hope all is well with Fulton and Dwayne as well as the rest of the Ducks. Tell them all I say hello and wish them the best for me. Love you both, Isabelle._"

"I miss her so much," Tara said sadly. Dwayne lightly pulled her close to him. Tara placed her head on his chest and smiled slightly.

"Well, it seems she misses you too. And I think she just saved the showcase," Dwayne said as he looked over the papers in his girlfriend's hand. Once Dwayne was done looking at the papers, Tara put them back in the envelope along with Isabelle's note that she took from Julie.

"Julie, do you want to come with us? We're going to get something to eat," Tara asked.

"Thanks for the invite, but I told Adam I would stop by," Julie answered.

"Aww… so sweet. Talk to you later then," Tara said as her and Dwayne continued walking to the cafeteria.

"Yeah. See you."

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk with you."

"I have nothing to say to you."

Gwen went to shut the door, but Portman reached out before it could shut fully.

"Please?" Gwen loosened her grip and allowed Portman to enter. He had never been in Gwen's dorm room before and had to smile at the contrast between the two sides. Tara's side was bright while Gwen's side was dark. Yet the one constant of the room was that there were photographs of the three girls all over.

"Are you going to talk or what?" Portman turned back to Gwen and nodded.

"I made a mistake last night."

"Jenna?"

"Yeah… one thing led to another and…"

"And you had sex." Portman nodded his head and looked away from Gwen.

"I'm not proud of it," Portman said.

"Yeah well, it happened," Gwen said as she sat down.

"I know and I can't take that back… but I found out that I don't want to give up on Isabelle and…"

"Wait a second. By being with someone else, someone you hardly even knew, you had an epiphany and decided that you want to be with Isabelle?"

"Look I know it sounds weird…"

"No! It sounds ludicrous! Do you think that she would even want to be with you now? She hasn't even talked to you in two months!" Gwen asked incredulously.

"Hey, its not like she has tried to talk to me!" Portman said defensively.

"A phone works two ways you know," Gwen said.

"Yeah… I know." Gwen sighed. She saw how much he was hurting and against her better judgment, she got up and went over to her desk. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out both her and Tara's letters from Isabelle.

"Bring them back when you are done," Gwen said as she handed him the envelopes and opened the door for him to leave. Portman looked down and noticed the letters were from Isabelle. He looked at Gwen and smiled.

"Thank you." Gwen just nodded her head. Portman left the room, yet he couldn't wait to get back to his dorm room to read the letters. So, he sat down right outside the girls' dorm room. He opened up the envelope and pulled out the letter addressed to Tara.

_Dear Tara,_

_It's been a long time! How is everything at Eden Hall? I hope everything is going well. Being back home is okay, yet I miss Eden Hall everyday. My dad is going crazy since the wedding is only a few weeks away. He wishes that it were over all ready… all the planning and such. Speaking of planning, how is everything going with the showcase? I am so sorry that I left in the middle of organizing it and I promise that I will make it up to you. Now on to more important questions, how is everything with you and Dwayne? I hope you both have decided to date exclusively. You two are great together! How is everyone else doing? I think about you all everyday. Tell them I say hi and wish them well. Write or call me when you get the time. I got my own phone line at the house now… (732) 768-0234. Miss you!_

_Love always,_

_Ellie_

Portman put the letter back in the envelope. He was a little upset that Isabelle hadn't mentioned him at all, unless you consider him as 'everyone else.' He opened up the second envelope and took out Gwen's letter.

_Dear Gwen,_

_Hi! How have you been? It's been too long since we have talked. I miss our talks everyday. You were the only one who ever understood me. If you think about it, we are like a female version of Fulton and Dean. And we both fell in love with our counterparts, which is even weirder. Speaking of Fulton, how is everything with you two? I hope all is well, actually I know it is. You two belong together… everyone can see that. How is Dean doing? He was pretty upset about me leaving and I can understand fully. I just wish he would understand why I left. My father has finally found something that makes him happy. Someone who makes him just as happy as mother made him. I wish Dean could see that. I wish he could see that as much as I wanted to stay, I didn't want to take away my father's dream of being a family again. But you and I both know that that wasn't the only reason I left. I am sorry about the way I took off. I wish I could have stayed longer, but I needed to get away from everything. I fell in love with Dean and I thought that we were moving way too fast even though we weren't. I know it is hard to explain but true love is unexplainable. You can't truly express true love with words, because most times everything comes out artificial. Some of the greatest works of romance are full of this artificial sentiment. And whether their feelings were fake or not cannot be seen, but what I feel for Dean isn't artificial. I love him Gwen! And I wish that I could be with him now… if he still wants to be with me. I want to call him… I pick up the phone everyday and dial the number, yet hang up before it could even dial. What is wrong with me Gwen? Is this what love does to a person? Do you feel this for Fulton or am I just crazy? Well… I really don't want to talk about this anymore in a letter. Please call me so we can talk some more - (732) 768-0234. I hope the showcase is coming along. Tell everyone I say hi. Talk to you soon!_

_Love you like a sister,_

_Isabelle_

Portman broke out into a smile as he memorized Isabelle's phone number on the letter. He put Gwen's letter back in the envelope and got up off the floor. He knocked on Gwen's door and shortly after it opened.

"Portman? What are…" Gwen stopped her question as Portman threw his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks so much! I owe you one!" Portman handed Gwen the envelopes back and rushed out of the room and out of the building altogether. He ran back to his room and went over to the phone. He quickly dialed the number and prayed that he remembered it correctly. He heard it ringing on the other end and tried to think of something to say to her. When the ringing stopped, he quickly said 'hello.' Yet the answering machine picked up so Portman quickly hung up the phone. He never liked leaving messages. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was only noon, and unlike Eden Hall who was off for teachers' conferences, she probably had school.

Portman lied down on his bed. He was overjoyed about what Isabelle had written Gwen. He knew that he would not let her go. He would stop at nothing to get her back. And with these thoughts in his head, Portman got some much-needed sleep full of pleasant dreams.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 20: Wedding Bells  
_"_You, my companion  
__You, my best friend  
__You, my beginning  
__True till the end.  
__You, my companion  
__You, in my heart  
__You, with me always  
__Never to part."_


	20. Wedding Bells

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. The song used in this chapter is called "Run Away With Me" written by Kait Kerrigan (words) and Brian Lowdermilk (music). I changed the name from "Sam" to "Elle" so it fit, but everything else is the same and thus not mine. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

_Chapter 20: Wedding Bells  
_"_You, my companion  
__You, my best friend  
__You, my beginning  
__True till the end.  
__You, my companion  
__You, in my heart  
__You, with me always  
__Never to part."_

* * *

"How do I look?"

"You look great!"

"You are just saying that."

"No, I really mean it. Now stand still so I can fix your tie."

Isabelle fixed her father's bowtie as he continued to ramble on about how nervous he was. The big day had finally arrived and Chris Edwards was a bundle of nerves, and nothing his daughter told him would calm him down.

"Do you think Rebecca's ready? Or… or is she having second thoughts? Am…"

"Dad! Breathe!"

Isabelle watched as her father tried to calm himself. She found herself being unable to fully be happy for him. These past few months Isabelle had gotten to know Rebecca better. While she was very nice and Isabelle could see that she loved her father very much, Rebecca still wasn't her mother.

Spending time with Rebecca had caused Isabelle to become a little depressed, as she finally realized what she had missed out on as a child. Isabelle's mother, Renee Edwards, had past away from heart failure when Isabelle had just turned four years old. Thus she only had a few memories of her mother, and they were fading more and more as the years went by.

Rebecca's arrival in her life awakened all the old feelings of awkwardness and loneliness as a child. Most of her female friends growing up learned about the ways of life from their mothers. Whether it was the ins and outs of dating to the little things like how to put on make-up, Isabelle felt somewhat slighted. They could talk to them about everything... well almost everything. And Isabelle had missed out on that.

Nevertheless, Isabelle had a great relationship with her father. They weren't only father and daughter, but best friends. They had gone through so much together and always came out of everything better friends.

"So… are you ready?"

"I am if you are," Isabelle answered as she picked up her bouquet of red roses and left the room with her father.

Isabelle was her father's best man, or in this case 'woman.' Rebecca had asked her to be her maid of honor, yet Isabelle had to decline. When her father started to seriously date again a few years back, he always told her that if the time ever came, she would be his best woman. For no one would ever be able to replace Isabelle in that role.

Walking into the church with her father was very bittersweet for Isabelle. This would be the last time that she would truly be the only woman in her father's life. Isabelle's selfish side wanted it to stay that way, yet she knew deep in her heart that she had to let it go. Her father deserved to be happy and Rebecca made him happy.

Both of them took their spots at the altar and waited for the signal that Rebecca was ready. Soon the opening strains of Bach's "Air in G" were heard throughout the sanctuary and the doors opened.

"I love you dad."

"I love you more."

* * *

"Repeat after me… I, Rebecca."

"I, Rebecca."

"Take you Christopher."

"Take you Christopher."

"To be my husband…"

As Isabelle stood next to her father while he and Rebecca shared their wedding vows, her mind began to wander. She found herself at her own dream wedding, and the real world around her slipped away as she was caught up in a reverie.

_"And now for the vows. Instead of the traditional wedding vows, they have decided to write their own." The priest stepped back and Isabelle watched as her fiancée stepped up to go first._

"_Everyone please bear with me for a moment."_

_He walked over to a piano that was offsetting the altar and sat down on the piano bench. He looked out at the congregation of friends and family and spoke._

"_I guess I should explain. Isabelle and I have had a little bit of a rocky past. Yet I never gave up on us. From the first time we kissed, I knew that we would wind up here. I don't know if she always believed in us. She did leave me after all, but as you can see, I got her back."_

_Isabelle looked at her soon-to-be husband with tears in her eyes. He was right. She had given up on them. She didn't know that this is what she wanted and what she dreamed of all her life: a fairytale romance._

"_I'm not that good at playing this. I just started taking lessons for the wedding cause I wanted to do everything on my own. So… don't criticize."_

_A soft laughter was heard throughout the sanctuary and Isabelle found herself lightly laughing as well. Yet her eyes never left his face._

"_Isabelle… Elle," he started. Isabelle smiled a little more at his nickname for her. "I sang this to you when I asked you to take me back. I wanted to leave the lives we were living at that time and just run away: just you and I. So some of the words might not make that much sense now, yet you know where they come from."_

_Isabelle nodded her head and he smiled back at her. He softly began to play some chords on the piano and the whole congregation was in shock and awe of how well he played. And then he began to sing his vows._

"Let me catch my breath.  
This is really hard.  
If I start to look like I'm sweating, well that's cause I am.  
I'm not good with words,  
But that's nothing new.  
Still I have to try to explain what I want to do with you.  
With you.

Run away with me.  
Let me be your ride out of town.  
Let me be the place that you hide.  
We can make our lives on the go, run away with me.  
Texas in the summer's cool,  
We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac, looking back.  
Elle, you're ready. Let's go anywhere.  
Get the car packed and throw me the key, run away with me."

_Isabelle couldn't stand at the altar anymore. She needed to be closer to him. She slowly and gracefully as not to trip on her dress made her way over to the piano. She stood next to him and put her hand on his shoulder._

"Elle, I know it's fast.  
I'm in love with you.  
Elle it's crazy, but Elle I'm crazier for you.  
I have these plans Elle, I have these plans,  
Of a house that we build on a bay when we run away.

Let me be your ride out of town.  
Let me be the place that you hide.  
We can make our lives on the go, run away with me.  
Alabama heat sign me up.  
We'll be on the road like some country song, won't be long.  
Elle you're ready. Let's go anywhere.  
Get the car packed and throw me the key, run away with me."

_He moved over on the bench just enough so Isabelle could sit down. Taking the hint, Isabelle sat down next to him on the bench and laid her head on his shoulder._

"I'm not trying to make you a wife here.  
I'm not trying to tie you down.  
I'm just saying there might be a life here,  
A new one as soon as we run, just as soon as we run.  
Run away with me.

Let me be your ride out of town.  
Let me be the place that you hide.  
We can make our lives on the go, run away with me.  
Mississippi mud, watch me slide.  
We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac, looking back.  
Elle, you're ready.

Elle, let me be your ride out of town, run away with me.  
California dreams here we come,  
Romeo is calling for Juliet.  
Ready set, Elle you're ready let's go anywhere.  
Say the word and I'm already there!  
Run away with me."

_He played the final chords on the piano and turned his head to look at his future bride. Isabelle had a huge smile on her face, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Yet these weren't the tears that she cried many a night in high school. These were tears of happiness that her dream was finally coming true._

"Isabelle… Isabelle?"

"Huh?"

Isabelle was awoken from her reverie and noticed that her father and Rebecca's wedding vows were over.

"The rings?" her father asked pleasantly.

"Oh, yeah… right," Isabelle said as she unfastened the rings from the ribbon on her bouquet.

She handed the rings to her father with a smile as she silently mouthed her apologizes. The ceremony continued and soon Isabelle had a stepmother. Yet even as she was standing in the reception line at the front of the church, where friends and family gave their well wishes to her and the happy couple, Isabelle was lost in her own thoughts. And she finally realized that she made a big mistake.

* * *

Newark International Airport was crowed for a Tuesday morning; full of businessmen taking day trips, Isabelle presumed.

"So… have a great time on your honeymoon!"

"We will… three no-stress, wonderful weeks in the sunny Virgin Islands!"

Isabelle gave her father and Rebecca both hugs, as they stood in front of their gate.

"Final boarding for Continental flight 582, non-stop service to St. Thomas at gate 8A."

"You guys better go," Isabelle said.

"Are you positive that this is what you want?" her father asked her as he gave her one last hug.

"Yeah… I made a mistake. I need to fix it."

"Alright. We will call when we get settled to see that everything went smoothly," her father said as he picked up his carry-on bag.

"It will. I've called and everything is in order."

"Good luck," Rebecca said.

"Thanks."

"Talk to you soon," her father said as he started to walk toward the boarding area hand in hand with Rebecca.

Isabelle nodded her head and waved her father and Rebecca off. She waited by the gate until she saw their plane take off. Isabelle started walking back to the domestic flight gates and sat down at gate 12B. Yet shortly after sitting, she rose once more.

"Initial boarding for Continental flight 820 with non-stop service to Minneapolis, Minnesota boarding at gate 12B."

* * *

_"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of New Jersey and Almighty God, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Applause was heard throughout the church as the two lovers kissed, signaling the beginning of their married life._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you… Mr. and Mrs. Dean Portman!"_

_Both Isabelle and Portman turned to look at the congregation of friends and family who were in attendance for this blessed event. Fulton, who was Portman's best man came up along side his friend and pulled him into a congratulatory hug. Tara and Gwen, the two maids of honor, both took turns congratulating Isabelle similarly._

_Isabelle turned her attention back to her new husband._

"_Ready?"_

"_I always was."_

_Isabelle smiled at Portman's response and the couple walked hand in hand out of the sanctuary._

"Miss?"

"What? Oh… not again!"

"Excuse me?"

Isabelle looked up at the stewardess and smiled.

"Sorry… guess I was dreaming."

"I just wanted to tell you to put your tray table in the upright position. We will be landing in ten minutes."

"Oh, thank you."

Isabelle fixed the tray table and peered out of the window. She could see land below.

_I'm home._

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 21: In The Hallway  
_"_I haven't seen you since…  
__I just thought that you would call me over the break.  
__I mean… it's fine that you didn't but…  
__No you're right, I should have called you."_


	21. In The Hallway

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. The poem used in this chapter is "A Red, Red, Rose" by Robert Burns (my English major side of me is coming out). The song used in this chapter is "Romeo and Juliet" written by Mark Knopfler. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

**A.N. - The song that is used in this chapter was originally performed Dire Straits, yet I really dislike that version of the song (even though the lead singer wrote it). The rendition that I prefer and the one I used in this chapter was performed by The Brown Derbies. Amazing song!... Alright now that that is out of the way, I would just like to give another HUGE thank you to everyone that has reviewed! You guys keep me going! Thanks and much love...**

_Chapter 21: In The Hallway  
_"_I haven't seen you since…  
__I just thought that you would call me over the break.  
__I mean… it's fine that you didn't but…  
__No you're right, I should have called you."_

* * *

"I can't believe that we are having auditions already!"

"Tell me about it."

"Why do we even have to have auditions? Shouldn't everyone be allowed to participate?"

"Everyone can Tar. We just need to see what they are going to be performing. We can't have five people sing the same thing!"

"Oh yeah! Like the freshmen year talent show!"

"Exactly. I was happy that the Titanic sunk after hearing "My Heart Will Go On" so much."

Gwen and Tara were in study hall, trying to figure out how they were going to run the auditions this afternoon. A few weeks ago, they had the board meeting and everything went smoothly; thanks greatly to all of Isabelle's work. Gwen and Tara swore that they were going to make this showcase amazing; mainly in honor of all the work Isabelle had done.

"Hey girls!"

"Hey. Late again I see?" Tara playfully chided Portman as he sat down in the desk next to her.

"I had more important things do to," Portman answered smugly.

"Oh really? Hitting on someone else you hardly know?" Gwen remarked.

"I thought we were past all that. It was over two weeks ago! I made a mistake! One mistake!"

"I think you've made more than just one."

"Would you two stop this stupid fighting? Give him a break, Gwenie! He apologized to that Jenna girl when we saw her at the mall a few days ago. What more do you want?"

"Whatever," Gwen replied sullenly as she went back to looking at her notebook.

"I know something that might cheer you up," Portman said as he pulled a folded sheet of paper from his pocket.

"The reason I was late."

Portman held out the paper for Gwen to take. She took it from his grasp and opened it. A smile instantly came to her face.

"He didn't forget!"

"What is it Gwenie?" Tara asked as she tried to look at the paper.

"It's from Fulton… today is our four month anniversary. He drew me a picture… of a rose."

"Aw… that is so sweet. I didn't know Fulton was an artist like you," Tara said as she leaned over far enough to catch a glimpse of the drawing.

"Fulton is no artist! It took him fucking forever to draw it though, so you better cherish that thing," Portman joked.

It wasn't the best-looking rose ever drawn. To tell the truth, it was hard to even tell that it was a rose at first glance. Yet to Gwen, it was the most beautiful flower she had ever seen. What was even more beautiful was what Fulton wrote:

__

_"O my Luve's like a red, red rose  
__That's newly sprung in June:  
__O my Luve's like the melodie  
__That's sweetly play'd in tune!  
__As fair art thou, my bonnie lass,  
__So deep in luve am I:  
__And I will luve thee still, my dear,  
__Till a' the seas gang dry.  
__Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,  
__And the rocks melt wi' the sun;  
__I will luve thee still, my dear,  
__While the sands o' life shall run."_

_I copied that from our English book, but I bet you probably already knew that. Especially since no one talks like that anymore, but I know that the poem is one of your favorites. I know that you probably thought that I would forget our anniversary. Yet I never would be able to forget it. This rose, in my mind anyway, symbolizes our relationship… It isn't perfect and in places is messy. And it is not always beautiful, but it is unique. And it is only ours._

_Yours forever,  
__Fulton_

* * *

"Fult, just chill."

"I wonder what she is thinking? I wonder if Portman even gave it to her. I…"

"She loves it and of course he gave it to her! He isn't that absentminded."

Charlie was trying to get Fulton under control. He had never seen his friend like this. They were supposed to be working on their chemistry lab, not like Charlie really cared about finishing the lab. He just didn't want to be responsible if they did something wrong and the lab ended up blowing up.

"I wish I could see her!"

"You will… in forty minutes! Just get a hold of yourself."

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right… well most of the time… sometimes."

Fulton had to laugh at Charlie's feeble attempt to get his mind off of Gwen.

"Alright, you can stop now Spazway. I get what you are trying to do and it isn't helping… much."

"Hey, I tried."

Charlie looked at his friend and wondered if everyone in love was this crazy. Most of the examples that he had would support that theory.

First, there was Adam and Julie. Julie always liked him, yet Adam couldn't see it. None of the Ducks did until the day that they said that they were a couple. Charlie could still remember Averman's remark… "A couple of what?" Now Charlie barely saw his roommate without the Cat-Lady in tow.

Second, there was Dwayne and Tara. Those two are the epitome of the constant optimists. So it was only fitting that they would hit it off; once Tara got over her shyness that is. The peppiest person Charlie had ever met was also the shyest when it came to Dwayne. Yet that phase soon ended and then they became friends, then frequent daters, and then finally an official couple.

Third, there was Connie and Guy. It seemed to Charlie that they had been together forever. He could hardly remember a time when they weren't "Connie and Guy." Their craziness factor has lessened over the years, yet their love is increasing daily. Out of all the couples, this was the sure-thing bet: it would last forever.

Fourth, there was Fulton and Gwen. They are so alike that it is a wonder they can stand to date each other. How their relationship turned from screaming at each other to making out in alleyways, no one truly knows. Charlie even doubted that they knew how their relationship changed from hostile to loving. Yet it did, and their relationship was still hard to figure out. They still had their arguments. They had their times of silence and hostility, but they always made up.

And finally, there was Portman and Isabelle. What was there to really say? In theory, they seemed to be perfect together. Yet they could never get their relationship started. Nick, Portman being a drunken idiot, and Isabelle leaving Eden Hall were all obstacles in their road to 'coupledom.' Charlie knew that Portman still had feelings for Isabelle, yet her not being around made it less likely that this couple would ever be together.

"Mr. Reed? Dean Buckley would like to see you."

Fulton looked at his teacher and nodded. He turned back to Charlie.

"Wonder what I did this time?"

"Who knows? I'll try and make some sense of this chemistry shit while you are gone."

"Thanks."

Fulton got up from his seat, grabbed his books, and left the room. Yet he didn't get far before he was thrown against the wall near the classroom. Instantaneously, Gwen kissed Fulton and refused to let up. She could care less that they were in a hallway and they could get in trouble for their actions. There was only one thing on her mind: Fulton.

"I take it you liked my note," Fulton stated, as he and Gwen parted.

"Loved it," Gwen said, as she leaned her head on his chest.

"So… I don't have to go see Dean Buckley, do I?" Fulton asked knowingly.

"Nope," Gwen said with a grin on her face. She looked up at him and leaned in for another kiss, but Fulton shook his head.

"Not here."

"Then where?"

"My room or yours?"

* * *

"So are you going to audition?"

"What? Me… on stage? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Ah, come on!"

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?"

"I did and he said he would… come on… please?"

Portman turned to face Tara and saw that she was in full pout mode. She was swaying back and forth with her hands clasped in front of her. Her eyes were sad and droopy. And lastly, her bottom lip was pushed out, completing her pout. Portman looked away from her yet Tara walked back into his view.

"Would you stop that? You're making me depressed."

"Please?" Tara asked in the saddest, most pathetic voice she could muster. She unclasped her hand and took the signup sheet out of her bag. She held it out to Portman.

"Fine," Portman grumbled as he took the paper and quickly signed his name. He handed the paper back to Tara.

"Yes!" Tara exclaimed as she jumped up and down excitedly. She quickly pulled Portman into a huge hug, as she continued to bounce up and down.

"One question… why did you want me to sign up so bad?" Tara let go of the big enforcer and smiled up at him.

"The more Ducks that participate, the more people that are likely to show up to see the showcase. And the more people that show up, the more money the arts department will make. And besides, Ellie is probably going to come. She'll want to see you up there."

Portman nodded. The thought of Isabelle coming to see the showcase had totally slipped his mind.

"So… any suggestions on what I should perform?" Portman asked.

"Nope… it's up to you. Just nothing profane or non-school like. I doubt the board would like it very much," Tara advised.

"'Non-school like?' Nice choice of words," Portman joked as the bell rang, signaling the end of both study hall and the school day. Tara went to playfully hit Portman yet he jumped out of his seat and scurried out the door. Tara was right on his heels.

"Hey! Come back here!" Tara yelled as she chased Portman down the hallway, yet soon stopped when she saw her boyfriend at his locker.

"I'll deal with you later!" Tara yelled to Portman as she walked over to Dwayne's locker.

"Oh, I see I'm not special enough for your attention," Portman joked as he watched Tara greet her boyfriend with a kiss.

"Sorry," Tara said playfully.

"So, did she get you to audition?" Dwayne asked Portman, who was walking toward the couple.

"Yeah," Portman said.

"She can be pretty persuasive," Dwayne said as he closed his locker and took a hold of Tara's right hand.

"Persuasive is one way to put it, but I was thinking more along the line of annoying," Portman teased. Since Portman was in range, Tara finally got a chance to hit him.

"That's for making fun of my vocab… and this is for calling me annoying!" Tara said as she hit him once more.

"Hey! Are you going to let your girlfriend abuse me like this?" Portman joked, as laughter was evident in his voice. Dwayne just shrugged his shoulders and Tara kissed him on the cheek.

"I win!" Tara exclaimed. Portman just shook his head and laughed. There were times, this being one of them, that Portman found it hard to believe that Tara was a senior in high school. She could act so immature, yet that was part of her charm.

"So cowboy, what are you going to be doing in the showcase?" Portman asked.

"I'm going to perform 'Time of You Life' by Green Day."

"You mean 'Good Riddance' by Green Day," Portman corrected.

"Huh?" Dwayne asked, puzzled.

"Forget it… that's cool considering you can sing and play guitar at the same time. I have no fucking idea of what I am going to do," Portman explained as the threesome headed out of the school building and toward the dorm area.

"I'm sure you'll think of something! I'll even put you on last today so you have more time to think," Tara said.

"Thanks," Portman said flatly, still not fully accepting the idea of being on stage.

"Ah, cheer up. It won't be so bad," Tara said.

"Right."

"Auditions start at four… in the auditorium. Don't be late! Gwenie hates it when people show up late!"

* * *

"I can't believe I am going to be late!"

"What's the big deal? Tara will cover for you."

Gwen quickly grabbed her bag and got up off of Fulton's bed. She went to open the door, but he stopped her.

"We need to talk about what almost happened."

"Key word in that sentence is 'almost,' referring to the fact that it didn't," Gwen said as she tried to pry Fulton's hand off the door.

"Yeah… but if you hadn't noticed what time it was and had somewhere else to be… would it have happened?"

Gwen turned to look at her boyfriend. A few moments ago, they were very close to becoming physically intimate with each other. They both were in the thralls of passion and in the moment, that they didn't think about what they were about to do. Yet now, in the afterglow of what could have been, many questions arose.

"Maybe… I don't know!" Gwen said frustrated as she threw her bag on Fulton's bed and walked back to his bed to sit down. She forgot all about being late, for this was more important to her.

"Did you want it to happen?" Fulton asked as he sat down next to her.

"Did you?"

"Don't know," Fulton answered. Gwen nodded her head in agreement.

"Have you ever… done that with anyone else before?" Gwen asked. She knew about Portman's old dating habits and wondered if Fulton's were the same.

"No," Fulton answered truthfully. "You?"

"No," Gwen answered. Fulton took her hand in his.

"So… do you think you are ready to?"

"Don't know… I know that I care about you… and at that moment, I was ready to give you all of me. Yet, I don't know if I am truly ready… if that makes any sense at all."

"It does," Fulton said. He kissed Gwen quickly before standing up and pulling her to her feet.

"You better go. Tara is probably flipping out… more than usual."

"Yeah, you're right… come with me?" Gwen asked as she refused to let go of Fulton's hand.

"Sure... but there is no way in hell that I am auditioning!"

* * *

"This is ridiculous and biased!"

"Sorry, but the ruling still stands Patrick! Just pick another song and…"

"Why do I have to pick another song! Why can't he pick another song?"

"Dwayne is performing it and that is final!"

Tara was so frustrated. First, half the people who said that they were going to audition were no-shows. Second, Gwen decided not to show up and leave the whole audition process up to her. And now, there was a dispute over who would be able to sing "Good Riddance" at the showcase.

"What is going on here?"

"Finally, you decided to show up," Tara said as Gwen and Fulton entered the auditorium hand in hand.

"Okay… do I need to repeat my question?"

"Dwayne and Patrick want to sing the same song."

"And let me guess… you picked Dwayne," Gwen said.

"Well… yeah, but he was better," Tara said.

"Hey!" Patrick said offensively.

"Pat, do you have another song that you could sing?" Gwen asked, for she knew that Tara would not waver on her position of having Dwayne perform the song.

"Not prepared right now, but I could," Patrick answered.

"Fine… we'll just need to hear it before the actual show," Gwen said as she took the audition list from Tara to see how much she missed. Patrick nodded his head and left the auditorium still upset over the ruling.

"So… who's next?" Tara asked.

"Portman?" Gwen asked, stunned to see his name on the list.

"You're auditioning?" Fulton asked his friend disbelievingly.

"I guess," Portman answered as he looked at Tara. She broke out into a huge smile and hugged him again.

"You're going to do great," Tara assured him.

"Right. Cowboy, can I talk to you before I go on?" Portman asked as he detangled himself from the blonde.

"Sure," Dwayne said as he and Portman left the auditorium to talk in the hallway.

"Alright… since Portman is the only one left, let's go over this list while he is gone," Gwen said as she took a seat and continued to look at the paper in her hands.

"Sure," Tara said as she sat next to her friend.

"Dwayne is performing 'Good Riddance,'" Gwen read off.

"Yeah… and we are going to have a slideshow of pictures from senior year behind him… like a farewell to Eden Hall thing," Tara explained.

"Cute," Gwen answered impassively.

They continued to go over the list and nothing really needed to be discussed. Seeing Portman's name at the bottom of the list made a thought pop into Gwen's mind. Gwen looked at Fulton and a smile came across her face.

"What is that look for?" Fulton asked, as he watched his girlfriend try to hold back her laughter.

"I was just thinking. If Portman can't think of anything to perform, you two could do a duet. No one is singing Mariah Carey's 'Heartbreaker.' And I've been told you know all the words," Gwen said. She wasn't present when the Bash Brothers gave their infamous karaoke impression of the diva, but she sure had heard about it.

"Very funny," Fulton said. "But it is never going to happen."

"What's not going to happen?" Adam asked as the rest of the Ducks, minus Dwayne and Portman came into the auditorium.

"Nothing… what's with the crowd?" Fulton asked as they all came in and sat down.

"We heard Portman was going to audition," Goldberg answered.

"And there was no way we were going to miss it," Luis said.

"Yeah… the last time we saw him sing was…" Averman started, before he and most of the other Ducks started laughing as the memory of the drunken Bash Brothers came to their minds. Fulton started to get very frustrated.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"What's the problem?"

"I think I found a song to sing… but I suck at playing guitar."

"And you want my help?"

"If you know the song."

Dwayne and Portman discussed the details of his performance and luckily, Dwayne knew the song. Portman had the chords and since Dwayne knew how it went, he had no problem sight-reading it. They quickly ran through one verse and the chorus in the hallway. Portman decided that he was as ready as he ever would be.

They went back into the auditorium and Portman automatically froze.

"What the fuck is everyone doing here?"

"Hey buddy. We came to watch you audition," Goldberg said. The only people that knew that he was auditioning were Tara and Dwayne. He knew that Dwayne wouldn't say anything about his audition but…

"Tara!"

"Sorry, but they saw the list and what was I supposed to do? Lie?" Tara asked as Portman advanced on her.

"Yes!" Portman said emphatically.

"Come on! We're here for moral support," Julie said.

"Yeah… moral support," Averman said, trying to hold back his laughter.

"You sounded great out in the hall," Dwayne offered.

"He sang? Did he sound good? What did he sing? Is someone else already singing it?" Tara rambled to her boyfriend.

"Hello? Still in the room," Portman said while raising his hand.

"Sorry," Tara said turning toward Portman.

"So… are you going to sing or what?" Charlie asked. Portman looked at his friends. He never had sung in public before… well, when he was sober. The closest he got to singing in public was when he would sing with his headphones on. Yet this was different. This was on stage with just Dwayne accompanying him. No background vocals. No vocals to sing on top of: just him. And on top of all that, all of his friends would be watching him.

Tara saw that Portman was very apprehensive. She went over to him to talk privately.

"If you want to back out, I'll understand," Tara whispered.

"I just don't know if I can sing in front of everyone," Portman whispered back.

"Well… I know! When I was nervous about singing in public…"

"Wait! When did this happen?"

"Freshmen year. I had only ever acted in public before… but I wanted to be in the spring show, which happened to be a musical. I got a lead part in 'Bye, Bye Birdie' and didn't want to sing in front of everyone because I didn't know if I was any good. Well… to make a long story short…"

"Too late."

"Do you want to hear my advice? Well, anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted, Ellie told me to not think about the people watching. She told me to either sing to the back wall of the auditorium and not look at anyone, or to think of someone and sing to them… even if they weren't in attendance. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah… I think so."

"Hey Dwayne! I think someone is trying to steal your girlfriend!" Luis called out.

"Funny," Portman said as he and Tara separated.

"So… are you ready?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Portman said. Dwayne nodded and both of them made their way to the stage. Portman had never been so nervous in his life. The Goodwill Games were nothing compared to singing in public. This was one time that he actually wished he was drunk.

Dwayne grabbed a stool from one of the stage's wings and set it in the middle of the stage. Portman started to feel a little faint so he too got a stool to sit on.

"You ready?" Dwayne whispered.

"No… but I guess we should start anyway."

"We can wait a minute if you want to get used to sitting up here."

"No, I don't think I will ever be adjusted." Portman nodded his head and Dwayne took the chords Portman had given him out of his pocket.

"Umm… could you go get me a stand?" Dwayne asked.

"Sure." Portman got up from his stool to retrieve a music stand from the wings for Dwayne.

"Hey, you chickening out bro?" Fulton yelled to his friend. Portman came out of the wing with a stand in his hand.

"Does it look like I am?"

"Guess not," Fulton replied.

Portman set the stand in front of Dwayne. He set the paper on the stand and took the pick out of his pocket.

"So… ready?" Dwayne asked.

"Might as well get this over with."

Dwayne began to play the first few riffs of the song. Portman felt his stomach clench, as he knew that he would have to sing soon. Instead of looking out into the audience, he adjusted himself on the stool so he could look at the right side of the stage. He imagined that he was singing to Isabelle, for she was the reason that he picked the song. It reminded him of the time they shared their first kiss, when they were portraying Romeo and Juliet on stage.

_"A love struck Romeo sings the streets a serenade.  
And he's laying everybody low with a love song that he made.  
He finds a streetlight; he steps out of the shade.  
Says something like, you and me babe, how about it?_

_Juliet says, hey it's Romeo, you nearly gave me a heart attack.  
He's underneath the window, she's singing hey la my boyfriend's back.  
You shouldn't come around here singing up to people like that.  
Anyway, what'cha gonna do about it?_

_Juliet, the dice were loaded from the start.  
And I bet and you exploded into my heart.  
And I forget, I forget the movie song.  
When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?"_

Portman listened to Dwayne's playing half-heartedly. He couldn't believe that he had gotten through all of that without screwing up. And the more he sang, the more he realized that this song was a lot like his relationship with Isabelle.

"_You come up on different streets and they both were the streets of shame.  
You know they're both dirty, both mean. Yes and even the dreams were just the same.  
I dreamed your dream for you and now your dream is real.  
Now how can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals?_

_Now you can fall for chains of silver and you can fall for chains of gold.  
You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises that they hold.  
You promised me everything. You promised me thick and thin, yeah.  
And now you just say, oh Romeo, yeah you know I used to have a scene with him._

_Juliet, when we made love you used to cry.  
You said I love you like the stars above I'm gonna love you till I die.  
And there's a place for us; you know the movie song?  
When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?"_

Portman knew the song was almost over and was happy that it was going so well. He felt as if Isabelle was actually listening to him; that she could actually hear him pour his emotions out to her. What he didn't realize was how truthful those feelings actually were.

"_I can't do the talk like the talk on a TV.  
I can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be.  
I can't do everything but I'd do anything for you.  
I can't do anything 'cept be in love with you._

All I do is miss you and the way it used to be.  
And all I do is keep the beat: bad company.  
All I do is kiss you through the bars of a rhyme.  
Juliet I'd do the stars with you, anytime.

Juliet, when we made love you used to cry.  
You said I love you like the stars above. Gonna love you till I die.  
And there's a place for us; you know the movie song?  
When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?"

Dwayne finished the song and applause reverberated throughout the auditorium. Fulton jumped up on the stage and gave his friend a huge hug.

"Bro! That was fucking awesome!"

"Thanks," Portman replied.

Tara threw her arms around him next. She couldn't believe that he sang so well.

"You were amazing! And you were giving me so much trouble about performing." She then let go of Portman and gave her boyfriend a huge hug, congratulating him as well.

Many of the Ducks followed suit, shocked that Portman did so well. They were happy for him; they just never expected him to do so well.

"How… how? Where did all that emotion come from?" Julie asked as she gave Portman a hug.

"From inside my heart."

* * *

Isabelle stepped into the auditorium just as Portman set the music stand down on the stage for Dwayne. When she was walking toward her dorm room, she saw posters for the auditions and decided to check them out. She also wanted to see Gwen and Tara and knew that they would be there.

She never expected in all of her wildest dreams that Portman would be up on the stage. She remembered when they performed a scene from "Romeo and Juliet" a few years ago, but that was different than singing. She couldn't believe that Tara and Gwen had convinced him to perform.

Portman started to sing and Isabelle had to smile. The song reminded her so much of her and Portman's relationship. And as she watched him sing, even though he wasn't facing the audience at all, she could tell that he meant the words he sang. There was so much emotion and conviction in his voice.

When the song ended, Isabelle applauded along with everyone else in the auditorium. She watched as everyone went up on stage to congratulate Portman. All of the Ducks were there, as well as Tara and Gwen. Seeing everyone for the first time in two months made many emotions stir in Isabelle and most of the apprehension about coming back to Eden Hall went away. She knew that this was where she wanted to be and belonged.

Isabelle left her bags in the back of the auditorium and she walked down the aisle toward the stage. Everyone was still congratulating Portman that they didn't realize she was there. She was going to say something once she reached the stage, yet found she didn't have to.

"Ellie?"

All of the attention that was on Portman shifted to the seats right in front of the stage as that was where Isabelle was standing. Tara and Gwen immediately jumped down off of the stage and hugged their best friend.

"Oh my God! What are you doing here?" Tara exclaimed as she refused to let go of Isabelle, in fear that she would somehow disappear. Isabelle didn't get a chance to answer as even more people came to hug her.

By the time the big group hug was over, there was only one person who had yet to greet Isabelle: Portman. She looked up onto the stage and saw that he was standing there, watching her. He made no sign of moving so Isabelle pulled herself up on the stage so they were eye to eye… or at least eye to chin. They both slowly walked toward each other, but neither one knew what to say to each other.

When they were only a foot apart, they looked into each other's eyes, as if searching for answers on what to do next. Isabelle turned to look at all of their friends that were watching, and saw only happy, smiling faces staring up at them. She looked back at Portman and decided that she was going to make the first move. She closed the gap and pulled Portman into a hug.

At first, it was a little awkward for both of them for they hadn't seen each other in a few months and didn't know if everything was the same. Yet that past very quickly. Portman returned the hug and Isabelle laid her head on his shoulder. She shut her eyes contently, enjoying the feel of him. Neither of them spoke for they didn't want to wreck the moment that they were having. Their friends who were watching from below kept quiet as they had waited for this moment for so long and it was finally coming true. And they also were scared of what Portman would do if they did wreck it.

Isabelle tried to think of something to say to Portman; something to convey how she felt. Yet she found that she didn't have the words to express her emotions. Like she had told Gwen, there is no true way to express your feelings of love in words. There are things that come pretty close, like love songs and poems. Yet they can come out artificial and too sappy that they are unbelievable. Yet true love doesn't need fancy words; it just needs to be. Thus Isabelle said nothing and enjoyed the time she was spending in Portman's arms, for she knew that it could not last forever.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 22: Touch My Soul  
_"_When I see you, I catch my breath;  
__Forget my sorrow.  
__And I miss you before you've left,  
__You are tomorrow.  
__Here in your hands,  
__I find a chance to make it through,  
__To be somebody.  
__Stay with me."_


	22. Touch My Soul

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : ) **

**A.N. : A huge thank you to my reviewers especially tudilovesyou for all of the support. You get me motivated to continue when I waver on if I should continue with the story or leave it for awhile. Thanks for reading and taking time to respond. It means a lot to me: )**

**Another A.N. : As I have mentioned before, this story is based off the music from the musical, "Bare: A Pop Opera." I came up with the idea, after seeing the show and listening to the soundtrack countless times. The lyrics are modern and very topical with today's society that I thought it would be the perfect basis for a story, even though the plots aren't the same. I do take a few things from the show, yet my story is nothing like it... and for those who have seen or heard of it will understand. Yet I know not many people do know of the musical and I want to give it its rightful praise. There is a site where you can go and listen to eleven songs from the show. They are all amazing songs (I am quite partial though to anything that Aaron Lohr sings in the show) and deserved to be listened to. So, if you want to hear them, if not just to hear Dean Portman (well Aaron Lohr the actor who played him, but you catch my drift) sing, I would check out the site (since it won't let me post it in the text, it is in my profile). Best songs to listen to are Are You There? and One... but I also love Role of a Lifetime and Portrait of a Girl... well let's just say they are all wonderful... okay so now that I have rambled on for what seems like forever... I'll continue with the story...**

_Chapter 22: Touch My Soul  
_"_When I see you, I catch my breath;  
__Forget my sorrow.  
__And I miss you before you've left,  
__You are tomorrow.  
__Here in your hands,  
__I find a chance to make it through;  
__To be somebody.  
__Stay with me."_

* * *

_He got down on one knee and took his class ring off of his finger. He looked into her eyes and asked her to be his. She looked down at him through tear filled eyes and quickly nodded her head. He slipped the over-sized ring on her finger and stood up to embrace her. All of their friends rushed to their sides to give their congratulations and they lived hap_

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Oh come on! You have no secrets from me! We're roommates!"

"So? Gwenie, that is my private personal journal! I write, well… for lack of a better word, personal stuff in there."

"Yeah… and, wait a second! This stuff isn't true!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

Tara tried to grab her journal from Gwen's hand yet Gwen just pushed her off and continued to read.

"What? _They shared a passionate kiss before Isabelle pulled away. She stared up at Portman with a big smile on her face. Portman knew that he couldn't let her get away again. He got down on…_"

Tara was finally able to get her journal back from Gwen. She walked back to her bed and sat down. Looking up, Tara saw Gwen giving her a questioning look.

"What?"

"None of that happened. You do know that right?"

"Yeah, I was there! I just… they deserve a happy ending. And I thought maybe I could give it to them," Tara said as she looked down at the fiction that she had written. Gwen sighed.

"They'll work their relationship out… eventually."

"What's their problem? They we're all touchy-feely and lovey-dovey and then, bam! They go back to being the same annoying couple."

"For once, I actually agree with them."

"What!"

"Isabelle doesn't know that much about Portman. She has talked to him about her past… her mother's death and everything… but he hasn't told her anything about his. Until they get to know each other more… I don't see how they could have a real relationship."

"You mean the stuff that Fulton told you?" Tara said knowingly. Gwen had been very harsh previously with Isabelle for the way that she was treating Portman and Tara had found out the reason was because she knew about Portman's childhood.

"Yeah… how can they have an honest relationship if they don't truly know each other? And I think Isabelle sees that. She came back to be with him… that much is obvious. Yet she needs to know him as a person, not just as a pretty face."

Tara nodded her head and looked down again at what she had written. She picked up her pen off of the desk and crossed out her fairy-tale story. She was going to write their true story, for their relationship was what started her relationship with Dwayne. She began to write again while dictating what she was writing.

"_It all started sophomore year_."

* * *

"So…"

"Just come out and fucking say it!"

"Why are you here?"

"What?"

"Um., no offense and anything but are you that stupid? Why aren't you with Isabelle!"

Portman shrugged his shoulders and continued to pretend to read his history book. He wanted to be to Isabelle yet after their discussion earlier, he didn't know what to say. He had yet to call Fulton on anything that Isabelle had told him. When he came back to the dorm room after their conversation, Fulton wasn't there. So Portman was waiting for the right time.

"What happened between you two?"

"You know, you ask way too many questions bro," Portman said as he flipped the page and still kept up the charade of actually reading. Yet Fulton knew that it was all bullshit. Portman never studied, especially on a Wednesday when there was no history test in sight.

"You usually talk to me about…"

"Yeah well that was before you blabbed shit about me to your girlfriend."

"What?"

"You heard me," Portman replied as he set down the book so he could glare at his best friend.

"I…"

"Yeah. You damn well know what you did! What did you tell her?" Portman said as he tried to keep his anger in check.

"Some things just slipped…"

"They just slipped! I trusted you man! I confided in you! And…"

"Look, I'm sorry. She swore she wouldn't tell and…"

"And you believed her?" Portman was fuming. He didn't know if Gwen had told Isabelle what Fulton had told her, but he still felt betrayed. He didn't trust people easily. He hadn't told Isabelle about his past because even though he knew he could trust her, he didn't want it to change the way she felt about him.

"She is my girlfriend. I hope I would be able to trust her!"

"Yeah, well… I trusted you and you are supposedly my best friend."

"I am your best friend, but…"

"And what gives you the right to tell her about me? Why should she care?" Portman raved. He got up off his bed and started pacing, clenching and unclenching his fists. He was trying to calm down, yet his best efforts were proving futile. Every word that Fulton said just made him more upset.

"It was during winter break. We were talking about your drunken outburst and other stuff and things… just came out."

"Whatever… you know what? I don't fucking care anymore! She is now all 'we need to talk.' 'I want to get to know you.' And I have no fucking clue how to respond cause… first, I don't know what your girlfriend told her and second… I don't know if I want her to know."

"Well then," Fulton began, trying to phrase his words as appropriately as possible so Portman would not get even madder than he already was. "Maybe, you shouldn't be together. If you can't even be honest with her and all."

Portman stopped pacing and glowered in Fulton's direction. He was seething.

"How dare you! You have no right to chastise me for not saying anything! I'm not proud of my past… and I don't want to ruin my relationship with…"

"What relationship?" Fulton said, standing from his bed to come face to face with his furious friend.

"What the fuck are you…"

"You don't have a relationship Portman! And you never will unless you let her in! She likes you bro… I would even dare say that she loves you. She came back to Eden Hall for you… no matter what anyone says, it is obvious that you are the reason she is here. Sure, she missed all of her friends, but she missed you more. And now, when she finally wants to get to know you, become comfortable with you, you shut her out! How the fuck do you think she is feeling? That the person she came back for doesn't want her?"

"You know I want her!"

"Then what are you doing here? You should talk to…"

"Do you fucking listen to me at all?" Portman said as he shoved Fulton backward. Fulton stumbled yet stayed on his feet. He came back full force and shoved Portman. A full-on brawl began as Portman was thrown back against the wall. Portman flew at Fulton and they tumbled on the ground. Both of them began to throw punches at each other, yet luckily only a few connected.

This was the one time when the thin dorm walls at Eden Hall were useful. Charlie and Adam's dorm was next to the Bashes and they heard Portman being slammed into the wall. The Bashes never locked their door when they were both in so Adam and Charlie were able to enter. They looked at the scene before them and were stunned. Yet their momentary paralysis ended and they each tried to get the two fighting friends separated.

"Portman! Get the fuck off!" Charlie yelled, as he and Adam tried to lug him off of Fulton.

"Take your hands off of me!" Portman bellowed as he shrugged Adam and Charlie's hands off of his shoulders.

"Oh my God! What's going on?" Julie asked as she rushed to her boyfriend's side, for she was in Adam's dorm room as well. Charlie and Adam tried again to pull Portman off of Fulton, yet their second attempt was again in vain.

"What should we do?" Adam asked Charlie. Julie knew something that might help and scampered out of the room.

Fulton was finally able to push Portman off him enough so Adam and Charlie could restrain him.

"What is your problem?" Fulton said as he got up off of the floor. His nose luckily wasn't bleeding like it was the last time they fought; yet he knew that he would have some bruises tomorrow.

"You are my problem!" Portman said as Adam and Charlie let go of him. "From now on, stay out of my life alright?"

"My pleasure," Fulton said as he shoved Portman when he tried to get by him. Yet that only re-started their brawling. Adam and Charlie tried to get things under control. Yet decided that they would need more help. Charlie stayed with the two screaming and pummeling Bash Brothers, while Adam went to get back up.

* * *

Isabelle was trying to read her biology book, but was finding it harder than she originally anticipated. Her mind was still on what happened after her arrival back to Eden Hall. She had been thinking a lot about possible scenarios when she came back, in the taxi ride from the airport. Yet she never expected that all of her friends would be in the same place when she arrived.

After her and Portman parted from their embrace on the stage, everyone had many questions for her; the overlying one being 'was she back for good?' She answered all of their questions and was given so many hugs that her mind was spinning. Yet she really wanted to be alone with Portman to talk. So they soon found time to break away to be by themselves. And that was when trouble arose.

"_I can't believe that you are back!"_

"_Yeah… I couldn't stay in New Jersey any longer."_

"_You seemed so anxious to go back the last time we talked?"_

_Isabelle and Portman stopped walking and sat down on 'their' bench in the quad. They had always been able to talk here; some of the talks good, and some of them bad._

"_Yeah. I wanted to make my father happy. But I realized I was sacrificing my own happiness in the process. So, I got to know Rebecca, saw my father become a husband again, and then decided to follow my heart and come back." _

_Isabelle pulled her jacket tighter around her, trying to keep warm. It was still pretty cold in Minnesota, for it was only March. Portman caught on to Isabelle's_ _discomfort and pulled her closer to him. He leaned against the arm of the bench and put Isabelle against his chest so he could wrap both of his arms around her. She smiled when he rested his chin on her shoulder._

_"So you finally realized that you belong here?" Isabelle saw the double meaning in his words and had to laugh. For someone who came across so base and not too intelligent, Portman was pretty bright and witty at times._

"_Yeah. I know I have made mistakes. But I hope that you can forgive me."_

"_There is nothing to forgive because you never did anything wrong. I was selfish for wanting you to stay. I should have respected you more." Isabelle was shocked at what Portman was saying._

"_I must've been gone a lot longer than two months! Is it just my imagination or have you matured?" Isabelle asked, with laughter in her voice, as she turned her head to look at him._

"_I guess I have… a little."_

"_Well, now that I am back, I guess we should talk about where we are going to go from here."_

"_We could always go to the cafeteria and get some food or…" Isabelle put a finger on his lips to silence him as they both laughed._

"_I'm serious!"_

"_I know. Where do you want to take this relationship?"_

"_I want…" Isabelle started, as she looked into his eyes. "I want to be with you."_

_Portman smiled and leaned in as much as he could so he could kiss her. Isabelle smiled and leaned in as well. The two shared a blissful kiss that made them both feel whole. Neither of them wanted to pull away, yet Isabelle knew that there were other things that needed to be discussed before it went any further. She leaned back, and their lips parted._

"_What's wrong?" Portman asked, concern etched in his features._

"_Before we get too serious, we need to talk."_

"_You aren't back with Nick, are you?"_

"_What? No! No, that's not it."_

"_Sorry it's just whenever you get in that serious talking tone, it usually has something to do with him."_

"_Actually I think the correct word would be 'had,' as in past tense. We haven't spoken since the break-up."_

"_He upset?"_

"_No. As I told you, it was a mutual decision. But, I really don't want to talk about him any longer. I haven't even thought of him in weeks."_

"_So? What is it then?" Portman asked. He was still dreading what she was going to say, knowing that nothing good ever came from their serious talks._

"_How much do you know about me?" Isabelle asked. Portman searched her gaze, trying to find any clues on how he was supposed to answer this question. Yet he found none._

"_I know enough. I mean, you have told me about your parents, your childhood, your relationship with Nick, your…"_

"_Exactly! You know a lot about me!"_

"_Yeah? Is that a bad thing because I thought that…" Portman started puzzled._

"_No. It's a great thing. But the problem is… that I know nothing about you. Sure, I know about the hockey side of you and the Eden Hall ladies man, yet I don't know you. I met your mom in Chicago, but I know nothing about her… or your father."_

_At the mention of his father, Portman stiffened. Isabelle felt Portman's reaction and knew that she had touched on something._

"_I want to know who you really are Dean," Isabelle said as she stared into his eyes. It was the first time that she had called him by his name since she had been back. To Portman, nothing sounded better than hearing her say his name. Yet he didn't know how to answer her._

"_Look… I want to be with you. You want to be with me. Why don't we just…"_

"_Why are you hiding from me? You should be able to trust me with anything!"_

"_Why can't we just be happy? Why do you have to make everything difficult?"_

_Isabelle got out of Portman's embrace and stood up. This was not how she had planned her return to Eden Hall at all. She thought that Portman would finally open up to her and treat her like a true friend. Yet by hiding his past from her, it was like he was hiding himself._

"_I'm sorry Dean. But… but if you can't let me accept you fully, then we can't be together."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I have no secrets from you. Even when I was dating Nick, I told you. Yet you constantly hide from me. I don't know why. I don't know why you are so afraid of telling me the truth. Yet until I can see you for who you really are, I can't commit myself to you."_

_Portman stood and looked at Isabelle angrily._

"_How many times do I have to say how much I want to be with you and care for you? How much I want you and will never hurt you or let you down? Yet you always want more."_

"_I don't think that this is too much to ask."_

"_You… you don't know what you are asking."_

"_You told Fulton. Why can't you tell me?" Isabelle asked frustrated. Right when the words left her mouth, she wished she could have taken them back._

"_What?" Portman asked bewildered._

"_Nothing… just forget it," Isabelle said as she avoided Portman's stare. By this gesture, Portman knew that something was wrong and that Isabelle was keeping something from him._

"_After you just lectured me about honesty," Portman said bitterly. Isabelle looked at him._

"_Gwen told me once that I shouldn't judge you too harshly after all that you have been through. She wouldn't say anymore; said that I should talk to you."_

_Anger burned in Portman's eyes. He had trusted Fulton and it seemed that that trust was misplaced. He wondered how he would ever be able to trust anyone again if his own best friend could betray him like this. He brushed past Isabelle and started to walk back his dormitory._

"_Where are you going?" Isabelle called after him._

"_I need to have a chat with my best friend!"_

And that was how it ended. Portman had yet to say another word to her since and Isabelle found herself wondering what he really was hiding. Why did he need to hide from her?

"Isabelle! Come quick!"

"Huh?"

Julie ran over to Isabelle's bed and took the book from her hand. She pulled the girl off the bed and started leading her out of their room.

"Portman… and Fulton… fight," Julie got out between gasps for air as she had just ran from the boys' dorm room to hers as quickly as possible.

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"Come… help," Julie said. Isabelle nodded her head and both girls picked up the pace to the boys' dorm room.

* * *

"Why are you two fighting?"

"Cause this bastard doesn't know the meaning of the word trust!"

Dwayne looked between Portman and Fulton, as Portman answered his question. This was the second time in recent history that the two of them had gotten physically violent. Charlie and Adam got Dwayne and Guy to come and help them separate the two friends. Yet they all were still weary that they would start fighting anew.

"You two are best friends!" Guy said.

The two friends stared each other down hoping that the other would just admit that he was wrong. Yet that didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon.

"Just admit that you were wrong," Portman said through gritted teeth.

"You first. You are the one who started this," Fulton rebuffed. Portman shook his head in anger and lunged for his friend once more. The others tried to get them under control, yet were unable to.

"Dean! Stop!"

Portman immediately stopped brawling with Fulton and turned to the doorway where Isabelle and Julie were standing. She had a stunned and disappointed look on her face. No one knew what to say as both Portman and Isabelle just stared into each other's eyes.

"Let's leave them alone to talk," Julie said. Fulton walked past Portman, resisting the urge to shove him one last time. The others followed him out of the room and Julie gave Isabelle one last sympathetic look before leaving the two alone.

"Care to explain?" Isabelle asked as stepped into the room and shut the door.

"Not really," Portman answered as he sat on his bed, thinking of what just happened.

"Fine," Isabelle said dejectedly. She knew that she would get nowhere with Portman, for he was very stubborn.

"But… I think I am ready to talk."

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 23: See Me  
_"_You don't want to hear it.  
__You don't want to see me;  
__Can't bear to see me."_


	23. See Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

**A.N. - tudilovesyou: To answer your question, there are thirteen chapters left after this one. Some of them aren't going to be as long as the normal length. Much love. : )**

_Chapter 23: See Me  
_"_You don't want to hear it.  
__You don't want to see me;  
__Can't bear to see me."_

* * *

Isabelle and Portman were sitting on his bed. They had been sitting in silence for a few moments, as Portman was trying to collect his thoughts. Isabelle was very patient, as she realized that this was very hard for him. She reached out her hand to grasp his yet he pulled away. He rose from his bed and sat back down, but on Fulton's.

"My father…" Portman started, not wanting Isabelle to ask any questions on why he left her side. The truth was he didn't want her to be compassionate to him, until she knew everything.

"My father… was a cop. He was one of the best cops that Chicago had, well according to my mother anyway. My mom and dad were high school sweethearts and got married right after they graduated. Yet they didn't start a family until both of them were settled in their careers."

Portman stopped speaking. He looked over at Isabelle and saw that she was paying attention wholeheartedly. He smiled slightly at her and she nodded her head, telling him to continue.

"Well… when my mother told my father that she was pregnant with me, he was anything but happy. He liked their life as it was, without any kids. My mother says he never raised his hand to her in anger, yet I doubt that that is true. You see… my father had the worst temper. When he was angry, you had to stay out of his way or…"

Isabelle wanted to get up and go to him. Yet when she made the move to, Portman held up his hand and gestured her to stay where she was. Thus Isabelle sat back down and continued to listen to Portman's story.

"So, anyway… my mother finally was able to convince him that having a child was a great idea. Yet again, this is all hearsay. I don't know if I can believe anything my mother says when it comes to him. She sees him still as a great person. Well, I guess I am getting ahead of myself."

Isabelle saw that he was having trouble talking to her so candidly. She wanted him to be at ease when talking to her.

"You can stop if you want. I'll understand," Isabelle said.

"That's the thing. You won't understand. And I think I finally get that for us to ever be a real couple and maybe have a real future… you need to know me. You need to know who you are actually getting involved with."

Isabelle nodded her head and sat in silence waiting for him to continue. She was getting what she wanted, but from the pained look on Portman's face, she didn't know if she wanted it anymore.

"So… I was born and my mother couldn't be happier. My father on the other hand… he put on a charade in front of all his friends and family… he pretended that he was the best father and husband that there ever was. But, I knew shortly after I could actually think on my own, that he was anything but a great father."

Portman tried to suppress all of the anger that he was beginning to feel, for he didn't want Isabelle to see him like that. She had seen his anger a few times before, yet luckily the one time when he was at his worst, he was also drunk. He was able to blame it on the alcohol. Yet now he had no excuse, except for the fact that he was really his father's son.

"From a very young age, he tried to mold me into what he thought the perfect man was. He had rules like no crying whatsoever. And I remember when I was around six, and I wanted to…" Portman stopped and Isabelle didn't know what the problem was.

"You have to promise you won't laugh," Portman said.

"I would never laugh at you Dean!" Isabelle answered.

"Liar! You laughed when I told you I was scared of needles," Portman said playfully. Isabelle smiled, happy that Portman didn't look as upset as he was before.

"Yeah, well… it was hard for me to believe that someone who has a tattoo could claim that they were afraid of needles," Isabelle reasoned. Portman nodded and smiled. He was happy for this reprieve from talking and happy that Isabelle still was listening.

"Okay… Remember no laughing! When I was six, I wanted to join a…" Portman said as he mumbled the final words so Isabelle couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" Isabelle asked as she leaned forward to hear him. Portman mumbled the words a little louder, yet Isabelle still couldn't hear. Portman sighed and decided to tell her.

"I wanted to join a dance class," Portman said as he waited for the laughter to come but it never did. Isabelle just smiled at him.

"There is nothing wrong with guys dancing! I mean, come on! Look at all the Broadway actors and…"

"Yeah. I know that there is nothing wrong with it! But my dad… he didn't see it that way. He said that dancing was for faggots and no son of his was going to be a dancer. That was the first day that he got physical."

Again, Portman stopped to try and control his feelings. Isabelle was staring at him and her eyes began to water. She never would have expected Portman to be abused as a child. Portman looked in her eyes and saw the tears starting to form. He smiled a little yet it quickly faded and decided to continue.

"My mother was at work at the time… and when I told my father about the dance class, he flipped. He at first verbally abused me, but I didn't really know what he meant… I was only six, but I could tell he was angry from how loud he was. But then…" Portman turned to look away from Isabelle. He stared at Fulton's headboard trying to stop his emotions from running away with him. Yet even as he tried, he felt the first tear slip down his cheek.

Isabelle didn't know what to do. She didn't want to make Portman anymore upset than he already was so she stayed where she was. She didn't speak, just watched as he battled his inner demons.

"Then, he grabbed me by both shoulders and…" Portman said, continuing to look at the headboard instead of Isabelle's face. "And he threw me against the living room wall. I remember everything like it was just yesterday… When I hit the wall, my back felt like it was on fire. My father was a very strong man and I wasn't far away from the wall to begin with… so the force at which I hit the wall was… When I hit the wall, my head whipped back and hit the wall as well. I blacked out for a little bit, but when I came to my father was still there. He told me I was weak and he was ashamed to call me his son. He then told me that I would need to learn how to be a real man… and that instead of dance, he wanted me to play hockey."

Portman had still yet to look at Isabelle and she was getting worried. She wanted to comfort him and didn't care if he didn't want it. He needed it. He needed to know that she was there for him. Isabelle got up off his bed and sat down on Fulton's, right next to Portman. He was about to say something when she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him to her. He couldn't hold it back any longer and began to cry as he leaned closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her as well and they both sat there for a few moments. Isabelle rubbed Portman's back with her hand in a soothing gesture, trying to calm him.

Not moving from her embrace, Portman continued.

"So, I started to play… and I learned to love it. But… playing hockey made it easier for my father to take his frustrations out on me. My mother would never question my bruises cause she just thought that they were from hockey. But at six and seven years old, kids don't play hockey that roughly. The refs were quick to call penalties on anyone… so I always thought… I thought that she knew. She must've known!"

Isabelle nodded her head as she continued to hold Portman in her arms. He had comforted her many times in the past and she was happy that she could return the favor.

"At first, he would only get violent if I did something to piss him off… if I was late for school or practice… if I didn't wash my hands before eating dinner. He would find any little thing that would give him a reason to… hit me. And whenever I would try to struggle or fight him back, I just got it worse. He would only do this if we were alone. He didn't want my mother suspecting. She thought so highly of him and he didn't want to fuck their relationship up."

Portman wiped some of the tears away from his face. He pulled back a little, but refused to leave her embrace. Isabelle was not letting him go either.

"Yet by the time I was about to turn nine, my father no longer needed any reason to hit me. He would make up his own justifications. He would hit me and say that it was because I ruined his life. How? How did I ruin anything? I would… lie in my bed at night and wonder why I was even alive. My own father hated me and my mother didn't seem to give a shit… I didn't know how much longer I could take of it. I was nine years old and couldn't remember a time when I was actually happy… when I actually felt safe in my own home."

Isabelle still couldn't believe what she was hearing. And hearing the details of Portman's story made it seem all too real for her. She couldn't imagine what he went through as a child and wondered how this story of abuse would end.

"Well, a year later, my father was shot while on duty. My mother rushed to the hospital and luckily she got me a babysitter so I didn't have to go. I didn't want to see him… I hated him and didn't want to see people look at him with love and sympathy. He didn't deserve it! He didn't deserve anything! But… the next day, my mother did take me to the hospital to see him. He was lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to all these machines and shit. And I saw nothing but hatred when I looked at him. My mother left us alone so we could talk in private. And I looked at him and for once, I wasn't afraid. I stared at my father's lifeless form… and I just lost it."

Portman coughed as more tears fell. It was taking a lot out of him to talk about this. When he told Fulton about his father, he told him over a period of a few weeks, not all at once like this. Yet he knew that Isabelle deserved to know the truth.

"I tore the room apart. I threw and broke the chairs. I knocked medical supplies over. I kept screaming at him… I kept telling him that he deserved everything he got. That he deserved to die and that I hated him for what he had done to me. I kept screaming at him as I destroyed his room. After the room was completely in shambles and my mother had yet to come, I went over to my father. I looked down at him and noticed that his eyes were partially open. He saw everything I did and I was happy. I looked into his eyes and told him that I hated him and that I wished that he were dead so I could feel like my home was actually a home. He started to lightly laugh at me and again, I lost control. I grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him. I shook him as hard as I could, and he just continued to laugh. My mother and the doctors came back in and pried me off of him. I kept yelling at him that I wished he was dead and my mother looked at me horrified. The doctors told her to get me out of the room, as they looked around and noticed the damage that I had caused."

Portman fully leaned back into Isabelle so she couldn't see the fresh tears fall. His story was almost finished, yet it was getting harder and harder to speak.

"My mother decided to take me home and throughout the whole drive, she wouldn't speak to me. I didn't blame her… she thought my father was like a god. Never thought anything bad about him… and I could have easily killed him by aggravating his wound, yet he deserved it. When we got home, she sent me to my room and said I wasn't allowed to leave until she said so. She came in the next morning to tell me that my father passed away during the night… she broke down and blamed me… me, her own son! The doctors told her that my attack had nothing to do with his death, yet she didn't believe it. She wouldn't speak to me for days."

"At the funeral, my mother was a mess. She couldn't accept that he was gone. Yet I was happy. Family and friends were grieving, yet I could barely keep the smile from my face. He was never a father to me… he hated me and I hated him! And since he was gone, I could feel safe for once in my life. I didn't have to watch what I did in fear that I would be beaten. I was free! Yet no one saw that… they just saw a troublesome non-feeling boy. My family told my mother that they were disappointed and appalled at the way I was behaving… that I should be grieving like them. But I couldn't. Why should I grieve?"

"My mother still would barely talk or look at me. She stopped coming to my hockey games and would never speak during dinner. So, I rebelled. I fell in with a rough crowd and became a… well, a thug I guess. My mother could care less about me and I had spent my whole life being treated like a piece of shit. I thought it was time that I get some revenge. So, for a few years, I was totally out of control. Yet I continued playing hockey. And I got good… real good. I kept playing to spite my father. I wanted to prove to him that I was good at something. And to tell the truth, I loved hockey. I wanted to play!"

"Then I was selected to play on Team USA at the Goodwill Games. That saved me I think. It got me to leave my 'friends' in Chicago and become a part of something better. Fulton and I butted heads at first, but we soon became the best of friends. I still had some anger issues and it came out sometimes on the ice, but I felt like I was finally beginning to heal. I knew I could never heal completely, but that this was helping. After we won the Games and got the scholarships to Eden Hall, I decided to return to Chicago. I needed to try and work out my relationship with my mother."

"And believe it or not, we were able to have a loving relationship again. It took a lot of talking and some screaming at each other and some tears, but… we were able to get our relationship back. So when Bombay came to Chicago and asked me if I would go to Eden Hall for the team needed me, I said I would. My mom was supportive, as we knew that everything between us was going to be fine. And she also knew that it was being a part of the Ducks that helped me turn my life around. So, I came here and the rest I guess you know."

Isabelle nodded and turned to look at Portman's face. She saw that the tears were still falling. She wiped them away with her hand and he smiled.

"So… you told your mom about your abuse?"

Portman stiffened and Isabelle cursed herself mentally. He pulled out of her grasp and sat on the edge of the bed. Isabelle looked at him and knew that she might have just made things worse.

"I never told her. She knows… I know that she knows! She just won't say anything! And it hurts, you know? It hurts to know that my own mother would take my dead bastard father's side over mine. He abused me! He hurt me! And she still looks at me like I am the bad one."

Isabelle shook her head and crawled on the bed a little so she was in front of him. She placed her hands on either side of his face.

"It is not your fault Dean! He was a monster! What he did to you… no one should have to go through!"

Tears fell from both of their eyes as Portman stared at the girl in front of him. Yet he was too angry to hear her words. He kept thinking back to his mother. Portman put his hands on either side of Isabelle's waist.

"She… she tells me constantly that I remind her so much of my father. That she is proud that I am becoming just like him! I am nothing like that bastard! I am nothing like him! And every time she says that… I get sick. It sickens me to think that I could ever be like that man."

"You aren't Dean! You are nothing like him!" Isabelle went to hug him, yet he was to upset to accept so he pushed her back. Portman hadn't meant to shove her so hard, but when he was emotional like this, he couldn't hold back. Isabelle was thrown backward and her head hit the headboard of the bed.

Isabelle hit the headboard and Portman thought that he was watching his life over again. And just like he had when his father had thrown him against that wall the first time, Isabelle had blacked out.

"Isabelle?"

Portman went to her side and shook her slightly, yet she would not stir. She was still breathing of course, just knocked unconscious from the hit. Portman lost control. He began tearing the dorm room apart. CDs were thrown on the ground. Posters were ripped from the walls. Portman started to scream about how he was his father's son and how he would never get rid of his influence. And all the while, Isabelle lied on the bed, silent and still.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 24: Warning  
_"_But where was the warning?  
__How can this be?  
__I guess there are some things,  
__We don't want to see."_


	24. Warning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : ) **

**A.N. : A huge thank you to my reviewers especially tudilovesyou for all of the support! You all make me want to continue the story and keep motivating me to do so. And as the story begins to come to a close (even though there are still twelve more chapters to come), I have a question to ask. When I started this story, I thought I had a clear vision of what I was going to write. Yet along the way, some things have changed and thus it has left me at a crossroad. Should the ending be tragic or happy? I have two endings in mind and was planning on writing both, yet I would like input on what you would like to see. I know that the story has had its fair share of angst, and thus I don't know if it should end that way. I would appreciate any feedback! Much love and thank you for reading. : )**

_Chapter 24: Warning  
_"_But where was the warning?  
__How can this be?  
__I guess there are some things,  
__We don't want to see."_

* * *

"What's wrong?"

"I… I can't believe I just did that!"

"Did what?"

"I… Fuck! I can't deal with all of this shit!"

And with that, Portman brushed past Julie in the hallway and exited the dormitory. Julie was bewildered by how nervous and upset Portman was. She came back to the dormitory to get her pocketbook from Adam's dorm room. Yet now, she was curious as to the reason for Portman's weird behavior. She thought that he would still be talking to Isabelle, for Fulton had said that they needed to talk about serious issues. But Portman had left and Isabelle was nowhere in sight.

Yet from the way that Portman was acting something must have gone wrong, not like anything ever went right for those two. Julie decided to see if Isabelle was still in Portman's dorm room, for maybe she knew the reason for Portman's behavior. She headed to Portman's room and when she arrived knocked tentatively. She didn't know if Isabelle was still in there or if perhaps Fulton had come back. _That might have made Portman act the way he did; if Fulton came back and wrecked his chance at making things right with Isabelle._

When she got no answer, Julie knocked louder. Yet there was still no answer. She tried the doorknob and found that it was unlocked. _Portman must've left in a hurry._

Julie opened the door and was astonished at what she saw. Granted, the Bash Brothers weren't the tidiest people in the world, yet the room looked like it had just exploded and its contents were thrown all over. Books and CDs were strewn all over the floor. Both Fulton and Portman's dressers were flipped on their sides; the contents starting to spill out. Posters, which once hung on the wall, were now reduced to shreds of paper. And that was when Julie noticed Isabelle.

Julie carefully walked over to Fulton's bed, where Isabelle was still lying. Julie noticed that her chest was rising and falling, evidence that she was still breathing. _Yet why is she unconscious? _Julie softly shook Isabelle, yet got no response.

Julie surveyed the damage of the room again. She was at a total loss of what to do. _Portman obviously did this; that's why he was so… weird in the hallway. But why?_

Deciding to wait for Isabelle to awaken, Julie started to clean up the dorm room. She felt awkward going through the Bashes personal belongings, as she set their dressers upright. Yet she knew that Fulton was pissed enough at Portman, and this mess would only make things worse. Julie started to put the misplaced clothes back into Portman's dresser, yet stopped when she got to his boxers. _This is just so wrong!_

Leaving the clothes for the Bashes to handle themselves, Julie started to clean up the torn posters. The walls of the dorm room looked so bare without the posters covering them. It was as if the top layer of the wall was pulled away to reveal what the room really was: plain and blank. No color, no distinction; just bare.

"Julie?"

* * *

"What's wrong?"

"Portman is a fucking moron!"

"What happened now?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Yes you do."

Fulton gave Gwen an annoyed look, yet knew that she was right in her analysis. He did want to talk about it, yet he didn't want to vent all of his frustrations in front of Tara. Gwen was used to putting up with his ranting.

"Yeah well. I don't want to right now," Fulton said while he jerked his head slightly in Tara's direction. Gwen got Fulton's subliminal message and nodded.

"Hey Tar, why don't you go see Dwayne?"

"Huh… but I'm writing," Tara answered as she held up her journal. "And I am writing the truth this time."

"Do I even want to know?" Fulton asked his girlfriend who just shook her head in a reply.

"I don't want to lose my muse," Tara said with a smile as she continued to write.

"What muse? It's not like you are writing fiction anymore! It doesn't take a muse to write the truth," Gwen said.

"Just let me write in peace please?" Tara said as she continued to write feverously.

"Fine. Why don't we go to your room?" Gwen asked as she put on her jacket.

"I think Portman is talking to Isabelle in our room," Fulton answered.

"So? Let's just stop by and see."

"Umm... alright."

"And you can tell me what is bugging you on the way. See you later Tar!"

"Have fun," Tara said as she waved good-bye to Fulton and Gwen. They left the room and Tara smiled. She continued writing while reading her newly written words aloud.

"_They parted and knew that they would be together forever. They were soul mates and nothing would ever separate them. They got married right after college and had two kids. One boy and one girl… a little Tara Jr. and a little Dwayne Jr. And they lived happily ever after!"_

Tara sighed as she closed her journal and held it tightly to her chest.

"And I know we will live happily ever after!"

* * *

At the mention of her name, Julie dropped the paper she had gathered and turned to look at Isabelle. _She's awake!_

"Isabelle! Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine… what happened in here?"

Isabelle looked around at the chaos that once was Portman's dorm room.

"I thought maybe you could tell me."

Isabelle just shook her head and continued to examine the room. She went to get off of the bed, yet found she was still a little dizzy and lightheaded. So she stayed put.

"This is not what the room looked like before I…" Isabelle started, yet stopped before she said too much about what she remembered happening. As her mind replayed what happened, Isabelle noticed for the first time that Portman was gone.

"Where's Dean?"

"I saw him leave. He was really… I don't know how to really explain it but he said that he regretted doing something. I'm guessing it has something to do with this," Julie answered as she gestured to the chaotic room.

"Yeah, I guess. I need to find him," Isabelle said as she tried to get up again. She was able to stand this time yet didn't know if she would be able to walk very far.

"What happened to you?" Julie asked as she helped Isabelle keep her balance.

"I… I hit my head. Must've blacked out," Isabelle said with a nervous laugh.

"Maybe that was what made Portman go berserk?" Julie asked.

Isabelle just shrugged and tried to walk. Yet she was finding that task difficult.

"Maybe you should take it easy for a little," Julie said as she helped Isabelle walk straight.

"No! I need to talk to Dean," Isabelle said as she pushed Julie's arm away. Yet this caused her to lose her balance and fall to the floor. Isabelle had to laugh at herself.

"On second thought, maybe I'll just stay here for a little bit."

* * *

"So you two fought… again?"

"He started it!"

"It doesn't matter who started it. You could've been the bigger man and stopped it."

"Umm… you are my girlfriend right? You should be on my side."

"This isn't about sides. You two are friends and shouldn't let these stupid arguments turn into full-blown fights all of the time."

"It doesn't happen all of the time. It's happened twice! And both times, they were that bastard's fault."

"That bastard happens to be your best friend!"

Fulton scoffed at her comment as they exited the elevator. They were on Fulton's floor and were heading back to his room.

"What if they are still talking?" Fulton asked.

"Then… we don't go in."

"Then why did we come all the way over here if we aren't going to go in?"

Gwen just shrugged as they reached the Bashes' dormroom doorway. Gwen leaned her ear against the door and heard laughter yet no male voice could be heard.

"I don't think Portman is in there," Gwen said.

"Well then. I have no problem going in," Fulton said with a smile on his face as he stuck his key card in the lock and turned the doorknob. Yet the smile quickly turned to look of anger and shock as he looked at his destroyed room.

"What the fuck?"

Isabelle and Julie both turned to see Fulton and Gwen enter, both with shocked looks on their faces. Neither girl knew what to say as Fulton went around surveying the damage.

"Hi guys," Julie said as Isabelle just waved at the two newcomers.

"So when you said that you and Portman really fought… you really fought," Gwen said, believing that this chaos was caused from Portman and Fulton's fight.

"I didn't do this! Why would I destroy my own room?" Fulton asked as he picked up the torn pieces of what used to be his Metallica poster.

"So… what happened?" Gwen asked as she turned to look at Julie and Isabelle. The two girls, who were both sitting on the floor, just shrugged.

"I… I don't know," Isabelle said, not wanting to tell anyone else about her blackout.

"But, weren't you here the whole time?" Fulton asked.

"Umm… I need to find Dean," Isabelle said as she got up off the ground and was actually able to walk unassisted.

"Isabelle, do you know what…" Gwen started yet Isabelle cut her off.

"I'll talk to you guys later."

Isabelle left the dorm room in search of Portman, leaving many unanswered questions in her wake. Fulton continued to look around the room in shock.

"I tried to pick up a little, but then Isabelle came to and… shit!" Julie said as she realized she let it slip.

"Came to?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah… oh well. I said it already; I might as well tell you all I know. I came in here because I saw Portman leave the dormitory and he was acting weird. And when I came in here, the room looked like this, except the dressers were knocked over. Well... and also, Isabelle was unconscious on the bed."

"Unconscious?" Fulton asked.

"Yeah. I tried to rouse her but she wouldn't wake up. So I cleaned up a little and then she woke up on her own."

"How did she become unconscious?" Gwen asked, looking at Fulton with questioning eyes. She was wondering if Portman's anger could have caused it.

"She said she hit her head. Yet… I don't buy it," Julie said.

"Why?" Fulton asked.

"She acted nervous when I brought it up… similar to Portman's nervousness when I saw him."

Gwen and Fulton both nodded. Fulton took a step closer to his bed and heard a crack beneath his left foot.

"So," Fulton said as he picked up Charlie's cracked Pantera CD from the floor. "Who wants to give this back to Charlie for me?"

* * *

Portman continued pacing through the quad area, like he had been doing since he left his dorm room. He was trying to wrap his mind around what had happened. He didn't want to leave Isabelle alone in his room, yet he couldn't bear to watch her lay there. She looked so peaceful, yet lifeless. And knowing that he caused it made his heart shatter into a million pieces.

She seemed so understanding, so loving. Even after hearing about his past, Isabelle didn't look at him with pity. She still saw him as the same Portman that she always knew; yet he ruined all of that. His father's temper came out and he hurt her. He wondered if she was awake yet. He wondered what she was thinking about.

Portman stopped pacing and stared out into the black night. Looking up at the stars, he tried to find solace and peace. Yet Portman knew there would be no solace until he knew that Isabelle was all right. Just thinking of what he did brought back old memories of his father; memories that he wanted to stay buried forever.

A tear slipped down Portman's cheek as he thought of the monster his father was. And now, he thought that he too was becoming like his father. It sickened him to think that, yet he knew that it was true. Isabelle was lying on Fulton's bed unconscious because of him. Portman's thoughts of regret and hatred were interrupted when his hand was grasped by another.

Portman turned around and was surprised to see Isabelle staring back at him. He went to speak yet she put her other hand up to his lips to stop him. She shook her head yet said nothing.

Isabelle stared into Portman's eyes and saw everything she needed to see. She saw all of his pain, mixed with anger and remorse. She knew he didn't mean to hurt her and didn't think of him any less for it. It wasn't his fault; he was upset and vulnerable.

Isabelle let her hand drop from his lips. Unlike Isabelle, Portman couldn't tell what she was thinking. He kept telling himself that she hated him. That she would never want to be with him now; now that she knew everything about him and knew about how he could become if enraged.

Then Isabelle did the unexpected. She took her free hand and brought it up to Portman's face again. Yet this time, she placed her hand behind his neck. Isabelle slowly stood up on her toes and bent his head down a little so she was able to kiss him. The kiss started out sweet and innocent, each of them reveling in the sweetness of their coupling.

Before the kiss could get more passionate, Portman pulled back to look at Isabelle. She was smiling. He couldn't believe that he was seeing her smile, when he believed that she would be angry and upset. He had so many questions, and there would be a time for answers later. Yet right now, it was all about their love for one another. For looking into Isabelle's eyes at that moment, Portman knew that it was truly love that he felt for her and thought that he saw the same emotion shining in her eyes back at him.

Portman leaned back in and kissed Isabelle again. Yet this time they both deepened the kiss, as they let their lips part. Isabelle brought both her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, and Portman wound his arms around her waist as they continued to deepen their kiss. They were oblivious to everything around them. The wind softly blew the snow flurries that began to fall from the sky all around the impassioned couple. Yet they were in their own fantasy world, where nothing could or would ever separate them.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 25: Pilgrim's Hands  
_"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
__This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this.  
__My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
__To soothe the rough touch with a tender kiss."_


	25. Pilgrims' Hands

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Shakespeare owns "Romeo and Juliet." Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : ) **

_Chapter 25: Pilgrim's Hands  
_"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
__This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this.  
__My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
__To soothe the rough touch with a tender kiss."_

* * *

"Are you sure that you are alright?"

"I'm fine. Please, don't beat yourself up over this!"

"Why shouldn't I? I abused my girlfriend like a minute into our relationship. What a great start, huh?"

Isabelle just shook her head and laughed slightly, as the new couple walked hand-in-hand back to Portman's room. They were walking very slowly and had yet to make it inside yet, but neither the cold nor the light snow seemed to bother the couple. They were both just too content being together to notice.

"This feels good," Isabelle said as she looked down at their entwined hands.

"Yeah, it feels right too. I just want to be sure that we…"

"Nothing happened Dean. You were upset, I fell backwards and I hit my head. You didn't mean anything by it," Isabelle said as she stopped walking so she could look into her boyfriend's eyes.

Portman smiled back at Isabelle and took his free hand to trace the outline of her jaw. _She's just so beautiful, and I don't deserve her._ Isabelle wanted to set Portman's mind at ease so she leaned up as far as she could to capture his lips in a kiss. And it worked, for Portman's mind left all of his insecurities and regrets and concentrated on the girl in front of him.

Portman dropped his hand from Isabelle's face and put it on the small of her back. The two also let go of each other's hands. While Portman added his now free hand to his other on her back, Isabelle threw her arms around Portman's neck. One of her hands made its way into Portman's curly locks and she began to run her fingers through his hair. Portman used his hands to push Isabelle closer to him. The kiss itself had yet to become too passionate, yet that all changed when Isabelle lightly bit Portman's bottom lip. He took that as a sign that she wanted more and was happy to oblige as he parted his lips for her.

After a few moments, the couple separated breathlessly yet both of them were smiling. Isabelle had yet to drop her hands from around Portman's neck and he still kept a hold of her from behind, yet not as firm as he did before. Instead of leaning in for another kiss, Isabelle laid her head on Portman's chest, right below his chin.

"This is… perfect. I wish it would never end," Isabelle said, as she watched the light snowfall all around just enough to give the landscape a wintry feel.

"It won't end baby. As long as you want me, I am yours," Portman said. He lightly kissed her on top of her head. He rested his chin lightly on her head while slowly rocking her back and forth in his arms. After a few moments, Portman pulled back slightly and Isabelle lifted her head. He leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss, yet she only smiled and pulled out of his embrace.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," Isabelle said as she walked a few paces away from Portman, before turning to face him once more. Portman laughed slightly as he looked at Isabelle's expression. _She doesn't think I remember. I'll show her._

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Portman asked as he walked toward her. Isabelle's expression did change, as she was shocked that Portman still remembered the lines. Yet a huge smile soon adorned Isabelle's face as she continued their scene.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," Isabelle said as she took a few steps backward, yet never took her gaze from Portman's face.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou lest faith turn to despair," Portman said as he walked a few inches in front of Isabelle and took her hand in his, like he had done a few years ago. Yet as he leaned down to give her a kiss, she spoke.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," Isabelle said as a smug look came to her face. She had continued past where she and Portman had recited on stage sophomore year. Yet Portman only grinned back at her.

"Then move not," Portman began and instantaneously the look of shock was back on Isabelle's face. "While my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Isabelle stared up at Portman with a ardent look.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," Isabelle said as Portman leaned down to capture her lips once more. Unlike the other kiss, which took time to build, this one started just as passionate as it stopped.

"How?" Isabelle asked, once they pulled away just as breathless as last time.

"Do you actually think I would forget something like that? That was the first time we kissed, and the first time that I realized my feelings for you. I tried to play them off yet I soon realized that that was impossible."

"I'm impressed… and very deeply touched." Isabelle took Portman's hand in hers once more and they continued on their trip back to his dorm room. After a few moments of silence, Isabelle spoke.

"Why did you trash your room?" Isabelle asked as they continued walking.

"I was upset. I couldn't believe that I had hurt you and all the old memories of my father and his abuse came back and… I don't know! I needed to let my frustrations out somehow."

"Yeah, well. Fulton is going crazy cause the room looks like a tornado ran through it."

"He saw it?" Portman asked as the couple entered the dormitory.

"Yeah. So did Gwen and Julie."

"Why was Jules there?"

"She came to check on me after she saw you in the hallway. She said you acted weird," Isabelle answered as they got on the elevator. Portman nodded and kept silent. Isabelle leaned into him and he smiled. He couldn't believe that they were finally together. _And nothing is going to come between us. I won't screw this up. I was stupid for thinking that I should have let her go in the first place. We belong together. She is the only person who has ever made me feel this way._

The elevator opened and the couple got out and headed to Portman's room. When they reached the door, he was hesitant to open the door. Isabelle had to chuckle slightly and she planted a reassuring kiss on his cheek.

"I'm going to be right here beside you," Isabelle said as she slightly squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture. Portman took a deep breath, unlocked the door, and went in. No one was in the room yet it didn't look like it had when he had left. Fulton's belongings were picked up and his side of the room was tidy. Yet Portman's things were still strewn all over except for his dresser, which was upright.

"Guess I better start cleaning," Portman said as he looked at the mess. He let go of Isabelle's hand and walked over to his bed. He began to put his fallen CDs back on his shelf. Yet as he reached down to get another CD, Portman saw Isabelle's outstretched hand holding one for him. He smiled and took it from her and put in on the shelf.

Once all of the CDs were back in place, Portman sat down on his clutter-free bed. He pulled Isabelle down on top of him so she was straddling him. Isabelle began to blush and tried to get off of Portman, yet he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist and began kissing his way down her neck.

"Umm… Dean?" Isabelle started as she tried to form a coherent thought, while Portman continued his pleasant torture on her neck. "Shouldn't we… be cleaning up? I doubt… that you… oh… Dean…" Yet Isabelle said no more as Portman silenced her with a kiss. Yet she was able to pull away from his lips.

"Dean! What about…"

"Fuck the mess Elle!" Isabelle smiled slightly and looked at him with a curious gaze.

"Elle?"

"I thought since, you know we are a couple now, I could have like a nickname for you. I mean… you call me Dean all the time and… that is great, but… I want to be able to call you something that no one else does. I know it sounds stupid but…"

"No. It's cute," Isabelle said as she ran her fingers through his hair. He leaned his head into her fingers, and she laughed at the reaction she was getting from him.

"We should get back to cleaning," Isabelle said as she once again tried to get off of Portman. Yet like before, he held her still. She gave him a frustrated look, which he returned with a grin of his own.

"You're not going anywhere," Portman said as he grasped her more firmly than he had before continuing to grin.

"Oh really?" Isabelle asked. Portman only nodded as he gave into his desires and kissed her once again. Isabelle smiled against his lips and unlike before did not try to pull away. This is where she wanted to be and she no longer tried to fight it or hide from it. _I am in love with Dean Portman._

* * *

"So the room was trashed?"

"Totally trashed. Oh, Portman owes you a new Pantera CD."

The group of Ducks began to laugh. They were all relaxing in one of dormitories' lounges. Fulton was telling them about the fight with Portman, even though most of them had already heard about it from either Adam or Charlie.

"What made Portman go postal?" Guy asked. "I mean, I know that he was pretty pissed at you before we left but he has been mad at you before."

"I think it had something to do with Isabelle," Fulton said, giving both Julie and Gwen a knowing look. They had all decided that what happened between Isabelle and Portman was to stay between them. Even though they all said they would talk to the two of them and find out what truly happened.

"Man, he's got it bad for her! I think he would do just about anything to be with her," Luis said.

"They'll be together soon. They are meant to be together. Just like us," Tara said as she smiled at Dwayne. Tara leaned over and kissed Dwayne lightly on the lips, earning groans from some members of the groups.

"What?" Tara said defensively as she pulled back from her boyfriend.

"I guess the group doesn't like PDAs too much," Gwen said.

"PDAs?" Tara asked questioningly, earning a few scoffs and eye rolls.

"Just forget I ever mentioned anything," Gwen answered. Tara just shrugged and leaned against her boyfriend who responded by wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Is the room still a mess?" Connie asked.

"No… well sort of," Fulton answered with a little chuckle.

"Huh? I don't think I am getting the joke," Connie responded.

"We cleaned up Fulton's side of the room, but left Portman's side a mess," Gwen answered.

"We even threw some of the stuff that was still on his shelves on the ground," Fulton said.

"I can't picture Portman cleaning," Averman said.

"Yeah. Has anyone ever seen him clean?" Goldberg asked. All eyes turned to Fulton, for they did share a room together.

"I usually am the one that has to straighten things up a little. But neither one of us are the tidiest. I owe a lot to my room being clean to Gwen and Jules," Fulton admitted.

"Maybe we should go help?" Julie asked. Fulton scoffed at her question.

"I think he made it clear that he didn't want my help," Fulton said.

"Oh come on," Julie said as she nudged his knee from where she was sitting on the floor.

"I think Julie is right," Adam said.

"Of course you would Cake-Eater! You're dating her," Goldberg added.

"Yeah… but that isn't the only reason. Maybe we should have an intervention."

"An inter-what-tion?" Russ asked.

"You know? Where you sit down and talk to someone and try to convince them to see your side of things? I think we need to sit Portman down and seriously talk to him about Isabelle."

"And what are we going to tell him? How his devotion to wanting to be with her is a hazard to himself?" Gwen asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah… in a way. I mean, we all love Isabelle and Portman, but if they are too stubborn to see that they belong together… maybe they shouldn't be." Tara got up from where she was sitting and whacked Adam on the arm.

"Ellie and Portman belong together and they will be together! You'll see!" And with that, Tara ran out of the lounge.

"I better go after her," Dwayne said as he got up and briskly followed his girlfriend out.

"Great going Banksie," Charlie muttered.

"Hey! What did I say?" Adam asked.

"Let's go see if we can help out Portman," Julie said to her boyfriend as she got up off the floor. Adam nodded and rose as well. They said their good-byes and headed toward Portman's room.

"So… what do you guys want to do now?" Charlie asked. Everyone shrugged and just continued to sit in silence.

"Let's go help," Gwen said as everyone, minus Fulton, nodded in agreement and headed to Portman's dorm as well.

* * *

"Do you think we could stay like this forever?"

"If that is what you wish."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"What shall I swear by?"

Isabelle chuckled softly into Portman's chest. They were both lying on his bed with her pressed right against him. No more cleaning had been done, yet Portman could care less. He didn't mind if he slept in a disorganized room, for as long as he had Isabelle, everything in his life was perfect.

"Do not swear at all," Isabelle said, continuing the Shakespearian lines that Portman had started. She was constantly yet happily surprised all night by Portman's loving and gentle side. And she was still in awe of his knowledge of 'Romeo and Juliet,' and also touched by the sentiment behind it. "Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee."

Portman looked down at Isabelle as she turned her face to look up at him. He saw the love that shone in her eyes and knew that those countless nights of memorizing lines was paying off. Ever since they had performed that scene on stage, Portman had believed that they were the perfect Romeo and Juliet, just like Mrs. Johnson had said. _The only difference is we aren't going to end up like they did baby. We aren't star-crossed. There is nothing stopping us from being together anymore. _

"If my heart's dear love…"

"Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee," Isabelle said. She laughed and rolled over on her back. She looked over her shoulder at Portman and smiled. "You are amazing."

"So are you."

Portman used one of his hands to tilt Isabelle's face up to him so he could kiss her. Yet she quickly wriggled out of his hold and crawled up, in a sitting position next to him. He smiled and pushed himself up so he was sitting, his back leaning against the headboard. Portman grasped Isabelle around her waist and pulled her so she was straddling him once more. Again, a slight blush crept to her cheeks at which Portman slightly laughed.

"I know I haven't told you yet… but… I love you," Portman said as he closed his eyes, not wanting to see her reaction. He was still afraid of her rejection and didn't know what he would do if the feelings weren't reciprocated. Yet Isabelle took both her hands and placed them on either side of his face. Portman opened his eyes and saw Isabelle smiling at him.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Tara? Dwayne? What are you two doing here?"

"She wanted to talk to Portman before you could go ahead with your intervention idea."

"Then why haven't you gone in yet?"

Tara turned away from the closed door and looked at Adam.

"I don't know what to say."

"He might not even be in there. He took off earlier," Julie added. Tara just nodded her head and turned back toward the closed door.

"So… open it. If he isn't there, we could clean up his room a little," Julie said. Tara tried the doorknob and noticed that it was unlocked.

"I think he is in there," Tara said.

"Maybe, but I think Fulton might have left it open, thinking that Portman didn't have his key," Julie said. Tara sighed and opened the door. Yet once the door was open, her frown turned into a big, bright smile.

"I knew it!"

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 26: God Don't Make No Trash  
_"_People pointing fingers.  
__You feel free to point it back.  
__Two folks want to fall in love,  
__If no one's hurt, what's wrong with that?"_


	26. God Don't Make No Trash

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Shakespeare owns "A Midsummer Night's Dream." Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

**A.N. - I am still undecided on how the story is going to end, and wanted to make an allusion to a Shakespearian comedy for the ending may be happy. So only making allusions to "Romeo and Juliet" really wouldn't make the story balanced. And I like balance. So... yeah... I'm done now. Please review... it makes me happy! Not that people just reading my story makes me sad, cause that makes me happy too... but I really like to see some response! So now I really am done... not like most of you reading this story actaully read the author's notes... especially when they are this long... okay I am now officially done. : )**

_Chapter 26: God Don't Make No Trash  
_"_People pointing fingers.  
__You feel free to point it back.  
__Two folks want to fall in love,  
__If no one's hurt, what's wrong with that?"_

* * *

"Why is everyone staring at us?"

"Probably because of this."

Portman raised their entwined hands a little bit and Isabelle nodded. No one really knew that they were together, besides the people who saw them together in Portman's room the night prior. He expected that this would happen. Of all the people that Portman had dated in the past, Isabelle was different.

First off, Isabelle was very intelligent. That is not to say that Portman had only dated airheads who only wanted him for his body (even though that was usually the case). Yet Isabelle was at the top of the senior class. Portman even suspected that she could have been valedictorian if she didn't leave Eden Hall for a few months.

Second, was Isabelle's appearance. She was a natural beauty who wore little makeup and comfortable clothing. Usually the girls hanging off of Portman's arm wore so much makeup and so little clothing. And it was always assumed that this was the type of girl Portman wanted, yet they were wrong.

"So… this is awkward," Isabelle said, as she watched their classmates' faces as they walked through the hallway.

"They should all just mind their own fucking business," Portman said, as he too was getting irritated by the stares and whispers.

"Well, here's my stop," Isabelle said as they stopped in front of Mr. Tucker's classroom.

"Wait for me after class?" Portman asked as he refused to let go of Isabelle's hand.

"Sure," Isabelle answered blushing. Portman chuckled at her response.

"You want a reason to blush?"

And before Isabelle could answer, Portman pushed her lightly against the classroom door and kissed her. Part of Isabelle wanted to push him away, for she didn't want all eyes on her. Yet paradoxically, she wanted the attention. She wanted everyone to know that they were together, and that Portman liked her for who she was.

Isabelle also wanted them to know that Portman wasn't just a guy with a great body and a pretty face. He was an amazing yet complex person who deserved the happiness and love he wasn't given as a child. But no one ever saw that; they still just saw the Bash Brother.

"Miss me," Portman whispered in her ear, as he kissed her quickly once more before pulling back.

Isabelle was still slightly stunned, yet managed to nod. And Portman was in fact proven right for Isabelle had turned a few shades redder since their public display of affection. He opened the classroom door with a grin on his face that made Isabelle smile. _He is so… aggravating, annoying, stubborn, cocky, but just so… perfect!_

To show her gratitude, Isabelle leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek before waving goodbye and disappearing into the classroom. Portman's grin turned into a smile for he was pleasantly surprised at Isabelle's reaction. _She's just too forgiving, kind, understanding, beautiful… she's perfect!_

Portman shut the door and turned around, back toward the hallway. He saw all of the shocked faces of his classmates, and his irritation came back.

"What!"

* * *

"I want your essays on my desk promptly when the bell rings tomorrow, or I will be forced to lower your grade by one whole letter. Alright, the rest of the period is yours."

Once Mr. Tucker stopped talking, Isabelle started to write her essay on World War One from Europe's perspective, yet was quickly interrupted by Tara.

"Okay, spill."

Isabelle sighed and put her pen down. _It had to happen sooner or later._ Isabelle looked at her friend, as both her and Dwayne took desks nearby.

"What do you want to know?"

"Ellie! When did you and Portman hook up?"

"Last night… is that all? Cause I would really like to get back to my essay," Isabelle said. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk about her new relationship, for she was ecstatic that they were finally together. Isabelle just didn't want people, especially her best friends, to make such a big deal out of it.

"Come on, Ellie!" Tara pleaded. "I want details."

"About?" Isabelle asked, feigning stupidity.

"Ugh! You know how much you irritate me sometimes! I've listened to countless stories about you and Nick when you two were together… so what makes this any different?"

"Exactly! This isn't any different! So, when I want to tell you how great and wonderful I am feeling because I am in a relationship with Dean, I will."

"But…"

"Look Tar. You know that you are one of my best friends and… I would love to tell you everything, but right now… I don't want to. This is all I am going to say. Yes, Dean and I are together. Yes, I am happy about it and have no second thoughts. And just a word of advice, you might want to steer clear of him today cause he is still upset that you interrupted us last night," Isabelle said, as she ended with a laugh.

When Tara opened the door last night and interrupted Portman and Isabelle, to say that he was upset was putting it mildly. Portman wanted to be able to tell his friends about his relationship himself, not have a few of them walk in on him and Isabelle kissing. And on top of that, after Tara opened the door, Isabelle was very quick to excuse herself from the room and head back to her dorm. She needed to get away and think about all that happened, for a lot of things had occurred that night. Tara and the others left shortly after, once they realized that Portman was upset over Isabelle's departure.

"Thanks for the heads up," Tara said dejectedly. Isabelle turned from her paper to look back at her friend. She smiled as she got up from her desk. Isabelle walked up to Mr. Tucker's desk.

"Um, excuse me sir? Could Tara and I go to the library to work? I am still missing a lot of my notes and…"

"Yes, of course. I will write you a hall pass," Mr. Tucker said without even glancing up from his paperwork.

"Thank you," Isabelle said as she turned back toward her desk. She walked over and grabbed her books.

"Where are you going?" Tara asked.

"The library with you… for some girl talk," Isabelle said with a smile as she walked back to Mr. Tucker to get the pass. Tara's face lit up. She quickly grabbed her books and stood up.

"Sorry, but we really need to talk! I will see you later," Tara said as she kissed Dwayne quickly before following Isabelle out of the classroom.

"Women," Dwayne muttered as he reluctantly began to write his essay.

* * *

"So, you and Isabelle?"

"Yeah… me and Isabelle."

Portman and Fulton awkwardly were trying to have a conversation, yet it wasn't working out as they had planned. They both left their math class early, figuring that they needed to talk. Fulton didn't come back to the room last night, so the last words that they had spoken were when they were fighting.

"You happy?"

"Of course."

"That's good."

Portman nodded his reply and looked at the clock. There was still twenty minutes left of first period, yet he really wanted to see Isabelle now. Sighing, he turned back to Fulton.

"So… anyone else know about you two?"

"Probably the whole school. It's not like we are trying to hide our relationship or anything," Portman answered.

"It's just… nothing forget it," Fulton muttered as he opened up his textbook and pretended to read; anything to stop the awkwardness between the two best friends.

"No, what are you trying to say?" Portman asked.

"I know that Isabelle is different from the others you've dated. And I know she means a lot more to you than anyone else you have ever dated. I…"

"She means everything to me. I love her Fult," Portman pleaded.

"I know. But they don't," Fulton said.

"They?" Portman asked.

"Everyone! Well, everyone minus the Ducks and to tell the truth, I am not even sure of that," Fulton said. He remembered the Ducks conversation last night, how they should intervene and tell Portman that his 'Isabelle addiction' was bad for him. Fulton doubted that they all truly understood how much Portman loved her.

"I really don't get what you are trying to say bro," Portman said confused.

"All I am saying is… are you sure that Isabelle is the one? I mean are…"

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you? I love her! I love her more than… more than anything! I would do anything to be with her and do anything for her! How many more ways can I say it?" Portman exclaimed, earning some stares from other people around him.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" Portman asked aggravated. All the people quickly turned away but Portman was too riled up to be calmed that quickly.

"No, come on! You all want to stare? Well I will give you something to stare at!" And with that Portman got up on the table.

"Portman! Get the fuck down!" Fulton yelled at his friend yet Portman was not listening to him.

"You all want to stare at me and Isabelle in the hallway! You all should mind your own business! You know nothing about me… you don't even fucking know me! But, I will tell you something! I love her! You hear me? I love Isabelle Edwards!"

"Ellie, wait!"

Portman turned around to face the library door and saw Isabelle's back as she briskly left with Tara on her heels. _Why does this always fucking happen to me? Why is she always running from me?_

"Mr. Portman! Get down from there! You have just earned yourself an appointment with Dean Buckley!"

Portman got down off of the library's table and took the referral slip from the librarian's hand. He grabbed his books and without another word to anyone, he left the library and headed toward the office.

* * *

"Ellie! Hold up!"

Tara had chased Isabelle all the way back to their dormitory. Since they were finally away from the library, Isabelle turned to look at her friend.

"What?" Isabelle asked harshly.

"What's wrong? I would've been flattered if my boyfriend did something like that for me," Tara asked. She couldn't understand what made Isabelle so upset.

"You and Dean would be perfect together," Isabelle said as she turned back around and continued toward the stairwell.

"Can you please just talk to me?" Tara asked as she resumed following her friend.

"There is nothing to talk about! You think like him! You won't understand!"

"I am your best friend Ellie! I am here for you and I want to help you! I just don't see why you…"

"Yes that is the point, you don't see! You are just as blind as he is!"

"He just said he loved you! Publicly! I thought that you would be ecstatic about that!"

"You would," Isabelle muttered as she opened the door to her floor and entered the hallway.

"What is your problem?" Tara asked offensively. Isabelle gave no response as she continued down the hallway. Tara walked after her waiting for a response, but she got none. Isabelle unlocked her door, went inside, and shut the door in Tara's face.

"Ellie! Open up!" Tara demanded as she knocked loudly on the door. "Isabelle Leigh Edwards, open this door right now!"

Isabelle threw her bag on Julie's bed and flopped down on her own. She blocked out Tara's pleas for entrance and concentrated on her own thoughts.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three! One… two… two and a half… two and a quarter…"

"You do know that you just went backward, right?"

Tara turned toward the speaker and saw Portman walking toward her.

"Well, excuse me, mister high and almighty! You are what caused this. So you fix it!"

"Hard to fix something when you don't know what the problem is."

"Oh yeah," Tara said sighing. "Well, I'm going back to class… she won't listen to me. Try to get through to her?"

"I'll do my best," Portman answered earnestly.

"I don't know if this will make you feel any better, but I thought what you did was sweet… Ellie is just weird. She doesn't like all the… umm the?"

"PDAs?"

"I still don't know what that is," Tara confessed.

"Public display of affection," Portman answered.

"Really? That makes sense! I just could never figure it out… I am so dumb sometimes! But anyway… yeah, Ellie… really likes you. And I know you two can work this out. So, I will leave you to it," Tara said and quickly walked down the hallway, leaving Portman alone in front of Isabelle's room.

Portman knocked softly on the door and waited a few moments, yet got no response.

"Elle! Open the door! We need to talk!"

Isabelle was startled when she head Portman's voice beyond the door. She sat up and hesitantly walked over to the door.

"I don't want to talk right now!" Isabelle yelled through the door.

"I need to know if we have a problem," Portman reasoned through gritted teeth, as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"I really am not in the right state of mind for this."

"Please?"

Portman's pleading voice broke Isabelle's resolve. She opened the door and let him in. He placed his books down on her desk and sat down on her bed.

"So…what's your problem?" Portman asked bluntly.

"It's complicated," Isabelle answered as she took a seat across from him on Julie's bed.

"Well, I would still like to hear it," Portman said.

"Dean… I have never felt this way before… the feelings I have for you are indescribable…"

"So, what's the problem?" Portman interjected.

"Will you let me speak?" Isabelle asked frustrated. Portman nodded his head and Isabelle continued.

"These feelings I have for you… they are like nothing I have ever felt. My relationship with Nick might have been my first relationship, but our relationship now in my mind anyway, is truly my first. I've never gone through the high school boyfriend/girlfriend dating thing, and I guess… I guess I was hoping that things would go differently."

"Differently?" Portman asked confused.

"This morning, when you kissed me in the hallway, half of me loved it. Half of me wanted all eyes on us and I wanted the spotlight, but the other half hated it. I don't want to be put on display for all the world to see."

"You knew that we would get attention from people, babe."

"Yeah, but you… you exemplify their interest. When I walked into the library and saw you yelling out your confession of love, I was touched. Yet… I was also disgusted. I don't need the school's acceptance. I don't care what others think! I want to be with you and if they have a problem with it… then that is their problem! Yet you always take things to an extreme."

"And what is that supposed to mean? I just wanted people to know that I love…"

"I know you do, and that is all that should matter," Isabelle said as she got up off of Julie's bed and kneeled on the floor in front of Portman.

"They were all just staring at us like we don't belong and then when I talked about you, they…"

"And you thought that screaming at the top of your lungs would make people believe you anymore?" Isabelle asked lightheartedly.

"It seemed like a good thing to do at the time," Portman answered as he pulled his girlfriend off the floor and onto his lap.

"Yeah… I guess some things never change," Isabelle murmured as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Care to explain?" Portman asked mock-offensively.

"Oh, you don't remember your escapades during your first few minutes as an Eden Hall student?"

"You aren't referring to the…"

"Hockey game," they both said at the same time. Portman groaned, while Isabelle began to laugh.

"I thought you never went to hockey games?" Portman asked.

"My one and only hockey experience freshman year," Isabelle answered.

"Oh… so, did you enjoy the show?" Portman asked with a smirk. Portman never knew that Isabelle was at his first game as an Eden Hall player, when he did his infamous striptease that students were still talking about over three years later.

"Well considering I never went back," Isabelle said playfully. The two began laughing and Portman fell back on the bed, pulling Isabelle with him.

"Then you were the only female who didn't enjoy it," Portman added.

"I guess so," Isabelle said playfully.

Portman pulled Isabelle into a kiss and was pleased when it was readily accepted. Both of them began to grope each other with their hands. One of Isabelle's hands while pulling off his leather jacket when she came across a slip of paper. She broke the kiss so she could read it. Yet the reprieve did not halt Portman from moving his previous ministrations to her neck.

"I think Dean Buckley is expecting you," Isabelle said, staring at the referral in her hand.

"You are more important," Portman said as he moved back up to her lips for another kiss. Yet Isabelle dodged the attempt.

"I know Dean, but you should go. You don't want to risk not graduating," Isabelle said, sitting up once again.

"He can do that?" Portman said, taking the time to sit up as well.

"Yes, he can. Come on. I'll walk you to the office. We have second period together anyway," Isabelle said as she got up and picked up her bag from Julie's bed. Portman rose and grabbed his books as well.

"So, we alright?" Portman asked as he took Isabelle's hand in his.

"Yeah… we're perfect."

* * *

"So, Portman went insane… again."

"Pretty much."

Fulton and Tara were relaying the newest information in the Portman/Isabelle saga to the rest of the Ducks and Gwen, as they all sat in their second period Writing and Composition class. Ms. Bellinger went to make photocopies of their new text, so the students were given some time to themselves. This class mainly consisted of the three girls (Isabelle, Tara, Gwen) and the Ducks. There were three or four other students yet they were always overshadowed by the team.

"You know, we should be writing all of this stuff down," Averman said.

"Huh?" Connie asked, confused by his comment.

"We could make a bundle off all of their drama… it could be a soap opera. Like 'The Young and the Restless: Version Two,'" Averman answered.

"Like sands through the hourglass," Tara started.

"So are the days of our lives!" a bunch of the Ducks finished.

"Quoting soap operas I see? Television is corrupting the minds of the young," Ms. Bellinger said as she entered the class. The Ducks all took their proper seats and waited for Ms. Bellinger to continue. They knew when she started on a subject, she could never leave it be.

"With all of the advances in technology, you think that the youth of today's generation would use it to their advantage. Yet instead of doing so, we have a desensitizing of this generation. And television, which was once a source of entertainment but also educational and information, is now watched for mindless programming. So, on that note, let's turn to Shakespeare."

"Great segue," Gwen muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"Would you like to share something with the class Ms. Strong? No? All right then. Today, we will be reading a scene from Shakespeare's comedy 'A Midsummer Night's Dream.' Have any of you read it… None of you? Well, what should I expect when you would rather spend your time watching mindless dreck like soap operas. This is a play about love and imagination. Just like the modern day shows on television. They probably take a lot of ideas from Shakespeare, but… oh well. So who is going to be my Lysander and Hermia? Anyone… Bueller… Bueller."

The class laughed quietly at their teacher's pop culture reference; most of them surprised that she actually was quite witty.

"Oh I am happy to see my students are at least awake."

At that moment, the classroom door opened and Portman and Isabelle entered hand in hand. Their group of friends rolled their eyes and scoffed at the couple, who just recently were supposedly not speaking.

"Oh, I have some volunteers," Ms. Bellinger said as she took the late pass from the entering duo.

"What?" the couple asked simultaneously as Ms. Bellinger handed them each a packet.

"Mr. Portman, you are Lysander and Ms. Edwards, you are Hermia. You two are in love, yet have left the city of Athens for you are forbidden to be married. Yet now, by some magical flower juice Lysander no longer is in love with Hermia, but with her friend Helena. Any volunteers for that role? Ms. Strong, thank you for volunteering!"

"But I didn't," Gwen interjected angrily.

"I believe you did," Ms. Bellinger said holding out a packet for Gwen to take. She reluctantly got up from her seat and took the packet, joining Portman and Isabelle at the front of the room.

"And finally we need a Demetrius, Helena's love interest. Yet he doesn't love Helena he loves Hermia, yet he too is under the flower's spell and believes he is in love with Helena. Any volunteers?"

Fulton raised his hand.

"Mr. Reed. I am pleasantly surprised," Ms. Bellinger said as she handed Fulton a packet.

"So, begin whenever you would like," Ms. Bellinger said as she handed out packets to the rest of the class.

"Aren't you going to prep us some more?" Portman asked as he looked over the script in front of him.

"No," Ms. Bellinger answered frankly.

"All right. I guess that means you Gwen," Portman said.

"Here goes nothing… Good Hermia, do not be so bitter with me. I evermore did love you, Hermia… um excuse me, Ms. Bellinger but what exactly is going on? Am I in love with Isabelle? I thought I loved Fulton?" Gwen asked, breaking her character.

"No! No! Helena and Hermia are best friends… like sisters. What did you think you meant?" Ms. Bellinger asked questioningly.

"Nothing," Gwen answered. "Umm… did ever keep your counsels, never wrong's you; Save that, in love unto Demetrius, I told him of your stealth unto this wood. He follow'd you; for love I follow'd him; But he hath chid me hence and threaten'd me to strike me, spurn me, nay to kill me too," Gwen said laughing.

"What is so funny Ms. Strong?"

"I am just picturing Fulton actually threatening me. Funny thought," Gwen answered as Fulton chuckled as well.

"Continue please Ms. Strong."

"Right… And now, so you will let me quiet go, to Athens will I bear my folly back and follow you no further: let me go: You see how simple and fond I am," Gwen ended confused. She had no clue who she was supposed to be speaking to, yet had no more lines. So she just sighed and waited for Isabelle to deliver her line.

"Why, get you gone: who is't that hinders you?" Isabelle recited.

"A foolish heart, that I leave here behind," Gwen said.

"What, with Lysander?"

"With Demetrius."

"Be not afraid; she shall not harm thee, Helena… wait I thought that I was in love with Isabelle?" Portman asked confused.

"The spell bro? We are both under a spell and we both forgot that we love Isabelle and love Gwen instead," Fulton answered.

"Oh… right," Portman said staring back down at the script in his hands.

"No, sir, she shall not, though you take her part," Fulton said. "Huh?"

"Just continue please?" Ms. Bellinger asked.

"O, when she's angry, she is keen and shrewd! She was a vixen when she went to school; and though she be but little, she is fierce," Gwen read.

"'Little' again! Nothing but 'low' and little!' Why will you suffer her to flout me thus? Let me come to her," Isabelle said as she advanced on Gwen. Yet Portman stepped in between them.

"Get you gone, you dwarf," Portman said through laughter. "I am so sorry babe."

"I don't believe that is in the text Mr. Portman," Ms. Bellinger said. Isabelle just laughed and nodded.

"You minimus, of hindering knot-grass made; You bead, you acorn… what the fuck?" Portman asked as he couldn't control his laughter. "Acorn? What kind of an insult is that?"

"Watch your language! Please, let us just finish this. I didn't know it would be this much of an ordeal," Ms. Bellinger said.

"You are too officious in her behalf that scorns your service. Let her alone: speak not of Helena; Take not her part; for; if thou dost intend never so little show of love to her, thou shalt aby it… did you understand any of that bro?" Fulton asked Portman once he was finished his lines.

"No clue," Portman replied yet then noticed his lines were next. "Oh shit... Now she holds me not; Now follow, if thou darest, to try whose right, Of thine or mine, is most in Helena."

"Follow! Nay, I'll go with thee, cheek by jole," Fulton replied confused.

"You two exit," Ms. Bellinger said.

"Thank God," Portman exclaimed as he quickly kissed Isabelle on the cheek before taking a seat.

"You mistress, all this coil is 'long of you. Nay, go not back," Isabelle read.

"I will not trust you, I, nor longer stay in your curst company. Your hands than mine are quicker for a fray. My legs are longer though to run away," Gwen said.

"And you exit as well Ms. Strong." Gwen took her desk and Isabelle read her final line.

"I am amazed, and know not what to say." She too, then took a seat and Ms. Bellinger got up to talk yet, as if on cue, the bell rang.

"All right! We will pick up here tomorrow! Good day!" Ms. Bellinger yelled above the hustle and bustle of the students packing up.

"So my little acorn," Portman said playfully as he wrapped his arms around Isabelle's waist as they exited the classroom. "Or shall I call you my little dwarf?"

"Isn't that redundant? Little and dwarf?" Isabelle asked as the two walked through the hallway oblivious to everyone else.

"I guess so. But does it matter?"

"No."

Portman started to kiss Isabelle's neck, which got a pleasant response out of her.

"So I guess they worked their problems out?" Gwen asked as the rest of the group tailed them.

"Yeah," Tara said.

"I'm telling you. We could be rich! Shakespeare made a lot of money writing that stuff… calling people acorns and such," Averman said.

"I really don't think we have any authority to judge Shakespeare. I am sure in his time 'acorn' was a proper insult," Julie answered.

"True, but as Ms. Bellinger said, today's generation is watching more and more TV. We could cash in on those two and all of their drama," Averman added. Fulton laughed as he watched the actions of his best friend in front of him. _He is truly in love with her! I just hope that she feels the same. And I hope that they will work out whatever problems they seem to be having._

"Fult, are you alright? What are you thinking about?" Gwen asked her boyfriend. He just sighed and responded:

"So are the days of our lives."

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 27: All Grown Up  
_"_Little lies and big decisions,  
__Who to tell and where to go.  
__Follow someone else's vision,  
__Or trust my own 'cause I don't know."_


	27. All Grown Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Shakespeare owns "Romeo and Juliet." Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

_Chapter 27: All Grown Up  
_"_Little lies and big decisions,  
__Who to tell and where to go.  
__Follow someone else's vision,  
__Or trust my own 'cause I don't know."_

* * *

"I can't believe there is only two weeks till graduation!"

"Yeah. These past few months have flown right by."

"So, do you and Portman have any plans for your anniversary tonight?"

Isabelle smiled as she and Tara walked through the quad on a beautiful day in May. Today was Portman and Isabelle's two month anniversary; a day that many people thought they would never see. Yet the couple was able to work out most of their problems and had a wonderful, honest relationship.

Isabelle had some insecurities at first and every little incident would be blown out of proportion. Most of their friends didn't know how Portman was able to take Isabelle's random mood swings, yet he seemed to take everything in stride.

This last month of their relationship was totally blissful. There were no arguments… well no major arguments. And Isabelle was totally accepting of everything that Portman did, even his constant flirting with every girl he met. She knew that was how Portman was; he would always be a huge flirt and being in a committed relationship would not change that. At first, Isabelle was angry with Portman for his actions yet she quickly learned to deal with it, for he would never act on anything he said.

"I don't know what he has planned. He just said that he was going to pick me up at my room at six," Isabelle answered truthfully.

"Aw! I am sure that whatever it is, it's uber-romantic. That boy is crazy about you!"

"Yeah," Isabelle answered, not really paying attention to Tara.

"Okay, I know that look! What is on your mind because it is pretty obvious you aren't listening to me?"

"What? I was listening to you. Dean's crazy about me… I heard you," Isabelle said as her and Tara both sat down underneath 'their' tree in the quad.

"You might've been listening, but you still aren't all there. So why don't you just tell me what is on your mind before I have to drag it out of you!"

"You sort of are doing that right now."

"Yeah, well… are you going to tell me!"

"I just can't believe that high school is almost over. I mean it is just beginning to hit me that in a few weeks… we are not going to be in high school anymore. And what is going to happen? Are we all still going to stay in touch and what about… what about Dean and me? I'm just so confused… and I wish that I had more time here!"

"Hey, I know how you feel! Dwayne and I are going through the same thing. He's going to the University of Texas in the fall. And I'm going to be at UCLA. And long distance relationships suck."

"Yeah. I've already experienced the suckiness of them. I don't think I could take losing Dean the way I lost Nick. He means so much to me and these past two months… they have been amazing! I don't want to lose him."

"I share your pain. So, where is he going to school?" Isabelle just shrugged her shoulders earning a shocked expression from Tara. "You don't know where you own boyfriend is going to be next year?"

"No. He won't talk to me about it. He is all 'let's live in the moment' and 'why are you thinking about tomorrow when we have today?' I see his point, yet it is so frustrating. He knows that I'm going to Rutgers in the fall. Why won't he tell me where he is going to be?"

"Boys are weird like that."

"Dwayne told you," Isabelle pointed out.

"True… okay I will rephrase my statement. Portman is weird like that."

Isabelle laughed at her friend's remark, yet it didn't lighten her mood. Today was her and Portman's anniversary yet she couldn't stop feeling empty. She wanted to talk about their future with him, yet Portman would only get angry if it was ever brought up. So Isabelle avoided the subject of college at all cost. She tried asking Fulton where Portman was going to college, yet even he didn't know.

But that wasn't too surprising considering Fulton and Portman were still going through a rough time in their friendship. Their physical altercations as well as the hateful words that had been shared had damaged their relationship. Yet they were working to get it back to where it was. It was just going to take time. And since both of them had girlfriends who they spent most of their time with, the mending of their friendship was not the top priority in their minds.

"So, have you and Dwayne decided if you are going to continue dating in college?"

"We try to avoid the subject yet it has come up. We want to still date next year, but don't know if we will be able to. We will rarely see each other. California isn't that close to Texas and neither of us has that much money. So… as of right now, we are going to continue dating. I guess we are like you and Portman after all in this respect."

"Not really. At least you know where you boyfriend is going to be next year. God, I wish he would just talk to me! We graduate in a few weeks and then… I wish we had more time here," Isabelle said sullenly.

"Me too," Tara replied. She looked at her watch and saw that it was almost four o' clock. "What are we sitting around here for? We have to get you ready for tonight!"

* * *

"Where are you taking Isabelle tonight?"

"Picnic in the park."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah."

Fulton went back to reading his magazine, while Portman continued to get ready for his date. The two Bashes avoided speaking about the fights that had caused the rift in their friendship, even though they knew that that was the only way that they would be able to put it behind them. Thus they just acted as if everything was the same as it always was, even though that was very far from the truth.

"Well, I'm off. I'll see you later."

"Wait a sec. Bro, I seriously suggest talking to Isabelle tonight about college."

Portman turned to look at Fulton. For the past few weeks, everyone had been discussing their plans for the future and where they were going to be next fall. Yet Portman stayed quiet. He listened to all of his friends and their plans, yet never felt the need to join in. He knew that Isabelle wanted to know, but he didn't want to discuss it. He kept telling himself that if they didn't discuss it, the end of school would never come; that they could live in this moment of their lives forever.

"Thanks for the advice, but I don't really think there is anything to talk about yet. We're still in high school."

"Yeah for two more weeks!"

"Do you have a point or are you just trying to make me later than I already am?"

"You can't avoid the fact that we are graduating. You have to accept it."

"It has just all happened so fast. It seems like only yesterday that this year started and now… now it's over."

"I know. But we have our whole lives in front of us… and man this conversation is so starting to sound like a Lifetime movie."

Portman had to laugh at Fulton's comment. It was true that they were being very melodramatic about graduating. But Portman couldn't help the feelings he was having.

"Yeah… not like either of us know what a Lifetime movie sounds like," Portman responded.

"Totally. But… yeah, I guess that's why they say these are the best times of a person's life."

"Okay, I am definitely leaving. This conversation is so lacking in testosterone." Portman waved to his friend as he left the room and headed to Isabelle's dorm.

* * *

"How do I look?"

"Perfect."

Isabelle smiled at Julie as she continued to brush her hair. It was already quarter after six and Portman had yet to arrive at her room. Julie, Tara, and even Gwen had helped her get ready for her anniversary date tonight. They all realized how much Portman meant to her and they wanted her to look extra special tonight.

"I would take a jacket or sweater Ellie. It could get cold and since you have no idea what Portman has planned, it would be smart," Tara said.

"Yeah," Isabelle said as she put on a light sweater. "I don't know much of what Dean is thinking these days. He won't talk to me and it is… really frustrating."

"I know," Julie said as she put a reassuring hand on her roommate's shoulder.

"You're so lucky that you and Adam are going to be in the same area next year! I envy you," Tara said. Julie was going to Boston University in the fall, while Adam was going to Boston College. They both claimed that the fact that they were both going to colleges in the same area was just a coincidence. Yet everyone doubted that.

"I know," Julie said again with a huge smile on her face.

"Can we stop talking about next year?" Gwen asked angrily.

"Someone is very testy today. What is wrong Gwenie? You and Fulton have already said that no distance is going to stop your relationship so… be happy!" Tara answered.

"It's all just wishful thinking. I'm going to be in New York and he is going to still be here in Minnesota. And as we all know long-distance relationships…"

"Suck," all four girls said at the same time. They all broke out in laughter, yet calmed down when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Julie said excitedly. The three other girls looked at her curiously, for they didn't know why she was so excited to see Portman. Isabelle was always a little suspicious that Julie had unrequited feelings for him, yet she never brought it up. Yet Isabelle couldn't be more wrong. Neither Portman nor Julie thought of each other in that way. Yet Julie cared a lot for the Bash Brother and wanted to see him happy.

"Oh, it's just you," Julie said dejectedly as she let Connie enter the dorm room.

"And hello to you too," Connie said sarcastically.

"Sorry. Thought you were Portman," Julie said, closing the door.

"Yes cause I look so much like him," Connie answered, while she looked around and noticed that Isabelle was still present. "He isn't here yet?"

"Nope," Gwen answered.

"So like him," Connie said as she sat down on Julie's bed.

"He'll be here soon," Isabelle said as she nervously paced around the room.

"Yeah… he's still late though," Gwen said. Isabelle stopped walking and looked at her friend. "It's true and you know it."

"Yeah, I know," Isabelle said as she started up her pacing again.

"He's probably just making sure that everything is perfect for tonight," Julie said. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Julie called though the door.

"Um, Portman? Who else would it be?"

Julie rushed over to the door again and flung it open.

"Sorry about that. Just didn't want to get our hopes up again," Julie said.

"Our hopes?" Portman asked as he tried to peer into the room. He couldn't see Isabelle yet he saw Tara and Gwen. "What are you all having a party in there or something?"

"They were just waiting for you to arrive," Isabelle answered as she stepped into Portman's line of view.

"Wow, you look… beautiful," Portman said as Julie moved out of the way so the two of them could greet each other properly. Isabelle blushed at her boyfriend's compliment. He leaned down and quickly kissed her before pulling back to look at the rest of the occupants of the room.

"Well, if you'll excuse us," Portman said as he took Isabelle's hand in his. Isabelle said her good-byes to the girls. She and Portman left the room and headed out of the dormitory.

"Sorry about being late. Fulton and I were talking and I guess I lost track of time," Portman said.

"Oh, no problem," Isabelle responded. "So… where are we going?"

"A little curious are we?" Portman joked.

"Yeah. I'm curious about a lot of things," Isabelle responded seriously. Portman got the hidden meaning in Isabelle's statement. _Can we get though one conversation without college being brought up?_

"I know."

* * *

"The showcase is only one week away and we are know just getting around to making flyers."

"Come on Gwenie! Everyone knows about it anyway. I don't even know why we need these things."

"Because we want more people than just our classmates to come see the show. The arts department needs donations and I don't think extra lunch money is going to be enough."

Gwen and Tara were in the library working on the computer to make flyers for the showcase. Yet neither of them really wanted to make them. They would much rather be with their friends or boyfriends. Yet this was the one thing that Isabelle had left for them to do and they had waited long enough to do it.

"So, what should we write? 'Come to the Showcase?'" Tara asked.

"No, that is too blunt and… not worded well."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tara asked, offended at how quickly her idea was rejected.

"We are trying to save the arts department. We need it to sound more creative."

Gwen and Tara both stared at the monitor and looked at the blank page in front of them. They were stumped on what to write; yet they both needed it to be perfect. Isabelle had so much on her mind and didn't need this to worry about.

"Hey. What are you two doing in here?"

"Hey Russ. Working on a flyer for the showcase," Gwen responded as she continued to look at the screen.

"And I can see you guys are working hard on it," Russ said sarcastically.

"Hey! It is harder than it looks!" Tara said.

"Sure it is. I bet I could come up with a great flyer in a minute," Russ answered confidently.

"Oh yeah hot shot? Be our guest," Gwen said getting up from the chair so Russ could sit down.

"Alright. But I need my privacy. So turn around for a few moments and when you look back at the screen, your flyer will be done," Russ said taking the now unoccupied seat.

"Whatever," Gwen said as both she and Tara turned around. Russ began whistling and both Tara and Gwen rolled their eyes.

"Alright, I am done," Russ said. Gwen and Tara turned back around and looked at the screen.

"How? How did you come up with that so quick? It's… its…"

"Good," Gwen finished for Tara.

"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players…" Tara began reading before Gwen interrupted her.

"You really thought of this? The Shakespeare quote and everything?" Russ burst out in laughter.

"Gotcha! Isabelle made that yesterday after school. I guess she forgot to tell you." Both Tara and Gwen whacked Russ on both of his shoulders. "Hey! Fulton told me that you two were in here and when he said that you were working on the flyers, I decided to stop by and come get you. Now let's get out of here. I hate being in this school during the week nevertheless the weekend."

"Okay. We just need to print…" Tara started.

"Isabelle already did," Russ interjected.

"Ugh. I should've known. She needs everything to be perfect," Gwen said.

"Yeah, well. Now you guys can join us all in the lounge," Russ said as he and the two girls left the library.

"Is Dwayne there?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, everyone is there… well except Portman and Isabelle of course."

"I wonder how their date is going?" Tara asked. Gwen just shrugged.

"Hopefully, it's going well. But you never know with those two. When one of them is honest to the other one, the other hides things. First it was Isabelle, then Portman. They both need to come clean with each other," Gwen said.

"You mean Portman has to come clean with Isabelle," Russ corrected.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Having a good time?"

"Of course. The park is really beautiful at night. And I love just spending time with you."

Portman smiled at Isabelle as she snuggled closer to him. It was around nine o'clock and two of them were still lying on a blanket in the park. They had finished eating over an hour ago, yet they didn't want to leave. It wasn't that cold out and they both were just enjoying each other's company. And Isabelle still wanted to talk to Portman about their future.

"Can we talk?" Isabelle asked.

"About?"

"Why are you hiding things from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you," Portman answered.

"Then why can't we discuss next year?" Isabelle asked pulling out of his embrace enough to look into his eyes.

"There is nothing to discuss. We still have a few weeks left and…"

"And nothing! Dean, I need to know why you feel the need to keep your plans a secret. If you decided not to go to school and take some time off, I will understand. You don't have to be embarrassed or…"

"Maybe I just don't want to discuss it. There is nothing to discuss yet anyway. We still have a few weeks left and then all of summer."

"That doesn't change the fact that…"

"Elle, just drop it! I still have things that need to be finalized and sorted out. And when they are, you will be the first to know. You have to trust me on this… you do trust me?"

"Of course. I love you… I just want you to know if…"

"There are no ifs, babe. I love you, and you love me. We are going to be together… whether we are physically together all the time or not. I am not letting you go, you hear me?" Portman grasped Isabelle's shoulders and looked right into her eyes.

"I love you too," Isabelle whispered. Portman leaned in and kissed her. He released his grasp on her shoulders to put his hands on her back, pulling her closer. Isabelle didn't resist her boyfriend and leaned closer to him.

After awhile had passed and neither of them had pulled away, Portman decided to take things a little further. He kept one hand on her back yet his other one traveled up along her side. He slid his hand underneath Isabelle's blouse and headed upward, yet she quickly pulled back.

"What… what are you doing?"

"Elle," Portman muttered as he quickly kissed her again. Yet Isabelle pushed him back and stood up.

"What were you doing?" Isabelle asked again as she stared down at her boyfriend.

"What's your problem? It's not like we just started dating and… I didn't do anything!" Portman said frustrated as he too stood up.

"Oh really? Cause I would beg to differ," Isabelle responded as crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh God. Please don't act all innocent Elle. We have been dating for two months now! And we have been closer than just friends all year. After two months, Fulton had gotten much further…"

"Is that all this is to you?" Isabelle asked outraged. "Are you just competing with your friend and trying to keep up with him?"

"You know that that is not true! Why would you even say something like that?" Portman asked.

"Then why are you comparing us to Fulton and Gwen? I am not ready to go further yet in our relationship. I love you, but… I'm just not ready. I need time. And it would help if maybe my boyfriend was totally honest with me about…"

"Why do you always have to bring that up? I am sick and tired of hearing about next year! Why can't you just give it a rest for once?"

"Because I want to have a future with you! But I guess you don't want that… happy anniversary."

Isabelle grabbed her purse and quickly ran from the park. Portman called for her to stop, yet she just continued to run. She ran the few blocks back to Eden Hall. She walked back to her dorm room and lied down on her bed. Julie was out so she was alone.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I so harsh to him sometimes? Yes, he was sort of pushing things, but we have been dating for a while. I just wish that he would talk to me. He should trust me and be able to talk about things. What a great anniversary this was!_

* * *

"Hey sweetie! How was the picnic?"

"What?"

Portman looked up and saw Danielle Call standing next to the picnic blanket. They had dated earlier in the year. She was one of the girls that he had dated when trying to make Isabelle jealous. He felt bad about using the girls the way he did, yet he hoped that they would have shown Isabelle that they belonged together. His logic didn't make much sense to him now.

"Picnic?" Danielle asked, gesturing to the blanket and basket on the ground.

"Oh… it was for my two month anniversary," Portman answered as he looked away from her.

"Oh right. How are things with you and Isabelle going?" Danielle asked.

"How does it look?" Portman asked jokingly as he stood up. He picked up the blanket and Danielle picked up the basket. "Thanks."

"No problem. If you don't mind me asking… what happened?" Danielle asked as she and Portman slowly started to walk back to Eden Hall.

"Nothing much. I wanted more to happen, but she… she's not…"

"Not ready to do much, huh?" Danielle finished for him.

"Yeah. It's a little frustrating. I mean… she always says how much she loves me and how much she wants to be with me, but then I try and go a little further… not sex or anything but just a little further and she gets all defensive. Like how dare I try and be closer to my girlfriend. It is just so irritating!"

"I understand."

"Really? Have you ever gone through something like this? I care about her so much and she… she says she does too, but they are only words. She is always tells me how love is sometimes inexpressible with words and when I try to show my love in other ways, she rejects me. Makes me feel like I am some horrible person."

"There is nothing wrong with you! Isabelle should be thankful that she has a boyfriend like you."

"Thanks for saying that."

Portman and Danielle continued their walk back to Eden Hall in silence. Portman was in his own thoughts and Danielle was thinking about how his doubts about her relationship could play into her hands. Once they reached Portman's dorm, they both stopped walking.

"Thanks for talking with me," Portman said.

"There is no need to thank me," Danielle responded with a flirtatious smile.

"I better go," Portman said as he took the basket from her hand. When their fingers brushed each other's, Danielle looked into Portman's eyes.

"Do you really have to go?" Danielle asked suggestively.

"Yeah… Danielle, I have a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend who doesn't respect who you are. Who leaves you alone on your anniversary."

"It's her anniversary too," Portman reasoned as he pushed past Danielle and opened the dormitory's door. Danielle put her hand on the door before he could open it fully.

"I know. But she left you and you said yourself that she makes you feel horrible…"

"I still love…"

Yet before Portman could finish his sentence, Danielle seized her opportunity and kissed him. She parted her lips and was pleasantly surprised when Portman deepened their kiss. Danielle opened her eyes and turned to look through the glass door of the dormitory. If her lips weren't busy, there would have been a huge grin plastered on them. Portman and Danielle were being watched.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 28: Promise  
_"_I'm sorry I don't feel the same.  
__We had ourselves a moment, but it's gone.  
__My head's in thirty different places.  
__Please, just try to understand.  
__Let's leave things at that and just move on!"_


	28. Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

**A.N. - I know the chapters are now taking a really angsty turn. Yet for anyone who has heard of/seen "Bare: A Pop Opera" or read "Romeo and Juliet," you know that they weren't very happy. Yet I am seriously considering ending this play with a happy ending because I like seeing people happy. Yet to stay true to the story and the inspriation for it, it has to be a little angsty. But I promise if you stay with the story and even better, let me know if you want a happy ending I will be more than happy to try and make that fit. Thanks to everyone that is still reading. Much love : ) **

_Chapter 28: Promise  
_"_I'm sorry I don't feel the same.  
__We had ourselves a moment, but it's gone.  
__My head's in thirty different places.  
__Please, just try to understand.  
__Let's leave things at that and just move on!"_

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Aw, sweetie. I didn't hear you complaining a minute ago."

"Yeah, well. It's hard to speak when someone's tongue is down your throat."

Danielle chuckled slightly as she smiled up at Portman. They both were still outside of his dormitory and Danielle's arms were still around his neck. Portman couldn't believe what he had just done yet believed that it wasn't his fault.

"You let me," Danielle said as her smile turned into a predatorily smirk.

"It was a mistake," Portman said flatly as he grimaced at the look on her face.

"Well, all it takes is one mistake to make everything you have worked for crumble."

Portman got out of Danielle's grasp and walked a few steps away from her. He couldn't believe that this night had just gone from bad to worse. And it didn't look as if it was showing any signs of improving. Portman's anger was rising and it took a lot for him to control it.

"I've never hit a girl before! But…"

"That's not what I've heard. Rumor has it that you've tossed around Isabelle a few…"

"I've never hurt her… physically anyway!" Portman asserted as he walked back over, so he was standing only inches from Danielle.

"Really? Cause your words say one thing, but your eyes say another," Danielle responded as she watched his features turn from anger to recognition back to anger. _I've got him: hook, line, and sinker!_

"You know nothing about our relationship!" Portman said as he stared cruelly at the girl in front of him. She didn't even flinch at the harshness of his tone and glare.

"True, I don't. But I do know that really committed boyfriends don't go around kissing other girls," Danielle reasoned as she walked around Portman and away from the building.

"You came on to me!" Portman exclaimed as he followed her movements.

"Oh, so that justifies what you've done?"

"No… no, it doesn't." Portman answered dejectedly. He knew that what he had done was horrible, yet he also knew that he had never meant to do it.

"I can't wait to see the look on Isabelle's face when I tell…" Danielle started before Portman grabbed her by both of her shoulders.

"Don't you dare!" Portman yelled as he stared down at Danielle. She still showed no evidence of being affected by Portman's harshness and that bothered him. _Something is not right about this._

"She deserves to know. She deserves to know what type of person her beloved boyfriend really is," Danielle said.

"What do you want from me? What do I need to do to keep this quiet?" Portman reasoned as he let her go. He realized that she wanted something; that she had another agenda. He couldn't believe that he let himself be tricked by her kind words and acceptance. Now, he was certainly paying for it. He just hoped it wouldn't cost him his relationship.

"I don't want anything from you," Danielle answered truthfully. Portman looked at her stunned.

"But you just…" Portman started, confused by her statement.

"Isabelle is right. Sometimes words mean nothing. I just wanted to prove that I was right," Danielle said.

"Huh?"

"Isabelle always talks about how perfect you are and how she is so lucky to have you. I've tried to tell her that she couldn't be more wrong. Yet she continues to sing your praises."

"So this was all a trap?" Portman asked as realization hit. _I can't believe I was so stupid!_

"Wow, you are smarter than you look," Danielle responded sarcastically. Portman turned away from her and looked toward the ground.

"Why?" Portman asked dismally, as he realized that nothing good would come of this.

"Because… you don't deserve Isabelle or anyone for that matter. But I'm protecting her from the heartache that she'll eventually suffer if she stays with you. She'll end up just like all the other girls you've used then dumped," Danielle answered as she walked closer to Portman. He looked into her eyes with renewed anger.

"She isn't like the other…" Portman started to explain.

"And why should I believe you?" Danielle countered.

"Why are you doing this? You and Elle aren't even great friends." Portman reasoned.

"That doesn't mean I want her to suffer like I did. I thought that you really liked me."

"I did like you," Portman answered. He did feel an attraction toward Danielle at one time, yet it was nothing like the feelings he had for Isabelle. And it was true that he just dated Danielle to try and make Isabelle jealous, but it didn't mean that he didn't care about her (how ever backward that may seem).

"Sure… so you weren't just using me? You weren't just trying to get with Isabelle? Do you think that I am blind?" Danielle spat. She couldn't believe that he was trying to reason with her. _There is no way he is getting out of this one!_

"Then why did you date me?" Portman asked.

"I thought… I wanted to change you. I wanted to be the one who you were always thinking and dreaming about. The one who…" Danielle answered.

"But you never would have been able to change me! I love Elle and always will!" Portman yelled. Danielle just laughed lightly and smirked at Portman. _Game over._

"Yeah… but will she always love you?"

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"Tar, you don't look fine."

Tara looked over at her boyfriend and put on a small smile.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to see if Isabelle was back from her date," Gwen asked. Tara looked over to her friend and tried to hide the sadness in her eyes.

"I decided not to," Tara answered sullenly.

"Alright, what's bothering you? You never are like this," Gwen said. Tara was not her usual bouncy, talkative self. Even when she was upset about something, she usually would talk about it. _It must be something major for her to act like this!_

"I said that I am fine! Okay?" Tara yelled as she got up off of the couch to stand. She looked around and saw everyone was looking at her. "Will everyone just stop staring at me?"

Tara walked over to the window and looked out. She didn't know what to do and was lost in her own thoughts.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Dwayne asked as he came up beside his girlfriend.

"Yeah… I think I'm going to go for a walk," Tara answered as she turned and started for the door. Dwayne grasped her hand before she had a chance to get too far.

"Want some company?" Dwayne asked.

"No I'd rather be alone," Tara answered as she pulled free from her boyfriend and quickly left the lounge.

Tara walked up to Portman's floor and sat down next to his dorm room. She needed to talk to him. She didn't care how long she would have to wait. She desperately needed to talk to him!

"What are you doing here?"

Tara looked down the hallway and saw Portman heading her way. She got up off of the floor and advanced on him. When she was just in arms reach of him, Tara reared her arm back and slapped him hard on his cheek. Before he had a chance to speak, Tara began yelling.

"I've always stood up for you! I've always defended you! And now…"

"What are you talking about?" Portman asked as he put a hand up to his cheek.

"I saw you with Danielle," Tara answered. She saw something flash in Portman's gaze and she realized that she was right in coming here to talk with him.

"Tara, what you saw was a mistake and…" Portman started anxiously.

"I saw you kissing her!" Tara yelled.

"She kissed me!" Portman yelled back.

"It doesn't matter who started it. You didn't stop it," Tara said as she turned away from him and started to slightly pace.

"I know," Portman said knowingly.

Tara sighed and stopped pacing. She looked at Portman with some understanding in her features.

"Are you going to tell Ellie?" Tara asked. Portman looked at Tara and shrugged.

"If I do, we are going to be as good as broken up. We aren't seeing eye-to-eye on things right now to begin with… So I guess the real question is, are you going to tell her?" Portman asked.

"It isn't my place. In my heart, I know I should yet… she really cares about you and I thought…" Tara said. She still couldn't believe that Portman had screwed up to this magnitude.

"I do care about her! I love her!" Portman exclaimed. Tara just shook her head.

"Are you so sure of that?" Tara asked accusingly.

"It's the only thing I am really sure of in my life," Portman answered honestly. Tara sighed and put a hand on Portman's arm in a consoling gesture.

"Promise me that it will never happen again?" Tara asked.

"I didn't mean for it to…" Portman started to explain yet Tara didn't want to hear anymore from him.

"Just promise me," Tara repeated.

"I promise," Portman said.

"Everyone is in the downstairs lounge. You should come. I really don't think it would be smart if you were alone… considering what happened last time you were upset and alone in your room," Tara reasoned.

The last time that Portman was upset and alone, he totally demolished his dorm room. It still wasn't back to its ideal state and Tara knew that Fulton and Portman's friendship was on thin ice to begin with. Another incident like that could put a further strain on it.

"Yeah, I guess. Is Elle…"

"No. Haven't seen her," Tara answered truthfully.

"Alright. Let me just put this stuff inside," Portman said, gesturing to the blanket and basket that were still in his hands. Tara nodded and leaned up against the wall, waiting for Portman to return. _I should tell her, but… if she finds about Danielle and Portman, she will probably dump him. I don't think either of them can deal with that._

Portman came back out of his room and the two of them walked to the lounge in silence. They really didn't have much to say to each other. When they reached the lounge's doorway, Portman stopped Tara from opening the door.

"Tara?"

"Hmm?" Tara asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Danielle! What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Portman."

"Is Dean alright? He isn't hurt or…"

"No, nothing like that. Can I come in?"

"Of course."

Isabelle moved aside and let Danielle enter the dorm room. Danielle looked around and saw that pictures of Portman adorned Isabelle's desk and nightstand. _This is for your own good._

"So what do you want to…" Isabelle started to ask as she sat back down on her bed.

"Portman kissed me," Danielle interjected. She saw many different emotions pass over Isabelle's features, yet it stopped at confusion.

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"I saw him in the park. One thing led to another and… it just happened," Danielle answered nonchalantly. Isabelle couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why are you telling me this?" Isabelle asked.

"Because you deserve better than Dean Portman," Danielle answered spitefully. Isabelle noticed the change of tone in her voice.

"I don't think I am understanding…" Isabelle started to ask, but yet again Danielle interrupted her.

"We kissed Isabelle! He and I… and he isn't going to tell you. He begged me not to tell you myself. Yet I don't want to see you get hurt," Danielle implored as she sat down next to Isabelle on the bed. Isabelle laughed a little cynically.

"What do you think you are doing now?" Isabelle asked with malice in her tone.

"I am saving you! He is no good and it was bound to happen eventually. Yet it was a good thing that it happened with one of your friends, because if not, you might never know. He might have done something like this before… maybe he even went further than just kiss. I mean, he did tell me that you make him feel horrible sometimes when you…" Danielle explained yet was stopped by Isabelle.

"He said that?" Isabelle asked. _I make him feel horrible! Why would he tell someone that… unless it wasn't true?_

"Among other things. I know that you might not believe…" Danielle started again, but was quickly interrupted as Isabelle rose from the bed and quickly grabbed her purse.

"I've got to go. You can let yourself out," Isabelle answered as she hastily opened the door and left her room. Danielle got up and saw Isabelle heading toward the stairwell.

"Where are you going? Isabelle!"

* * *

"So I take it things didn't go so well?"

"What was your first hint bro? Considering I am spending my anniversary alone?"

"Yeah. That and your attitude."

"Sorry. Long night."

Portman sighed and put his head in his hands trying to wish this night away. He didn't mean to be so uncouth to Fulton, yet he just wasn't in the mood to talk. What seemed earlier like the perfect anniversary had turned into a nightmare that he wished would just be over.

Tara looked over at Portman and had to feel a little sorry for him. She didn't know all the details about his meeting with Danielle, yet she believed that he loved Isabelle and didn't mean to hurt her. She heard someone enter the lounge and was surprised at who it was.

"Ellie! What are you…"

"Is Dean here?" Isabelle asked as she looked at Tara.

Upon hearing Isabelle's voice, Portman straightened up and rose up off of the couch. He looked at her and noticed that she was very winded, for she rushed over here. _This cannot be good._

"Babe, what's wrong?" Portman asked as he walked over to her. He tried to steer her out of the lounge, not really wanting to have a fight with her in front of all of his friends.

"Tell me it's not true. Tell me and I will believe you," Isabelle said. Portman knew deep down that she had found out about him and Danielle. He didn't know how, but he knew it. Yet he didn't want to believe that that was what she was talking about so he played ignorant.

"What are you talking about?" Portman asked.

Another person entered the lounge and looked smugly at the couple.

"Well… tell her," Danielle said. Portman looked away from his girlfriend and toward Danielle. His anger got the best of him. He lunged at Danielle.

"You little bitch!" Portman growled as he tried to get to Danielle. Yet Fulton quickly jumped up and restrained his friend before he could get to her.

"What's going on?" Fulton asked confused, as only a few of the people in the room knew what had happened. Portman got out of Fulton's grip and turned back to his girlfriend, realizing that that is whom he should be talking to.

"Elle, you have to believe that it meant nothing to me and it was a mistake," Portman said as he reached out to grasp her hand. Yet Isabelle quickly pulled back.

"Do I really make you feel horrible?" Isabelle asked, hurt etched all over her face. The fact that he had said that hurt more than the fact he had kissed Danielle.

"What? Who said…" Portman began, as he couldn't bear seeing his girlfriend in such pain.

"Do I? Do I make you feel so bad that you need to find comfort in another person's arms? How many other girls have…" Isabelle vented angrily before Portman could interject.

"There haven't been any others! And she… she set me up!" Portman reasoned. Isabelle turned from her boyfriend to Danielle, who was still hovering near the doorway.

"I wanted to prove a point. You can't be trusted to be faithful in a relationship and you proved it!" Danielle said, speaking to Portman. He had heard enough of her ramblings. He was sick of hearing her speak about how she was doing Isabelle a favor.

"You set me up! You came on to me, sweet talked me, and then kissed me!" Portman exclaimed as he left Isabelle's side to approach Danielle once more.

"Yeah, but you never pushed me away!" Danielle pointed out. Portman shook his head.

"I wasn't thinking."

"Exactly. You don't think before you act! She deserves better than you." Danielle said angrily. Portman groaned and was about to argue some more with Danielle, yet once again realized that his attention should be elsewhere. He turned back to Isabelle and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Elle, please listen to me. It didn't mean anything. I love…" Portman began before Isabelle held up her hand to silence him.

"Just stop," Isabelle said, not wanting to hear anything else Portman had to say. Yet Portman knew that if they didn't talk now, even though it was in front of all their friends, they might not ever talk. So he tried again.

"But I…"

"Stop. I don't know what to believe, but… how could you? I trusted you and… I just can't believe this," Isabelle said as she turned away from him and tried to calm herself. She had never felt like this before. It was like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and stepped on bruising it beyond recognition and leaving only pain and emptiness.

"Maybe we should all leave so they can talk more privately," Tara said as she tried to get everyone to leave. Yet Isabelle turned toward her friend with tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"No, I… I need to go and think," Isabelle said as she started walking toward the door. Danielle stepped in the room so the doorway was vacated. Yet before Isabelle got far, Portman grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Elle, please. Talk with me?" Portman pleaded. She looked into his eyes with a mix of anger, frustration, and sadness shining in her own.

"Now you want to talk! Well, I'm sorry but I have nothing to say to you right now. And if…" Isabelle began frustrated.

"It wasn't my fault!" Portman exclaimed trying to get Isabelle to stop and talk with him.

"You want me to talk? Fine! I am done! I am done with all the secrets! I am done with the lies! I am done with you! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Isabelle asked bitterly as she pulled out of his grasp. She turned back around and headed toward the door, as Portman was in shock at what he just had heard.

"Elle, wait…" Portman said as he walked after her. Isabelle turned back around. When Portman looked in her eyes, he saw emptiness, like something inside of her was gone. He was scared of what was missing.

"Leave me alone… Portman." Isabelle said impassively as she once more turned toward the door. Everyone in the lounge looked at Portman with confusion and sympathy. Never had Isabelle called Portman by his last name, not even when they were barely even friends. They knew that that must've hurt more than any other word that Isabelle could have said to him.

Before Isabelle left the lounge, she turned to look at Danielle. The smug look still was plastered on Danielle's face, making Isabelle ill. _It's all her fault._ Isabelle swung her arm and slapped Danielle right across the face. And before she could get a response, Isabelle hastily left the lounge and headed back to her room.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Portman yelled at Danielle, who was holding her hurt cheek. She scoffed slightly at Portman before turning around to leave the lounge. She turned around before leaving and locked eyes with Portman.

"Karma's a bitch."

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 29: Once Upon A Time  
_"_Can I turn to you in my need?  
__Would you take me back or watch me bleed?  
__Are you there? There at all?  
__And as I fall from the person that I tried to be,  
__Could you really love someone like me?"_


	29. Once Upon A Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

_Chapter 29: Once Upon A Time  
_"_Can I turn to you in my need?  
__Would you take me back or watch me bleed?  
__Are you there? There at all?  
__And as I fall from the person that I tried to be,  
__Could you really love someone like me?"_

* * *

"He's not going to stop."

"Does it look like I care?"

"I know you do and for the sake of everyone else on this floor, can you please just talk to him?"

"I have nothing to say to De… Portman."

Julie sighed as she tried to block out the deafening noise coming from the other side of their door. Portman was yelling for Isabelle to talk to him while constantly hitting the door. The noise was driving Julie insane, yet Isabelle didn't seem too flustered.

"You don't find what he is doing a little flattering?" Julie asked trying to get her mind off of the constant noise.

"No," Isabelle answered curtly, drawing a groan from her roommate.

"He knows what he did was wrong. And… you do realize it wasn't truly his fault. Danielle kissed him," Julie said.

Isabelle lifted her head from the book she was reading (or at least pretending to read) and looked at Julie. When their eyes locked, Julie could see that Portman's pleas were affecting her. She just didn't want to admit it.

"This isn't about him kissing her! I've already gotten over that. This is about something much deeper," Isabelle stated as she nervously flipped through the pages of her book.

"Care to explain?" Julie asked as she sat down on her bed, never breaking eye contact with her roommate.

"Not really," Isabelle answered as she looked away from Julie and back to her book.

She flipped back to the page she was on before her conversation with Julie. Yet she was having problems concentrating on the text because as much as she didn't want to, she had to admit that she was starting to feel guilty about what she was doing to Portman. They had broken up last night and she thought that she would take today to think everything over. Yet since almost noontime, Portman was outside of the room, making it impossible to think about anything except how to shut him up. The obvious answer was to surrender and actually talk to him. Yet Isabelle was too stubborn to let that occur. Thus she feigned indifference even though on the inside, she was battling her emotions.

"So, you are just going to let him continue out there?" Julie asked exasperated at her roommate's stubbornness.

"If that is how he wants to spend his whole Sunday afternoon, what right do I have to stop him?" Isabelle asked casually.

Julie got up off of her bed and went to the door. She had promised Isabelle when Portman had started his tirade that she would not let him in the dorm room. She was beginning to regret that decision. _How was I supposed to know that he would be out there all day? It's now almost five and he shows no signs of stopping._

"You know, you are so frustrating sometimes," Julie told her roommate as she knocked on the door herself. The knocking from the other side ceased and Julie was able to open the door without hitting Portman. She quickly shut the door and stared at the exhausted Bash Brother.

"She's not coming out," Julie told him, leaning up against the door so he was unable to knock on it.

"Oh, she will! She has to eventually," Portman said confidently as he stretched his fingers out.

He was happy for the reprieve if not for his voice then for his knuckles. They were bright red and close to bleeding, yet Portman could care less. _I'd do anything to get her back… and I will do everything I can to make that happen. Even if that means staying here all night._

"Please Portman! For the sake of everyone on this floor, stop! She can hear you. She just doesn't want to respond," Julie pleaded.

Portman looked at her and saw her distress and annoyance at his act of love. Yet he also saw some glimmer of understanding and that was enough to give him a boost of confidence that this would work.

"Has she said anything to you?" Portman asked.

"If I tell you, will you stop?" Julie asked hopefully. Portman grinned at her.

"Maybe," he answered innocently. Julie couldn't hold back her laughter.

"You can act like such a child sometimes… i.e. right now!" Julie said while playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"Thanks mom," Portman said sarcastically.

"And you expect Isabelle to listen to anything you have to say when you are behaving this way," Julie said. The mention of Isabelle sobered Portman and his playful behavior quickly turned back to seriousness.

"What did she say Jules?" Portman asked.

"Not much, but she did say that this isn't about you kissing Danielle," Julie said. Portman swore softly under his breath.

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me… and if it isn't about that, then why won't she talk to me?" Portman asked confused. The whole time he was out here he was under the assumption that Isabelle wasn't speaking to him because of the incident with Danielle.

"She says and I quote 'this is about something much deeper,'" Julie responded.

"What the hell does that mean?" Portman asked frustrated. _Every time I think I have her figured out, she just confuses me even more._

"Don't know."

"Well… why don't you go find out?" Portman asked. Julie scoffed at Portman's request.

"Sorry. I am not the middleman in this or your messenger. You two are both adults. Work it out amongst yourselves," Julie answered. _If Adam ever acted like this, I don't know what I would do. I am so happy that our relationship is nowhere near as complicated as this._

"Hey, I'm trying!" Portman exclaimed.

"Yeah right! If you consider this trying, you are sadly mistaken. I mean, mature behavior like… I don't know maybe actually talking?" Julie suggested mockingly. Portman was tired of her attitude.

"What do you think I am trying to do?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that constantly banging on the door while screaming 'Isabelle' constitutes as talking," Julie answered again in a mocking tone.

"I'm at least…"

"Trying, I know. You've just got to give her time," Julie said. She sighed as she saw Portman get more frustrated over her suggestion. _Here it comes…_

"We don't have time, Jules! We graduate in two weeks… less than two weeks actually," Portman pointed out.

"I mean some time. I'm not saying for you to wait until graduation to talk to her. I mean tomorrow… you two have a few classes together. That would be the sensible time to talk."

"But I don't want to wait!" Portman yelled.

"Well… she's not coming out. And I told her I wouldn't let you in. I don't want to go back on that promise," Julie said.

"Fine, but I am not leaving!"

Julie sighed. She opened the door and looked at Isabelle, who was still reading a book while lying on her bed. Frustrated, Julie told both of them what she thought of their situation.

"You two would be perfect together if you both weren't so stubborn."

* * *

"I'm getting a headache!"

"Join the club. He really needs to go away!"

"Yeah."

Tara and Gwen had tried everything to block out the sound of Portman's constant yelling. They had tried listening to loud music, but that also made it impossible to get any work done. They had tried putting their headphones on without any music playing, yet that too did little to block the noise. Studying for final exams seemed to be an impossible task.

"We need to study and it is impossible with all of this noise," Tara exclaimed as she threw her history book on the ground in frustration.

"Thanks for the update. You could always go tell him to stop?" Gwen asked.

"He did stop for a few minutes an hour ago, yet started right up again."

"The only few minutes of peace this dorm floor has seen all day and I missed it," Gwen said.

Gwen had left the room to go get some take-out dinner for the two of them so they could get a full night of studying. She also thought that Portman might have stopped by the time she returned. Yet she was proven wrong.

"Why don't you call Fulton? Won't he be able to get Portman to stop?" Tara asked.

"They still aren't the best of friends… but I guess it is worth trying," Gwen said as she reached for the phone on her nightstand.

"You actually agree with something that I thought of? I'm shocked!" Tara exclaimed overdramatically.

"You are such a drama queen," Gwen muttered as she dialed Fulton's room number. Tara only smiled while bouncing slightly on her bed.

"I know."

* * *

"ISABELLE! PLEASE TALK TO ME! ISABELLE! ISA…"

"Bro, stop! It's not working."

Fulton took his hand off of Portman's mouth and stepped away from his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Portman asked shocked by his friend's sudden appearance.

"Gwen called yelling at me because you are giving her a headache," Fulton explained with a laugh. Portman grinned slightly at his friend.

"You are so whipped," Portman commented. Fulton had to nod his head in agreement.

"I know. What a loving girlfriend I have," Fulton said lightly sarcastic. Once the word girlfriend left Fulton's mouth, he knew that he would regret saying it.

"At least you have a girlfriend," Portman commented turning his attention back to Isabelle's closed door.

"Isabelle is just confused right now. She'll come around," Fulton assured him.

"Oh yeah? I wish I could believe you."

"She will. Yet this is not the answer," Fulton said, gesturing to the closed door and his now bloody knuckles. Portman shrugged his shoulders.

"Then what is?"

"I'm not sure there is one," Fulton answered honestly.

"You usually have all the answers and even you're lost," Portman said discouraged. His go-to guy was just as baffled as he was when it came to Isabelle.

"I'm sure that what happened between you and Danielle is…"

"Elle told Jules that the kiss isn't what is bothering her," Portman said. Fulton gave his friend a confused look, for that is what everyone had thought was bothering her.

"Then what is?"

"Dunno. Yet I promised myself when I came here that I wasn't going to leave until I got a chance to talk to her," Portman said as he wiped the blood off of his knuckles and onto his jeans. Fulton laughed slightly at his friend's devotion.

"You're insane, you know that right?" Fulton asked.

"I think 'in love' is a better explanation. So, I'm sorry but I'm not leaving."

"Then I'm not leaving either," Fulton said, lightly slapping his distressed friend on the back.

"Huh?"

"I know we haven't been the closest of friends as of late, but… you are still my brother. And I am always going to be there for you."

Portman smiled slightly at his friend's loyalty. Fulton was happy to see a smile on his friend's face and knew that he was doing the right thing.

"You know this is going to piss Gwen off right?"

"Don't make me change my mind."

* * *

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Standing by my best friend. He needed my help."

Gwen leaned up against her doorframe as she stared angrily at her boyfriend. _Now, he is contributing to my headache._

"I am all for that when loud noises aren't involved," Gwen stressed. Fulton walked over to his girlfriend and took her hand in his.

"We aren't leaving until Isabelle talks to him. So either you join us or go back in your room and try to ignore us," Fulton said.

Gwen was shocked at Fulton's resolve. Yet soon the shock turned to acceptance and understanding. Gwen shut the door to her dorm room and stayed in the hallway with her boyfriend and Portman.

"I can't believe I am actually going to do this."

* * *

"Enough is enough! I'm opening this door!"

"Fine. Go ahead. It doesn't mean that I am going to talk to him."

Julie was shocked by the indifferent tone of Isabelle's voice. She had never seen Isabelle act this way, especially toward Portman.

"You really are acting pretty coldhearted toward him," Julie said.

"So you think I am horrible too?" Isabelle asked harshly looking up from the book that she was still trying to read.

"No, I don't mean it… wait. Is that what all of this is about? I'm sure if he even said it, he didn't mean it," Julie said sitting on Isabelle's bed looking down at the lying girl.

"Then why did he say it?"

"Don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

"Ugh… please, can we just drop this?" Isabelle asked frustrated as she turned on her side, so she was facing away from Julie.

"Not when they are all out there, singing that annoying song!" Julie exclaimed as she jumped off of the bed in anger and annoyance.

Julie listened to the ruckus out in the hallway for another few minutes. No longer was it just Portman screaming his lungs out in the hallway. For now Fulton, Gwen, and Tara had joined him. Instead of just screaming for Isabelle, they had changed tactics and were singing a combination of annoying songs. Julie was actually missing the banging on the door, which stopped once they started the singing.

It was now eight o'clock and they were on their third song. First, the group had tried singing the "I Love You" song from Barney repeatedly. At first, it was quite comical to hear the Bash Brothers sing Barney, yet it quickly turned into torture. Second, was "The Song That Never Ends." Julie was again amused by the song for the first few minutes, yet the vision of a Portman sounding Lambchop quickly left her mind and the mind-numbing headache was back. And now, they had resorted to the worst song of them all. Julie didn't know if it had a name, but knew that it was the most annoying song she had ever heard. Yet it sort of said that in the lyrics of the song.

"I'm sorry Isabelle, but I am letting him in," Julie said as she rushed to the door to stop the noise.

"AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES…"

Julie opened the door and stepped outside waving a white t-shirt as a sign of surrender.

"Alright, you can stop now!" Julie exclaimed, hoping that would make the group stop singing.

"Hallelujah!" Fulton said as he kissed his girlfriend in happiness.

"I'm not promising that she will talk to you, but I think I figured out what is bothering her," Julie told Portman.

"And that would be?" Portman asked, happiness showing in his features.

"Did you really tell Danielle that she makes you feel horrible?" Julie asked.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way," Portman answered with a shake of his head.

"Then how did you mean it?" Gwen asked confused.

"Not that way. Can I talk to Elle now?" Portman asked frustrated at all the questions, when all he wanted to do was talk to Isabelle.

"We'll leave you two alone," Julie said as she opened the door and let Portman enter the room.

Portman looked over at Isabelle, who was still lying on her bed, book in hand. He knew that there was no way that she was actually reading, for he knew for a fact that she couldn't read unless there was total silence. Portman knew that she wouldn't address his presence so he sat down on the side of her bed. He looked down at her and saw that she was trying to concentrate on the book in front of her, yet could tell by the lack of eye movement that she wasn't reading.

"So…" Portman began, hoping to get a response from Isabelle. He received none. Portman sighed and calmed his nerves and frustrations and tried again.

"Elle?" He still got no response. Frustrated, Portman grabbed the book from her hands and put it off to the side. Isabelle still refused to look at him and rolled over onto her side, turning her attention to the wall.

"Please talk to me! Elle, I need you! And I'm sorry… for whatever I've said or done that has made you hate me."

"I don't hate you," Isabelle whispered softly.

"It sure seems like you do," Portman said. Isabelle turned back around and looked up at him. She looked defeated.

"Well, I don't… and I guess I am sorry… sorry for ever making you feel hor…"

"I didn't mean it that way. You have to believe me. I was just frustrated that you had left," Portman explained as he tried to grasp her hands. Yet she wouldn't let him. Isabelle looked up at him with defiance in her eyes.

"Fine. Is that all?" Isabelle asked brusquely.

"No… not unless… are you saying you'll take me back?" Portman asked hopefully. Isabelle pushed herself up and off of the bed walking away from the still sitting Portman.

"I don't believe I ever said that," Isabelle said softly.

"But… why?" Portman asked as he stood up and walked over to her. She suddenly turned around and looked at him. Anger burned in her eyes.

"Do you think every time that you screw up, I will be able to forgive you that easily?" Isabelle asked.

"But you said that…"

"I really have nothing else to say. You can let yourself out," Isabelle said as she walked away from Portman again. She stood next to her bed looking away from him and trying to keep her tears from falling. She wanted so much to run to him and forgive him. Yet she had to stand by her initial and gut feeling that she couldn't forgive and forget so easily.

"Isabelle, please just listen to me. I lov…" Portman started yet was quickly cut off when Isabelle, without turning around to face him, pointed to the door.

"Goodbye Portman."

Hearing her call him 'Portman' just like she had done last night made Portman's anger came back. Instead of leaving, he walked over to Isabelle and spun her around. She looked up at him and their eyes matched, as they both burned with hurt feelings.

"You know what? Fine! Fuck you Elle!"

Portman quickly turned and left the dorm room, slamming the door behind him. Once he left, Isabelle collapsed to the floor in tears. _Why am I doing this to him? Why am I doing this to myself?_

Isabelle continued to cry as Portman's last outburst brought up old memories for her. She flashed back to a night in January: the night that she had told Portman that she was leaving Eden Hall to return to New Jersey. All of the good feelings and memories were lost to her in that moment and all that was left was the hateful words.

"_I'm sorry. But I have to go." _

"_You know what Isabelle? Fine, go! Leave! I can't believe that I thought that I was in love with a teasing, selfish bitch!"_

"_Dean, I…"_

"_No… fuck you Isabelle! Fuck you."_

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 30: Cross  
_"_Well I've tried to be strong, I've tried to belong.  
__But I don't or I won't."_


	30. Cross

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

**A.N. - I have been writing a lot these last few days and thus that is why chapters are being added so quickly. It is also because I have three exams next week and don't know if I will be able to readily update (not that there are many chapters left). After this chapter, there are only SIX chapters left. So now more than ever, I wish that people would review. I hate to have to ask people to review yet it would be greatly appreciated. It means a lot to see that people are enjoying my story and makes me want to continue, even if I should be studying. But if you don't want to review, that is okay too. I just hope that you bear with me over the next few weeks. I hope to have another chapter up tomorrow and then one more before I might have to take a little bit of a break. Thanks for the support of my loyal reviewer tudilovesyou. Your reviews keep me going and you don't know how much they mean to me. Thanks again. Much love to all the readers... : ) **

_Chap__ter 30: Cross  
_"_Well I've tried to be strong, I've tried to belong.  
__But I don't or I won't."_

* * *

"The showcase is tomorrow! The showcase is tomorrow! The show…"

"Someone is hyper."

"Drank way too much coffee last night cramming for Mr. Tucker's exam. And considering I didn't know the answers to most of the questions today, I don't think it paid off."

Gwen rolled her eyes at Tara's study habits. Today was the last day of classes and the day of the first exam. The students went to classes in the morning and then had their period one exam in the afternoon. The three girls were now sitting in the quad studying. They all had two exams tomorrow and then the showcase at night.

"That's what you get for saving all the reading to the last day," Isabelle chimed in as she continued to read her biology book.

"Thanks for the lecture, but I am happy with whatever I get. We graduate in a week! Isn't that wonderful?" Tara exclaimed excitedly.

"Whoopie," Gwen replied in a lackluster tone. Tara looked at her friend in confusion.

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you happy?" Tara asked.

"A little. It will suck not getting to see Fulton everyday though. It gets more depressing every time I think about it," Gwen said as she set her textbook aside and looked at her friend.

"How do you think I feel? I'm going on this graduation cruise thingy with my family for three weeks! No Dwayne for three weeks?" Tara exclaimed dramatically.

"It's going to be much longer than that when we are all in college," Gwen added.

Just thinking about college made Gwen shiver. She was very apprehensive about the upcoming semester. There would be no Isabelle and Tara to spend her afternoons with. There would be no Fulton to spend every waking moment with. Yet once again, she put all these thoughts in the back of her mind and concentrated on Tara.

"Yeah. I know. But come on, you have to feel a little happiness about finally getting out of here!" Tara said. She knew that she would miss Dwayne and all of her friends dearly, yet she was ecstatic about leaving Eden Hall.

"What about you Ellie?" Tara asked, turning her attention to her silent friend.

"Huh? Sorry… I wasn't really paying attention… trying to study," Isabelle said pointing to the book in her hand.

"I think it is more along the line of not wanting to talk about romantic relationships," Gwen added knowingly. Isabelle looked over at her friend and shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe," Isabelle responded and went back to her textbook.

"You and Portman are graduating in a week and you both are acting like you belong back in kindergarten!" Gwen exclaimed.

Sunday night was the last time that the two of them had spoken to each other. Portman's change of heart baffled everyone, yet he refused to even talk about Isabelle to anyone. Thus there was no chance of finding out what happened from him. It was now Thursday and the girls had yet to get any details from Isabelle either.

"Can we please not talk about him?" Isabelle asked annoyed.

"We can stop once you tell me what happened between you two that has neither of you even acknowledging the other's presence," Gwen said. Again, Isabelle just shrugged her shoulders, making Gwen's temper rise.

"You were there when Danielle…"

"Uh-uh. That's not it. Portman was at least trying to talk to you. Yet now… he acts like you don't exist. So I ask again, what happened?" Gwen asked, as she knew that Danielle wasn't the reason. She might have started the rift between the two lovers, but something else had to have happened.

Isabelle stared blankly down at the book that she was trying to read. Knowing that Gwen would never let the question drop, Isabelle shut her textbook and looked at her.

"We… we both decided that we should just move on," Isabelle lied.

She didn't want to tell Gwen about their argument and what truly had happened. On Sunday, when Julie came back into the dorm room, Isabelle was already asleep in bed. After sobbing on the floor for a while, Isabelle decided that she didn't want anyone to see how upset she was. She didn't want anyone to know what was said between her and Portman. And that was the way she wanted it to stay.

Isabelle knew that Portman wasn't talking about it. As a matter of fact, Portman wouldn't even speak her name. He wouldn't engage in any conversation, if he thought there was a chance that Isabelle's name would be brought up. And everywhere that the two had to be around each other, like in class, Portman pretended that she was invisible. This hurt Isabelle so much and she tried not to show it. Yet she knew that people noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Really? It was that simple?" Gwen asked, not convinced by Isabelle's explanation.

"Yes," Isabelle replied.

"Alright, that is the biggest load of bullshit that I have heard in awhile. There is no way that someone as committed to getting you to talk to him as Portman would just ignore you… unless you said something to him," Gwen said.

"I really don't want to talk about this," Isabelle said.

"Well, too bad! Look Isabelle. I don't know what your problem is with Portman but…" Gwen started but quickly stopped talking, as the three girls were no longer alone.

"But?" Isabelle asked, as she followed Gwen's gaze and looked upon the newcomer to the group. Yet she quickly found herself turning back around.

"Hey Tara. Can I talk to you?"

* * *

"You have to include this one!"

"And this one!"

"And of course this…"

"Okay! I'll include them all. But this slideshow isn't only supposed to be of the Ducks you know?"

Dwayne, Julie, and Connie were in the computer lab making the slideshow for Dwayne's performance tomorrow at the showcase. Julie and Connie brought a box of pictures from all four years at Eden Hall, yet all of them were just of the Ducks.

"There are pictures of Isabelle, Gwen, and Tara in there too," Julie said as she picked up the picture of Portman and Isabelle kissing. She quickly put that one back down and blushed. _Maybe that wouldn't be the best picture to use._

"That is not what I meant. It is supposed to be for the whole senior class," Dwayne pointed out as he continued to scan pictures into the computer.

"And like we would have pictures of the rest of the class?" Connie asked.

"Dean Buckley gave me the disk with all of the unused yearbook photos… the random stuff from the hallways, the unused senior slant photos, stuff like that," Dwayne said as he pointed to a CD case lying next to the computer.

"Really? I want to see!" Connie said as she picked up the CD and went over to another computer. Dwayne laughed slightly at Connie's enthusiasm.

"You sound a lot like Tara when you do that," Dwayne said. His expression soon turned a little more solemn.

"Are you alright?" Julie asked as she put a hand on his knee.

"I'm just going to miss her… a lot," Dwayne said. Connie came back over to her two friends. She knelt down in between them and put an arm around each of their necks, pulling them closer to her.

"Aw! Our little Dwayney is in love!" Connie said.

"Okay, now you really sound like Tara," Dwayne said laughing. Connie smiled and kissed Dwayne on the cheek before returning to the other computer. Julie just shook her head at her friend, but realized that it must have been all the coffee that Tara had convinced her to drink so that they could study all night.

"Have you and Tara discussed your future?" Julie asked.

"We've tried. But after seeing what trying to sort out the future has done to Portman and Isabelle… we aren't in a rush," Dwayne answered truthfully.

"Please, don't use those two as an example. Their relationship is really… bizarre and not normal," Connie said. Julie looked over at her friend with a smile on her face.

"You know those two adjectives mean the same thing right?" Julie asked jokingly.

"Shut up!" Connie said throwing the empty CD case lightly at her friend. Julie was easily able to catch it, for she wasn't called Julie the Cat for nothing.

"Can we get back to the task at hand?" Dwayne asked as he gestured to the computer monitor.

"Sorry. Why did you wait so long to do this?" Julie asked as she continued looking through pictures, trying to decide which ones to use.

"Never had the time," Dwayne said. Julie turned to Connie and they shared a knowing look. He had been spending most of his free time with Tara. They both found that so adorable.

"Aw!"

* * *

"You want to talk to me?"

"Yeah… privately."

Tara looked up at Portman from where she was sitting on the grass. She turned back to look at Isabelle and saw that she was back to reading her book. Tara sighed and looked back toward Portman. He wasn't looking at her anymore. Instead he was staring off into space. _You can't avoid Ellie forever._

"Okay. I'll be right back," Tara told her friends as she got up off the grass and followed Portman away from her friends. Once they were far enough away, Portman stopped and turned to look at Tara.

"So, what do you need to talk about? Is this about Ellie because..." Tara asked.

"I'm not going to perform tomorrow," Portman said quickly.

"What!" Tara yelled stunned.

"Would you keep it down?" Portman asked as he looked quickly over to where Isabelle was sitting. Yet she didn't look up from her book causing Portman's heart to ache.

"Why aren't you going to sing? You're amazing!" Tara asked, taking Portman away from his thoughts about Isabelle. He looked at Tara and sighed.

"Look… I just don't want to okay?" Portman told her frustrated.

"But Portman, the programs are already printed and…"

"Tara, please? Don't start. I just… I don't want to," Portman said.

"Alright," Tara said sadly. Portman nodded.

"Thanks. I'll see you later," Portman said as he quickly left the quad.

Tara watched his retreating back and couldn't believe that this was happening. He was one of the marquee performers tomorrow and he was now backing out. She knew that Gwen wouldn't be pleased. Tara walked back to her friends and sat down.

"What was that all about?" Gwen asked.

"Portman's not going to sing in the showcase," Tara said softly. Gwen showed no signs of being shocked by the new information, which confused Tara.

"I'm not surprised," Gwen answered looking toward Isabelle, who was still reading.

"What? You aren't?" Tara asked.

"No," Gwen replied, continuing to look at Isabelle. She was waiting for Isabelle to give a response.

"Well, why?" Tara asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The reason he is not singing is because of me. This is just another thing that I have screwed up lately!" Isabelle yelled as she threw her textbook on the ground and hastily rose up off of the grass. She grabbed her bag and quickly left the quad.

"Ellie!"

* * *

"You know that you've looked like shit all week? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Sure you are."

"What do you want Drew?"

Andrew "Drew" Beard was a junior at Eden Hall. Portman and Fulton had become friends with him his freshmen year at Eden Hall for he was the school's resident "pharmacist." If you had any question on any type of drug or where to find it, Drew knew. Sophomore year, both Portman and Fulton had experimented with a few drugs. Shortly after Fulton had given it up, yet Portman never could fully quit. Yet he had been clean his whole senior year at Eden Hall and he knew that was because of Isabelle.

"This isn't about what I want. This is about what you need," Drew said as he slid down the wall so he could sit next to Portman.

"What?" Portman asked.

"I'll give you a special graduation discount. Fifty for the vial," Drew said as he pulled a vial of clear liquid out of his jacket pocket. Portman looked at it, yet didn't know what it was for there were so many drugs that looked just like it.

"What is it?"

"Dude, you have been out of the game too long. It's G," Drew said as he passed the vial to Portman. He opened it and sniffed it, yet there was no odor.

"G?" Portman asked as he screwed the cap back on the vial.

"GHB? A.K.A. liquid ecstasy? Come on dude, you have to have heard of it? It is sure to get you out of whatever funk you are in. And it will get you through your showcase performance tomorrow with no worries," Drew said. Portman chuckled slightly. He forgot that everyone at Eden Hall knew that some of the Ducks were performing. _No wonder Tara was so upset when I backed out._

"I'm not performing," Portman said as he handed the vial back to Drew. He got up off of the floor and decided to leave the lounge and head back to his room for some sleep.

"Still… I think you need it," Drew said. Portman started to walk toward the doorway of the lounge.

"It's not like I am going raving or something," Portman pointed out.

"Dude… Trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?" Drew asked.

Portman turned back around to face him. Drew held the vial out to him. Portman looked at it intently deciding what to do. He wanted to get over Isabelle, and this whole avoiding her thing was not working. _Liquid ecstasy huh? Maybe Drew's right. Maybe I do need to just lighten up… but there is no way I will be able to unless…_

"Alright… deal," Portman said as he pulled out his wallet and took out the money. It pretty much cleaned him out, but if it would help ease his pain, it was worth it. Drew handed him the vial as he took his money.

"Two capfuls is the most you should take at one time. Don't want to OD," Drew said smiling as he patted Portman on the back.

Portman looked down at the vial in his hand and laughed slightly. _I already feel like I am dead._

"That would be the least of my problems."

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 31: Two Households  
_"_You're not dead until the end.  
__You're in love!  
__Whatever…pretend…"_


	31. Two Households

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Songs in this chapter are: "Romeo and Juliet" written by Dire Straits; "Over the Moon" written by Jonathan Larson from the musical "Rent;" "Stellar" written by Incubus; "Elaborate Lives (reprise)" written by Tim Rice and Elton John from the musical "Aida;" and finally "Good Riddance" written by Green Day. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

**A.N. - Thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter sphinx005, A Walk At Nightfall, and tudilovesyou! Thanks for the constant support and appreciation. Alright so on with the note (and I will try not to ramble this time), this chapter is a little lengthy because it is the showcase chapter and thus it needed to have song lyrics (credit is given above... don't sue!). I think I will be able to still have another chapter up tomorrow night or the next morning, yet then there may be a little bit of a hiatus. I really don't want to have one, cause the story is coming to its climax and it is going to suck if I have to stop, so I am trying to work around doing that, but it looks like that is my only option. Thank you to everyone who is still continuing to read the story. Much love...**

_Chapter 31: Two Households  
_"_You're not dead until the end.  
__You're in love!  
__Whatever…pretend…"_

* * *

"Does everyone know the lineup?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I know one person knows the order. What about the rest…"

"YES!"

Tara jumped at the loud and hostile response she got from the group of performers backstage. The showcase was about to start and Tara was beginning to get very nervous and stressed. All the months of planning were over and all that was left was to go out there and perform. Yet last minute drama, including the big blow of Portman dropping out, had made the backstage atmosphere bittersweet.

"Okay, okay. No need to get mean about it," Tara said as she looked down at her clipboard once more.

"Tar, just calm down. Breathe. Everything is going to work out," Gwen said as she pulled the clipboard from Tara's grasp.

Gwen wasn't performing tonight, but a lot of her artwork was hanging throughout the auditorium and the lobby. Yet Tara had to get ready for her performance. She would never be able to if she was this stressed out.

"Things already aren't working out," Tara complained as she played with the cowbell in her hand. Gwen grabbed that from her hands as well and put it back in the holder on the side of the microphone stand.

"Please don't bring up Portman again," Gwen said as she made sure that all of the props were in order.

"But… why won't he sing? We need him to sing! People are here mainly to see him and Dwayne perform! And now he's not singing? They are going to demand their money back!" Tara exclaimed. She couldn't understand how Gwen was able to stay so calm and take everything in stride.

"The money isn't a fee; it's a donation. Thus, they can't get it back. And anyway, Dwayne is performing, and the rest of the team said that they would sing the last chorus of the song with him," Gwen pointed out as she continued her inspection.

"I guess… but still…" Tara said yet Gwen turned from her inspection and glared at her friend.

"Let it go," Gwen said. Tara sighed.

"Alright. Who is going to make the opening speech? I don't see Ellie anywhere!" Tara began to panic _Great! She does almost all of the work on this thing and now isn't here! That is so like her!_

"She's just running late. Why don't you go?" Gwen asked looking back down at the clipboard to see what was first on the agenda for the night.

"Me? Out there? Giving a speech? Uh-uh! No way!" Tara exclaimed as she turned away from Gwen. All Gwen could do was roll her eyes at her friend. _She can go out there and perform in front of audiences, but being herself in front of people is impossible._ Gwen put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, drama queen. We'll do it together."

* * *

"Aren't you going to at least come and watch?"

"Not in the mood."

Fulton gave Portman an aggravated look, yet noticed the time on the clock and realized he had to leave now if he wanted to be on time.

"Well, I'm leaving. Gwen will kill me if I am late," Fulton said as he grabbed his wallet off of his nightstand, along with the bouquet of roses he bought for Gwen.

"So whipped," Portman muttered. Fulton shot Portman another glare before smiling at his friend and leaving the dorm room.

Portman stared at the ceiling of the dorm room for a few minutes, deciding how to spend his night. Almost everyone who went to Eden Hall was in the auditorium watching the showcase. He couldn't believe that the girls had gotten that many people to go. They were relying a lot on his and Dwayne's performances. Yet now there would only be one.

He was beginning to feel bad about dropping out of the showcase so late, ye he didn't think he would be able to sing that song in front of everyone. That song was meant for Isabelle and he didn't think that it would be appropriate to perform anymore.

"_All I do is miss you and the way it used to be.  
And all I do is keep the beat: bad company.  
All I do is kiss you through the bars of a rhyme.  
Juliet I'd do the stars with you, anytime."_

Portman stopped singing and realized that again he had made a mistake. _What else is new?_ He quickly grabbed his jacket and headed out of the dorm room and toward the auditorium.

* * *

_"It's like I'm being tied to the hood of a yellow rental truck,  
__Being packed in with fertilizer and fuel oil,  
__Pushed over a cliff by a suicidal Mickey Mouse.  
__I gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta find a way…  
__To jump over the moon."_

"She's crazy."

"Yeah, but she is good."

Isabelle and Gwen continued to watch Tara perform on stage from the wings. The showcase was going smoothly and the audience seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"You all ready for your song?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," Isabelle answered nervously. Gwen turned her attention from the stage and Tara's performance to look at Isabelle.

"You're going to do great," Gwen said.

"That's if I can control my nerves. I'm starting to feel sick," Isabelle said as she put a hand up to her forehead. Gwen laughed slightly at her friend's apprehension as she turned her attention back to Tara.

"You look fine. And you are going to be wonderful."

"Who's next?" Isabelle asked as she too began watching the stage again.

"I am."

At the sound of Portman's voice, both Isabelle and Gwen turned away from the stage.

"Portman? What are you doing here?" Gwen asked surprised.

"I want to perform… if that is okay with the both of you?" Portman asked looking at both Gwen and Isabelle.

"Of course," Gwen answered.

Portman turned his full attention to Isabelle. She looked up at him and smiled slightly, surprised that he was actually acknowledging her presence.

"Yeah, sure it is," Isabelle answered. Portman smiled at her response. He shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and put that and his water bottle down on the prop table.

"Alright. I'm going to go find Dwayne," Portman said as he left the two girls in search of his guitarist.

"He's acting civil…" Gwen said.

"And actually performing," Isabelle finished.

"I wonder what made him change his mind?" Gwen asked as she moved Portman's coat and water bottle, for it messed up her orderly arrangement on the table.

"I don't know. Now, I am even more nervous. I need some water," Isabelle said as she started to leave for the water fountain in the hallway.

"Just have some of his," Gwen said as she picked up Portman's water bottle and handed it to Isabelle. She just stared at the bottle in her hands.

"Umm… we're not dating anymore and…" Isabelle said timidly.

"And you swapped enough spit when you two were dating. He won't mind if you have some of his water," Gwen said.

"There isn't that much left. I'm going to go fill it up," Isabelle said as she left Gwen to go get some more water. Gwen turned her attention back to the stage yet was quickly disturbed by Portman and Dwayne.

"So, you two ready? Tara's almost done," Gwen said turning her attention to the duo.

"I'm ready," Dwayne said as he watched his girlfriend finish her performance. He had been watching her performance from the monitor that they had set up in the hallway.

"Yeah, so am I. Where's Elle?" Portman asked as he noticed that she was missing.

"She'll be back lover boy. She wouldn't miss your performance for the world," Gwen answered as Tara bounded backstage and threw her arms around her boyfriend.

"So, how was I?" Tara asked. Dwayne leaned in and kissed her and that was all the praise that she desired.

"Amazing," Portman answered. Tara pulled back shocked that Portman was actually backstage.

"Portman, what are you doing here?" Tara asked as she detangled herself from her boyfriend.

"I'm on next," Portman said with a grin on his face. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Tara launched herself into his arms.

"Yay! You have made my night!" Tara exclaimed as she kissed him on the cheek out of happiness.

"You better watch out Dwayne. You may have some competition," Gwen said jokingly.

"Sorry. My heart is already taken," Portman said with a laugh as Tara let go of him. Tara looked behind him and saw that Isabelle was standing there. _She heard him._

"I'll introduce you guys," Gwen said as she walked out of the wings and to the podium on the side of the stage. Portman and Dwayne followed her out.

"Portman's on now," Tara said as Isabelle walked up to her. Isabelle took a sip of the now full water bottle and nodded her head.

"I know," Isabelle said.

The second that Portman and Dwayne were visible, screams and applause erupted from the audience. Most of the screams were for Portman and Isabelle had to grimace at all the attention he got from the females in the audience.

"Listen to all those girls scream. It's like he's a god!" Tara said. Isabelle just shrugged her shoulders and chugged more of the water from Portman's bottle. She was feeling very jealous and awkward as she watched her ex-boyfriend get so much praise from the opposite sex.

"Wow. Biggest cheer… or should I say scream of the night," Gwen said as rejoined her friends. Isabelle just nodded her head and continued to watch Portman on stage.

* * *

"Thanks everyone!"

Portman had thought that that would have stopped all the screaming, yet it only made the noise louder. He looked back at Dwayne who just shrugged and continued to lightly strum on his guitar, preparing to perform. Portman made a motion for the audience to settle down and after a few moments, they actually listened to him. Well almost everyone.

"Wait to go, bro!" Fulton shouted out. Portman just looked into the audience and nodded his head, for he couldn't see Fulton because of the lights.

"Thanks. Um… there has been a change in the program. I'm going to be performing a different song. But before I start, I want to dedicate my performance to someone… someone really special to me," Portman said. He wanted to look over at Isabelle, yet didn't know if he could continue with his dedication if he did. So he continued to look into the bright lights that were beating down on him.

"She… she's the only one who ever truly saw me. She didn't see the hockey player or the awful student. She just… she understands me. And I know that she isn't… she doesn't want to be with me anymore and I understand… No, I don't really," Portman said with a laugh. He got up enough courage to glance over to the side of the stage and saw Isabelle looking at him.

"Portman?" Dwayne muttered softly. Portman realized that he was still on stage and that he hadn't even started to perform yet. He looked away from Isabelle and back toward the audience.

"Sorry. I'm just really nervous and… I just want this person to know that I love her. And I'll never stop. So this is for you. I love you."

Portman had to fight the urge to look over at Isabelle again. Yet he was able to and continued to look into the lights as he began his song.

"_Meet me in outer space.  
We could spend the night, watch the earth come up  
I've grown tired of that place, won't you come with me  
We could start again."_

Portman tried to calm all the nerves that had begin to surface. He knew what would make them stop. And thus, he got up off of his stool and took the microphone out of its stand.

"_How do you do it, make me feel like I do?  
How do you do it, its better than I ever knew."_

Portman walked over to the side of the stage and grasped Isabelle's hand slightly pulling her onto the stage. She gave him a pleading look, for she didn't want to go out there, yet he wouldn't relent. She sighed and allowed him to pull her onto the stage.

_"Meet me in outer space.  
I will hold you close, if you're afraid of heights."  
_

Portman continued to walk backward while singing as he led Isabelle over to his stool in the middle of the stage. She was blushing and he couldn't help the grin that formed on his face.

"_I need you to see this place, it might be the only way  
That I can show you how, it feels to be inside of you."_

Portman and Isabelle reached the stool at the center of the stage. Portman patted the stool, signaling for Isabelle to sit. She gave him another pleading look, yet realized that there was nowhere else for her to go. Isabelle sat down and was serenaded to by her ex-boyfriend.

_'How do you it, make me feel like I do?  
How do you do it, its better than I ever knew.  
How do you do it, make me feel like I do."_

Isabelle tried to look away from him and out into the audience yet Portman quickly put his hand under her chin and drew her attention back to him.

There was another instrumental break and Portman took this time to kneel down next to the stool so he was at eye level with Isabelle. He grasped Isabelle's hand with his free one and continued his song.

"_Do… oh!_

_You are stellar!  
You are stellar!"_

Isabelle felt the tears starting to form in her eyes as Portman continued to sing to her. Portman saw the first one fall down her cheek and freed his hand from her grasp to wipe it away.__

_"How do you it, make me feel like I do?  
How do you do it, its better than I ever knew?  
How do you do it, make me feel like I do?  
How do you do it, make me feel like I do?"_

Dwayne finished out the song, yet Isabelle and Portman hardly noticed. They continued to stare into each other's eyes searching for answers about one another's feelings. So many emotional wounds had been made the past week on both sides that they didn't know if their love would be enough to salvage a relationship.

Isabelle smiled at Portman as a huge ovation was heard throughout the auditorium. Portman stood up and took a bow before motioning to Dwayne to do the same. He took his bow and then they both bowed together.

Portman extended his hand for Isabelle to take, but as he turned around to look at the stool again, he noticed that she was already gone.

* * *

"What was that?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you just leave him alone on stage?"

Isabelle turned around and looked at Tara. While Portman was taking his bows, Isabelle quickly left the stage and headed outside through the backdoor. She needed some air and needed to think about what had just happened.

"He wasn't alone. Dwayne was there," Isabelle pointed out.

"Very funny, but you know what I mean," Tara said. Isabelle nodded. She took another sip of water from the bottle.

"Why did he do that?" Isabelle asked.

"Cause he still likes you?" Tara answered. Isabelle laughed as she leaned up against the building.

"Yeah. But incase you forgot, we broke up," Isabelle said.

"You might have broken up, but you both still care about each other… You both still love each other," Tara said. Isabelle just drank some more water, refusing to admit that that was the truth.

"Ellie, you better go back in. You have to perform after Landon and I think he is on now," Tara said. Isabelle nodded and followed her friend back inside. And of course the first person she saw was Portman. Isabelle tried to avoid his gaze yet found that task impossible.

"You were great," Isabelle said awkwardly. Portman smiled slightly, yet before he got a chance to say anything Gwen interrupted them.

"Isabelle! You're on now!"

"I've got to go," Isabelle said as she walked past Portman and headed toward Gwen. She handed Gwen Portman's now empty water bottle and tried to calm her nerves.

"Are you ready?" Gwen asked. Isabelle nodded, yet as soon as she did, she started to feel a little lightheaded. _Why am I so nervous?_

As Gwen was announcing her, Isabelle walked over to the piano that was set up in the middle of the stage. She sat there trying to concentrate, yet found herself becoming very dazed. She then realized that there was applause and thus she should begin.

Since her falling out with Portman, Isabelle decided that she too was going to perform another song then the one she had originally chosen. Yet after hearing him sing "Stellar" to her, she knew that it would be pretty harsh to sing the song that she had chosen as a replacement. Yet she knew that she needed to make a decision.

* * *

Silence had settled over the auditorium as Isabelle pondered what to do.

"What's going on?" Portman asked Gwen backstage.

"She… she prepared another song too. After the fight and breakup last week, she didn't think that she could sing the song she chose," Gwen answered.

"Oh… what did she decide to perform instead?" Portman asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Do you really want to know?" Gwen asked.

"You read my mind… but yeah, I would," Portman answered.

Yet before Gwen had a chance to answer, Isabelle began to sing. She had yet to play any chords on the piano and her voice began almost as a whisper. Yet Portman's anxiety faded away as he listened to her sing her original song choice.

* * *

"_We all lead such elaborate lives,  
Wild ambitions in our sights."_

Isabelle stopped singing for a moment. She looked over into the wing of the stage and saw Tara smiling at her. She knew that Portman was probably watching from the other side of the stage. Just thinking about him listening to her gave Isabelle the spirit to continue. Yet now instead of just singing, she began to play a few chords on the piano.

"_How an affair of the heart survives,  
Days apart and hurried nights._

_Seems quite unbelievable to me,  
I don't want to live like that.  
Seems quite unbelievable to me,  
I don't want to love like that.  
I just want our time to be,  
Slower and gentler, wiser, free."_

Portman listened to Isabelle sing and was happy that he had decided to perform again. He and Isabelle had many issues that they needed to work out, yet he seriously wanted to believe that they could become a couple again. He knew that he had been acting foolish all week, especially in buying the drugs from Drew. _Good thing I decided not to drink that shit before I performed like I had planned. Elle would have killed me and then there would be no chance in hell that we would be able to work things out. Not like there is that much of a chance right now either._

"_We all live in extravagant times,  
Playing games, we can't all win.  
Unintended emotional crimes  
Take some out take others in._

_Too many choices tear us apart,  
I don't want to live like that.  
Too many choices tear us apart,  
I don't want to love like that.  
I just want to keep your heart.  
May this confession be the start."_

Isabelle had gained much more enthusiasm then had she had originally had at the beginning of the song. Like Portman had earlier, she was pouring all of her emotions and feeling into the song.

Portman was watching Isabelle sing and a thought popped into his mind. He had heard Isabelle practice this song many times, as she practiced it at least once a day for the last month just to make sure that it was perfect. Thus, he had heard the original recoding of the song and knew how it was supposed to end as a duet. And he decided that he was going to make that happen.

"_I know you'll give me courage  
to face what I must face,  
with all these complications  
in another time and place."_

Isabelle took a big breath, as she got ready to belt out the end of the song. Yet when she began to sing again she realized that she wasn't alone. Portman was singing with her.

"_We all lead such elaborate lives.  
We don't know whose words are true.  
An affair of the heart survives,  
All the pain the world can do."_

Isabelle knew when Portman had come out on stage because it did get a loud reaction from the audience. She also knew that he was standing right behind her, for he placed his hands on both of her shoulders. Since he was performing with her, Isabelle let Portman sing the next line alone, for that is how it was originally arranged in the duet.

"_I'm so tired of all we're going through.  
I don't want to live like that."_

Isabelle smiled and finished off the song, pouring even more emotion in the final lines than she thought possible. She was so emotionally spent by the end of the song that a few tears slipped from her eyes in a final release.

"_I'm so tired of all we're going through.  
I don't want to love like that.  
I just want to be with you,  
Now and forever peaceful, true."_

Another huge applause rang out in the auditorium. Portman let go of Isabelle's shoulders so she could stand and take her much-deserved bows. She did take a bow and then motioned for Portman to do the same. He smiled at her and complied. They both left the stage, still feeling awkward around each other.

"Thanks for singing with me," Isabelle said, once they both had reached the backstage area.

"Don't mention it," Portman answered.

"Ellie! You were wonderful!" Tara exclaimed as she pulled her friend in a huge congratulatory embrace.

"So were you," Isabelle said, remarking on Tara's earlier performance.

"Alright… all we have left is Patrick and then Dwayne. So, I am going to go introduce Patrick and Isabelle could you make sure the projector is set up in the back and ready to go?" Gwen asked as she started to head for the stage with Patrick in tow.

"Of course," Isabelle said.

"Want some help?" Portman asked shyly.

"Um… sure."

* * *

"Everything looks like it is in order."

"Yeah. Have you seen the slideshow yet?"

"No. But Julie and Connie helped Dwayne make it, so I am sure that there will be many embarrassing pictures of you guys."

Portman laughed at the thought of all the pictures that Julie and Connie might have added. Portman and Isabelle were in the lighting booth above the auditorium, making sure that the slideshow was all ready for the final song. They both saw Gwen walk out on the stage and thank everyone for coming and their support. This was followed by a huge ovation for Dwayne as he walked out with his guitar. All of the Ducks, minus Portman, got out of their seats in the audience and stood on the stairs on either side of the stage.

"What's that about?" Portman asked as he didn't know about the last minute alteration to the song.

"All the Ducks are singing the last verse and chorus with Dwayne. You should go down there now or you are going to miss it," Isabelle said as she turned on the projector sending a huge beam of light onto the center of the stage.

"Aren't you going down?" Portman asked.

"I have to watch and make sure everything goes well with the slides," Isabelle answered as she sat down on a stool. _Why won't this dizziness go away? I must be coming down with something. Or maybe it is just being around Dean again… oh my, I'm actually thinking of him as Dean again. I'm so confused._

"Well, then I am staying here too," Portman added as he pulled the other stool next to hers and sat down. She looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"I think Gwen might be giving you the signal to start," Portman said. Isabelle looked back and saw Gwen waving her arms and laughed.

"Yeah, that would be it," Isabelle said as she lowered the lights on the stage and began the slideshow as Dwayne started to play.

"_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life."_

"Nice picture," Isabelle said with a laugh as a picture of Portman's on ice striptease came up in the show. It, of course, earned a huge scream from the females in the audience earning a grimace from Isabelle.

"I know you love it," Portman answered smugly as a huge grin formed on his face.

"_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life."

"Why didn't anyone sing with him?" Portman asked, confused as to why the other Ducks weren't singing.

"After his guitar solo, they are going to sing the verse again and then just continue to the end without another instrumental break," Isabelle explained.

"Oh," Portman answered, as he remained captivated by all of the pictures and memories that he was reliving. Some of the pictures weren't of the Ducks, for the song was supposed to be dedicated to the senior class. Yet the majority of them had to do with the hockey team. Pictures from their hockey games, Halloween, and just random snapshots continued to flash across the screen.

As the group began to sing the same verse and chorus over again, the theme of the pictures switched to couples that had dated during their years at Eden Hall. It started with a cute picture of Guy and Connie hugging, from sophomore year.

"They look so adorable together," Isabelle remarked. Portman nodded in agreement as other pictures showed random couples in the senior class.

The next picture that caught the interest of the duo was one of Fulton and Gwen. Fulton and Gwen were both sitting in the quad during the winter and Fulton had his arms wrapped protectively around his girlfriend.

"They found a picture where Gwen actually smiled? It's a miracle!" Portman exclaimed. Gwen hated getting her picture taken and whenever she did would try to mess it up so it could not be used. Either she would give an obscene gesture to the camera, put her hand over her face, or just not smile. Yet somehow this picture was taken with none of those acts occurring.

The next picture was of Adam and Julie. It was a picture of when they were crowned Homecoming King and Queen earlier in the fall. They looked like the ideal romantic couple in the photo, earning a huge smile from Isabelle. She was happy that her roommate and now close friend was able to finally get the guy she had always wanted.

After that picture was a goofy picture of Dwayne and Tara. They were both hanging upside down from a tree making kissing faces at the each other. Laughter was heard throughout the auditorium. Yet the picture summed up their relationship really well. They loved being together and made each other happier just by being around. They had something truly special and Isabelle hoped that they would keep it and cherish it for as long as they were able to.

And finally, the moment that Portman and Isabelle had waited for came. Next, was a picture of them when they were still a couple. It was taken on their one month anniversary, which was much more happier than their second. Neither of them knew that this photo was even taken for their backs were facing the camera. It showed both of them walking hand in hand down the hallway. Isabelle was wearing Portman's leather jacket, which looked huge and out of place on her. At the moment that the picture was captured, Portman had bent down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. It was such a sweet picture that Isabelle began to cry slightly, remembering the day it was taken on.

"_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life."

The slideshow ended with a picture of the whole senior class. It was taken in the fall, outside in front of the school, and was going to be one of the first pictures in the yearbook. It was a great way to end the slideshow, yet the end solidified that graduation was truly upon them.

Dwayne played the final chord. Afterward, the whole audience rose in a standing ovation. It was not just for the last performance, but also for the whole night.

* * *

"Everything went perfectly tonight," Portman said as both he and Isabelle left the lighting booth. They came out into the lobby and were going to head backstage.

"Yeah," Isabelle said softly.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale," Portman asked concerned as he put his hand up to her forehead, checking for a fever.

"I'm fine. I think it's cause I didn't eat much today and I was out under those bright lights," Isabelle said with a small laugh.

"Yeah. I didn't know that it was that hot up there," Portman said as they continued walking. Yet their journey was quickly halted as Isabelle heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned around and looked confusedly at the speaker.

"Nick?"

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 32: Queen Mab  
_"_I dreamt a dream tonight,  
__And so did I  
__What was yours?  
__That dreamers often lie.  
__In bed asleep while they do dream things true."_


	32. Queen Mab

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

**A.N. - Long set of lyrics for the next chapter (33. Bare). That song was the inspiration for me to write the story and thus I included a lot of it (also cause it is my favorite song from the show : P ). Thanks again to my loyal reviewer tudilovesyou! And to all my readers, I don't know if I will be able to get the next chapter out before my exams, but I shall try. I know that I left this chapter at a bad spot, so I really want to update it soon. Thanks to everyone for reading. Much love...**

_Chapter 32: Queen Mab  
_"_I dreamt a dream tonight,  
__And so did I  
__What was yours?  
__That dreamers often lie.  
__In bed asleep while they do dream things true."_

* * *

"Nick? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Your father told me that the showcase was tonight and he couldn't attend so… I decided to come."

Isabelle smiled. Yet she still couldn't understand why he had come all this way to see her. Portman was even more confused than her. He couldn't help himself as he glared at the man standing in front of him. He looked down at the roses in Nick's hand and his expression turned from intense to grim. _He's trying to get her back!_

"You came over a thousand miles to see your ex-girlfriend?" Isabelle asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. I know it sounds a little odd. But I thought that maybe… we could talk?" Nick asked. Isabelle didn't know what Nick wanted to talk about, but he had come very far to see her. Thus, she decided to hear him out.

"Okay… sure," Isabelle answered. Nick looked from Isabelle to Portman.

"Name's Nick Hart," Nick said as he extended his hand to Portman. He was not going to reply and Isabelle knew it. She looked away from Nick and stared at Portman. With her eyes, she pleaded with him to be cordial. And like always, Portman was never able to deny her anything.

"Dean Portman," he said as he took Nick's hand in a handshake. Portman tried to put on an indifferent façade, yet couldn't help the foreboding feelings that were inside of him. _Something is wrong. I just know that something is not going to work out… and Elle is going to be taken from me again. Not like I really have her now._

"So… talk?" Nick asked. Isabelle looked back at him and smiled confusedly. She nodded her head and then looked back to Portman.

"I'll see you later Dean," Isabelle said as she leaned up to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks for everything tonight."

"Don't mention it," Portman said dejectedly. He watched as Nick and Isabelle walked out of the foyer and outside of the school. Portman turned around and continued to head backstage. _Wait a second! She called me Dean again. She… I need to talk to her! But she is with Nick now… man I hate that guy even more than I did when I didn't know him. Just looking at him; he seems so… perfect. He seems like he would be the ideal boyfriend for her, yet then why did Elle leave him for me? Well, I am not taking any chances this time._

Portman quickly turned around and headed through the same door that Nick and Isabelle had exited.

* * *

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Your mother was supposed to come, yet she couldn't make it. So I came instead."

Gwen gave her father a huge hug in appreciation. She knew how much he didn't like her love for the arts and he always hoped that it was just a phase. Yet it was more than a phase, it was her life. And he would just have to learn how to accept it.

"Thanks. It means a lot… I know you don't really support my art, but…" Gwen started.

"It's not that I don't support it. I just wish you wouldn't spend all of your time painting," her father answered. Gwen shook her head at her father's view about her life.

"I don't only paint you know," Gwen said jokingly. Her father smiled for the first time, which made Gwen smile as well.

"I know... so, want to show me some of your work?" her father asked. Gwen laughed. _Maybe he has changed a little after all._

"Yeah, of course," Gwen said.

They both walked around, and Gwen pointed out the works of art that were hers. The final one of hers on display was a charcoal drawing that she had done of Fulton. She smiled remembering the day that she had him pose for her. _What a pain in the ass he was that day. But to come to think of it, he is always a pain in the ass. It makes me love him even more._

"And who would this be?" her father asked as he looked at her drawing. Gwen was about to answer, yet was beat to it.

"That would be me," Fulton said as he came up along side of his girlfriend. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as to not offend her father.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Fulton Reed. Fulton, this is my father, Julian Strong," Gwen said. Fulton and Mr. Strong both shook each other's hand.

"Nice to meet you sir," Fulton said.

"Same," Mr. Strong replied apathetically. Gwen gave her father a pleading look, for she didn't want Fulton to get a bad impression of her family. Yet he did not relent his indifferent and cold manner. Fulton picked up on it very easily.

"Yeah well… I'm going to leave you two to talk and see if I can find Portman. It was nice meeting you… I'll talk to you later babe," Fulton said. He gave Gwen another quick kiss before disappearing into the crowd to look for his best friend. Once he was out of sight, Gwen became enraged at her father.

"What's your problem? Why were you so… so uncouth to him?" Gwen asked angered at his attitude toward Fulton.

"This is not the place to discuss it," her father replied walking away from his daughter.

She followed him to the cafeteria where refreshments were being served.

"This is as good of place as any! What is your problem with Fulton? You don't even know him!" Gwen raged. Her father turned to look at her.

"I know his type," he answered earning a sarcastic laugh from Gwen.

"And what is that supposed to mean? Just because he is not some rich, little preppie son of one of your colleagues?" Gwen asked menacingly. She couldn't believe the audacity of her father and his biased feelings toward Fulton when he didn't even know him.

"Gwendolyn, don't make a scene!" her father warned in a harsh yet pointed whisper.

"Like I fucking care what people think!" Gwen exclaimed earning the stares from some people in the cafeteria. Mr. Strong looked around and smiled slightly at the nosy people. He turned his attention back to his daughter.

"I see that that boy has influenced you. My daughter would never use such course language, especially in front of her father," Mr. Strong said. Gwen's anger grew even more. Her temper was almost at its boiling point and even she didn't know what she would do if it was reached.

"That_ boy_ happens to mean a lot to me! I love him and he loves me," Gwen exclaimed. Her father just shook his head and disregarded her feelings.

"He is not right for you. You deserve better."

That was all that Gwen needed to hear. She slapped her father across his face in anger. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to watch the scene that was unfolding in front of them. Gwen's temper had finally reached the braking point and she couldn't hold back her anger. _That is only the beginning._

* * *

"This is really unexpected."

"Yeah, it is pretty spontaneous isn't it?"

Isabelle and Nick settled down on a bench outside of the school to talk.

"So…" Isabelle said, trying to get Nick to talk about why he was here.

"These are for you. You looked great up there," Nick said as he handed Isabelle the bouquet. She smiled at his gift and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks… Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Isabelle asked.

"No… I've been doing some thinking and…" Nick stopped and looked like he was trying to think of what to say.

"And?" Isabelle asked, after a few moments of silence past. Nick sighed and looked at her.

"You're going to be going to Rutgers in the fall and I am just a short train ride away at NYU so I thought that maybe… maybe, we could get back together?" Nick asked with hope in his voice. Isabelle's expression was one of confusion.

"Nick, you and I have barely spoken to each other since…"

"I know, but… I miss you baby," Nick said as he put a hand on her knee, which Isabelle was quick to remove.

"I'm not your baby," Isabelle said. Nick laughed a little to himself.

"Guess not. I should've known I had no chance after seeing you with that guy on stage," Nick said as he leaned back on the bench, disappointment written all over his face. Isabelle felt sorry for Nick, since it looked like the whole reason that he had come to Minnesota was to win her back.

"We're not together anymore," Isabelle said softly. Isabelle nervously played with the roses, as she really didn't want to talk about her love life with her ex-boyfriend.

"Well it sure looked like you were," Nick said with a chuckle.

"We just broke up a few days ago," Isabelle said unhappily. Nick sensed her sadness yet still needed to ask the obvious question.

"Are you happy about that?"

"Why do you care about my happiness?" Isabelle asked incredulously. _He is trying to get to know me better than he did when we were dating. He sure has changed._

"Because, whether you believe it or not, you are important to me. So… do you like that guy?" Nick asked.

"That guy has a name… and yes, I do," Isabelle answered as a smile formed on her face. Nick was happy to see that she was smiling once again. Yet it did hurt him a little to know that the reason that she was smiling was because of another guy.

"And by the way he was glaring daggers at me in the hallway, I'm guessing that he likes you too. So, what's stopping you two from being together?" Nick asked with a chuckle, as he remembered Portman's attitude in the hallway. If looks could kill, Nick would have already been dead.

"I don't know."

* * *

"Fult, come with me."

"Huh? I'm looking for Portman. Have you…"

"Just come with me to the cafeteria."

Charlie led Fulton quickly through the hallway toward the cafeteria. Yet Fulton still didn't know what the big urgency was.

"Why? What's wrong?" Fulton asked as he tried to keep up with Charlie.

"Gwen is…" Charlie started yet was quickly interrupted by a concerned Fulton.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah. She and her father are…" Yet once again, Charlie found himself interrupted by his friend.

"Fighting?" Fulton asked as they neared the doorway to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, how did you…"

"There were tell-tale signs when I met him. Don't think I made a great impression," Fulton explained as they entered the cafeteria.

"What did you say?" Charlie asked, yet never got a response as their attention shifted to the ranting Gwen.

"How dare you try and tell me what is best for me and what I deserve! You have no right! This is my life!"

"Gwendolyn please. Stop this madness," Mr. Strong commanded in a low voice.

Fulton didn't know what had sparked Gwen's outburst but he was pretty sure it had something to do with him. Her father didn't seem too happy with him dating her daughter. He wished that it wouldn't have come to this, but he really wasn't surprised.

"You started it! It doesn't matter what you think! I love him!"

Fulton smiled at Gwen's proclamation of love. She wasn't the most publicly affectionate person, which was fine with him. Yet it was still nice to hear her defend their relationship.

"You don't even know what love is! You are just a child!"

Gwen was about to respond and not only with words. So Fulton went over to his girlfriend's side. He put his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Gwen! Stop… it's all right. I'm here," Fulton said as he held his girlfriend. Gwen wrapped her arms around him as well. And for the first time in their whole relationship, Fulton saw Gwen break down and start to cry.

"Fulton, I am so sorry. I…" Gwen rambled as she tried to control her emotions.

"Shhh… it's fine. Just calm down babe. I don't like to see you this upset," Fulton said as he brushed some stray locks of hair out of her face. He wiped her tears away and Gwen smiled slightly. Fulton was happy that her mood was changing for the better.

"Can we leave?" Gwen pleaded.

"Whatever you want," Fulton answered as he kissed her softly on the lips. Mr. Strong cleared his throat and the couple broke away from each other. Fulton kept a protective arm wrapped around her waist and Gwen laid her head against his chest. Mr. Strong looked at his daughter with coldness in his eyes.

"I will call you tomorrow Gwendolyn for brunch. I'll be expecting an apology," he said as he walked past the couple.

"Like hell you are," Gwen responded. Her father gave her a stern look.

"Goodnight," Mr. Strong said callously to his daughter and Fulton and left the cafeteria.

"Can we go now?" Gwen asked as she looked up at her boyfriend with depressed eyes that broke Fulton's heart.

"Sure."

* * *

"How can't you know? Either you want to be together or you don't."

"It's not that simple."

Nick and Isabelle were still discussing her relationship with Portman. Isabelle was finding it comforting to talk to Nick, someone who didn't know Portman. At first, it seemed awkward. Yet quickly Isabelle grew comfortable speaking openly in front of Nick. _Maybe our relationship would have worked if we were able to talk like this as a couple._

"Well, do you love him?" Nick asked blatantly. Yet even as the awkwardness felt like it was slipping away, talking about love brought it right back. Isabelle had never told Nick that she loved him when they were dating, because she truly never felt that she was in love with him. Yet Portman was a different story.

"This is… really awkward talking about my love life with my ex," Isabelle said.

"I guess, but I would like to help if I can," Nick said. Isabelle saw that he was being truly sincere and this made her feel like she could open up in front of him.

"To answer your question, yes I do love him. But our relationship… it's really complicated. And I wonder… if love is enough," Isabelle answered truthfully.

"Love is always enough Izzy," Nick answered. Isabelle laughed a little when he used his nickname for her. She hadn't heard it in so long and it made her break out into a smile.

"So you came all this way to tell me to get back with Dean? The main reason I always had doubts about us as a couple?" Isabelle asked with laughter in her voice.

"So that's the guy you were crushing on?" Nick asked with a big smile on his face. Both of them laughed a little. It was surprising to both of them how easy and enjoyable it was being in each other's company and not as a couple.

"Yeah," Isabelle answered. Suddenly, Isabelle began to feel lightheaded again and she began to feel like she was about to blackout.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked as he noticed her discomfort.

"Yeah… I haven't eaten that much the past few days. I was really nervous about the showcase… and a little upset about some stuff," Isabelle answered. She sat there for a few moments, trying to get herself back to her normal state. After a few moments, she no longer felt faint, yet the lightheadedness stayed with her.

"I feel better now," Isabelle said.

"Okay… So where were we? You two finally got together?" Nick asked.

"Two months ago… almost right after I decided to come back here," Isabelle said. She was able to get the words out, yet it was getting hard for her to concentrate.

"But, something happened," Nick said. Isabelle looked at him through hazy eyes and nodded which just made her dizziness worse. Yet she put on a façade of wellness and continued.

"Uh-huh. I kept feeling that he was hiding things from me. He still hasn't even told me where he is going to school next year," Isabelle said with a laugh as she leaned back and shut her eyes.

"Really? Why not?" Nick asked. Isabelle opened her eyes and looked at Nick. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me. I wish… just forget it," Isabelle said as she went to close her eyes again. Yet Nick took her hands in his and thus she sat up and looked at him.

"No… Izzy. Look, I came back here cause I thought that maybe I would have a chance to win you back. But… when he sang to you on stage, I knew that… he loves you. And then you sang that song, and… you two looked perfect on that stage together," Nick said.

"You mean that?" Isabelle asked softly. _That is the last thing I thought I would ever hear him say: that Dean and I looked perfect together._

"Do you think I would lie about that? I should be telling you that you don't belong together and to come back to me, but… who am I to stand in the way of true love?" Nick said with a laugh. Isabelle smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Nick… thank you," Isabelle said.

"You deserve to be happy. And even though I wish that it could be with me, I see that you are truly in love with… um…" Nick said as he tried to remember Portman's name.

"Dean?" Isabelle reminded him. Nick laughed slightly.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said with a laugh.

"I know this sounds so cliché, but can we still stay friends?" Isabelle asked. Nick nodded and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Of course," Nick said.

"You are such a better friend than boyfriend, no offense," Isabelle said as she pulled out of his embrace, making her head become even more disoriented.

"None taken. And if he ever hurts you, I'll beat the shit out of him for you," Nick joked causing Isabelle to laugh.

"You have quite a sense of humor. Dean would trounce you if you two fought," Isabelle informed him.

"Ouch. Come on… I'm not that weak?" Nick said, laughing with his new friend.

"No… but you're no Bash Brother."

* * *

"No… but you're no Bash Brother."

Portman couldn't believe what he was witnessing. He was right in suspecting that Nick had come to the showcase to try and get Isabelle back. Yet he was shocked to find that Nick would give up so quickly on pursuing her.

And when he heard Nick tell Isabelle that she looked perfect with him on stage, Portman felt a triumphant smirk come to his face. He felt like he had finally won Isabelle from the only person that he thought could take her from him. Yet having these thoughts caused Portman to realize that he was sounding a lot like Nick had when he dated Isabelle. She wasn't a possession for someone to own. Portman just wanted to be with her.

When Nick said his goodbyes to Isabelle, Portman tried to think of what to tell Isabelle. Yet he couldn't come up with anything that would sound sincere. So he decided just to let whatever came from his heart come out.

Nick left Isabelle and headed toward the entrance gate of Eden Hall. Portman collected his thoughts and came out of his hiding spot behind a few bushes near the school building. As he was walking to the bench, Isabelle got up off of it and tried to walk back to her dormitory. Yet after taking a few steps, her dizziness took over and she stumbled. Portman rushed to Isabelle's side and was able to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"You alright?"

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

_Chapter 33: Bare_

_Have we come to the ending? Or am I just dreaming?  
The music is gone now, the silence is strange  
Can you call back that moment on a day in September  
When we first shared that secret and everything changed?  
Can you know what you meant to a soul that was searching?  
Can you know that I'm sorry for all I've undone?  
And know that in my heart you were the only one._

**_On a day in September it was so unexpected  
The moment you kissed me, time seemed to freeze  
Now I stand at a crossroad and stare at a question  
If prayer were the answer I'd fall on my knees  
But forward is calling and I cannot stay here  
Nothing can change what you will always be  
An angel sent to hold my heart and set me free_**

_I've never been this bare / **I've never been so scared**  
I've never felt such honesty / **Don't stop we'll never leave**  
A moment of such peace / **Each of us standing bare**  
Still you are here with me / **Knowing who we have to be**  
Know as you hold my hand / **I hoped and prayed**  
We're forever you and I / **That you'd understand**_

**_I know you're here in my heart_!**


	33. Bare

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Lyrics from the song "Stellar" belong to the band Incubus. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

**A.N. - Major angst in this chapter. Still not sure how the story is going to end and I would like to hear any opinions that anyone wants to offer. Umm... don't know when the next update will be (hopefully soon... only one more exam!). So, enjoy the chapter even though it is very angsty... Much love : ) **

_Chapter 33: Bare_

_Have we come to the ending? Or am I just dreaming?  
The music is gone now, the silence is strange  
Can you call back that moment on a day in September  
When we first shared that secret and everything changed?  
Can you know what you meant to a soul that was searching?  
Can you know that I'm sorry for all I've undone?  
And know that in my heart you were the only one._

**_On a day in September it was so unexpected  
The moment you kissed me, time seemed to freeze  
Now I stand at a crossroad and stare at a question  
If prayer were the answer I'd fall on my knees  
But forward is calling and I cannot stay here  
Nothing can change what you will always be  
An angel sent to hold my heart and set me free_**

_I've never been this bare / **I've never been so scared**  
I've never felt such honesty / **Don't stop we'll never leave**  
A moment of such peace / **Each of us standing bare**  
Still you are here with me / **Knowing who we have to be**  
Know as you hold my hand / **I hoped and prayed**  
We're forever you and I / **That you'd understand**_

**_I know you're here in my heart!_**

**

* * *

**

"You alright?"

"I'm fine… just a little lightheaded."

"Maybe you should sit back down."

Portman took a hold of Isabelle's shoulder and got her back to the bench. Isabelle moved over enough so Portman could sit next to her.

"Yeah, I think that would be… hey, wait! How did you know I was sitting?" Isabelle asked, confused as to how Portman knew where she originally was.

"Well, you see… I was just coming out… well…" Portman stuttered nervously. Isabelle gaped at him.

"You were spying on me!" Isabelle exclaimed mock offensively. Portman laughed at her tone.

"Me? Spying? How could you think that I would do such a thing?" Portman asked, feigning innocence yet he had a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh? Then what would you call it?" Isabelle asked, continuing with the mocking tone.

"Um… observing from afar?" Portman answered, slightly laughing at the ridiculousness of his answer. Isabelle laughed at his answer and noticed that Portman had some leaves in his hair. She reached up and pulled them out.

"More like behind a bush," Isabelle said as she held up the leaves, matching them with the bushes that surrounded the quad. Isabelle threw the leaves on the grass, as Portman checked to make sure that there were no more leaves on him.

"Yeah. It's really not that comfortable behind there. I think I have a few thorns stuck in…" Portman started, checking out his arms.

"Poor baby," Isabelle said sarcastically as she ran her fingers over the few barely noticeable scratches on Portman's arms.

As Isabelle's fingers lightly skimmed over his skin, Portman felt his body react. He looked into her eyes with desire and Isabelle quickly realized the reason for it. She smiled slightly as she put her hands back at her sides.

"Hey, you go hide behind there and see how uncomfortable it is!" Portman exclaimed, trying to get his amorous feelings in check. _We're not officially a couple anymore. Hopefully I can fix that, but until I do… damn, I want to kiss her so bad. She better talk soon or I might have to react…_

"I have no reason to," Isabelle said as she looked at him with mirth in her eyes.

Portman was still fighting the physical attraction that he was feeling. Even though he overheard Isabelle's conversation with Nick, Portman didn't want to leave anything to chance. He didn't want to screw up again and push her away. _If I kiss her, a.) She will throw her arms around me and tell me she loves me and… well, yeah things can move from there or b.) She'll get upset at me for rushing things and decide that she doesn't want to be with me. _Portman looked over at her and realized that she was waiting for him to talk, for he had been quiet for quite some time.

"Guess not," Portman said, laughing nervously. Isabelle looked down at her hands and sighed.

"So, you heard everything?" she asked, refusing to look at him.

Isabelle was embarrassed that Portman had heard her talk so candidly about their relationship to Nick. She also didn't know if she wanted Portman to know everything that she and Nick had spoke about. The fact that she had never told Nick that she loved him was something that Isabelle didn't know if she wanted Portman to know. It wasn't that she didn't want him to feel special and that she truly loved him, it was just that she didn't want to slight Nick. Portman could be very cocky at times and she didn't want it to go to his head. So, she hoped that maybe Portman hadn't listened as intently as she was estimating.

"Pretty much. Nick isn't as much of a prick as I thought," Portman answered with a smirk on his face. Isabelle looked away from her hands and up at Portman.

"Dean! That's so… why are you smiling like that?" Isabelle asked, as Portman's smirk turned into a genuine smile.

"You're calling me 'Dean' again," Portman answered. Isabelle nodded and turned away from him again. Portman's smile faded instantly. _Why is she hiding from me? She seems distant… like she isn't all there._

"So you heard everything," Isabelle said again, but this time it was a statement instead of a question. Portman was sick of looking at her profile and put his hand under her chin, making her face him.

"I thought we already established that," Portman said. Isabelle saw that he was no longer smiling. She tried to advert her gaze, yet found herself getting more disoriented the more she did. She looked back at Portman.

"Then where does that leave us?" Isabelle asked, trying to think of anything but her present physical state.

"I don't know. Where do you think?" Portman asked.

"I don't know," Isabelle answered breathlessly.

Isabelle was having difficultly breathing and was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on what was going on. _I don't understand. Why am I feeling like this? I've never felt like this before, so it… it can't just be from not eating. I have been feeling a little sick the past few days, but that was just my sinuses. Maybe I should have eaten more, even though I couldn't taste anything. Okay… maybe I should stop thinking about my condition and it will just go away… yeah, just don't think about it. Think about Dean. Think about anything, but this. _Isabelle's mind continued to race making her state get even worse. She hardly noticed when Portman started to speak again.

"Why is this so hard? We both love each other," Portman exclaimed, looking at her for confirmation. Isabelle hazily looked into his eyes.

"I know, but… maybe we weren't meant to be together."

**

* * *

**

"Thanks for coming back."

"No problem."

"Are you alright?"

Gwen and Fulton were sitting in her dorm room. She had calmed down considerably since her altercation with her father. Yet Fulton seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Gwen wondered what her boyfriend was thinking about.

"Huh?" Fulton asked, for he didn't hear Gwen ask a question.

Fulton had heard her speaking yet didn't listen to the words. He was lost in his thoughts. _Maybe her father was right. Maybe we shouldn't be together. Why does everything have to be so fucked up? Why can't everything stay the way it has been since the fall? I wish we could stay here forever. I think I finally understand why Portman doesn't want to discuss the future. It's just too fucking bleak. Especially since Mr. Strong doesn't even approve of me dating Gwen. So much for spending holidays together._

"You seem very… very distant," Gwen said as she looked at her boyfriend quizzically.

"I'm just thinking," Fulton said as he got up off of the bed and walked over to Gwen's dresser. He stared intently at the picture of the two of them that was situated on the top of the dresser and found it hard to think of not being with her. _Everything is beginning to set in now. Why is this so fucking hard? I wish… I wish these feelings would just go away. I don't want to feel this pain anymore._

"About?" Gwen asked.

"Stuff," Fulton replied gruffly as he picked up the picture frame and continued to stare at the photograph inside. He ran his thumb over Gwen's picture and smiled slightly. _You are so beautiful, baby. And I want to make this work, but… your father is right. You deserve someone better than me._

"What st…"

"Why do you care? Just drop it!" Fulton exclaimed loudly, as he slammed the picture frame back down on the dresser.

"Fulton, what's wrong?" Gwen asked as she got up off the bed and went over to her boyfriend. She went to put her hand on his shoulder yet he walked away from her before any contact could be made.

"Can we just drop…" Fulton asked as he stared at the wall and he refused to look at Gwen. He did not want to look into her eyes.

"No, we can't. Don't hide from me," Gwen said as she turned him to look at her. She put her hands on either side of his head, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Gwen, I… I don't want to be the cause… I don't…" Fulton stumbled as he tried to look away from her intense stare. He was feeling many conflicting emotions and didn't want to say something that he might regret.

"Forget my father! He doesn't understand me and never will. And he had no right to tell me how to live my life!" Gwen exclaimed, as she realized that his attitude was due to her father and his unfounded prejudice of Fulton before he got the chance to get to know him. Fulton was able to get out of Gwen's hold and again walked to the other side of the room, with his back to his girlfriend.

"I don't know what he said, but… maybe… maybe he is right," Fulton said.

"What? You can't mean…" Gwen started yet was quickly cut off by Fulton as he turned back toward her.

"Gwen, I'm sorry, but… I have to go," Fulton said as he went toward the door. _I can't stay here. I need to think more. I don't want to rush into anything and do something stupid. I don't want our relationship to end up the way Portman and Isabelle's is… I… damn why is this so fucking hard?_

"Fulton! Why… why are you doing this?" Gwen asked near tears as Fulton opened the door and was about to leave the room.

"I'm sorry," Fulton said softly, as he left without turning around. Gwen quickly went over to the door and watched him walk down the hallway.

"Fulton! FULTON!"

Gwen wanted to go after him, yet was scared of what the consequences would be if she did. She slammed the door shut and ran to her bed. Gwen tried to calm herself down, yet tears began to fall and didn't stop for a long time.

**

* * *

**

"How can you say that?"

"Because… maybe it is…"

"It's not true! You and I… we belong together."

Portman got off of the bench in frustration and began to pace. Isabelle began to feel tired and had to fight the urge to lie down on the bench. Her sleepiness was winning over, yet she tried to continue speaking to Portman.

"How can… you be so… sure?" Isabelle asked as she lost her battle and lied down on the bench. Portman couldn't believe that she was actually trying to sleep when they were having an argument.

"I've never felt this way before. You make me feel different… you make me feel like I know what love truly is, and I'm not losing that," Portman said as she stared down at her almost sleeping form. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Portman saw that her eyes were glazed over. _Something is not right with her._

"But… we both have… said some things that… we will never be able… to take back," Isabelle stuttered out breathlessly. It took all of her energy and concentration to speak to him and she found it was getting harder and harder to do so. _I need… some sleep. I feel so tired… Why won't he let me just sleep?_

"We can put them in the past and just move on," Portman said as he knelt in front of her face. He brushed some of the stray locks of hair out of her eyes and stared at her. Isabelle blinked her eyes, trying to stare at Portman yet failing miserably.

"That… doesn't erase… the fact that… they still happened," Isabelle said with much difficulty. She coughed slightly and that only made her head become more disoriented. Portman thought that she was trying to avoid him, so he got angry at her.

"You know every word that you are saying right now is total bullshit. Why… why are you trying to find reasons not to be together?" Portman asked angrily as he stood up and refused to look Isabelle's way.

Isabelle hated seeing Portman this angry and thus, she used most of her energy to sit back up on the bench. After she got up straight, Isabelle was thrown into a coughing fit. Portman turned around and looked at her concerned. Isabelle just shook her head and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I just don't want…. there to be any doubts," Isabelle said, trying to get a full sentence out without taking a breath. Yet found that that feat was impossible. _Why is it getting harder to breathe? This can't just be because of my sinus infection. _

"You are the only one with doubts," Portman said as he looked at Isabelle. _She doesn't look so good._

"You have none?" Isabelle asked as she shut her eyes, as she was beginning to see double with them open.

"No! Why should I? I lov…" Portman started yet was quickly interrupted.

"I know you love me! But that fact… alone doesn't build a good… relationship," Isabelle squeaked out.

"We had a good relationship!" Portman exclaimed as she went back over to Isabelle. He took her hand in his and noticed that it was cold.

"Did we really?" Isabelle asked as she opened up her eyes to look at Portman.

"Yes… are you alright? You aren't looking so good. And…" Portman asked only to be interrupted by Isabelle once more.

"I'm just… a little under the weather. I think… I just need some sleep," Isabelle said as she pulled her hand from Portman's grasp.

"Alright… but, do you want to finish talking? Or should we wait?" Portman asked as he looked Isabelle over and noticed that she was fighting to stay awake.

"If we don't finish… you might not open up… to me ever again… Recently, you seem to… be hiding from me," Isabelle said, trying to concentrate on the actual Portman and not his two twin hallucinations that were flanking him.

"Do you really need to bring that up again? I told you, I will tell you when I am ready," Portman exclaimed.

"We graduate in… a week. What then?" Isabelle asked. Portman slammed his fist against the bench and walked away from Isabelle.

"You know what? Forget it Elle! You will never change. You are full with doubts and… you can never let this paranoia that I am hiding from you go! I just am still trying to sort out things and when I do, you will be the first to know. But until then… maybe it would be best if we just didn't talk," Portman said angrily.

"Dean… that isn't… that's not what… is that really what… you want?" Isabelle asked, laboring to get the words out.

"One minute you say one thing. The next, you say something totally different. You want me then you don't. Well, I am sick of it. I… I need to think," Portman said as he started to leave. _I'll go get Tara or Gwen and tell them to help Elle back to her room. I just… need to get away from her._

"Dean… wait!"

Portman continued to walk until he heard something fall on the pavement. He turned around and saw Isabelle laid out on the ground just a step away from the bench. He ran back over to where she was lying face down on the ground.

"Isabelle?"

Portman flipped her over and saw that her eyes were shut. It looked as if she was sleeping, yet he knew that that wasn't the case. From all of his years playing hockey, he learned a little first aid and thus he knew that the first thing he should do was to stay calm and take her pulse. He could take her pulse, yet the staying calm part was out of the question.

_She has a pulse…yet it is very weak. She needs help, but I can't leave her. And… should I carry her? What if she hit her head getting up and has brain damage? I shouldn't lift her then! Damn, what am I going to do?_

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Portman felt the first few tears slip down his cheeks. He looked at the unconscious Isabelle in front of him and couldn't believe that he was going to leave her alone. _If I hadn't turned my back on her, this wouldn't have happened. This is all my fault._

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!"

"Bro, what's wrong?"

Portman turned around and saw Fulton rushing hastily over to him.

"Isabelle… she's unconscious. She needs help… Didn't want to leave her alone," Portman rambled out as turned back to look at Isabelle. Fulton's face blanched and nodded before running back into the school to use the payphone.

Portman grasped her hand and looked down at Isabelle.

"Come on baby. You have to hold on for me. Fulton is going to get you some help and then you will be all right and we will be able… to start this over. I promise you, the second you wake up I will tell you anything… I will tell you everything you want to know! Please… Elle! Wake up! Please… come back to me!"

He lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it. His tears had yet to cease. _The second I thought things couldn't get any worse… they do. This is all my fucking fault!_

"Ambulance is on its way," Fulton said breathlessly as he ran back to his friend's side.

"It's all my fault," Portman said quietly, as he continued to look at Isabelle's unconscious form.

"What… how… you didn't…" Fulton stumbled, shocked at actually seeing Portman cry. In all the time that he had known his best friend, even when he confided in him about his father's abuse, he never cried. It was hard to watch Portman in such a state.

"We… we were talking and she just kept getting paler… and paler… and she was having trouble staying up. She said that it was nothing but… you just don't fall unconscious for no reason. Yet before she did, I got upset and went to leave and get someone else to take her back to her room when…" Portman couldn't continue as more tears fell from his eyes.

"It's okay bro. And this… this isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself," Fulton said as he knelt down on the ground and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Come on baby. Wake up for me. I love you… I need you!"

The pair of friends heard the wail of an ambulance in the distance. Luckily, they were on the side of the school so they wouldn't draw a crowd. Yet they realized that some people would be curious as to why the EMS was at the school.

"I'm going to get the EMS," Fulton said getting up and running to the front of the school to wait for the ambulance.

"_How do you it, make me feel like I do?  
How do you do it, its better than I ever knew.  
How do you do it, make me feel like I do."_

Portman sung softly to Isabelle as a crowd of students, parents, and teachers emerged from the school as Fulton led the EMS workers over to the couple.

"They're here, bro," Fulton said as he looked around and saw all of the people looking at them.

"What happened here?" one of the workers said as he knelt down next to Isabelle and took her pulse.

"We were… just talking. And she kept… coughing and feeling tired… She said that it was probably cause she hasn't eaten much… but, I don't… I…" Portman rambled as he tried to control his emotions.

"She has a pulse, yet her heart rate is very low. We need to get her to the hospital," the EMS worker said to his companions. They set up and the stretcher and Portman got up off of the ground so they were able to get Isabelle on it.

"Can… can I come with you?" Portman asked the workers.

"Are you family?"

"Umm… no sir. I'm her boyfriend," Portman answered.

"Well then I am afraid that we cannot allow you to," the worker said.

"Bro, I'll drive you there," Fulton said. Portman nodded and they followed the EMS workers to the front of the school.

"Fult, Portman. What's going on?" Charlie asked as a group of their friends ran over to them.

"We need to go," Portman said as he pushed past them and continued to follow the workers.

"Okay I don't know how to say this so I guess I should just come out and say it... Isabelle's unconscious," Fulton said bluntly, earning a lot of blank stares and shocked faces.

"Ellie! What? What happened?" Tara exclaimed as she pushed her way to the front.

"We don't know… Look, I have to take Portman to the hospital," Fulton said as he quickly tried to catch up with his best friend.

"We'll follow you!" Adam yelled as the Ducks tried to get themselves together and tried to form driving parties.

"We're going to take her to the University Medical Center," the EMS worker told Portman. He nodded as he watched them load her into the ambulance.

"Will she be okay?" Portman asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry," he answered as he hopped into the ambulance. The driver shut the doors and nodded to Portman and the approaching Fulton.

"Come on… let's get to my car," Fulton said as he tried to pull Portman away from the sight of the leaving ambulance.

"This is all my fault."

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 34: A Glooming Peace  
_"_A glooming peace this morning, with it brings  
__The sun for sorrow will not show his head."_


	34. A Glooming Peace

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

**A.N. - Only two more chapters left after this chapter! Sorry that the update took almost a whole week, but college was very... VERY stressful last week. Thanks again to tudilovesyou for reviewing! Much love...**

_Chapter 34: A Glooming Peace  
_"_A glooming peace this morning, with it brings  
__The sun for sorrow will not show its head."_

* * *

"Can I see her now?"

"I am sorry sir, but like I told you before hos…"

"Fuck hospital regulations!"

Portman slammed his fist down on the hospital's reception counter in frustration. He, along with a congregation consisting of the other Ducks and Gwen and Tara, had been sitting in the waiting room for hours and had not been allowed to see Isabelle yet. They weren't even given any news as to her condition, for they were not family, a fact that was causing Portman to see red.

"Portman, just chill," Fulton said as he pulled his friend away from the counter.

"How can you honestly tell me that at a time like this?" Portman asked angrily as he shrugged off Fulton's hands and slid back into his seat.

"Mr. Edwards will be here soon," Gwen said in a monotone voice.

Fulton looked over at her and saw an emptiness in her eyes that he had never seen. Gwen just continued to stare unbelievingly at the wall in front of her. _I thought that this night was going to be perfect. We had been looking forward to it for so long and… I never would have imagined that it would have turned out this way. First, Fulton pretty much tells me that he wants to breakup and now Isabelle… I can't believe that this is happening._

"What is taking so fucking long?" Portman asked aggravated.

"He got on the first plane he could. Minnesota and New Jersey aren't that close to each other," Tara answered.

"Thanks for the geography lesson," Portman replied flatly.

"Hey, don't get mad at her," Dwayne said, sticking up for his girlfriend.

"I have a lot of things on my mind right now cowboy. Don't push me," Portman said as he stared bitterly into his friend's eyes. Dwayne just nodded, somewhat frightened at the anger that was burning in Portman's eyes.

"I know that we have already discussed this, but does anyone have a clue as to what could have caused her to just black out?" Julie asked.

Julie was puzzled how someone who was seemingly fine earlier in the night was now lying in a hospital bed. Almost everyone shrugged their shoulders, for they were just as amazed as Julie. They then turned to look at Portman thinking that maybe he knew something that he was not sharing.

"What are you all looking at me for? I didn't do anything to her!" Portman exclaimed as he got up out of his chair and started to pace the room.

"We aren't accusing you of anything… it's just, we know you and… Isabelle seemed fine before she went to talk to you," Connie said nervously. She didn't want to point fingers at him, yet she knew that he had an infamous temper. Portman turned and looked at her incredulously.

"You think that I hurt her?" Portman asked.

"Well… maybe not intentionally but…" Connie started but was shortly interrupted by an enraged Portman.

"Is that what you all think? That I did this… you've got to be kidding me! I love her more… more than anything! And I am dying on the inside knowing that she is lying in this fucking hospital and there is nothing I can fucking do about it. I would trade places with her in a fucking heartbeat if I could. She doesn't deserve to be in here… but I sure as hell didn't put her there!"

Since Portman was ranting about his friends' accusations and all of the attention was on him, the whole group failed to notice that Mr. Edwards had finally arrived at the hospital. Yet that quickly changed.

"My name is Christopher Edwards and… my daughter Isabelle is supposedly here?" he asked the nurse behind the counter uneasily.

"Yes sir. I will alert the doctor to your arrival and he will be with you shortly," the nurse said as she quickly left to fetch the doctor.

"Dean, it's nice to see you here," Mr. Edwards said as he turned toward the waiting area.

"We're all here, Mr. Edwards," Tara said with a small smile on her face. Mr. Edwards looked at all the grim yet supportive faces of Isabelle's friends. Looking at the huddled mass of teenagers, it finally hit him that his daughter was actually in the hospital, and that she could be serious trouble.

"Does anyone know what happened? They didn't tell me much on the phone," Mr. Edwards asked. When the hospital had called him, they had only informed him that his daughter was in an unconscious state. Yet that was all that they could say at the tme.

"No… we've been trying to figure that out ourselves," Portman answered. Mr. Edwards just nodded his head and sighed.

"Chris, is Isabelle alright?"

Everyone turned toward the doorway as both Rebecca Edwards and Nick entered.

"The doctor is going to be right out," Mr. Edwards answered his wife as he pulled her into an embrace.

"Thanks for telling me about Isabelle," Nick told Portman sarcastically. Portman just scoffed at his comment.

"Sorry. Not like I knew your number anyway," Portman said. The thought to call Nick had never come across in his mind. All of his thoughts were on Isabelle and if she was going to be okay.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" Tara asked. All eyes turned to Nick, as the Ducks finally got to meet Isabelle's long time beau.

"I came to see the showcase. You did well," Nick answered. Tara smiled a little and silently thanked him. Nick just nodded his head in understanding and turned away from the group of onlookers.

"How long have you all been here?" Mr. Edwards asked the group. He could tell by their fatigue that they had been waiting some time.

"Around six hours," Portman answered softly as he looked toward the door where the doctor would enter. _Come on doc. Get your ass out here already._

"Why don't you all go on home? I will be sure to let you know when I here anything," Mr. Edwards said.

"I'm staying," Portman said quickly. _There is no way I am leaving this hospital without Elle. If she stays, I stay._

"So am I," Tara said.

"Me too," Gwen answered.

"Same here," Julie and Fulton said at the same time.

All of the other Ducks agreed as well. Mr. Edwards had to smile at their devotion.

"Well… it means a lot to me. I am sure… that my daughter would be touched as well," he answered as he felt the first tears form in his eyes.

"So, how did all of this happen?" Nick asked. Portman sighed and rolled his eyes for it was a question he was sick of hearing for they had no answer.

"We don't know and the fucking…" Portman started.

"Dean, language," Rebecca warned.

"Sorry… the hospital staff wouldn't tell us anything or let us see her because we weren't family," Portman finished.

"Yeah, but how did she get here?" Nick asked.

"By an ambulance," Tara answered. Nick looked disbelievingly at Tara.

"That's not what I meant. What happened before she got brought here?" Nick asked. All of the Ducks turned their attention to Portman again, for he was the only one who was with her.

"After you left, we talked. I went to leave and when I turned back around, she was unconscious on the ground," Portman answered flatly, reciting the same story that he had told all of his friends, the EMS workers, and the hospital staff.

"Did she seem fine while you two were talking?" Mr. Edwards asked Portman. He shifted nervously. _I don't want to make it seem like I knew that something was wrong with her and that I was going to leave her alone. I was heading to find someone to take her back to her room… it was just… I couldn't stay. She makes things different… she makes things difficult for me. I never know if what I am doing is right or if she will approve. And… damn, I hope she is okay._

"She seemed a little tired… She said that she hadn't eaten much the past day," Portman answered honestly as he took his previously vacated seat.

"Yeah, she told us that she had a small cold, but nothing to worry about," Tara said.

"Well, it definitely wasn't a small cold that put her here," Nick said as he leaned up against the wall, as there were no more vacant chairs.

"No shit Sherlock," Portman commented.

"What did I tell you before Dean? Do I need to tell your mother…" Rebecca started.

"Sorry. I'm just… not thinking straight right now," Portman answered.

"That is understandable," Mr. Edwards replied.

The group waited for the doctor to arrive in silence. There wasn't anything else that they had to say to each other.

"Mr. Edwards?"

The group turned to look at the doctor that was walking towards them. Rebecca let go of her grasp on her husband and Mr. Edwards held out his hand for the doctor to shake.

"I'm Dr. Logan Forrester."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. How… how is my daughter?" Mr. Edwards asked nervously, afraid of what he might have to hear.

"Um… would you like to discuss this somewhere more privately?" the doctor asked. Right after the question left the doctor's lips, Portman tensed up. He wanted to know the truth about what was wrong with Isabelle and he didn't want to wait. Luckily, Mr. Edwards knew that all of Isabelle's friends deserved to know the truth as well.

"No. We can discuss it here," Mr. Edwards responded.

"Very well. Your daughter is in serious condition, and she is still unconscious," Dr. Forrester said.

"Has she regained consciousness at any time?" Mr. Edwards asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but she has not. When the EMS technicians picked up your daughter she was in a stage three level of consciousness and her breathing was very shallow."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what exactly is a stage three level of consciousness?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh yes, I am sorry I didn't clarify. On the Glascow Coma Score, Isabelle scored a three, which is the lowest on the scale with fifteen being the highest," Dr. Forrester explained. All of the faces in the waiting room paled at the news that the doctor had just delivered. Gwen shook her head before getting up out of the chair and running out of the waiting room.

"Gwen, wait!" Fulton exclaimed as he went after her.

"I am sorry for being the bearer of bad news. Maybe we should continue in private?" Dr. Forrester asked again as he was seeing the effect his news was having on the group.

"No doctor. You can continue here," Mr. Edwards said.

"Alright. Well, your daughter's condition has gotten a little better. She quickly rose a few stages on the scale, yet that was met with some convulsions. She was lucky that she had so little in her stomach for there was little vomiting."

"And what caused this?" Mr. Edwards asked.

"We detected that she is suffering from a gamma-hydroxybutyrate overdose. Normally, when people suffer such an overdose, they wake up on their ambition in four to eight hours. So it looks like time is our only answer right now," Dr. Forrester explained.

"But she is in serious condition?" Mr. Edwards asked timidly.

"Yes, for the time being. We have her hooked up to the monitors so if something changes, we will know about it right away."

"And how exactly could Isabelle have suffered such an overdose. I mean, I don't want to claim that I know everything about my daughter yet I know she doesn't use drugs."

"This type of drug can easily be taken without the person knowing. It is commonly known as a date rape drug because of its debilitating nature. Yet it also, when taken at small amounts, has the same effects of alcohol. Your daughter has taken such a large dose that she is suffering from GHB poisoning."

"What?" Portman exclaimed. It was the first time that he actually understood what the doctor was saying, besides the fact that Isabelle was still unconscious. _How did she get so much GHB in her system? The only way she could have would… oh shit! I remember she was drinking from a water bottle… I guess it was my water bottle. I knew that this was all my fucking fault._

Portman felt himself beginning to get sick and quickly left the waiting room and headed toward the restroom. No one really questioned the reason for his departure, because even though he and Isabelle were no longer a couple, they all knew that he still loved her deeply. Dr. Forrester looked at Mr. Edwards questioningly.

"That's Isabelle's boyfriend," he clarified and the doctor could only nod his head solemnly in recognition.

"If you would like, I could take you to see her?" Dr. Forrester offered and Mr. Edwards was quick to oblige. He and Rebecca left the group and followed the doctor to Isabelle's room.

"Maybe someone should go find Portman," Julie said, worried about her friend and what he was capable of doing in his state of anger.

"I say we wait until Fulton gets back. He always is able to reason with Portman," Charlie said.

"Yeah, when they aren't beating each others' faces in or screaming profanities at each other," Adam remarked.

"Very true," Charlie admitted.

An awkward silence settled over the group, as there was nothing to say. Nick felt very awkward being in the presence of the Ducks. He knew that Gwen and Tara didn't like him that much and could only imagine the Ducks' feelings towards him.

"So…" Goldberg said, yet had nothing to say. All of the attention turned to him yet he just shrugged his shoulders and kept quiet. _This is going to be a long night… or should I say morning._

* * *

"Gwen… wait up!"

"Leave me alone Fulton!"

"Can't do that."

Gwen stopped walking and turned toward the approaching Fulton.

"I… I couldn't stand being in there any longer. She… she was fine a few hours ago and now… now she might never wake up and…" Gwen lost her ability to talk as new tears began to fall from her eyes.

Fulton quickly grasped Gwen, giving her a shoulder to cry on. She readily accepted the embrace. They stood like that for a few moments. Fulton whispered encouraging thoughts in Gwen's ear as she continued to cry over her friend's situation.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry that we fought earlier. I just… I can't lose you too," Gwen said as pulled back to look into Fulton's eyes.

"You are never going to lose me… I'm sorry for acting like an ass before. I guess… I guess I just finally realized that high school is almost over. And we will never be like we are now again… not that that is necessarily a bad thing. It's just… things change. But… I love you, and that's not going to ever change."

Fulton and Gwen leaned into each other's lips at the same time. It would have been a perfect romantic moment if they weren't standing in front of a hospital, where one of their friends was fighting for her life. Yet they took comfort in each other and tried to forget about the current situation for a few moments.

"We should go back inside… find out if there is anything we can do," Fulton said as he pulled away from Gwen.

"I doubt that there is anything that can be done, but you're right. We should head back in," Gwen said as her and Fulton walked hand in hand back into the hospital. They continued their way down the hallway back toward the emergency room waiting room yet they saw Portman emerge and head into the restroom.

"I wonder what that was about," Gwen said.

"Well… let's find out," Fulton exclaimed as he and Gwen walked over to the restroom. He opened the door and held it for Gwen to enter.

"Are you insane? That's the men's room!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Wait one second," Fulton said as he went inside. Gwen was about to leave when Fulton came back out.

"Portman is the only one in there," he said as he opened the door again trying to usher her inside.

"Still… it's just… wrong," Gwen responded as she slowly backed away.

"Aw, come on," Fulton said as he grasped her wrist lightly and pulled her inside.

They walked inside, even though Gwen continued to struggle against Fulton's grasp. Walking further in the restroom, they saw Portman sitting against the wall with his head resting on his knees. Both of them looked at each other, for they didn't know what to say to Portman. Yet Gwen knew they had to say something, for she didn't want to be in the restroom for too long. She would hate to see the look on some man's face as he comes in to find on woman inside.

"Bro, are you okay?" Fulton asked hesitantly as he walked closer to his friend. Portman was startled from hearing Fulton's voice for he was so out of it that he hadn't even heard anyone enter. He looked up and noticed that Fulton wasn't alone.

"No, I'm not," Portman answered honestly. Gwen and Fulton both looked down at him with sympathy in there eyes. Seeing this, Portman began to feel sick once more.

"I don't deserve your sympathy so don't look at me that way!" Portman said harshly as he wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"You're going through a lot right now and…" Fulton began yet was quickly interrupted.

"Just shut up Fulton! I don't want to hear anything you have to say! Cause nothing will change the fact that… that I am the reason that she is here," Portman said, finishing in a voice barely above a whisper as he rose to his feet.

"You didn't do this," Gwen attested.

"Oh no? You know the reason Isabelle is here? The doc said it was because she suffered a drug overdose and…"

"Isabelle doesn't take drugs," Gwen interrupted.

"Yeah… not knowingly," Portman said with a sigh as he sat down on the sink counter. Fulton looked at his friend and saw that there was something inside of him that he was trying to get out. And it looked like it wouldn't be something that they wanted to hear.

"Did you have something to do with the overdose?" Fulton asked cautiously. Fulton knew how Portman usually adamantly defended himself from ever hurting Isabelle, yet now he sat silent.

"What did you do?" Gwen asked venomously.

"I needed something… something to take the pain away. Something that would take my mind off of the emptiness I was feeling without her. So… I got some GHB and was going to take it… yet right before I went to drink it, I decided that it was a dumb idea. But I didn't get rid of it and…" Portman broke off and couldn't continue. He hadn't voiced his confession and knew that once he did, he would feel even worse than he did at that moment.

"And?" Fulton asked impatiently.

"And Isabelle must have drank it," Portman said refusing to look at either Fulton or Gwen.

"Shit," Fulton muttered as he leaned up against the wall. He couldn't believe that Portman, somewhat indirectly, had caused Isabelle to be here. Yet he knew that it was killing Portman on the inside. _Even though what he did was totally fucked up, he's my friend. And he needs me now! He didn't mean for Isabelle to drink it… he just wanted to get himself fucked up. Shit…_

"Oh my… fuck! Was it in your water bottle?" Gwen asked, as realization finally began to sink in.

"Yeah… how did you…" Portman started yet stayed quiet when Gwen banged her fist against the wall. He had never seen her that angry and violent. She was usually more of the aloof "fuck off" type of mad person.

"Then… in a way, I am as much to blame as you are," Gwen said as she stared at the wall refusing to look at either of the boys.

"Huh?" Fulton asked confused.

"Earlier backstage, Isabelle said that she was nervous and needed to get a drink. Yet instead of going to the water fountain, I told her just to drink from your water bottle. I was the one who told her to do it… I'm the one who caused…" Gwen exclaimed angrily as she continued to hit the tiled wall. Portman hopped off of the counter and grabbed her wrists.

"You are not to blame! Don't even think that!" Portman said as he looked down at her, keeping her wrists in his grasp.

"But… what if she… She could die, and if I hadn't given her the water bottle…" Gwen rambled.

"If I had never gotten the shit in the first place, none of this would have happened," Portman responded.

Fulton stayed quiet as he watched his girlfriend and best friend wallow in self-loathing. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, yet knew that neither of them had meant to harm anyone. Both he and Portman had experimented with drugs before, and the only people that ever got fucked up were them. They never pressured their friends to do any drugs with them. And Gwen… she was just trying to help Isabelle and didn't realize what the contents of the bottle actually were.

"Guys… you both shouldn't beat yourselves up over this. It was an accident… a horrible, horrible accident, yet… it wasn't your fault," Fulton implored. They both turned to look at him and he saw the same self-hatred in both of their eyes.

"It might have been an accident, but it could have been prevented," Portman said flatly.

"Yeah well… you know they say hindsight is always twenty/twenty," Fulton said. Portman just shook his head and looked away from his friend. He let go of Gwen and leaned up against the wall.

"Did they say if she is going to get better?" Gwen asked, for neither her nor Fulton got to hear the actual diagnosis.

"The doc says only time will tell. He said that usually people come out of their GHB comas in at most eight hours," Portman responded.

"Well… that's going to be in an hour or so. Maybe we should go back and wait with everyone else?" Fulton asked as he held his hand out for his girlfriend. She quickly walked over to him and accepted his offering.

Portman nodded and the three teenagers walked out of the restroom and headed back into the waiting room. Portman looked around and saw that Rebecca and Mr. Edwards were missing; yet the rest of the group remained.

"Where are Mr. Edwards and Rebecca?" Portman asked.

"They went to see Ellie," Tara answered. Hope shot through Portman's body yet was quickly suppressed, when Nick spoke.

"She's still unconscious though."

Fulton, Portman, and Gwen took their original seats in the waiting room and waited for Mr. Edwards to return. Again, the waiting room was silent. Connie and Julie were both sleeping lightly on their boyfriends' shoulders. Tara was nervously sitting waiting for any news on her friend, as Dwayne slept on her shoulder. Many of the others were sleeping as well, yet Portman knew that sleep would not come to him until he knew about Isabelle's condition.

"Everyone's still here? You kids should be heading back to school," Mr. Edwards said as he reentered the waiting room.

"How is she?" Portman and Nick asked simultaneously.

"She's… she's still unconscious. She looks peaceful, but… it's so hard, looking at her while she is hooked up to all those machines," Mr. Edwards said.

"Can I see her?" Portman asked. Mr. Edwards looked back at the doctor who was about to protest.

"Please. Let him see my daughter," Mr. Edwards implored. The doctor nodded his head and Portman left the waiting room and followed the doctor to Isabelle's room. They reached her door and Dr. Forrester turned toward Portman.

"I can only let you stay for a few minutes."

"I understand… I just need to see her," Portman said.

Dr. Forrester nodded his head and opened the door for Portman.

"I'll give you two some privacy," he said as he shut the door leaving Portman alone with Isabelle.

Portman heard the constant beeping of the electrocardiograph before he even turned to look at her. He always hated hearing that noise, yet he figured it was better hearing the beep than it being silent. He turned around cautiously and looked at Isabelle's still form, lying in the bed. She had a breathing tube in her nose that was helping her body breathe in her comatose state. Portman could also see that she was hooked up to other machines that were monitoring her brain waves, heart rate, as well as pulse and blood pressure. They weren't leaving anything to chance, and Portman was happy about that.

He sat down in a chair that was pulled up next to her bed. He tentatively reached out and took her hand in his. He was careful not to disrupt the clip that was placed on one of her fingers as he closed his fingers around her hand. Just seeing her in such a state made Portman begin his crying anew.

"Elle? I… I don't know if you can hear me… but I am going to talk anyway. I… I can't believe that you are here right now. And… it's all my fault. I don't know if you will ever be able to forgive me, but… I'm the reason you are here."

Portman looked away from his girlfriend and looked toward the sky, shifting his attention to the divine powers.

"God… I know that I'm not the most religious person. I can't remember the last time that I went to church or the last time I prayed… but I am praying now. Isabelle doesn't deserve this. This is my fault, not hers. Please God… don't take her away from me… don't take her away from everyone. She is so loved and… deserves to be alive. I've never asked for anything before, but I am asking you now! Help her."

Portman turned his attention back to Isabelle. He stared at her in silence, as he listened to the electrocardiograph's beeping.

"I'm sorry Mr. Portman, but I need to ask you to leave now," Dr. Forrester said as he opened the door.

"Alright. I just need to say good-bye… I mean, goodnight," Portman said. Dr. Forrester nodded.

"I've got to go now baby. But I'm going to be back. I'm not going anywhere… you're going to get better and I am going to be here every step of the way. I love you."

Portman lifted her hand and kissed it. He placed her hand back on the bed and got up off of the chair. He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her lips, before turning around and exiting the room.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 35: Absolution  
_"_Do you know how much he loved...?  
__Did you know how much he cared...?"_


	35. Absolution

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

**A.N. - Only one chapter left! This chapter was so hard to write and thus it is a little lengthy, but most of it is Portman's side of a lot of the things that have happened in recent chapters. Thanks to Lyndal, A Walk At Nightfall, and Sphinx005 for their reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, even though it still is pretty angsty. The chapter also should clear up any questions that were unanswered in the last chapter (well, most of the questions). Much love...**

_Chapter 35: Absolution  
_"_Do you know how much he loved...?  
__Did you know how much he cared...?_

* * *

"So… do you want to tell me what is bothering you?"

"Isn't it fucking obvious?"

Portman fidgeted in his chair as he looked at his guidance counselor, Mrs. Lloyd, with frustration in his eyes. It was the day before graduation and Isabelle still hadn't awoken from her coma; making it five days since she had fallen unconscious. The doctor's original prognosis was that she would be awake in a few hours, yet that was before Mr. Edwards told him about his deceased wife's medical history.

Renee Edwards, and most of her family for that matter, suffered from Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy, a genetic heart disorder. The family didn't realize that they had anything wrong with them, for their parents died young from cancer, leaving the older siblings to raise the others. So, the disease went undetected until Renee got sick. When she passed away, it made the family realize that they all were susceptible. Most of her brothers and sisters are beginning to suffer from some symptoms of the disease and thus, their children are checked regularly for any signs of the disease.

The doctor believed that Isabelle's genetic history has caused her to stay unconscious. Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy causes the walls of the heart to get thicker and thus, it is harder for it to pump blood. Since Isabelle fainted because of the overdose, her heart was having a hard time keeping blood circulating throughout the body. Thus, the doctor now doesn't know if she will become conscious anytime soon. And if she does, he doesn't know what type of health she will be in.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mrs. Lloyd asked.

"No," Portman answered bluntly as he looked down at his clenched fists in his lap.

"If you leave all of your feelings bottled up, I promise you that nothing good will come of it" Mrs. Lloyd advised. Portman looked up at her.

"The only person I want to talk to… is lying in a hospital bed comatose. I've… I've tried to talk to her… but I just can't. It's too hard to look at her like that. She's just so…" Portman said as a few tears started to form in his eyes. He wiped his eyes quickly so no tear would be able to escape. Mrs. Lloyd saw his sadness and discomfort and sympathized with him.

"I know you are going through a tough time now."

"That's the thing! You don't know… You don't know shit!" Portman exclaimed frustrated.

"Mr. Portman, calm yourself. This is not your fault!" Mrs. Lloyd reasoned.

"How the fuck do you know? You know nothing!" Portman said. _I am fucking responsible for all of this shit!_

"Well… do you know something that you aren't telling anyone? Is there a reason that you are feeling this remorseful?" Mrs. Lloyd asked delicately, as not to upset him. Portman's anger faded as his sadness returned.

"I love her. And… I wish I could talk to her. I need to talk to her!" Portman said, as he again resorted to looking down at his hands.

"I suggest writing a letter to her," Mrs. Lloyd advised. Portman shook his head and scoffed at her idea.

"Why the fuck would I want to do that? She's unconscious! She can't read anything!" Portman exclaimed, his anger slowly returning. It had been like that all week. One minute, he was mad, yet the next he was depressed. It was a never-ending cycle that everyone was sick of seeing. That was one of the main reasons he was in the guidance counselor's office.

"The letter would be a way for you to get your bottled up feelings out. Write it to Isabelle and maybe if she wakes…" Mrs. Lloyd started, yet Portman cut her off.

"When she wakes up…" he corrected, turning his attention back to her.

"Sorry. When Isabelle wakes up, you can give it to her," Mrs. Lloyd finished. Portman considered the idea. _Maybe it would be a good thing to do. I suck at talking face to face with Elle and… I don't think I would be able to admit everything personally to her._

"I suck at writing," Portman said softly, yet Mrs. Lloyd knew that her idea had clicked with him. She opened a drawer and pulled out a pad and an envelope and handed it to Portman.

"Just write what you feel."

* * *

"You heading over to the hospital later?"

"Yeah… I've got Ellie's cap and gown."

Gwen looked up away from her painting and watched as Tara got ready to visit the hospital. She snickered sadly and turned back to the canvas.

"Not like she will be able to wear it," Gwen muttered as she continued to paint.

"You never know," Tara answered as she hung Isabelle's gown on a hanger.

"Oh come off it Tara! You know as well as I do that there is a good chance that she might never wake up," Gwen exclaimed as she put her brush and palette down to turn her full attention to her friend. Tara just shook her head.

"It's been less than a week! There's still hope," Tara answered confidently.

"Oh really? That's not what her doctors are saying," Gwen added. Tara sighed and looked at her friend.

"Well… what do they know?" Tara asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"A lot. And let's just say that she does regain unconsciousness, we don't know if she will be the same Isabelle," Gwen said realistically.

"She will," Tara affirmed, staring into her friend's eyes. She couldn't understand why Gwen was so pessimistic about Isabelle's condition.

"And what makes you so sure?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not… but you have to have faith," Tara suggested.

"It is hard to have faith when… when there are no guarantees," Gwen muttered softly as she sat down on her bed.

"What is with you? Your best friend is… she needs our support. And you haven't visited her since Friday. Why?" Tara pleaded. She couldn't understand why Gwen wouldn't go and visit Isabelle. She had tried to get her to go numerous times, yet every time she came up with an excuse. Tara was sick of it.

"I… I don't want to see her like that. I want to remember her for who she was," Gwen attested, not looking at her friend's intense stare.

"She's not dying Gwen!" Tara exclaimed. Gwen shook her head violently and got up off of the bed. She stared directly in Tara's eyes, as a few tears slipped from her own.

"How the fuck do you know? You don't!" Gwen yelled.

"You are being very selfish," Tara muttered.

"You say she needs us, yet she doesn't even know that we are there!" Gwen reasoned. Tara just shook her head. A few tears began to form in her eyes, and Gwen could see that her resolve and faith were beginning to crack.

"Fine! Stay here for all I care! She's going to get better and everything is going to be like it was before. We are going to be the best of friends again… we… we are going to…" Tara broke down and couldn't continue. She was so certain that Isabelle was going to get better, yet the reality of the situation was that no one knew what would happen.

Gwen walked over to her friend and pulled her into an embrace. They both let all of their emotions come out. Tara was still optimistic that everything was going to work out fine, yet Gwen's words had struck a chord within her. She was beginning to let reality sink in. And the reality was that nothing was certain.

* * *

"Everyone ready for graduation?"

Averman's question was answered by a few groans and unenthusiastic responses. The Ducks were playing one final friendly game on the Eden Hall ice that they had considered their home for four years. What should have been a time of joy had turned into a time of sorrow, as Isabelle's situation had affected everyone's spirits.

"Come on… We have to try and be a little happy," Averman said as he looked at his depressed teammates. He, too, was upset over what had happened to Isabelle. Yet he was trying to be reasonable and realize that this was their final day in high school. That was a big milestone that should be celebrated.

"Yeah, I know," Adam said as he lightly passed the puck to Luis. None of the Ducks were putting any effort in their playing.

"Wasn't Portman going to come?" Julie asked, as he was the only Duck that was missing.

"He said he needed to go see Isabelle," Fulton responded.

"When isn't he there? I thought he…" Goldberg mused. They had not seen a lot of Portman the last few days, as he spent almost every moment at the hospital.

"He's going through a lot! Let's just leave him be," Fulton yelled. He knew that Portman felt fully responsible for Isabelle's condition. And while Fulton believed that some of the responsibility rested on his shoulders, it was just a horrible accident.

"Okay… Sheesh," Goldberg said. He didn't mean to offend anyone. He just wanted to voice his opinion.

"Let's just play alright?" Charlie asked bitterly as he took the puck from Fulton and slammed it in the goal.

All of the Ducks continued to play their lackluster game, until they all realized that this wasn't helping. And it wasn't how they wanted to remember the legacy of their team. Thus, they packed up their gear and left the ice, for what they thought would be the last time.

* * *

_Dear Elle,_

_That sounds way too formal, but whatever. It's been five days and you still aren't conscious yet. And, it's driving me insane… along with everyone else that cares about you. But I guess I am getting ahead of myself. There is a purpose for this letter. I've been trying to think of a way that I would be able to confess everything to you… and I think this is the only way. One because I don't think you can understand me if I talk… and two, when you wake up, I don't know if I will be able to admit anything to you. So… I guess I will start from the beginning (well, more like a few weeks ago)._

_I was happy being in a relationship with you. I don't want you ever to doubt that. Because whatever I told Danielle (and I really can't remember what I said) was just out of frustration. I knew that you didn't want to rush things in our relationship and I pushed it. So, for the first time (of many) in this letter I would like to apologize. Whatever I said, I didn't mean. It was just that I was upset that you had left me and… I don't know: lost my head? I do that I lot, and every time I do it seems to cause you pain._

_So after that whole mess with Danielle, I felt horrible and I admit, I wasn't going to tell you. I knew that if I did tell you, our relationship would be over. I finally realized what you were going through when you didn't tell Nick about the two of us. I now understand and again am sorry if I ever pressured you to do something you weren't comfortable with. And even though I didn't want to lie to you, I was planning on it. But Danielle told you everything (or at least, I think she did but I still don't know exactly what she did tell you)._

_When you came into the lounge after talking with Danielle, I was nervous. I didn't know that you had talked with her yet, but I was still nervous that I wouldn't be able to hide it from you. And when you told me to deny something, I knew. I knew that that bitch had told you and wrecked our relationship. When I saw her, my anger took over. I swear that I didn't know if I would have been able to stop myself from hitting her (and that thought scares me). But, I guess I would have done anything to save our relationship. Didn't work._

_I never thought that anything that someone said could ever hurt me, yet when you called me by my last name, I felt… I don't even think I can describe my feelings at that moment. It hurt more than anything I have ever felt in my life. I get sick just thinking of it yet… I know that I deserved it. I deserved everything because I hurt you. But… it still hurt… a lot._

_The next day, I know that I was annoying but I needed to talk with you. And it might not have been the most mature behavior, but hey, it did work… eventually. So when we finally talked (well, more like me talking and you listening), I was frustrated that you wouldn't listen. When you told Julie that your anger wasn't because I kissed Danielle, I didn't understand why you were mad. Yet it did soon dawn on me (and maybe cause you did tell me) that this was more about what I said, than what I did._

_And I guess now, I understand how words can sometimes hurt more than actions. You called me 'Portman' again and my temper flared. I'm sorry (again, I know) for yelling at you and leaving so abruptly. I needed to clear my head. I don't know what happened after I left, but I hope you weren't too upset (even though I think you were)._

_So, the school week after our breakup, I avoided anything and everything that had to do with you. I wouldn't talk about you. I would cut classes where I would have to see you (almost got myself suspended for that one). I ate lunch in my room so I didn't have to see you. And I, obviously, avoided you. It was hard to do, cause every time I saw you, I wanted to run to you. Yet I knew that I couldn't. You had made your choice and I just had to accept it. I kept telling myself that I only had two weeks and then I never had to see you again. And please don't flip out (not like I have really ever seen you do that) or get depressed, but that is what I was thinking at the time. Even though now… I don't know how I could live without you._

_Okay… so before I get really off track, I'll continue. After I had dropped out of the showcase, I was feeling really shitty about everything I had done. I was in a horrible place, and I was more vulnerable to do stupid shit. And… I did. I got a vial of GHB with the intention of taking it to try and get over this pain I was feeling. But, I kept putting it off. I would look at the vial and think to myself, is life really that bad? Or… is this really what you want to do? And my personal favorite… what would Isabelle think if she found out? I think that was the main thought that kept me from taking it._

_The night of the showcase, I felt really shitty. I was so close to taking it, but Fulton showed up. So I stashed the drug in my water bottle (yeah… now I guess you figured out what happened to you if you haven't been told yet, but I am still going to continue). I poured the whole vial in the bottle, when the recommended dosage is only two capfuls (which meant that there was a good five or six capfuls in the bottle). We talked a little bit and he left to go see the showcase._

_That was when I realized that I was making the biggest mistake of my life by letting you go… again. I let you go once, when you moved back to New Jersey and I decided I was not going to let you go again. So I came to the showcase and performed. But stupidly, I took my water bottle with me. I thought that maybe if things got rough between us, I would drink a little of the water and thus take the drug. But… nothing like that happened._

_I didn't know that you had drunk the water out of my bottle. I should have known. I saw you holding a bottle most of the night and sipping constantly from it… I should have known! I feel so stupid because maybe I could have gotten you help sooner. If I had figured it out myself instead having to be told by a doctor that you suffered an overdose, maybe I could have saved you from… this. You are just lying there and… and as I am writing this, I… it's so hard for me to look at you._

_Okay… again I am so off topic of where I was, so… I decided not to sing "Romeo and Juliet." It didn't fit and… I found a better song to sing: our song. Well, "Stellar" was the first song we danced to (at Homecoming, just incase you forgot even though I hope you didn't). I wasn't going to pull you onto the stage, but the song was meant for you. And I wanted you and everyone to know it, even though you have made it clear that you couldn't give a fuck what other people think._

_When you left the stage without me knowing, I was a little upset, but truly not that surprised. I know that I was a little out of line for doing that, but it meant a lot to me that you actually came on the stage (so thanks for that). When I saw you backstage (with the dreaded water bottle that I now wish never was there), I didn't really know what to say to you. So I was somewhat relieved when you had to go onstage. And let me say, if I haven't already, that you were amazing._

_Gwen told me that you had considering singing another song, but I guess you changed your mind. Hearing you sing, I thought of all the times you practiced it for me and all of the great memories we had as a couple. I didn't want to upset you by singing, yet something inside of me… told me to do it. So… I did. And we were great, if I may say so myself._

Alright… let's move ahead a little cause my hand is beginning to hurt, and to be honest, I don't think this is helping me let my feelings out like Mrs. Lloyd said it would. Okay, now I probably have confused you even more. See this whole letter idea thing was Mrs. Lloyd's way of being able to talk to you as well as let my feelings out. It's not helping that much… maybe because you are lying unconscious a few feet away. I really have to stop thinking of that. Okay on with the letter…

_When we were watching the slideshow in the booth and the picture of us came up, it just established what I already knew: we were (and hopefully still are) the perfect couple. I mean, you saw us Elle. You can't tell me that you didn't think that we looked perfect together, even though you looked tiny in my jacket. But hey, you are my little acorn (and no, I still haven't forgotten that… even though you want me to). And after the show, when we were walking in the hallway, I thought that maybe there was a chance that we could start over. Like maybe we could become those two people in the picture again._

_But then Nick came into the picture. And yes, I did spy on you two when you guys were talking, but I did it out of love (if that makes it any better). I have to admit that I was wrong about Nick… he isn't as much of a bastard as I thought. He actually is still here in Minneapolis. He said that he was going to wait until you wake up… and even though it has been a few days, he still hasn't left._

_Back to the past… when we talked, I thought that we were heading toward getting back together. But then you got all, "what if" on me and telling me how maybe we weren't meant to be together, and so I got mad. Simple, I was mad. And I was going to leave and get someone to make sure you got back to your room all right. But then… I turned around and you were… well, you were on the ground. And, I swear that that was the most frightening moment in my life. Seeing you, lying there not moving… it was indescribable._

_Fulton came by and got an ambulance to come and that's how you got here (as Tara would say). But what really got you here was me. I am responsible for this. If you hadn't drunk my water, or better yet if I hadn't bought the fucking drug to begin with, you wouldn't be here. When I found out that you were suffering an overdose, I got physically sick. I knew that I was the reason; that I had again caused you so much pain and… possibly even your death._

_I keep trying to push those thoughts from my mind. I keep telling myself to think positive. But you were supposed to wake up days ago babe… yet you are still here. And the more time you stay here unconscious, the less likely it is that everything will be okay. And I am scared… scared for you and your family. Scared for your friends. Scared for me. I can't lose you Elle. You make my life complete. You make every day worth waking up for in the morning._

_We graduate tomorrow. I can't believe it is already here, and that you aren't going to be around for it. The teachers and staff said that if you were up, you could graduate with us, because even if you failed the finals, you still would have passed all of the classes. And… you deserve to graduate. You more than most of us. And because of me you won't._

"Hey Portman. How's our girl?"

Portman looked up from his writing and turned around to acknowledge Tara.

"No change," Portman answered. Tara nodded.

"I brought this for her," Tara said as she held up the cap and gown. Portman smiled slightly.

"That's… that's nice," Portman said softly, as he felt tears forming in his eyes. _She should be able to wear that… and would have been able to if… Damn!_

"I tried to get Gwen to come… she's really broken up by all this. I think she blames herself for some reason," Tara said as she hung the gown up.

"I know how she's feeling," Portman responded truthfully as he turned back to his letter.

"Yeah, but you're here," Tara said.

"I guess," Portman muttered as he concentrated on his letter.

"What'cha writing?" Tara asked as she walked over to the table to look at Portman's work.

"A note," he responded curtly.

"It looks much longer than a note," Tara observed, as she peered over his shoulder. Portman quickly covered his writing and swatted Tara away before she could read any of it.

"It's a letter to Isabelle alright? It's… for her if she wakes…"

"When she wakes up! Don't tell me you are losing faith too!" Tara exclaimed. Portman put his pen down again and turned to look at Isabelle. Just staring at her lifeless form made him feel miserable.

"It's hard to have any okay?" Portman answered softly as he continued to stare at Isabelle.

"She has only been unconscious for a few days. People are in comas for much longer and wake up just fine," Tara said optimistically. Portman looked at her incredulously.

"A few days? These few days have been hell! And Elle's coma wasn't because of head trauma or anything. She ODed and her heart is too weak so…"

"I know… but she's going to be fine," Tara said firmly. Portman saw that her faith was wavering too. Tara believed that if she was able to convince herself that Isabelle would be okay, that she would really be okay.

"Um… I'm going to… finish," Portman said, not knowing what else to say to Tara.

"Okay. Is it all right if I stay and visit with her?" Tara asked. Portman laughed slightly, at the fact that Tara was asking for his permission to see Isabelle.

"Of course."

Tara nodded and took the chair next to Isabelle's bed. She reached out and grasped her friend's hand and began to talk to her, as if Isabelle was readily listening.

"Hey Ellie! So, I brought your cap and gown over. We get to wear red and the boys are wearing black. I think Portman and Fulton are happy about that one. Oh, Gwenie says 'hi,' and…"

Portman smiled at the sight of Tara talking to Isabelle. It was these moments that made him have hope that everything would work out. He turned back to his letter and picked up his pen to continue.

_This is going to be so off topic from what I was writing, but Tara's here now. She's talking to you, like you are actually listening. I used to do that. I tried talking to you, thinking that you could hear me and that you would answer… you never did. Gwen hasn't come to visit, except for the night that you were brought in. She blames herself because she told you to use my water bottle (yes, we have talked about it together). The only people that know the truth are Gwen, Fulton, and me. _

_I wanted to tell your father, and was so close to doing so… but I froze up. He was telling me about your mother and how hard it was on him when she passed away. And I kept telling myself, if you tell him that you were responsible for taking his daughter away from him, he would never forgive you. So, I kept quiet._

_Why didn't you ever tell me about your mother? I didn't know that her whole family is pretty much affected by the disease. I guess that is why your father is taking this better than I would have ever imagined. He knew that you had a weak heart. You even knew. I guess that is why you got on me for smoking sometimes and for drinking so much._

_Well, I don't have that much more to say. And Mrs. Lloyd is wrong in thinking that this has helped. I guess… when you wake up, you can read this and then I don't have to explain myself. OH, I totally forgot! I am so fucking stupid sometimes. You know how you were always bugging me about knowing where I was going to school? Well I have my acceptance letter and I am going to include it with this note. See… I was wait listed and didn't want to give you any false hope but, I'M GOING TO RUTGERS! I can't believe it, but it's true. So, next year there is nothing to worry about babe. We are still going to be together everyday… and hopefully we can take some classes together cause I am going to need your help (and I know that you are a great tutor)._

_I miss you and I love you!_

_Always Yours,_

_Dean_

Portman folded the letter and stuck it in the envelope that was already addressed to "Elle." He got up from his seat and turned to look at Tara. She had stopped talking to Isabelle and was now reading a magazine. She had her overnight bag with her, so it looked like he was going to have some company tonight. The hospital staff had gotten over their "family only" policy, once they saw how dedicated and supportive Isabelle's friends were.

"You want any coffee? I was thinking of getting some," Portman asked. Tara looked up and smiled.

"Sure… two creams please… and a lot of sugar," Tara answered.

"I would figure as much. I'll be right back," Portman said. Tara nodded and Portman left to retrieve the coffee. As he was heading to the cafeteria, he heard his name being called.

"Portman!"

He turned around and saw Nick jogging down the hallway to catch up with him.

"Hey. Come to visit?" Portman asked. _What a dumb question? Of course he's come to fucking visit!_

"Yeah. Any change?" Nick asked as he finally caught up with Portman.

"No. I'm just going for some coffee. Want some?" Portman asked as he pointed toward the cafeteria.

"Nah, I'm good," Nick said with a smile. Portman turned to continue to get some coffee. He noticed that instead of going to Isabelle's room, Nick was following him. He said nothing of it at first. Yet on the way back to Isabelle's room, he needed to break the silence.

"So…" Portman said awkwardly, hoping that Nick would continue.

"I… I just wanted to get to know you better. I mean, we have been seeing a lot of each other and, I really know nothing about you. Besides the fact that Izzy is in love with you," Nick admitted. Portman laughed, as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You know… it's weird. I always thought that you were some preppy prick, but I guess that that was just me believing that I belonged with Elle and you didn't," Portman said. It was Nick's turn to laugh.

"I guess… I can see why she likes you though. You really do love her," Nick admitted. Portman nodded his head solemnly as he looked at Isabelle through the glass window on the door to her room.

"Yeah, I do."

"She's gonna get better," Nick said as he opened the door for Portman.

"I… I know."

* * *

"How's Isabelle?"

"Still unconscious."

"I'm surprised you aren't still there. What did the hospital staff throw you out?"

Portman chuckled at Fulton's question, as he threw his bag on the ground and flopped onto his bed.

"Actually yes. Tara, Nick, and I were going to stay the night, but they told us all to go home and get ready for graduation," Portman said.

"But Nick doesn't go to Eden Hall," Fulton said.

"Yeah, he tried to explain that to them. They didn't listen," Portman said, as he stared at his ceiling trying to think of anything but Isabelle's condition.

"Can't believe tomorrow is it… the end of high school," Fulton said. Portman sighed and turned to look at his friend.

"Yeah, I know. I always thought I would be more excited about it," Portman admitted.

"You probably would be if Isabelle wasn't in the hospital," Fulton reasoned and Portman had to agree.

"Probably… So how's everything with you and Gwen? Things seem a little…" Portman said as he tried to search for the correct word to explain their relationship.

"Rocky? Yeah… she's going through a really hard time. She still blames herself," Fulton explained.

"If anyone is to blame, it's…"

"Can we please stop with the blame game already? The fact of the matter is Isabelle is in the hospital and nothing will change that. No matter who is to blame, nothing can change that," Fulton exclaimed angrily. All week, he had heard both Portman and Gwen vent and confess how they were to blame. Yet all of their words couldn't change anything that happened.

"I know… it's just… not fair," Portman said, sighing.

"Ever hear the saying 'life's not fair?'" Fulton asked.

"Yeah, but I thought that that only applied to people who deserved what they got. She doesn't deserve this," Portman answered.

"No one does… You need to get some sleep," Fulton advised. Portman had spent every night at the hospital and barely got any sleep while he was there. Thus he fell asleep during Mr. Tucker's history exam. Yet instead of giving him an automatic failure, Mr. Tucker gave him a make up test later in the day. The whole school knew that Portman was going through a lot and that he was always with Isabelle at the hospital, so they were cutting him some slack.

"Just drank coffee… I don't think I will be getting any sleep tonight," Portman said.

"Good. At least I won't have to hear your loud snoring as I try and get my beauty rest for tomorrow," Fulton said lightheartedly.

"I don't fucking snore," Portman attested with a laugh.

"Keep telling yourself that," Fulton shot back at him.

"It's you that snores," Portman said as he chucked his pillow at his friend.

"So untrue," Fulton said as he threw it back at his friend.

Portman sat up and looked at his friend and for the first time in days, his eyes held some joy in them. Portman picked up his pillow and whacked Fulton, which only caused retaliation. Soon, the pillows were tossed aside and the Bash Brothers started a full out wrestling match on the ground. Smiles adorned both of their faces, and they forgot about everything that was bothering them. They were enjoying the last days of their high school experience and didn't care if they were acting a little childish. There was a knock at the door, yet they didn't stop wrestling.

"Come in! It's open!" Fulton yelled, as Portman continued to apply pressure to his chokehold.

"What are you two doing?"

Both Portman and Fulton separated and turned toward Gwen. She was standing in the doorway with a horrified look on her face. Portman and Fulton laughed as both got up off of the ground.

"Just having a little fun on our last night as roomies," Fulton told his girlfriend as he went to give her a kiss. She quickly dodged his attempt.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that! Hey, aren't we staying here tomorrow?" Portman asked confused.

"Yeah… but this is like the last official night of being high school roommates. We graduate tomorrow," Fulton reasoned.

"Very true," Portman said in agreement. _Damn, I'm going to miss this._

"How can you laugh and celebrate at a time like this?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen! You know we graduate tomorrow right?" Portman asked with laughter in his voice. Gwen looked at him, the shocked expression still on her face.

"And, you do know that Isabelle…"

"I know! But… do you really think that she would want us moping around and being depressed? I don't think so," Portman answered.

"So what do you call what you have been doing all week?" Gwen asked.

"Moping, I guess… but I realized that… this is my final night of high school. And… I'm going to miss it." Portman looked around the room and for once realized that high school might really be one of the best times of his life. "I'm going to miss you, bro," Portman added as he looked at his best friend.

"Yeah. I'll never have a roommate as good as you… even though you snore," Fulton said, muttering the last part of his statement. Portman laughed and picked up his pillow.

"That's it. You're going down now!" Portman hit the defenseless Fulton with his pillow countless times. He finally stopped, yet the two boys' laughter continued.

"Where'd she go?" Portman asked as he looked around and saw that Gwen had left.

"Don't know," Fulton said as he sat down on his bed, still slightly laughing from their roughhousing.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Portman asked as he threw his pillow back down on his bed.

"I don't know what to say to her. She won't listen to anything I have to say and… she keeps blaming herself. I don't know why she feels responsible," Fulton said.

"Yeah, it is all my fault," Portman said as he sat on the bed.

"Man, I just so killed the good mood we had going," Fulton exclaimed as he laid down and put a pillow over his head in frustration.

"Nah, you didn't," Portman said. He got up and went over to his CD collection. Pulling out the appropriate CD, he went over to Fulton's stereo and put it inside. He hit the play button and the first few strains of "You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet" played. He picked up Fulton's hockey stick and tossed it to him.

"One more time? For old time's sake?" Portman asked as he picked up his own hockey stick.

"So ready, bro," Fulton answered with a laugh.

That night was very bittersweet for all of the seniors at Eden Hall. Yet Portman and Fulton tried to get through all of their grief and mixed feelings, by reliving old times. Thus with hockey sticks in hand, the two best friends rocked out to loud music most of the night, trying to prolong their inevitable departure from Eden Hall and childhood.

* * *

_Chapter 36: No Voice  
_"_No voice, no sound.  
__No sound, no words.  
__No words, no songs.  
__No songs, no heart.  
__No heart, no love.  
__No love, no life.  
__No life, no truth.  
__No truth, no life.  
__No voice!"_


	36. No Voice: Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

**A.N. - Okay, I know that I said last time that the next chapter would be the final chapter, but I lied... don't sue me. I originally had planned a totally different ending for this story (which would have gone along better with the Bare storyline... but this story isn't that much like the play in the first place) and had over 4,000 words written of the final chapter before I decided to go in a different direction. So here is the first part of the final chapter and I hope to have the final part up by the end of the week (as long as my stupid migranes permit it). Sorry for the longish update time, but I had to seriously think how I wanted to end this story (and other distractions such as health problems and college got in the way). Thanks to tudilovesyou for the review of the last chapter. Happy reading and much love everyone...**

_Chapter 36: No Voice (Part I)  
_"_No voice, no sound.  
__No sound, no words.  
__No words, no songs.  
__No songs, no heart.  
__No heart, no love.  
__No love, no life.  
__No life, no truth.  
__No truth, no life.  
__No voice!"_

* * *

"Okay, everyone listen up… everyone? Please?"

"Everyone shut the fuck up!"

The group of graduates quieted down at Portman's exclamation. Dean Buckley was going to reprimand Portman for his language, yet seeing as it accomplished the task of trying to get some order in the group, he held his tongue.

"Um… thanks Mr. Portman," Dean Buckley said.

"My pleasure," Portman added with a grin, surprised that he hadn't gotten in trouble for his word choice.

"Okay, everyone… this is it. Your last few moments as Eden Hall students," Dean Buckley exclaimed. He was met with a loud roar of applause and cheering. Thus he thought that he would never be able to quiet them again. Yet thankfully, they did quiet down after a few moments of joyus celebration.

"Yes, yes. It's all very exciting, but you all still have to make it through the ceremony. Now, everyone find your walking buddy and get lined up," Dean Buckley instructed as he looked down at the list of paired off students in his hand.

All of the graduates moved to get into their pairs. Yet before lining up, the Ducks congregated together. For a few moments, they all just stood and took in the scene around them. The once rag tag D5 hockey team who grew to become lifelong friends were now clad in red and black graduation robes. For the group, it was a very sobering sight.

"So… this is it," Dwayne said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group. His statement was met with a lackluster response, as the group tried to cling to their last few moments as highschoolers.

"Aw, come on guys! It's not like we aren't ever going to see each other again," Goldberg commented, looking at everyone's sullen faces.

"Yeah, it's just… we're graduating," Adam said.

"Yeah," Connie responded quietly, as others nodded their heads in agreement. The Ducks continued to stand in silence and take in the moment, yet they were interrupted.

"I said to line up!" Dean Buckley said loudly, causing a few of the friends to jump in shock.

"I guess we better do what he says," Charlie said.

"Yeah. Hey, I thought this was supposed to be our day," Fulton responded. They had sat through many boring graduation preparations and practices when Dean Buckley, along with other faculty members, told them about how their graduation day was their day to shine. It now seemed that that statement was turning out to be untrue.

"He doesn't want us to fuck it up for all the faculty and the stupid board members," Portman answered condescendingly. The thing that Portman was going to miss the least about Eden Hall was all the stodgy faculty and board members that had given the Ducks problems over the years, just because they didn't fit the ideal Eden Hall student mold.

"Yeah, that's why they don't even give us our diplomas yet," Julie said.

"What?" many of the Ducks responded in shock.

"You didn't know? We just get a diploma holder… it's like a vinyl red book that our diploma should be in," Julie answered, surprised that none of her friends knew about this fact. Yet then she remembered that only a few of them showed up to that mandatory graduation meeting yesterday. And those that did fell asleep before anything of interest was said.

"Then when the fuck do we get them?" Fulton asked cynically.

"After the ceremony. They want to make sure we are on our best behavior and don't pull any stupid stunts. Cause if anyone does something that the board or Dean Buckley finds inappropriate, they don't get their diploma," Julie answered again.

"And what to they do with it? We earned it!" Portman exclaimed angrily. After four years of hard work, he couldn't believe that they could be screwed over again.

"Don't ask me," Julie answered.

Dean Buckley came back over to the group and virtually had to pull them apart. They quickly lined up and waited for the line to begin to move thus signaling the start of the ceremony. The sequence of the line was a pair of girls and then a pair of boys and so on. And thus, Julie and Connie were lined up right in front of Portman and Fulton.

"Oh my God! We're moving! This is really it!" Connie exclaimed as the line began to move. Both her and Julie jumped up and down squealing slightly and then hugged each other quickly. The two Bash Brothers laughed at the scene in front of them.

"Girls," Fulton exclaimed mockingly as he looked at his two female friends.

"Yeah, girls," Portman responded in the same tone. Both Bashes turned to look at each other and got caught up in some of the excitement that the girls were feeling. They quickly bashed their heads together (for old time's sake) and gave each other a quick brotherly hug, before turning back to look at the girls in front of them.

"Ugh! My collar keeps coming untaped!" Connie exclaimed.

"Hold still and I will fix it," Julie said as she stopped walking and proceeded to fix Connie's collar.

"Tape?" Portman asked as he watched Julie and Connie in front of him.

"Yeah. All us girls have to wear fake collars with our gowns," Julie said as she finished folding Connie's collar so it would not fall off during the ceremony.

"And the tape that they gave us sucks!" Connie exclaimed as Julie and Connie began to walk again.

"At least you don't have to wear a collared shirt! This thing is fucking killing me!" Fulton said as he played with the collar of his shirt. Unlike the females, all of the males had to wear long-sleeved white collared shirts so the group looked uniform. At that moment, the males would surely have taken the tape-on collars than having to be stuck wearing long-sleeved shirts.

"Yeah… and it's fucking hot too," Portman added.

"Aw… poor baby," Julie said with a fake concerned tone. Portman's mood took a turn for the worse as Julie's statement reminded him of Isabelle and the last conversation that they had had. He remembered Isabelle running her fingers over the barely visible marks on his arms after he had come out of the bushes the night of the Showcase. What once was an affectionate moment in his mind, now only reminded him of the loneliness and helplessness he was feeling.

"Bro, are you okay?" Fulton asked as he looked over at his friend.

"Yeah… just thinking," Portman said gruffly as he refused to meet Fulton's gaze.

"About Isabelle," Fulton said knowingly as he returned his gaze to the back of Connie's head. Portman nodded slightly, yet knew that Fulton was no longer looking at him. As much as he wanted to be excited about graduating, thinking about Isabelle made all of Portman's thoughts turn sullen. He wished that the ceremony was over so he could return to her side.

* * *

"So… this is it."

"Yeah."

Tara glanced over at Gwen, for she couldn't believe her friend's passiveness. She knew that many people were battling excited or depressed feelings over graduation, yet Gwen seemed to be indifferent to the whole thing.

"Are you alright?" Tara asked, concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine," Gwen answered abruptly, not turning her gaze.

"But…" Tara started yet she was quickly interrupted.

"I said I am fine! Just drop it!" Gwen exclaimed loudly.

"Okay. Sorry," Tara said dejectedly.

Ever since Gwen had returned from Fulton's dorm room last night, she had been in a lethargic mood. Tara couldn't understand what put her in this mood, especially since she had seen her and Fulton together this morning. Thus she didn't believe that their relationship could be the reason for her attitude. Yet Tara was interrupted.

"Hey. Ya'll coming with us to the diner afterwards?" Dwayne asked as he came up behind the two girls. Tara smiled and gave Dwayne a peck on the cheek, while Gwen ignored both of them.

"Of course, but after I swing by the hospital and visit Ellie," Tara answered happily. Dwayne turned his attention to Gwen, yet saw that he was going to get no response from her. So he turned back to his girlfriend.

"That's cool. Well, I better find Guy. Love you," Dwayne said as he quickly kissed Tara before leaving in search of his graduation buddy. Dean Buckley paced around and tried to get everyone in their pairs and thus Gwen and Tara moved into the line together.

"You're really going there after this?" Gwen asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah… you should come," Tara said quietly, knowing all too well how Gwen felt about this subject.

"I… I can't," Gwen replied.

"So you say, but…"

"Ladies… ready?" Dean Buckley asked, interrupting Tara's plea. They both nodded and started walking toward the ceremony. Nothing more was spoken between them.

* * *

"Thank you, Dean Buckley. I… I am honored that I am the valedictorian of the Eden Hall class of 2000. And I had a speech prepared, but… I am not going to read it. Instead, I'm going to read a speech far superior than what I had prepared, written by the person that deserved to be up here reading it. So here it goes…"

Ashley Burton was the valedictorian of the class of 2000. She looked out at her fellow graduates and knew that she was doing the right thing by reading the other speech. It deserved to be heard. She unfolded the paper and put in down on the podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, distinguished faculty, administrators, friends and family, and of course my fellow graduates… we are gathered tonight to celebrate the culmination of the class of 2000's education here in the hallowed halls of Eden Hall. I know that all of us are really excited with thoughts of 'we are finally out of here' and 'we survived' running through our minds. Yet, even though we may be thinking this right now, we cannot lose sight of the things that we will be losing.

In the fall, we will no longer be a name and a face roaming the Eden Hall campus, but a number at many fine universities throughout the country. Yet, we are not only losing today, for we have gained a lot over the course of our four years of education. Of course, we have gained knowledge, responsibility, and well, a diploma. But we have gained something that is more significant in the long run. We have experienced friendship… love… and a sense of unity.

As we stand here today, we stand as one unified class… the class of 2000. Every single one of us has shaped the group in different ways and everyone belongs. We are one. And this is more important than all of the grades we have ever earned… and even more important than that slip of paper we will soon receive. Now, I don't want to make it seem that grades are unimportant and that receiving a diploma is insignificant. Most of us can think back and find a time when we wish we had done something better and thus made the road to tonight easier. Yet, when we look back on this time in our lives years from now, will we remember the grades? I can only answer that I hope that that is not the most significant thing that you have taken away from this experience.

In these four years at Eden Hall, I have gained something invaluable and it is not my GPA. It is all of the relationships that I have made. Some will last beyond high school, others will not. Yet they all will never be forgotten. And I know that I am not alone in this sentiment. All of us have created a close-knit group of companions that are going to be hard to leave behind. Together we have developed friendship, concern, and forgiveness.

So as I stand in front of all of you this evening, I can sincerely say that the most important facet of my four years at Eden Hall have been my friends. And while this belief will not get me into the most prestigious colleges or the highest paying jobs, it does something more important than that. It gets me through life. In the end, it is not going to matter how much money we earn and how many expensive possessions we own. All that will matter is our relationships, some of which have been started here during these four years.

And this is why we have all gained so much. No matter how much we seem to be losing, it cannot compare to what we have learned. We have learned to live, forgive, and most importantly love. And today, we are one caring, forgiving, loving entity… we are one class. We are the graduating class of 2000. Thank you."

Ashley folded the piece of paper again and looked out at the group of graduates once more. Tears lined her eyes as she continued.

"So, I dedicate this speech to its writer, Ms. Isabelle Edwards. We saved a chair for you… because even though you aren't here with us physically, you are here with us in spirit."

A few of the tears managed to fall from her eyes and she quickly brushed them away. Ashley and Isabelle weren't the closest of friends; their friendship wouldn't probably last past high school. Yet during these four years, Ashley knew that she could always rely on Isabelle for anything and vice versa. They were in almost every class together, as they were two of the brightest students in the class. Thus it was hard for Ashley to accept that Isabelle was not here today as well. Gracefully, she bowed her head and finished her speech.

"Congratulations fellow graduates and thank you."

* * *

"We have learned to live, forgive, and most importantly love. And…"

Portman couldn't take listening to Ashley's speech anymore. He slightly rose from his seat and tried to get out of the row of students. Fulton grasped Portman's wrist before he could get far.

"Bro, what the fuck are you doing?" Fulton asked quietly as not to distract many people around them.

"I need some air," Portman answered as he pulled his wrist from Fulton's grasp.

"We're outside… where are you going?" Fulton asked as Portman crouched down and slowly walked away from his seat.

"I just… need…" Portman started yet decided not to finish. He didn't want to take the time to explain to Fulton why he needed to get away. Anyway, he surmised that Fulton already knew that it had something to do with Isabelle.

Portman stealthily left the ceremony and wandered over to the quad. On his way there, he flashed back to a month ago.

"_What'cha writing?" Portman asked as he came up behind Isabelle's chair in the library._

"_Huh? Oh, it's a sample speech for Ashley," Isabelle responded as she looked up from her speech long enough to give her boyfriend a quick kiss. He tried to deepen the kiss, yet Isabelle pulled back with a sly smile on her face._

"_You deserve to be up there, giving this speech," Portman said as pulled up a chair next to Isabelle and looked down at what his girlfriend was writing._

"_Thanks, but I know Ash will do a great job," Isabelle said as she continued to write hastily._

"_Then why are you writing her speech?" Portman asked._

"_I'm not writing her speech! She just wanted some advice, so I told her I would write what I would say," Isabelle answered as she turned to look at her boyfriend. _

_He closed the gap between the two of them and kissed her once again. And this time, Isabelle didn't pull away immediately. She let him have a little fun, yet knew that the school library wasn't the place for this type of behavior. Thus she pulled back and had to stifle a laugh as she looked at Portman's brooding face._

"_Makes sense," Portman said sullenly, wanting to return to their previous ministrations._

"_Wanna read it?" Isabelle asked as she extended the paper to her boyfriend._

"_Sure," Portman said. Yet he didn't take the paper from her hand. Instead he pulled her onto his lap with a grin on his face._

"_Dean! We are in the library," Isabelle exclaimed as she struggled in vain against her boyfriend's hold._

"_So?" Portman asked as he lightly nipped Isabelle's neck before taking the paper from her hand. Isabelle decided not to force the issue, as no one was around in this corner of the library._

"_And please, be honest about what you think," Isabelle said as she leaned her head against his shoulder._

"_I will," Portman responded as he continued to read, while subconsciously tracing circles on Isabelle's thigh. This slight action caused Isabelle to blush, but Portman was too busy reading to notice._

"_So… what did you think?" Isabelle asked, after Portman put the speech back down on the table._

"_It was… wow. You wrote that just now?" Portman asked as he turned his gaze to Isabelle._

"_Yeah," Isabelle said warily, unsure of what Portman thought._

"_It was… amazing. I should have figured it would be. Everything you do is amazing," Portman said as he leaned in to give Isabelle another kiss._

"_Aw, thanks babe," Isabelle responded before Portman claimed her lips once more._

A smile came to Portman's face as he remembered that day. _We were both happy… and together. And now… now everything is fucked up because of me._ Portman reached the big oak tree in the quad that the group, especially the girls, often frequented. He leaned his head up against the bark as he fought the tears that were beginning to fall.

Yet, he was quickly pulled away from all thought as his hand was grasped from behind. He turned around hastily, angry at the interruption. But those thoughts faded as he stared into the loving eyes that looked up at him.

* * *

"Nathan Malcolm Paulsen."

Dean Buckley was reading the names of the graduates. All of the friends and family members of the graduates were applauding as each senior received his of her diploma... well, diploma holder.

"Vincent Alexander Porter."

Fulton looked around for his best friend knowing that he was next. Yet his search was in vain, as he couldn't spot Portman anywhere.

"Dean Christopher Portman."

Applause rang out among the congregation, yet Portman was nowhere to be found. All of the graduates turned to where he should've been seated. Fulton shrugged as he continued to scan the faces for his friend.

"Dean Christopher Portman?"

* * *

"Wha… how? I… I don't believe this!"

Portman reached out and grasped Isabelle's waist and lifted her into the air. He still couldn't believe that she was actually standing in front of him; that it wasn't a mirage.

"Dean!" Isabelle exclaimed as he spun her around in the air. Portman set her down on the ground again and moved his hands to her head. He held either side of her face and stared into her eyes as a few tears of happiness fell from his.

"You're here! You're really here!" Dean exclaimed as he pulled her into an embrace. She laughed slightly as he held her tightly.

"Dean, can't breathe," Isabelle said.

"Sorry, oh my God. I am so sorry! Are you alright?" Portman asked as he let go of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Isabelle answered with a smile. She grasped Portman's hand once more. The two of them just stood in silence for a few moments. Isabelle was happy to be back with Portman. And Portman was overwhelmed by her presence, and kept silently thanking God for answering his prayers that he was starting to think were all in vain.

"I read your note," Isabelle said, breaking the silence. Portman nodded and brought his free hand up to rest on her cheek.

"I meant every word of it. I love you and… I don't want to lose you," Portman said as he lightly caressed her cheek.

"And you never will," Isabelle said.

She leaned up and lightly pressed her lips to his. Portman still was in shock that Isabelle was actually there that when she kissed him, he lost it. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he put both of his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him.

Isabelle circled her arms around his neck. Both of them parted their lips slightly, as they deepened the kiss. Isabelle began to run her fingers through Portman's curly locks, making Portman have to stifle a moan. After a few moments, the couple broke apart slightly for air. Portman also wanted to talk with Isabelle some more, even though he was very content with the way things were going.

"So, how did this happen?" Portman asked, as he rested his forehead against hers, still holding her in an embrace.

"I regained consciousness late last night. I have to go back to the hospital tonight though," Isabelle said, as she continued running her fingers through his hair.

"Why? Is something…" Portman started to ask, with a worried look on his face. Isabelle laughed a little, touched by his concern.

"The doctors have to monitor me a little more. I shouldn't have left to begin with. But I didn't want to miss my graduation… and more importantly, I needed to see you," Isabelle said, staring directly into his piercing gaze.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that," Portman said with a smile. He leaned back down and captured her lips once more. He wasted little time picking up where they left off. Yet Isabelle pulled back.

"You should get back," Isabelle said as she tried to pull out of his embrace. She realized that he had been away from the ceremony for some time now, and she didn't want him to miss it all on her account.

"I'm not leaving you. Besides… we need to talk," Portman said as he leaned up against the tree, pulling her into his chest.

"Our talks never turn out well… So what do you want to talk about this time?" Isabelle mused as she sunk into him, laying her head on his chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat. She inhaled deeply and took in his smell. _Perfect… everything is going to be perfect._

"About the fact that you are actually talking to me?" Portman asked. Isabelle sighed and opened her eyes, as Portman's question pulled her from her musings.

"Just because I said that stuff about us maybe not being meant to be together, didn't mean that I wanted to give up on us. I just meant…" Isabelle said, yet was cut off by an exasperated Portman.

"No, that's not what I am talking about," he said as he held her tighter.

"Then?" Isabelle asked as she looked up to look into his eyes.

"You almost died… because of me," Portman said softly.

"Dean, don't say that," Isabelle exclaimed, horrified that he would think such a thought.

"But, it's true!" Portman exclaimed as he slightly pushed her away. He pounded his fist against the tree in anger. Before it was about to connect for a third time, Isabelle caught his wrist.

"No, it's not! And don't try and argue that it is, because that is one argument that you will never win," Isabelle said firmly. She let go of his wrist. Sighing, Portman turned back around and looked at her. He once again leaned up against the tree and pulled her to him.

"I never win any of our arguments anyway," Portman said, trying to recapture their mood from earlier.

"That's true," Isabelle whispered with a laugh. Yet Portman couldn't let it go.

"But Elle, if I hadn't…" Isabelle took her hand and put it against his lips, halting any other words from coming out.

"It's in the past. What's done is done and nothing that you say can change it. But, we can change the future. And I choose not to dwell on things that have happened… and look toward a happy future," Isabelle said. As she finished, Isabelle let her hand drop and return to its place around Portman's neck.

"Am I a little part of that happy future?" Portman asked.

"Nope," Isabelle answered. Portman looked down at her with a wounded expression. He was about to speak when she leaned up and kissed him again. Isabelle pulled back and saw the confused expression on his face.

"You're a big part."

* * *

"Where the fuck is Portman?"

"Don't know. He said he needed some air."

Charlie had moved into Portman's vacated seat as the graduation ceremony continued. Portman's name had just been called and he was a no show.

"But we're outside!" Charlie exclaimed exasperated. He couldn't understand where Portman could have gone, and what was more important than actually graduating.

"Told him that," Fulton said.

"Aren't you going to go find him?" Charlie asked, shocked by Fulton's apathetic nature toward the situation.

"I'm not his fucking babysitter!" Fulton exclaimed softly yet firmly.

"Fult, come on," Charlie said. Fulton sighed. He knew that Charlie was right; someone should go find Portman. Yet Fulton didn't understand why it had to be him. He also didn't know what would happen when he found Portman. His name had already been announced and he didn't believe that Dean Buckley would call it out again.

"Fine," Fulton agreed as he left his seat and began searching for his friend. _If I were Portman, where would I be? Hmmm… brooding over Isabelle somewhere probably. And where would that be… the quad. Duh!_

Fulton hurried over to the quad on the other end of the campus and spotted Portman standing underneath the oak tree. Yet he wasn't alone. Fulton couldn't tell who was in Portman's embrace, yet knew it was a graduate because of the scarlet graduation gown she was wearing. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Portman, what the fuck are you…" Fulton asked angrily as he walked over to the couple, not knowing who the female in Portman's embrace truly was.

"And nice to see you too," Isabelle said playfully as she turned around and faced Fulton. Fulton's rage turned into astonishment, as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Isabelle! You're alive!" Fulton exclaimed with a huge smile.

"She never was dead, you dumbass!" Portman said as rested his chin on her shoulder. Fulton just stood there taking in the sight before him. His best friend was actually smiling, and Isabelle… Isabelle was awake.

"So are you going to give me a hug or what?" Isabelle asked, after Fulton had yet to say or do anything since interrupting her and Portman. Fulton laughed and outstretched his arms. Isabelle quickly gave Portman a peck on the cheek as she pulled out of their embrace, and received a hug from Fulton.

"Alright, that's enough," Portman said, after Isabelle and Fulton had embraced for a few moments.

"Someone's possessive," Fulton murmured lightheartedly, as Isabelle returned to Portman's waiting arms.

"We have a lot of missed time to make up for. So what the fuck are you doing out of your seat? You were mad at me for getting up and leaving," Portman asked jokingly.

"Buckley called your name and you were a no show," Fulton responded. Isabelle stared shocked at Fulton and looked up her boyfriend. She was about to respond, yet Portman beat her to it.

"Point?" Portman asked. He looked down at Isabelle and smiled giving her a quick kiss to ease her mind before turning his attention back to his friend.

"Well, people were wondering where the fuck you were. So Spazway sent me to find you," Fulton answered.

"Well, you found me and your name has probably already been called," Portman said. He and Fulton weren't that far away in the alphabetical list of graduates, thus he surmised that his friend had already missed his name as well.

"Probably," Fulton answered indifferently.

"Why don't I just go with you guys and then you could return to the ceremony?" Isabelle posed. She couldn't believe that neither of the boys cared that they were missing their graduation; that they were missing finally getting their diplomas after all those years of hard work. She knew that even though she was going to attend the ceremony that she wasn't going to participate. She felt that it wasn't right since she hadn't finished her second semester exams.

"No, I don't want to share you yet," Portman said as tightened his grasp around her waist. Fulton rolled his eyes at his friend, yet a smile crept to his face. _Finally, everything seems like it will all work out okay._

"Okay, babe. We can stay," Isabelle said as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder, relishing in everything that was Dean Portman.

"Damn right, we're staying," Portman said as he laughed at her affectionate actions.

"I'll be right back," Fulton said as he left the couple. Yet they barely heard him leave as Portman and Isabelle continued to be lost in each other's company.

* * *

"Fulton Ryan Reed?"

"First, Portman and now Fulton. What do you think is going on?" Tara asked Gwen, as Dean Buckley read off Fulton's name for a third time.

"Beats me," Gwen answered.

"Well, do you want me to go find him?" Tara asked, for she had already been acknowledged unlike Gwen.

"No. It's his own fault if he isn't here," Gwen answered, as Dean Buckley moved on to the next graduate's name.

"That's a little harsh," Tara whispered.

"No, it's the truth," Gwen answered as she turned to look at her friend. The two best friends stared at each other until a hand jerked Gwen from her chair.

"Gwen, Tara, you guys have to come with me," Fulton whispered hastily, as he tried to pry his girlfriend from her chair.

"Fulton! You just missed your…" Gwen said loudly.

"Shhh… I know. Just, come with me," Fulton said quietly as he was finally able to get Gwen off of her seat. Tara quickly followed as Fulton pulled his girlfriend behind him as he headed back toward the quad.

"Where are we going?" Gwen asked annoyed.

"You'll see," Fulton answered in a singsong voice that made Gwen sigh in frustration.

Both Gwen and Tara saw a couple sitting under the oak tree, yet couldn't make out who it was, even though the robes should have been a dead giveaway that they were from their class.

"Ready for some more company?" Fulton asked as he walked over to the couple. Isabelle turned to face Fulton and was greeted with the surprised faces of her best friends as well.

"Ellie!" Tara exclaimed as she launched herself at the sitting Isabelle.

"I don't believe it," Gwen said softly as a few tears slipped from her eyes, as she watched Tara embrace the still sitting Isabelle.

"We missed you so much!" Tara exclaimed as she kissed Isabelle on the cheek. Tara pulled back yet continued to sit on the ground, right next to where Isabelle was seated on Portman's lap.

"Gwen? What's wrong?" Isabelle asked as she rose off of Portman's lap and walked toward her crying friend.

"I… I just…" Gwen started to get out, but the tears got the best of her.

"Dean told me that you blamed yourself for what happened," Isabelle said as she pulled Gwen into a hug.

"It's all my…" Gwen started softly as she returned the embrace.

"No. It's neither one of your faults. It was an accident," Isabelle said as she pulled back and looked between Gwen and Portman. Portman nodded in defeat and Gwen tried to hold back the other tears that threatened to fall.

"Thank you. I have been trying to tell that to them for the past week now," Fulton exclaimed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tara asked confused, for she didn't understand what the four of them were speaking about.

"We'll talk about it later," Isabelle said as she walked back toward the tree and Portman.

"So… you miss your name too?" Portman asked Fulton as he pulled Isabelle back onto his lap with a grin.

"Of course. And you better get back or you're going to miss yours as well," Fulton said as he looked over at his girlfriend. Gwen broke out into a smile and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She quickly broke it off and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Who cares," Gwen said happily.

"But you just said?" Fulton asked, remembering how she was upset that he had missed his name during the ceremony.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Like Isabelle said… well, wrote: friendship is more important than anything."

* * *

"Gwendolyn Mae Strong?"

"Okay, something is seriously wrong," Adam said to Charlie as he scanned the rows of students and couldn't spot either Bash Brother or Tara or Gwen.

"Yeah. Where do you think they are?" Charlie asked as he too joined in the search. Adam sighed as he gave up the visual search.

"Well, there is only one way to find out," Adam said as he got up out of his chair to go and search for his missing friends.

Adam looked through the crowds of graduation attendants yet couldn't find his friends anywhere. He came to the conclusion that they were no longer at the ceremony. So Adam walked around the campus grounds, looking for any signs of them. He spotted a group of red and black clad students underneath the oak tree in the quad and immediately knew that he had found them.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do!" Adam yelled as he advanced on the group. Yet just like all of the others who had joined the group, his anger faded once he saw all of the members of the group.

"Sorry, it's all my…" Isabelle started yet was quickly interrupted Adam.

"Isabelle!" Just like Tara had done previously, Adam knelt down on the ground and pulled Isabelle into an embrace. He let go of her and took a seat on the ground next to Tara. Portman pulled her back against him once more. Isabelle laughed at his possessive actions, which was met with Portman slightly nipping at her neck.

"Not in front of everyone," Isabelle murmured as she nudged him away with her head.

"They don't care," Portman responded as he picked up his previous ministrations. Isabelle sighed for she knew that he wouldn't relent his affectionate attention, but that fact also brought a smile to her face.

"Okay, so do you think we should now go back to the ceremony?" Isabelle asked the group.

"No," Portman quickly answered, tightening his grip on her as he refused to let her up off of his lap.

"Dean… at this rate, the whole graduating class is going to be here in a few minutes," Isabelle pointed out.

"So?" Portman answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You all are missing your graduation," Isabelle said as she looked around at the group of her friends that had congregated around her.

"You're missing yours as well. And you are more important to me than some stupid graduation where they don't even give us our fucking diplomas!" Portman exclaimed.

"What?" Isabelle asked, as she took in everything that Portman had just told her.

"They find us mature and intelligent enough to graduate, but not enough to allow us to get our diplomas at the ceremony. We have to pick them up afterward," Fulton answered for his friend. Isabelle started laughing at the ludicrousness of this policy.

"That's… that's…" Isabelle started through laughs.

"Bullshit," Portman finished for her.

"Thanks babe," Isabelle said as she leaned her head back to kiss him.

"Aw… so are you two together again?" Tara asked. Portman and Isabelle both turned to look at her, shocked that she even had to ask. From the way that they were currently sitting and the very amorous way that they were acting toward each other, they thought that that fact would be pretty obvious.

"In my mind, we were never apart," Portman answered. Tara's smile brightened as she watched Isabelle and Portman share a loving glance.

"You all know you are missing your graduation, right?"

"They know. I've tried to get them to go back, but no one seems to hear me," Isabelle answered, as she looked up at the newcomer to the group.

Nick shrugged his shoulders and smiled slightly as he looked down at Isabelle's smiling face. He had driven her to the ceremony from the hospital, thus he was not shocked that she was present. He noticed her position on Portman's lap and while he felt a few pangs of jealousy, he was also happy that Portman got his happy ending. He had watched Portman sit at Isabelle's bedside day in and day out and was glad that everything worked out for the best.

"We all hear you. We just choose not to listen," Fulton responded.

"Same thing," Isabelle said as she turned from Nick to look at Fulton. Yet she looked back in Nick's direction almost as quickly as she looked away. "Care to join us?"

"Sure," Nick said as he hesitantly sat on the ground with the group of friends.

He still felt like an outsider amongst the crowd (his non-graduation attire making it even more blatant), but over this past week he had gotten to know some of them a little better. He especially got to know both Tara and Portman a little better, for they were always at the hospital. He exchanged greetings with everyone in the group. Isabelle smiled as she saw the friendly way that Nick and Portman greeted each other.

"So since you all have no intention on going back to the ceremony, why don't you tell me what I have missed this past week?" Isabelle asked as she looked at everyone that was settled on the ground under the tree.

"Just a bunch of shitty exams," Portman responded.

"And a lot of moping," Gwen said.

"And a lot of self-pity," Fulton added.

"Which is the same thing as moping," Gwen responded. Fulton gave his girlfriend a slight glare, yet broke out into a smile quickly after.

"So… nothing of interest happened at all?" Isabelle asked.

"Not really… we had exams, we all packed a little… Fulton and I had a pillow/wrestling fight last night," Portman said with a little excitement.

"Yeah, it was insane," Fulton said as he remembered their previous night in their dorm room. Isabelle laughed at both of their expressions, as they looked like kids in a candy store.

"I'm happy to see that you didn't spend all of your time moping. I wouldn't have wanted you to spend your last few days in high school being upset," Isabelle said.

"Told you," Fulton said as he playfully shoved Gwen a little.

"You're lucky I love you so much, or I would hurt you," Gwen said playfully. Fulton pulled her closer to him and kissed her on her forehead. Things still weren't perfect between them, yet they were getting back to where they were before the fight with her father and Isabelle's accident.

"What's going on over here? You all having a party while the ceremony is still going on?"

"Yeah, Spazway and you're not invited," Portman told Charlie as he stalked over to the group.

"Dean," Isabelle said as she whacked him lightly on his arm.

"Just kidding," Portman said as he brushed his lips against Isabelle's.

"Isabelle, you're…" Charlie started.

"Alive, we know!" Fulton and Portman said simultaneously. The girls broke out into laughter and Isabelle patted an empty spot on the ground next to her.

"Join the party," Isabelle told Charlie. He took her up on her offer and took his seat, after giving her a quick hug.

"So let's see… four of you guys haven't gotten your diplomas," Adam said.

"Correction: none of us have gotten our diplomas. Four of us haven't gotten our diploma holders," Fulton responded with laughter evident in his tone.

"Yeah, that's true," Adam said. Nick looked at all of them puzzled as to what they were talking about.

"Stupid school regulations," Isabelle told him and he just nodded his head in response. She knew that he was feeling out of place in the group, yet she wanted him there. He had stayed with her the whole week while she was unconscious and for that she was extremely grateful.

"So, why don't we just go get the rest of the Ducks? It feels a little weird that only some of us are here," Charlie said.

"Well, Kenny is like one of the last to get his name called so, do you think it would really be fair?" Adam asked his friend.

"Well, he could be like them and not… but I see your point," Charlie said with a nod.

"They'll probably find their way over here eventually," Tara put in.

"That's true," Charlie said as he recounted how they had all found their way over to the quad.

"What do you think your families will say?" Isabelle asked the group, mainly speaking to Gwen, Fulton, and Portman whom had missed getting acknowledged as graduated.

"My father and I aren't seeing eye to eye at the moment anyway so… I really could care less," Gwen said.

"What happened?" Isabelle asked, as she was not aware of their argument and the aftermath.

"He's just trying to run my life. Telling me what I should do, who I should be with. And I had it so…" Gwen said, yet stopped speaking abruptly.

"So?" Isabelle asked.

"She slapped him," Fulton responded for his girlfriend. Isabelle looked shocked.

"You what?" Isabelle asked.

"I was angry and… yeah, I hit him. But he so deserved it," Gwen said. Isabelle saw the resolve in Gwen's eyes and knew that she did it for a good reason.

"Alright… well what about your family Fult?" Isabelle asked turning her attention to Fulton.

"Eh, my mom will get over it. It's not like I am not going to graduate," Fulton reasoned. Isabelle nodded in acknowledgement.

"And you?" Isabelle said as she turned her head upward and looked at her boyfriend above her.

"My mom knows that you are more important to me than anything. She'll understand," Portman said. Isabelle smiled and he leaned down and kissed her once more. Portman didn't want to make anyone in the group uncomfortable with their constant displays of affection (especially Nick). Yet he couldn't help himself. Just being around Isabelle had an effect on him and he knew that his friends understood.

"Why is everyone over here?" Dwayne asked as a big group of the missing Ducks walked over to the group. Isabelle waved to the group and was met with the same reaction: shocked yet joyful expressions.

"Ellie's back!" Tara exclaimed as Dwayne came over to sit next to his girlfriend.

"Oh my God!" Julie said as she ran over and gave her roommate a hug.

"I'm getting a lot of that today," Isabelle commented.

"Yeah, and there is going to be a lot more," Connie said as she took Julie's place. Isabelle laughed as she was greeted by most of the Ducks in the same fashion.

"We came to find you guys cause the ceremony is over and your parents are looking for you," Julie said.

"It's over already? Damn, now everyone is going to be swarming all over you… well, more than they already are," Portman said as Dwayne reached over to give her a hug.

"I take it that they are back together?" Julie asked her boyfriend. Adam smiled at her and kissed her before answering.

"What was your first clue?"

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
**_Chapter 37: No Voice (Part II)  
_"_No voice, no sound.  
__No sound, no words.  
__No words, no songs.  
__No songs, no heart.  
__No heart, no love.  
__No love, no life.  
__No life, no truth.  
__No truth, no life.  
__No voice!"_


	37. No Voice: Part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the "Mighty Duck" movies. They belong to Disney. Chapter names and subsequent lyrics all belong to Jon Hartmere Jr. and Damon Intrabartolo, writers of the amazing musical "Bare: A Pop Opera." : )**

**A.N. - Sorry that it has taken so long, but the end has finally come. Thank you for all my reviewers and everyone who has read. :-)**

_Chapter 37: No Voice (Part II)  
_"_No voice, no sound.  
__No sound, no words.  
__No words, no songs.  
__No songs, no heart.  
__No heart, no love.  
__No love, no life.  
__No life, no truth.  
__No truth, no life.  
__No voice!"_

* * *

"I don't know if I want to do this."

"Come on babe. You'll love it; I promise you."

"Dean, please… I've never done this before."

"Oh come on! Everyone else is doing it."

"And if everyone jumped off a bridge, would…"

"And you just graduated high school?"

"Shut up. And you said it to me first, remember?"

"Oh yeah. But still… that was when I was in high school. And don't you trust me? I would never let anything bad happen to you… Come on, it will be fun."

"Dean, I…"

Portman pulled Isabelle out onto the ice and steadied her on her skates. She gave him a frustrated yet fearful look as he grasped her hand and tried to get her to skate. Isabelle had never been one for ice skating as she didn't have the best balance. Just the memory of her father trying to teach her to ride a bike (which turned out unsuccessful) was enough proof to Isabelle that she was not meant to do anything that had to do with balance.

"Come on, you big baby!" Portman exclaimed as he tried in vain to get Isabelle to let go of the side of the rink.

"Let go, Ellie! It's not so hard," Tara said as she glided past the still stationary Isabelle. Just as Isabelle was about to retort, Tara lost her balance and collapsed on the ice.

"Oh come on Tar. It's not so hard," Isabelle said sarcastically, trying to hold back her laughter, as she looked at her fallen friend.

"You okay?" Dwayne asked as he quickly skated over to his girlfriend.

"Just peachy," Tara responded dryly as she struggled, with Dwayne's help, to her feet.

"Hey guys! Are we going to play or what?" Charlie asked the group impatiently.

It had been a week since their graduation and everything seemed to be finally going well. Isabelle received a clean bill of health from the hospital much to the delight of everyone, especially Portman. All of the friends were able to graduate, even though some of them missed the ceremony. It didn't cause any problems with the administration, yet there were a few sets of angry parents following the ceremony.

Today was finally the day when all of them were leaving to return home (besides the Ducks who already lived in Minnesota). It was a harsh realization that the Ducks (as a hockey team anyway) were no more. They all knew that their friendships would go on way past the ice, but it still hurt. So they all worked through it the only way they knew how: on the ice.

"So, who's in?" Charlie asked again.

"Umm…" Isabelle looked around at all the faces of her friends. They all wanted to play.

"You guys… and girls, go ahead. I think I am going to join Gwen on this one," Isabelle said as she looked toward her non-skating friend.

Gwen refused to skate and was sitting in the penalty box. She would make snide comments to her boyfriend every time her skated by but refused to join in.

"You sure babe?" Portman asked his girlfriend as he struggled to get her over to the box on the other side of the ice.

"Yeah… totally," Isabelle answered flatly, as she concentrated more on staying upright. Portman noticed her intense struggle and without warning picked her up and into his arms.

"Dean!" Isabelle shrieked as she maneuvered her legs so there was no chance the blades would injure Portman. He laughed at his frazzled girlfriend and skated her over to the box.

"Here you go, me lady," Portman said as he set her down next to Gwen on the bench.

"Chivalry is dead Portman," Gwen said as he watched the two lovers.

"I don't know… I think it's making a comeback," Isabelle responded as she winked at her boyfriend. Portman gave Isabelle a grin and quickly kissed her before rejoining his friends on the ice.

"So… things going well?" Gwen asked as she continued to watch the scene on the ice.

"Yeah… I guess," Isabelle said after a few moments of hesitation.

"What's wrong this time?" Gwen asked unemotionally as she turned away from the ice to look at Isabelle. Her friend never seemed to be happy, even when everything seemed to be going perfectly for once.

"I… I honestly don't know. I should be happy… overjoyed even. Dean and I are going to the same school. We are even living in the same building. We are…" Isabelle stopped abruptly and smiled. Gwen looked back to the ice and saw Portman watching them.

"What's wrong Isabelle?"

"I'm scared," Isabelle answered softly, keeping the fake smile plastered on her face as she continued to hold her boyfriend's gaze.

"Scared of what? Did the doctors tell you something that…"

"No it's nothing like that. I'm scared of… I'm scared of him," Isabelle answered truthfully as she looked down at her hands.

"Why should you be scared of Portman? He would never do anything to hurt you. The water bottle incident wasn't his…"

"No! It's not that!" Isabelle attested a little too loudly as the congregation on the ice stopped their game to look at the two girls.

"Ellie, you okay?" Tara yelled across the ice.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry about that."

Portman gave her a worried glance, yet Isabelle just shook her head and smiled. He gave her a brief smile before returning to the game.

"You were saying?" Gwen posed a little quieter than she meant to. Isabelle didn't answer right away thus Gwen felt that she might not have heard her. Just before she was about to repeat her question, Isabelle answered.

"I'm scared of… Dean. I'm scared… of what I feel. I told him before… that I thought that the feelings I have for him have grown too strong too quickly. He just laughed and said that I was crazy… but I don't think that I am crazy."

"He doesn't think that you are crazy… I do. You are in love… there I said it. You love Portman and these feelings are normal. Not the ones you have about being scared of him, but your strong feelings towards him."

"No… that's not it," Isabelle said, shaking her head violently.

"Look, it's normal to feel some awkwardness… I guess… but you…"

"You don't understand. No one fucking understands!" Isabelle exclaimed in anger. She bent down and began to unlace her skates as Gwen thought of how to react.

"Well… tell me," Gwen asked. Isabelle sighed and finished unlacing the skates. She kicked them off of her feet and returned her gaze to Gwen.

"Okay," Isabelle started with some hesitation. She looked back toward the ice making sure that her and Gwen were out of hearing range of anyone else. "I remember when I was really little, my mother told me a story… it was her story; her struggles… her happiness."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what does this have to do with you and Portman?" Gwen asked. It wasn't that she didn't want to hear the story; it's just that the relevance of it escaped her.

"At the time, I didn't understand much, but something stuck with me… She said that love is when you are able to forsake your own identity for another."

"That stuck with you after all these years?"

"Yeah," Isabelle replied with a small smile recalling her mother. "And up until a few months ago, I didn't think that it was true. But… it is."

"You're insane, you know that right?" Gwen posed with a grin. Isabelle scoffed at her friend and stood up walking toward the edge of the box yet Gwen continued. "You are the same Isabelle… the same person."

"Am I?" Isabelle asked still looking out at her boyfriend.

"Yes!" Gwen exclaimed as she got up to stand next to her friend.

"You aren't the same girl you were before you met Fulton," Isabelle said and turned to look at Gwen. She was shaking her head rejecting the whole notion, yet Isabelle could see a glimmer of recognition in her eyes. "You've changed… it's true, whether you want to believe it or not. The old Gwen wouldn't be sitting here watching a hockey game. She would be sitting in her dorm room lost in the words of Tolstoy or Dickens. And you can honestly look me in the eyes and say you haven't changed?"

"We change for those we love. So what?"

"So?... SO! I liked myself before I was happy with myself before."

"And what? You don't like yourself now?" Gwen asked.

"No, that's not it," Isabelle said.

"Then, Jesus Isabelle! You need to get over this shit. It was just some stupid thing your mother told you! You are in LOVE! Just let go. Enjoy it. You have found someone who loves you and… I just don't want you to lose him."

"Do you think I could?" Isabelle asked with a hint of fear in her tone.

"Yeah… I do. Portman deserves someone who will love him and wants to be with him," Gwen told her honestly. She knew that deep down Portman and Isabelle were meant for each other, but also knew that these feelings needed to be pushed aside before that could become a reality.

"And I do want to be with him. But, ah…" Isabelle shrieked as a puck soared slightly past the two girls. Fulton started to laugh hysterically at his handiwork.

"Wow… intense," Portman said as he skated to the penalty box with Fulton. He looked at Isabelle's troubled expression and realized that it wasn't the puck that was upsetting her. Yet he was interrupted before he even began to speak.

"What the fuck was that for?" Gwen exclaimed angrily to her boyfriend. He just shrugged his shoulders and pointed to Portman. He was the one who told Fulton to hit the puck that way.

"You two looked so out of it. So… yeah. Are you okay?" Portman asked as he put his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders. Isabelle looked up into his eyes and saw the concern that shown in them.

"No," she answered truthfully. Portman's expression darkened at her answer.

"Huh?" Yet before Isabelle could try to explain, there was another interruption.

"Bombay!"

All eyes turned from the penalty box to the man entering the rink. He smiled at the group of teenagers and their surprised looks.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked his former coach.

"Hey. I am a founding member of this team. I should be here for the end as well," Bombay answered as he skated out towards his former players.

"It's not the end," Charlie said. "It will never end."

"Ready to play?" Adam asked everyone. Sounds of approval rang out throughout the group.

"You ready bro?" Fulton asked Portman.

"Nah. You go ahead. I'm gonna talk to Elle for a little bit," Portman answered as he placed his stick in the box. Fulton nodded his head and started to skate away.

"Wait up," Gwen muttered as she grabbed Portman's discarded stick and stepped out of the box to catch up with her boyfriend. He did a double take as she flawlessly, gracefully even, skated to where he was standing.

"You can skate," Fulton asked, even though it came out more as a statement than a question.

"I was a figure skater when I was young," Gwen said. Fulton laughed a little as he got a mental image of Gwen in a sequined pink leotard skating around to classical music. "Oh… and tell anyone and you'll be sorry." His laughter subsided as he followed his girlfriend to the group of players getting ready to start up again.

Isabelle sat back down on the bench as Portman joined her in the penalty box. He took off his helmet and sat down next to her. He watched as she avoided his gaze and frowned. Grasping her hand, Portman began, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Isabelle said softly.

"Bullshit," Portman said. Isabelle looked up and looked into Portman's fiery gaze. "I know you're lying, babe."

"I am not!" Isabelle attested, but it was falling on deaf ears as Portman knew her better than she thought.

"Still lying," Portman said in a sing-song tone, which earned a glare from his girlfriend.

"Ugh… you are so… so… difficult," Isabelle said with a small smile.

"But you still love me," Portman said as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly. Her look had yet to change. "You do love me, right?"

"Of course… don't be silly," Isabelle said quickly. Yet Portman still could tell something was bothering her, and he was pretty he knew what it was.

"Then please don't tell me that you are still harping on that 'scared of me' shit," Portman said. Yet right after the words left his mouth, he saw that was the exact problem. "Oh my God! Elle!" Portman exclaimed as he dropped her hand and started to leave the box "You have serious problems sometimes."

"Why are you so mad?" Isabelle asked as she stood up an advanced toward his retreating form. Portman sighed and turned around to look at her.

"Because… what more do I have to do to prove that I love you and only you?" Portman pleaded with her and Isabelle just shook her head as a tear escaped her eye.

"No… you don't… because if you did, you would understand," Isabelle said as she pushed past him and left the box. She walked quickly across the ice and barely noticed that she was only in a pair of socks, which were becoming soaked.

"Elle!" Portman yelled as he stared at her from the penalty box. The game had stopped as no one wanted to injure Isabelle and to tell the truth, they were all interested to the soap opera that was Portman and Isabelle's love life. Isabelle didn't turn around and quickly left the rink and walked out into the hallway. She heard the door open behind her.

"Get away from me!" Isabelle exclaimed as she continued to walk and refused to turn around.

"Calm down Izzy," Nick said as he caught up with her. Isabelle turned around relieved that it wasn't Portman.

"Oh, it's you."

"Nice to see you too," Nick answered jokingly as he led her over to a window ledge to sit down, as he was having trouble balancing on his skates. After a few minutes of just sitting, Isabelle decided to confide in her former boyfriend.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Nick answered honestly. Isabelle laughed slightly and poked him.

"You are just saying that because you still like me," she answered with a slight smile on her face.

"Maybe," Nick said with a grin. Isabelle rolled her eyes and looked toward the closed doors that led to the ice and Portman. "Tell me what's bugging you."

"Well," Isabelle began yet she was hesitant. Again she was turning to Nick to sort out her love life problems with. She knew that it wasn't fair to him yet she had no one else to turn to. "I feel like the Isabelle that Dean fell in love with us gone. No physically of course, but…" Isabelle found herself lost and she tried to find her words.

"I understand," Nick said.

"You do?" Isabelle asked surprised.

"Yeah. You feel like you have changed… that Isabelle from September is no longer you," Nick said. He saw Isabelle nod and return her gaze to the closed doors, thinking about Portman. "Sorry to break it to you, but you haven't changed Izzy. You have evolved."

"Same thing," Isabelle muttered returning her attention to her new confidant.

"Not really. Change is totally forsaking what was. Evolving is growing from something."

"I… guess that makes sense. But why do I feel like two totally separate people?" Isabelle asked hoping that he would have the answer to a question that had been plaguing her thoughts.

"The old Isabelle is in you. She's is always with you. She is you," Nick said. Isabelle looked toward the window to see her reflection. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair and let it fall. She ran her finger through her hair to mess it up and make it look more like the haphazard way that it once was. Finally, she wiped her hand across her face numerous times until it was covered in pink and black makeup. Isabelle had never been one for makeup yet started wearing it once she started dating Portman. She wanted him to feel proud to have her on his arm, yet she knew that that wasn't her. She knew that this, washing away the outer changes, was a start.

"Do you think he'll notice?"

"Yeah, but he won't care." Isabelle smiled her first real smile all day and embraced Nick. Nick just laughed. _Women. _

"Shall we?" Isabelle asked, standing up and extending her hand for Nick.

"We shall," Nick answered as he took her hand and they walked slowly back toward the rink, hand in hand.

"They're back!" Goldberg yelled as Isabelle and Nick stepped back onto the ice.

"Picture time," Bombay said as he grabbed the camera from around his neck. The whole group got close together in the center of the ice. Nick and Isabelle quickly hustled to join them, yet Isabelle was finding it hard for her feet were freezing.

"We've been waiting," Tara said as Isabelle passed her. Nick just laughed at her lighthearted tone. _Again… women._

"You…" Portman started as Isabelle walked up to him. Yet he wasn't given the chance to finish as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. He was totally taken aback by her actions, as he thought that she would be mad at him still, yet accepted heartily this change. After a few moments, and comments from their friends, the couple separated.

"I love you," Isabelle said as she looked up lovingly into Portman's eyes.

"I love you too."

"Alright everyone, get close together," Bombay said as he looked through the lens, trying to get everyone in the frame.

"Why don't you get in the picture?" Nick suggested. "I'll take the picture." Bombay just shook his head as Portman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No. You belong here," Portman said. Nick looked at him and then at the girl in his arms and smiled.

"Thanks," Nick said. Portman just nodded. The group squished together as they tried to get as close as possible so everyone would be in the picture.

"Alright everyone," Bombay exclaimed.

"One… two… three!"

* * *

"Grandma, what are you looking at?"

She walked over and handed the picture to her little grandson. He stared at the framed photo and looked back up at the older woman.

"Who are they?"

"That's my friends… when we were much younger of course," she joked as she looked down at the picture in his hands.

"Are you in it?"

"Of course," she said. "Right there."

"You were pretty," he said as he stared at where his grandmother was pointing.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Is grandpa there?" the boy asked as he pointed to the boy whom she was embracing in the photo. Yet his grandmother just shook her head.

"Right there," she said pointed to another figure in the picture.

"Well… why are you hugging someone else?" She smiled at her grandson. She walked over to a chair and sat down motioning for him to join her. The young boy settled on her lap, picture in hand.

"Your grandfather and I weren't in love then."

"So, when did you fall in love?" he asked.

"It was a while after. I think…"

"We better get going."

Both of them turned to look at the newcomer. The boy hopped off his grandmother's lap and ran to his grandfather. He gave him a quick hug before looking down at the picture again.

"Which one died?" The question took both of the adults aback, yet they knew that it should be answered. His grandmother got up out of the chair and walked over to him. She pointed at the picture.

"Ellie."

"I'm sorry," the boy said as he looked up as his grandmother. She smiled slightly taking the picture from his hands.

"So am I," she whispered as he exited the room to find his parents.

"That was a great day," the older man said as he took the picture from his wife's grasp.

"Yes, it was. I was just thinking about it," Tara said. Yet that was all in the past, but for Tara the present was too hard to get through. "How's Portman holding up?"

"Not that good," her husband answered truthfully as he put the picture frame back on the shelf.

"Oh," Tara responded, lost in her own thoughts. The couple stayed silent for a few moments before her husband broke the silence.

"Well… we better go," he said. Isabelle's funeral was today and he knew that Tara was having a hard time accepting that she was gone.

"I don't want to," Tara said as she walked away from her husband and looked out of the window. "It's so hard to say goodbye. First, Gwen… then Dwayne, then…"

"I get it, love," he said coming up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into her husband's chest looking for support, both physical and emotional. "But that's life. We're all lucky that we have all lived so long."

"I guess," Tara remarked still staring out into the horizon.

"Fulton survived when he lost Gwen. He'll help Portman through it."

"No one can help someone go through that type of pain," Tara said and she turned around to face her husband. "Gwenie once told me this theory, that when you fall in love you and the other person become one. How can you exist with only a half of yourself?"

"You move on," he told her solemnly. She just shook her head and turned back toward. He sighed and was about to speak yet the telephone began to ring. He walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Yes?... Oh… Oh my God… Yes… We will be right there… Thank you," he said as he hung up the phone. A shocked look adorned his features as he wiped his brow.

"What?" Tara asked her husband.

"Um… Portman passed away last night."

* * *

"_What did you say to her?" Tara asked as the group of friends walked out of the ice rink and into the afternoon sun. She looked ahead of her as Portman and Isabelle walked hand in hand both smiling. Something had changed in Isabelle's demeanor yet she couldn't place it._

"_Nothing she didn't already know," Nick answered._

"_Aw… you're so cute," Tara said as she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Nick started to blush at the action as he started to get that funny butterfly-like feeling in his stomach. Tara also felt something, yet those feelings stayed hidden for a long time. Yet in the end, everything worked out for the best._

"_You ready for the future?" Portman asked his girlfriend as they continued walking to the diner for one final dinner as a group._

"_No… but as long as you are with me, I'll be fine," Isabelle answered. At that, Portman picked her up and swung her around in his arms. Isabelle began to laugh and tried her best not to get to dizzy. After a few moments, Portman set her back down on solid ground._

"_I'm never going to leave," Portman said as he leaned down to kiss his girlfriend._

"_Promise?" Isabelle asked as she pulled away before he could kiss her. He nodded and leaned back in and this time, Isabelle did not retreat._

"_Never."_


End file.
